Nostalgia
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: I woke up in the darkness, feeling different. I wasn’t aware that my life, our lives, was going to change. But I needed to continue, for the sake of our love. Sequel to Second Chances. AU. Set after BD.
1. Preface: Nostalgia

**Chapter 1: Preface: Nostalgia**

* * *

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Preface: Nostalgia**

**_Nostalgia: A wistful or excessively sentimental yearning for return to or of some past period or irrecoverable condition._**

**Nostalgia**

It was dark when I opened my eyes. I sat up from the uncomfortable mattress I was lying and noticed a forlorn figure sitting on the corner of the filthy room, staring out of the window. I removed the covers off me and swallowed hard. I felt unusual; I wasn't myself. Everything in the darkness seemed different. I didn't have to blink my eyes to see... Miraculously, I was able to see every intricate and complex detail of the room. Somehow, my senses were enhanced.

"Who... who are you?" I whispered, clutching at the blanket. "Where am I?"

The forlorn figure turned its head and stared at me with sadness in her eyes. "I thought that you were never going to wake up, Madison."

I sighed, when I heard the familiar voice and placed my hand over my chest. I couldn't feel the rhythm of my heart under my touch. I ignored it for a second and concentrated on the person that sat beside the window.

"Cheyenne, why are we here?" I asked worriedly.

Cheyenne's once topaz eyes were crimson red and staring at me. I felt a chill run down my back and I felt the need to defend myself. Cheyenne didn't move or breathe. She just sat there on the floor, looking fixedly at me. Her hair framed her pallid face, making her look like a dangerous angel. She looked down at her hands and then shook her head.

"Elisha is dead." she whispered low enough. "He died saving you."

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You don't remember, Madison?" she sneered.

I shook my head and stared attentively at her. Everything was so complicated. I couldn't remember my past life… but I could remember her. I ran my hand through my face and was surprised when I felt my cold hands.

"I don't remember, Cheyenne!" I whispered nervously.

"It's all your fucking fault." she said dryly.

"How? What did I do?" I asked desperately.

"How can you not remember?"

"I don't know!" I shouted, covering my ears with my cold hands. "I can't remember what happened! I don't recall anything!"

Cheyenne just stared at me. "You don't remember anything?"

"If I did," I paused, my arms falling to my sides. "I wouldn't be asking you. I remember you…"

I closed my eyes and I saw blurry images project into my head. Nothing seemed to make sense. I was surrounded by a cloud of confusion. I wanted to know why I was in a filthy room with my stepsister. Why was she blaming me of Elisha's death? I gasped when I saw the most beautiful image of him, flashed in my head. I saw his smile, his eyes sparkling lovingly and then I remembered who I was.

"Where's Embry? Braxton? My..." I trailed off, when I touched my stomach and felt a wave of fear hit me. "Oh god, where is my baby? What happened to my baby?"

"So, now you remember?" she asked crossly.

I started to shake with anger. "Where is my baby?" I shouted, getting up from the mattress. "What did you do to my baby?"

Cheyenne remained unresponsive and unmoved. I stared angrily at her. _What did she do to my baby? Fucks! What happened?_

"I don't have your baby." she said nonchalantly.

"Then where is my baby?"

Cheyenne shrugged. I couldn't take it any longer. My family was probably worried that I wasn't with them. I needed to get out of this hellhole. I needed to find Embry. I needed to find him and hold him tightly in my arms. I knew how worried he got when he didn't know where I was. I needed his warmth and love!

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

My movements were fluid, smooth and graceful as I moved to where she was. I didn't feel like the awkward Madison that I remembered. I stood before Cheyenne and stared down at her. She didn't move, but just gazed at her hands. She looked distraught and agitated. She was hiding something from me. I needed to know what had happened. I could barely recall what had happened in my past, but I remembered Embry.

"What happened, Cheyenne? Where is my family? Why are we...?" I paused, kneeling before her and taking her face in my hand, forcing her to look up at me. "Why are we here? Alone in an abandoned building?"

"It took me years to remember my past." she said miserably. "My brother Elisha took care of me. He taught me how to live in this marbled body."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You aren't making any sense, Cheyenne. Where is my mother? Mercury? Embry and my children?"

"You weren't supposed to remember them." she sneered. "The only memory that you're supposed to have is the night when you were transformed."

"Remember the night I was transformed? What... what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You aren't supposed to be this calm." she said, jerking her face away from my hand. "I was thirsty when I woke up the first time. I ran amuck and began to kill humans... drinking their blood." she said. "You are supposed to be hungry for blood; thirsting for blood!" she yelled, and pushed me away from her.

I winced, when I saw her pale arm come at me with such force. I caught it in midair and twisted it. She yelled in pain and cursed loudly. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me fucking go!" she barked.

"No," I hissed.

_Why was I able to defend myself against a vampire?_ She was supposed to be stronger than me. I should've been obliterated under her touch. Oh, why couldn't I remember anything?

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"No," I paused, tightening my hold on her arm. "Not until you tell me what happened to me? Why can I defend myself against you? Why Cheyenne?" I shouted angrily. "Tell me!"

Cheyenne laughed maniacally at me. Her beautiful face twisted with anger. "You really don't remember?"

I shook my head and slamming her against the wall. She was light and I didn't have any difficulty throwing her in the air. I stared at Cheyenne and I began to feel this inexplicable need to destroy her... to make her feel my pain and suffering.

"Tell me," I stopped and swallowed hard. "What did you do to me?"

Cheyenne scoffed and got up from where she laid. "You are a vampire!" she shouted loudly.

I gulped hard and shook my head in disbelief. I walked to where she was and felt my hands wrapping around her neck. "Why?"

She jerked my hands away and stared coldly at me. "Because, Embry killed Elisha!" she yelled, her words saturated with pain. "He needed to pay for what he did to my brother!"

"No," I said incredulously. "You are lying about everything!" I shouted sobbing, but no tears came out. "Why would you lie to me?"

Cheyenne walked closer to where I was and stood in front of me. "I never lie. You should remember that, Madison."

"But why?" I yelled. "Why me?"

"Because, I knew that Embry would suffer greatly, if he knew that his lovely wife, Madison, was turned into a vampire. Aren't vampires the enemies of the Quileute werewolves?"

"But we've never hurt you!" I said dejected, as I knelt on the soiled floor.

Cheyenne laughed and grabbed a handful of my hair. "I needed to make him suffer! He killed my brother."

"Why?" I shouted despondently.

"Because he killed Elisha!" she snarled, tugging harder at my hair. I felt no physical pain, but my soul, if I had one, cried silently for my inexplicable and sudden loss. I had lost the man I've ever loved. Cheyenne's irrational decision had caused me my children, my mortality and my friends. "He took my brother away from me! Elisha was the only family I had!"

"No, you are lying!" I said, begging her with my eyes. "You have to be lying! I can't be... no!"

"Believe whatever you want Madison." she said, pushing me away from her. "Embry would never take you back. You are a vampire... His enemy and I will enjoy seeing him destroy you."

"I thought we were sisters?" I cried.

"I never accepted you as a sister!"

"But, Elisha protected me... he was like a brother to me." I said softly, as I got up from the floor and walked towards the window.

"He was... in love with you!" she said spiteful. "He loved you and he protected you! He died protecting you... your son and you never even thanked him! He didn't deserve to die... by those assholes!"

I looked back at a bitter Cheyenne. "I hope that I never get to see you, Cheyenne!" I said sadly.

"We'll meet again." she said spitefully.

"I pray that we never meet, Cheyenne." I said hatefully, as I walked to window and perched myself on the ledge.

I looked down and hoped that when I jumped, I would fall to my death. I looked back and saw Cheyenne staring at me. Her eyes held hatred and I knew that I would never be the same. I took a step forward and jumped out of the window, never to look back. Thoughts began to flood my head, as I jumped down the abandoned building. Cheyenne, she had to be lying! I was just dreaming! Yes, it was all a horrible dream. I was looking forward to waking up. I had to wake up. I knew that if I opened my eyes… Embry would be beside me, whispering softly that it was all a dream and how much he loved me. But when my feet touched the ground and I looked up... I was still alive... if you call being a vampire alive.

It wasn't a dream, it was a reality. I hid in the woods, inside a cave far away from civilization. I don't remember how many days I stayed there, listening to the sound of the heartbeats of the animals that ran around the cave. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked back to Forks. I was hungry, afraid and when I began to walk like a maniac down the streets of Forks; I could feel my thirst grow, whenever I heard a heartbeat. I needed to run and disappear. I was a menace to people, my husband and to my children. I needed to get far away from this place. I ran deep in to the woods again, afraid of where I was going to end… but my life had been destroyed... there wasn't a place that I could call home. There was nothing that I could do. I needed to satiate my thirst fast. I didn't want to take anyone's life. I had to be strong, but my thirst was weakening and clouding my judgment.

"You don't have to be afraid." a voice called from behind the woods. "There are other ways to satiate your thirst without killing a human life!"


	2. Despondent

**Chapter 2: Despondent**

**Nostalgia**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Thank you for all the Favorite stories alerts. I appreciate it. By the way, this is a long chapter filled with a lot of dialogue. I won't apologize if it bothers you... I'm tire of apologizing for things that don't even merit it. Anyways, for those that are kind and amazing, thank you. I love you.**

**Song List:**

**Amor Real- Sin Bandera**

**Again- Janet Jackson**

**If- Janet Jackson**

**Man in the Mirror- Michael Jackson**

**All Cried Out- Allure**

**Yes, they are a little old school, but that's what my father listened while we were growing up, so I guess, I have a taste for fine music (JK).**

**Despondent**

_Feeling or showing extreme discouragement, dejection, or depression; hopelessness; despairing_

It had been difficult to adapt to my new way of life. I found that I had plenty of time to spare. I'd returned to Washington after my five years absence and had one thing in mind. It was my motivation. It propelled me and it was to see my family... It hurt me emotionally to see that nothing had changed in the small town, except my life. I was empty, without the ability to kiss my children goodnight or watch them grow. I had missed on the most important years of their lives. I missed Embry even more.

I was desperate to see them. I missed them and I found myself growing frantic without them. I was growing crazy and despondent. I needed to see them. I decided that I was going to risk it! I didn't care if I died trying. I just needed to see how they were. I wanted to know how my children had grown. Did my little child look like me? Was Braxton happy? Were my children the same identical copy of their father? Did Embry find someone else? Did I have a baby girl or a boy? I wanted to know if it survived! I had a feeling that it did. I wanted to know its name. I wanted to hold him or her and kiss them, until it cried begging me to stop. I wanted to see my Chunky-Bunky. I knew that he must've grown in to a handsome little boy, because Embry was gorgeous. He was breathtakingly handsome and hopefully, my son had inherited his good-looks.

I sighed, when I got up from the bed that I barely used, but today, I found the need to lay motionless, without breathing, and just stare at the pasty white walls. Tomorrow was going to be the birthday of my little child. I was missing another year of his or her life. After hours of useless wall-staring, I got up and walked to the kitchen. It was all just for show. Nothing in the house was needed. I didn't eat human food anymore, so there was no need to cook.

I sat in the empty kitchen of my two bedrooms apartment and sighed. I hated the dull sound of nothingness. It was my constant reminder that I was alone. The walls felt like they were closing in on me. I felt the need to do something, leave this place and just move. Forks was a great place to move incognito through the teeming streets of the town. I needed to go out and move my limbs. I'd already gone hunting that morning and drank plenty of blood to keep me satisfied for an entire day. Humans were safe if I went for a walk around town.

I walked to the window and saw the rain softly pelting against the window pane. I didn't hate the rain, but after three weeks of nothing but rain, I felt depress. I reached for the keys of my vehicle that were on the kitchen counter and walked out of the apartment. I was wearing my raincoat and rain boots, just for appearances and trudged down the stairs, until I was outside.

It felt good to move. I smiled at a couple that were walking down the sidewalk and got in my parked truck and drove around, without having a specific destination to go to. Minutes turned to hours and I found myself driving to Port Angeles. It was also raining copiously when I reached Port Angeles. I parked my truck in the mall's parking lot and decided to do some distressing shopping.

I don't know why I decided to walk down the mall's food court, but I did. It was like destiny had planned everything. I found myself sitting in one of the empty tables, staring at one of the pretzel booth and saw a little boy, with the most amazing green eyes. He was so beautiful, his long straight hair, hid half of his face and he looked lost. He waited impatiently in line for about ten minutes, when it was his turn, he ordered a cinnamon pretzel, he reached for his pocket to get his money and he didn't have any. It broke my still heart, when I saw the sad expression in his little russet face.

I watched as he sat in an empty table across from me and stared around sadly. I had to do something. It wasn't everyday that I became attached to a mortal. I had rules and one of them was too keep my distance. But, I couldn't follow my own rules. This kid intrigued me. He was my son's age and that motivated me to go up to him. I walked up to the pretzel kiosk and waited in line behind two elders. They were talking too loud, irritating me. When it was my turn to order, I got two cinnamon pretzels and large lemonade.

"Here," I said cheerfully, as I placed the tray with the cinnamon pretzels and lemonade on the child's table. He looked up at me, his green eyes shining brightly.

"I-I can't take it," he said politely.

"Why not?" I asked sadly.

"I don't want to trouble you." he said shyly, as he looked down at the pretzels. "My dad, he, my father, he doesn't want me to talk to strangers." he stammered nervously.

"Your father is a wise man." I said, turning around to leave.

"He is." the child said.

"I'll let you eat your food." I said, smiling down at him. "Enjoy,"

"Thank you," he said grateful, as he took a bite of his pretzel. "Can you stay?" he asked, as he reached for my hand. I jerked it away, but he reached for it again. "Please?"

I looked down at him confused. Why wasn't he afraid of me? Anyone that touched me ran away! Their internal voice urged them to leave my side. Deep down they knew that I was a monster... but, I wasn't. I had been a vampire for the last five years, and not once, have I tasted human blood. I was dangerous, but this kid seemed to be at ease in my presence. I sat beside him and watched as he devoured his food. He reminded me of how Embry used to eat, whenever he was famished. I felt sad, just by thinking of my one true love.

"Do you want some?" he offered.

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm on a different type of diet. But thank you, you are very kind."

"Ok, my dad and my uncle teach us manners… except for eating." he muttered with his mouth full, his eyes never left me. "My name is Zeus."

"Zeus?" I asked confused, as I leaned forward, my elbows resting on the table.

"Yes," he nodded and took a sip of his drink. I watched his little hands as they wrapped around the Styrofoam cup and took a loud sip of his drink and grinned. "Zeus Call."

"Zeus Call?" I asked surprised, leaning forward.

_Nah! This couldn't be true. Could he be... could he be my son? Oh god, please, give me a miracle! I needed a miracle. For the past five years, all I've asked has been for me to see my children. Please, Lord, let this kid be mine! Please._

If I had a heart, it would've left my chest cavity. I was on pins and needles. This child that sat before me could be my child, my son and if he was, I would never let him go. I'll follow him to the confinements of hell or even heaven... but I would never leave him again.

"Did you know that Zeus is the most important name in human kind?" I said chuckling, hiding my restless soul behind a smile.

"My dad says the same thing." he laughed.

"Your dad?" I asked curious.

"Yes, my dad. He is always calling me Zeus. He jokes around saying that my mother didn't like the name that much and that's why he uses it… because it reminds him of her."

Zeus continued to eat his pretzel with excitement. I watched every detail of his face. I love how his nose wrinkles whenever he smiled. I already loved this child… even if he wasn't mine. I would love him. I felt the need to protect him.

"Is your mother home with your dad?" I asked nonchalantly, crossing my fingers and hoping that if his father was Embry Call, that he didn't have anyone. I know it's selfish, but I wouldn't survive if I knew that he'd someone to love that wasn't me. I couldn't picture him fucking another person that wasn't me. Zeus expression changed abruptly, and he frowned at me, as he placed his half eaten pretzel on the tray and looked down at his cute little russet hands.

"My mom," he said sadly, as he played with the brim of the tray. "We don't talk about her that often… we don't know where she is."

"Oh," I whispered, sitting back on the chair. "I'm sorry." It was all I could say to this beautiful child.

"It's alright." he said valiantly. "I know that she'll be back someday." he said, staring at me. "She's just a little lost. But, she is about to find her way back home."

He stared at me curiously and smiled. This kid was too intuitive and I felt like he was staring at my soul.

"I hope that she finds her way home someday." I said sadly.

"Me too." he said, as he played with his straw.

"So, Zeus," I asked casually. "Do you have any more siblings?"

He nodded and grabbed his pretzel. "I do." he said relaxed, as he took a big bite of his food and chewed loudly. Definitely, this kid was my Embry's! "I have an annoying sister. She turns five tomorrow."

My eyes opened wide and I held the edge of the table tightly. "A sister? What's her name?" I asked desperately.

"Kyra Faith." he said, raising an eyebrow to stare at me with his gorgeous green eyes. It felt like my older brother Mercury was staring back at me. "We call her Kiki."

I couldn't believe the coincidence. I loved the name Kyra Faith Call… it was beautiful and I could imagine her little face.

"Kiki," I whispered, as I tasted the name on my lips. I wanted to see her and hold her in my arms and tell her that there was never a moment that I didn't think of her. "What's your real name?"

I needed to know if Zeus Call was my child. Oh, the anticipation was slowly and gradually killing me. I had to know that this kid that sat across me was my baby boy… my Braxton Alexis Call.

"Um," he frowned. "You are a stranger, even though, I know that you won't hurt me, you are still a stranger, right?"

I nodded and reached for his hand. They were so warm and so soft. I felt the connection that I have been missing. My soul told me that he was mine. He was the child that I first loved. I got to see him take his first step and I was the one that could only comfort him, whenever he cried. I knew deep down that Zeus was my little boy.

"I would never hurt you." I choked, as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know."

"You know, I have two little kids of my own, too." I said, trying to smile at him.

Zeus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but continued to hold my hand. He opened his mouth, as if he was trying to tell me something but stopped. He played with my cold hands and examined them. I wanted to know what he thought of me. Why wasn't he afraid of me? Many children were afraid whenever they saw me, but he was different.

"You do?" he finally said.

"Yes," I said contently. "My oldest is a little boy, just as wonderful as you. He's eight."

"Do you love him?"

"With all my life." I said, clutching at my heart with my free hand. "I'll always love them."

"What about your little child?" he asked intrigued.

"It's a little girl." I said, as I watched him scoot his chair closer to me. Zeus was an inquisitive child. So full of life and yet so shy.

"Do you have pictures of them?"

I shook my head and tucked a few loose strands of hair away from my face. "I don't have pictures of them." I said miserably. "I don't have pictures of them, but I still love them. I love them so much,"

I watched as Zeus finished his food and smiled at him when he was done. I studied his feature and found Embry in him. I noticed the way his lips would curve softly into a dimpled smile and the way his nose wrinkled when he grinned. He's an exact copy of Embry. I couldn't recall all my human memories, but I remembered meeting Embry that first day of class eight or nine years ago. I closed my eyes and imagined for a second that I was crying. If I could cry... they would be tears of hurt, joy, happiness and redemption all mixed together. I'd found a piece of me that had been missing for so long. Who would've thought that Madison Love was going to find her most adored treasure in a mall in Port Angeles?

"How is your father?" I asked.

"He's fine... I guess." Zeus said nonchalantly. "He's tall. Real tall."

"I bet he is." I laughed dejectedly. The last time I saw Embry Call was the day I went for Braxton's doctor appointment. He was real tall, almost seven feet. He was strong, with muscles in every corner of his body. He was warm to the touch and just beautiful all over.

"Tell me about him, Zeus, please." I begged, as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Please,"

"OK," he paused and cocked his head to the left and leaned forward and rested his elbows on the edge of the table and smiled. "My dad is awesome."

"Wow," I laughed mockingly. "That's a great description of your father."

Zeus sighed and pouted. "My dad is my world. He's very protective of my sister and me. He's strong, tall and he is my hero."

"I bet he has to be protective of you and your sister. You are his world… he loves you and wants the best for you." I said proudly.

"He's just always so sad."

"He is?" I asked despondently, my hand still holding his.

"Yes, he tries to put a brave front for my sister and me, but he's always sad. We used to be happy, but after Kiki was born,"

"Everything changed..." I finished.

"Yeah,"

"Can you..." I trailed off, raking my fingers through my hair. "Can you describe your little sister?"

Zeus, let go of my hand and I felt empty without him. He stood up from his chair and brought it closer to mine. He sat next to me and linked his arm with mine. He leaned his head on my shoulder and started to play with my hair, the way he used to when he was a baby.

"Kyra is feisty, outspoken, and brazen and has dad and Seth wrapped around her little bony fingers. Her hair is black like yours and she doesn't like it when her hair is comb. Dad wants to cut it, but she doesn't want to. She looks just like me... that's what Uncle Seth says anyways."

"Seth?" I said cheerfully, as I looked down at his beautiful face. Seth. Seth Clearwater.

"Yes, he is, um, how to say this, he's her protector!" he said smugly, as he nodded at me.

"Protector?" I asked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

My eyebrows snapped together and I continued to stare at Zeus for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes in annoyance and leaned his head back on my arm.

"He is her protector, as in, he protects her from harm." he said softly.

"Protector?" I whispered, but he heard me.

"OK," he said, lifting his head and leaning forward. "Don't tell my dad or anyone, but, Seth, he imprinted on her."

"He imprinted on my little girl!" I hissed angrily, as I looked down at him. My hands flew to my mouth the minute the words came out. "I mean, on your little sister! How did your dad take it?"

"Yes, he did." Braxton laughed. "Dad doesn't mind. He never did mind. He bet that Seth would imprint on Kiki with Uncle Quil. Dad knows that she'll be protected and well taken care of." he shrugged.

"How do you feel about knowing…" I paused and looked away from his inquisitive eyes. "Do you know about your heritage?"

He nodded and continued to scoot closer to me. "You are so cold." he said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry about that." I said sadly.

"It's ok." he grinned. "My dad is very hot and you are so cold. It's nice and cool at the same time. So, Madison," he whispered, as he stared at me from behind those thick eyelashes.

"Madison?" I asked confused.

He nodded, his green eyes stared questioningly at me. "Isn't that your name?"

"Um, yes, but," I stopped.

_He knew my name! He knew who I was all this time!_ This kid was supposed to be eight years old, but he's eyes held so much acumen, intelligence and so much wisdom.

"Why did it take you so long to come and find me?" he said sadly, his green eyes shone with unshed tears.

I've hurt the most important person in my life. I leaned closer to him and touched his face. I didn't want to see him cry, his tears would be my undoing. I couldn't stand the pain expression that was displayed on his face.

"I, no, never wanted to leave you." I said. "But wait," I said, staring at him puzzled. "You, um, you, how did you know? I never... I never told you who I was!" I said baffled.

Zeus shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily. "I have a picture of you in my room." he said casually. "I know who you are."

"You do?" I said hopeful. "You aren't mad at me?"

He shrugged and moved away from me. I couldn't lose him, not again. He reached for his drink and held it in front of him. "I don't know." he whispered. "You left me alone for five years. My dad is sad because of your absence. Kyra always asks about you and I... I get laughed at, because they say that my mom left me and abandoned me."

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, reaching for his hand, but stopped. "I never meant to leave you… but horrible things happened and I couldn't be with you. I apologize for the years that I missed. I had to be away from you and your sister. It wasn't safe to be near me..."

"Are we safe with you?" he interjected.

I nodded and sighed. "Yes, you are safe with me." Oh, I would never hurt them. I would never hurt my children; they were what kept me motivated. I only live to see them grow happily and to see Embry one more time.

"I know." he said, as he got up from his chair and walked around me, placing his arm on my shoulder and resting his chin on my head. "I can tell that you won't hurt me, Madison."

I stared up at him and remembered Mercury's caring eyes. He continued to gaze at me, his eyes studying me. He really was Embry's son. He's shoulders began to shake softly and I felt warm tears fall on my forehead. I heard him sniffle and I carefully grabbed his arms, and brought him in front of me and sat him on my lap. He nestled closer to me and I covered him in my arms. I kissed the crown of his head and held him, listening to him cry softly against my shoulder. He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and rested his head on the crook of my neck. I held him tight, caressing his shaggy hair and his soft skin. I inhaled his scent and memorized it. I had a new determination... and it was to fight for my family. I needed to prove to my husband and children that somehow, we could be a family. Hopefully, Embry would take me back.

We remained together for a few minutes. I walked with him through the mall, holding his little hand in mine. I was smiling for the first time in five years. We stopped by a photo booth and took several pictures, but he only wanted to keep one.

"Are you sure you don't want them?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled at me. "No, there will be more in the future." he shrugged, as he stared at the picture he'd chosen. "Can I have your phone number?"

"Of course," I said happily. I walked to one of those kiosks in the middle of the hall and asked for a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote my number and handed it to him. He took it anxiously and shoved the pieces of paper in his jean's front pocket. "Call me whenever you want." I said.

"I will, Madison." he said contently. "I have to go, that's my class over there." he said, pointing at a bunch of children running amuck in the mall's play area. "That's my teacher, Mrs. Bree." he said annoyed.

I took his hand and walked him to the group. "Braxton Call," his teacher said sternly as soon as she saw him. "Where have you been?"

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head disapprovingly at him. "We've Mrs. Rachel searching for you. She's worried that something bad happened to you."

"I am fine, Mrs. Bree," he said happily, as he turned around to glance at me. "I was with my friend."

Mrs. Bree looked up at me and blinked a couple of times. "Madison Ferreira? Is that you?" she asked surprised.

I didn't remember her. I barely remembered my human life. I only remember my family; Embry, Braxton, Paul, Seth and the child I never got to meet.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I don't remember you."

"Oh," Bree said disappointed. "It's fine! Thanks for bringing Braxton."

"My pleasure," I said contently, my eyes fixed on my little boy.

I knelt in front of him and took his hands in mine. "Be good and call me whenever you need me. I'm always available if you need me." I whispered, as I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," he said, hugging me.

I reluctantly let him go and waved at Zeus and turned around, but he ran to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my back. "Thanks, Madison." he whispered and softly let me go.

_**AN: I know something like this would never happen in real life and that's why it's call fanfiction! It's where you use your imagination and let it take over your creativity. Plus, a 24 oz of pure French Vanilla flavored Hot Cocoa, two Whatchamacallit and a bag of Cheetos puffs does it to me. By the way, the story is going to advance from here on, because I have little time to delve in the complicated relationship between mother and son, since I've never experienced it. And I will get to the good stuff! Yes, there will be a lemon for those that asked me for their doze of lemonade! Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Have a great night!**_


	3. Longing

**Chapter 3: Longing**

**Nostalgia**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews. I hope that you find this chapter to your liking. To answer some of the many questions that may have arise from this story… Yes, Madison is a vampire. The vampire that spoke at the end of one of the chapters was Edward. He read her thoughts and helped her. I will write more about the Cullen, as the story continues. They helped her in her time of need, since Cheyenne left her confused and hurt... What can I say? I like the Cullens- except Bella! And the reason why she didn't contact her mother, well, you'll have to wait until Sunday to know why! By the way, thanks for everything. I love you all!**_

_**PS. Thanks to Lucianita for helping name the Embry's baby girl. Her name is Kyra Faith (Faith because Embry had faith that it was a little girl).**_

**Longing**

_**Longing- a strong desire especially for something unattainable**_

_Embry's POV_

I watched as Kyra Faith Call stomped into the hall sleepily; she was holding her favorite teddy bear (the one that I gave Madison many years ago), her wild dark hair framing her perfect little face as she looked up at Seth and then at me with sleepy eyes. I couldn't believe that she was my daughter. She was too beautiful to be mine! Today was a bittersweet day for me, it was her fifth birthday and the reminder that Madison had been gone five years. My little girl was growing too fast for my liking. I loved to look in to her eyes and see the same fiery spirit that her mother had. My heart sank in my chest at the thought of my wife, the woman that I still love and adored. Someone had taken her from me and she never came back. My arms were empty without her. I only lived because she left two important reason to fight for; my children. She left me broken; longing for those amazing times we spent together in the past.

"Daddy," Kiki yawned, as she walked closer to where I sat. "Seth woke me up too early!" she whined and climbed onto my lap. "He didn't let me sleep five more minutes. I begged him, I swear! I said, 'please, Seth, please! And he said NO!"

I wrapped my arms on her tiny body and pressed her closer to my chest. I inhaled her sweet baby powder scent and kissed her forehead. I couldn't get enough of her. She was my angel, my constant reminder of her mother. She was like a warm fire in a cold night. I didn't know the reasons why Madison was taken away from me, but deep down I prayed that someday, she would come back to me and enjoy her beautiful daughter.

"I told Seth to wake you up, princess. It's not his fault! We have to prepare you for your birthday party." I said, as I turned her to face me. "We have to get you pretty for your birthday party! You want to look pretty, don't ya?" I said excitedly. Kyra just sighed and rested her head on my chest and pouted. "What's wrong?"

"Christina is not coming, right?" she said hopeful. "You didn't invite her, right?"

"I don't think so." I shrugged. "I didn't invite her. You told me not to invite her. You don't like her you said." I laughed, when I saw Kyra's smile. "Did daddy do the right thing?"

"Yes!" She nodded and snaked her small arms around my neck and kissed my nose. "Daddy you are the best!" she exclaimed and hopped off my lap.

"What about me?" Seth called from the hall, as he came in to view. Zeus my eight years old son trailing after him.

Kyra pouted her lip and shook her head. "You woke me up too early, Seth. Meanie!" she said, placing her teddy bear beside my feet and crossing her little arms over her chest. I had to stifle a laugh, because she looked so cute patronizing Seth.

"But, it was your dad's fault; he made me do it!" Seth said, as he walked to her and knelt in front of Kiki. I could see the difference in their height. Seth was a giant in comparison. Kyra looked at me, a pout on her lips and then smiled brightly and ran to her imprinter, kissing Seth's cheek and then running back to get her teddy bear. "Fine, Seth, you are the best too." she giggled, hiding her face behind her teddy bear.

Kiki continued to play with Seth and I noticed that Braxton was a little edgy. He was usually quiet and I could pretty much read him like an open book. He was a good son. He made me proud. He was smart and didn't get into any problems at school (something that I couldn't have said about myself, when I was his age). My children were my pride and joy. I loved them all equally. They were my reason to wake up in the mornings.

"Dad," Zeus said, as he sat on the arm rest of my recliner chair. "I need to tell you something."

Kyra stopped playing with Seth and leaned her head on my lap. She looked pretty tired, thanks to Seth-the-softy for letting her stay up last night to watch a Cartoon Network's Star Wars: The Clone Wars' marathon. She looked up at me with those bright hazel eyes and smiled, showing her perfect dimple smile. I caressed her velvety face and turned my attention to Zeus.

"What is it, son?" I asked, placing Kyra closer to me. She got comfortable on my lap and took the remote control and started flipping through the channels until she came across her favorite cartoon. "Turn the volume down, princess."

"Ok, Daddy." she whispered, as she rested her head on my chest and concentrated on the television.

"Well," Zeus paused and then turned to look at Seth.

"Are those kids from school bothering you again?" I interjected. "I'll have a serious talk with Mrs. Bree!"

Zeus shook his head and sat closer to me on the reclining chair. "Can I talk to you about something serious?"

"Sure, sure," I answered, wrapping my arm around his waist and brought him closer to me. He snuggled closer to me and stared up at me. "What's on your mind, kiddo?"

"Shhh, Daddy, I can't hear the TV." Kyra hushed, raising her hand at us.

"Don't talk to Dad like that, idiot!" Zeus snapped, as he took the remote control out of Kiki's hands.

"Braxton!" Kiki shouted and turned to pull on her brother's long hair. "Give it back!"

"No!" he yelled back, trying to get his hair out of her grasp. "You are annoying! Let go of my hair, witch!"

"No! You are a witch, ugly boy!" she cried.

"Stupid baby!" Zeus retorted.

"Meanie!" Kiki yelled and started kicking.

"Guys," I said sternly, separating them. Damn, those kids could fight and scream! "We don't talk like that! We respect each member of this house. Do I make myself clear?" I said, raising my voice.

"Yes, daddy!" Kyra said sheepishly, as she wiped away her invisible tears. "I sorry, Daddy." she pouted.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Zeus muttered, and leaned against the back of the recliner. "But she started it!"

"I know," I said, ruffling my daughter's already unkempt hair and kissing my son's forehead.

"Come on let's go eat breakfast!" Seth said happily, as he entered the living room.

"Seth! Seth!" Kyra shouted contently, without removing her eyes from the television. "You made your famous pancakes again, just for me?"

"Yes, missy, I made vanilla flavored-blueberry pancakes… your favorite!" he said, walking over to the chair and took Kyra in his arms. She snuggled closer to him and rested her sleepy head on his shoulders. I stared at Zeus for a few seconds, he looked concerned. He was usually easygoing and relaxed, but since yesterday, he'd been acting pretty strange.

"I'm sleepy," Kyra sighed. "But I'm hungry too. Can I eat and then go to bed, Seth," Kyra said in Seth's ear.

"Well," Seth began, he was about to cave to his imprint's whims.

"No, you'll eat and get ready for your birthday party. We've wasted too much precious time, sweetie. Seth, don't let her manipulate you!" I chortled.

"Fine, I'll go and feed Kyra," Seth said, as he looked at Zeus and then at me with worry in his eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

Zeus' eyes followed Kyra and Seth; when they were out of sight he leaned closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Um, Dad, what I have to say," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's nothing to do with those kids at school. It's something that I've been meaning to ask you and about something that happened to me yesterday…" he trailed off and shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled two pieces of paper.

"Sure," I muttered, my attention still on my son. "What's in those pieces of paper?" I asked, pointing at the pieces of paper in his hands.

"It's a picture of someone that I love and her phone number." Braxton said, as he held the papers tightly in his nervous hands. "It's a picture from yesterday's field trip at Port Angeles and a number of…."

"Can I see it?" I asked curious.

"Um, can we have breakfast first?" Zeus said, his hand flying to his stomach. "I can smell Seth's pancakes and I am kinda hungry."

I was famished myself. I guess that what he had to tell me wasn't that important. It was probably about something worthless. I sighed and nodded.

"Sure, but you better show me what's on those pieces of paper! I want to see the picture of your girl." I said, winking at him.

"Oh trust me, you'll want to see it, Dad." he smiled and marched to the kitchen.

I followed after him. Wondering why my son was clutching so tightly to a worthless piece of paper? It was probably a picture of a girl in his class. My son was very handsome and very intelligent. He was a sensible soul and I loved him for it. He reminded me of his uncle Mercury so much. He was the opposite of his rambunctious little sister.

"Daddy!" Kyra shrieked when she saw me. "Sit by me! Sit by me! I have Seth here and you can sit there. That way, both of my sides are warm!" she said contently, pointing at the chair on her right. She really was like her mother, a warmth stealer!

"Sure," I nodded and walked to where she sat. I looked at her plate and saw three small heart shaped pancakes, smothered in maple syrup. I looked at Seth and he just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his food.

"I'll take care of her when she gets too hyper!" he laughed.

"Of course you will!" I smirked.

"Dad," Braxton said, as he poured himself a large cup of orange juice. "Do you have any pictures of mom?"

I glanced over at Seth and then stared at my empty plate. I cleared my throat and parted my lips to speak, but no words came out. I spoke about Madison to the kids, but those moments were random. I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to speak of her. Her absence hurt me in the deepest part of my heart. I didn't have the strength to remember her and accept once again the cruel reality of my loneliness.

"How many pancakes do you want, Brax?" Seth asked quickly, noticing the sudden tension that draped over us.

Zeus stared at me and then turned his attention to Seth. "Three would be fine, Uncle Seth." he said, forcing a smile.

There was an awkward silence that hung over the table as we ate. I looked at the end of the table and found myself missing her again. It was hard to imagine an eternity without her. An eternity of missing her body pressed under mine as we made love or her sweet voice whenever she told me that I was the love of her life. I remember our wedding and all the promises we made to each other. Yes, we were young when we discovered that Madie-love was pregnant with Zeus, but we had so much hope for a bright future. I remember how confused we both were. She was afraid of being a horrible mother and I was afraid of doing the same thing my father did to me: abandoned me. I knew that things were going to be hard, but I never expected to have to raise two little children on my own. I don't regret a single moment of it, I just regret the fact that I didn't have her beside me. I didn't have Madison to encourage me, whenever I felt alone and not capable of raising our children properly. Damn, she promised me that she would never leave my side… but here I was, five years later, alone, dejected, destroyed, broken, with two young children and a handful of friends that saw me with pity. This wasn't a life! This loneliness, it was a burden that decided to become my faithful companion.

"Daddy, was mommy pretty?" Kyra asked softly, as she slowly chewed on her food. "Was she kind? Did she love me? Did she know me? Should I love her? Did she hurt you?"

"She was and will always be beautiful, princess. You remind me of her at times!" I said, my eyes averting from Kyra to Braxton and then to Seth. "Your mom is divine and beautiful!" I said, a smile creeping to my lips. "And she loved you and Braxton very much. She adored her children and she still does."

"If she's still… where is she?" Kyra asked, her hazel eyes gazing attentively at me. "Why isn't she here with us?"

"Mommy had to go away, Kyra Faith." I choked. "She'll come back someday and she'll tell us why she had been absent for so long."

That's the reason I seldom spoke of her; just bringing back the past, made me feel weak, hopeless, disappointed and hurt. Nothing came out the way we planned it. We were supposed to be here together! Damn, I still missed her and I just couldn't believe that she was gone. She was my sun! When she left me, it was like the entire world turned bleak and dark. She only left behind my children, to light my path in the darkness that seemed to want to consume me every day.

"Is that why Daddy is always soooo sad?" Kyra asked, setting her fork on her plate and leaning on the table to reach for my hand. I looked down at her hand and sighed. My little princess was trying to console me! How ironic! I thought that I was the one that had to shield her and protect her, but in that instant, my princess was the one that was giving me strength. "If she made you sad, I don't like her."

"Shut up, Kyra!" Zeus said. "You talk too much! You don't know her reasons."

"No, I don't!" Kiki shrieked.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!" she screeched loudly.

"You don't know why she had to go!" Zeus said angrily. "You don't know what she suffered! But I do know that she loves us and is coming back sooner than you think!"

"No she won't, Zeus." Kyra shouted and threw her teddy bear at Zeus.

"Guys," Seth said sternly, as he reached to calm Kyra. "Be quiet! We have to finish eating, so we can get ready for Kyra's birthday party. We'll have time to discuss this later on in the day. But please, remember that we don't know where Madison is. All we know is that someday, she'll come and she'll explain everything to us, got it?"

"Got it," Kiki said sullenly.

"OK, Uncle Seth." Zeus said grouchily.

I ate my pancakes in silence and then stared at Braxton. He'd never asked about his mother before. Shit, he'd never even spoken about her with such passion. Why the sudden interest? And why was he defending her? I knew that this was going to happen eventually, but I didn't think it was going to be so soon! What had sparked his sudden interest?

"I'll show you a picture of your mother later, Z and K." I said, staring at him. "You'll see how beautiful she was."

Braxton nodded his head and continued to silently eat. I sighed. What was I going to answer when he asks me where his mother was? How can I tell my son that I didn't know where she was? I knew that she was alive, because every now and then, I felt the pain she was feeling. I felt the need to run to her. There were times, when I could sense that she was around me. I felt the tug at my heart, telling me that she was near… but that was all I had left of her; two beautiful kids, a broken heart and the lingering feeling of our past.

We ate breakfast in silence. Braxton didn't speak about his mother and Kyra fell asleep on the table, as she ate Seth's famous pancakes. Paul arrived just as we were finishing with our food. He walked over to Seth and shook his head when he found Kyra snoring softly on the table.

"Damn, Seth, you are over feeding the princess!" Paul cursed loudly, as he lifted Kyra up. "This little girl is getting heavy."

Kyra lifted her head and smiled at Paul. "Uncle Paul," she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hello, princess." Paul cooed.

Kyra smiled and then lifted her head to check on Seth and then on me. "OK, Seth's fine… I can go back to bed again. Seth don't wake me up, please." she said contently, closing her eyes and wrapping her tiny arms around Paul's neck. "You smell good, Uncle Paul." she sighed sleepily. "I'm going to marry you when I am eight." she laughed, her eyes closed.

"I doubt that, princess." Paul said softly. "Seth won't let me."

"If he doesn't let us, we take his motorcycle from him, right Paulie?" she asked, pulling away from him to look down at her face.

Paul laughed and kissed her forehead. "You are a cutie."

"Keep your hands from my imprint, Paul." Seth said mockingly. "She's mine."

"It's true." Kyra sighed and laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

"I thought you were mine," Paul said teasingly, as he walked her up the stairs.

"I am, but Seth's mine." she said possessively. I could hear their conversation and then the door to her room opened.

A few minutes later Paul came back after he'd tucked her in bed. He stared at me and then at Braxton. Seth and I began to clean the table and the dishes and Paul just stood there, inspecting my little boy, as if he'd done something wrong. Paul was hiding something and I wanted to know what it was.

"I heard from Rachel that you'd fun on your field trip yesterday." he said, as he sat on the chair next to Zeus.

My son nodded and continued to stare at me. "I did, Uncle Paul."

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked Zeus. "Were you with someone yesterday? Perhaps, someone that you shouldn't have been with, Brax?"

"I, well, I don't know what you are talking about." he said nervously, as he swallowed his orange juice. "Can I be excuse, Dad? Please," he begged.

I nodded and watched as Braxton got up and walked to the sink to wash his plate. He then turned to the table and placed his hand on Paul's shoulder. "I'll talk to you later, Uncle Paul."

"Sure, kiddo." Paul said, eying him suspiciously.

When Zeus exited the kitchen, Paul turned to face me. "Did he tell you about yesterday? Did he tell you that he was with a vampire yesterday?"

I shook my head. Seth walked towards the table and sat next to Paul. He was interested in what Paul had to say. Shit, Seth was one of my good friends. He'd helped me take care of Kyra, since she was his imprint, I felt calm, knowing that she was going to be safe. Paul had always been more of a big brother type of friend. He always looked out for me, but Jake and Quil had always been my best friends; they were like second fathers to my son.

"He didn't mention anything about yesterday to me. Why?" I asked intrigued. "Wait, a vampire?"

Paul nodded and bobbed his head. "He was with a vampire."

"How the fuck do you know?" I asked concerned. _Shit, my son had been talking to a fucking leech?_

"Rachel gave him a ride back home." he said, as he took a glass from the table and pour himself some orange juice. "I was doing patrols all afternoon yesterday, so I didn't picked, Rachel, Zeus and my kids from school. But this morning, when I had to run some errands for the wife, I smelled the fucking sweet repulsive scent of a bloodsucker in my Rach's car."

"Did you ask if she was the one talking to a leech?" Seth asked.

"Yes, hell yeah, I have to keep my family safe." Paul answered seriously. "She said that she talked to the same people she always does. But… Rachel told me that Braxton got lost in the mall and came back an hour later. He was escorted by a young lady. Rachel wasn't there to see her, because she was searching for him… but she heard Bree, you remember Bree?"

"One of Elaine's best friends." I answered.

"That's the one," Paul said, drinking his juice. "She said that the person that brought Brax back to his group was a girl that looked like Madison Ferreira from high school…"

My mouth went dry and I could hear my heart beating fast. I wanted to believe that it was Madison. If it was her; I don't know what I would do… shake her and/or curse at her for leaving me and then kissed her, until her lips were blue. Shit, I would fuck her in the same spot and then ask her all this damn questions that were floating freely in my head.

"Madison?" I asked confused. "My beautiful Madison?"

Paul nodded and then reached for the last pancake on the tray. "Don't tell Rach, that I told you or I'll kick your ass." he threatened. "She forbade me not to tell you, because she knows how upset you tend to get when we speak of her. But you know, we are brothers and there are no secrets between us. Even if I tried to hide it, you would've seen it in my thoughts. But for real, you should ask your son if it was Madison the person that he was talking to yesterday. If it was her… she might be…"

"Thanks, Paul." I said glumly. "I-I won't tell Rachel. But please, don't even say it… she can't be a leech!"

"That might be the reason why she never came back to see you, Em." Seth said sadly, as he looked down at the table. "What would you do if that's the truth?"

"I don't know!" I said sulking. "If that's the… no, it just can't be."

"If she is a vampire," Paul trailed off. "We can call Alice Cullen… well, Seth can call her and ask her if she can see her. Isn't she something like a clairvoyant?"

Seth nodded. "She can help." he said excitedly. "She can probably tell us if she sees Madison and if your wife is a vampire."

"I-I... you haven't told Sam, have you?" I got up from the chair and placed the palms of my hands on the table.

"I did, Em. Sorry, man, but I had to." he sighed.

"Damn,"

"We are having a meeting after the birthday party." Paul said sadly. "We need to discuss this with Jake's and Sam's pack. She's your imprint and we can't harm her... but we can't let her in La Push... she is a vampire..."

"We don't know that, Paul." Seth gritted. "Until then, we can only assume."

"I-I gotta go and talk to Braxton." I said dejectedly.

"OK," Paul sighed. "We can talk about this later. I've to head back to the house and make sure that Rachel and the girls are getting ready for the party." he said, as he stood up. "I called Sam and he said that Emily had called the _**Children Fun and Party House**_ and everything is ready for Faith's birthday. All we need to bring is the birthday girl and her friends. By the way, Christina's parents asked me why she wasn't invited. I told her that it was going to be just family."

Rachel and Emily had volunteered to plan my daughter's party, but it wasn't the same. Yes, I was grateful for my extended family, but I needed Madison with me. She should be the one tucking Kiki in her bed and comforting Braxton. She should be here with me; with us... we were supposed to be a family! All we are now is snippets of a forgotten dream.

"Good," I said, raking my fingers through my hair. "Kiki doesn't like Christina. So I didn't invite her."

"OK, then." Paul said, walking to the door. "I'll talk to you later. Embry, if she is a vampire… she didn't hurt Braxton. Your son told Rachel that the stranger took good care of him…"

"Thanks for, look, I don't want to think about that right now. I can't, I don't have the head for that." I whispered. "I'll see you then at three, Paul. We can talk then."

"Sure," Paul waved and exited the kitchen.

"Are you alright, bro?" Seth asked sympathetically, when he got up from his chair and ambled to where I stood.

"Great," I lied. "Can you get Kyra ready for the party? I need to have a talk with Braxton."

"Sure." Seth said calmly, patting my shoulder before he headed up the stairs.

I wasn't alright. The thought of Madison being a vampire, stirred my stomach with anxiety. It'd been five and a half fucking years since I last saw her. And now, I was facing the possibility that she might be a vampire. Could that have been the reason why she kept her distance from us? She didn't want to hurt me or the children, until she learned to control her thirst for blood. Oh fucks! I couldn't understand this! Why did all the worst things happen to us; to my family, to the people that I love the most?

Millions of questions began to form in my head. Were our children safe with her? If they were… would I over look the fact that vampires were our enemies and love her forever? I didn't know if I could answer that question! Shit, I didn't have the answers to my own queries! I was confused and hurt… but one thing was true… she was my imprint and I would love her forever! I didn't want to forget her. I could never forget her; I would never forget her. She'd given me so much… my short happiness and my children. She was constantly present in my heart, soul and memories. I could never replace her. She was my true love, my life and without her… I felt empty. Half of my heart was with her and the other half was barely surviving next to my children. It'd been too long, without feeling her kisses and her warm touch and I swear that I would never over come my fear of raising my children on my own. Damn, I was baffled by the idea of not seeing Madison age. If she was a vampire, she would be a cold one, an enemy of my people. My pack would hunt her down… but if any of my brothers hurt her… they couldn't. It was a forbidden law to hurt anyone's imprint. They couldn't.

I sighed. My children knew that I was a werewolf. I had told them from the beginning and they also knew that Ashleighe, their grandmother was a vampire. They felt safe with her and she would never harm them. She'd been supportive after her daughter disappeared. After Madison was abducted from the hospital, she remained with us. She wasn't aware of where Madie had been taken, but she remained in Forks, waiting anxiously for her daughter's return. I was anxious for her return too! I had a feeling that I wasn't going to wait too long!

_Ugh! More fucking question swirling in my head! I was getting a freaking headache. I just couldn't stop. I was worried for my children. Would they be happy with a mother that never aged or was immortal?_

I needed to know if it really was Madison the person that had been with Braxton, when he was lost at the mall yesterday. I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Zeus' bedroom door. I knocked softly and waited for him to answer. He slowly turned the doorknob and sighed, as he opened the door wide enough for me to enter.

"We gotta talk." I said, looking down at him.

"Um, sure, Dad." he said. "I think I know what it is about."

I walked up to his cluttered bed and pushed his blankets to the side and sat down. "I heard from someone that you got lost in the mall yesterday."

"I did." he said ashamed. "I was trying to impress Teri and I kinda, well, sort of got lost. I found my way back, but the rest of my group wasn't there." he said timidly.

"And what happened?" I asked intrigued.

Zeus looked down at his hands and then at me. "Promise not to get mad at me?"

"Why would I get mad?" I asked lividly, leaning forward from the bed and staring questioningly at him. "Did you do something bad, while you were in your school's field trip?"

"No, but I disobeyed you." he said sadly.

"So you did do something bad! How did you disobey me?" I said crossly.

"Well," he paused and then turned to look at the window. "I talked to a stranger yesterday. I know that you don't want us to talk to strangers… but…"

"And what happened?" I said curtly.

"Well," he said, scratching his head nervously. "I wanted to surprise Teri Austin with a pretzel, but when I got to the little booth where they sell the pretzel, I noticed that I'd lost my money and I sort of, kind of, well, maybe, walked away from the teacher and the group without asking permission and wander through the mall alone."

"You what?" I asked angrily. "Do you know how dangerous that is? What if something bad had happened to you? Do you know how worried… OK, continue."

"I'm sorry, Dad..." he whispered.

"Continue," I ordered.

He sighed and stood in front of me. He looked like a scared little sheep. "I wandered off on my own and when I couldn't find my group, I started to get scared and hungry… I didn't have my money. I'd lost it!" he said frightened, as he took a step back. "I went back to where the group was and I didn't find them. They were gone and I began to get worried. I tried to call your cell phone number, but I forgot it. Then I saw her."

"You saw who?" I asked concerned.

"A pretty lady…" he said, his eyes filled with happiness, when he thought of the mysterious girl. "She offered to buy me food and at first I said no… but she… I, well, I later said yes. I was very hungry, Dad. She stayed with me, until I was done. I offered her food, but she said that she was in a different diet."

_OH, FUCKS! Could it be real? Was she a vampire?_

I remained silent, listening to Zeus speak. "We walked together through the mall and we took a picture together in the photo booth. She had a beautiful smile. She was real pretty."

"She?" I asked, my heart was beating hard against my chest. Could it have been Madison? "Who was she? Do I know her?" I asked desperately.

"You'll hate her." Zeus said sadly, as he pulled the piece of paper from his front pocket. "You'll hate her if I tell you!"

"Why would I hate her, Braxton?" I asked, between clenched teeth. "Did she hurt you? Treat you bad?"

Zeus shook his head. "She was very kind to me, Dad. She protected me and kept me safe. I was afraid that I was lost and they'd left without me, but she told me not to worry… that I was safe with her. She said she would never hurt me." he stopped and stared at the picture. "She told me that I reminded her of her husband."

"Did she tell you about him?" I asked curious.

_What the hell was I doing? Why the mysterious girl intrigue me so much? She could be my Madison. But what if it wasn't her? What would I tell my heart if it was someone else? I couldn't take another heartache!_

"She mentioned certain things about him… but she got sad, whenever she spoke of her children." he said gloomily. "She asked me for my name and I told her that it was Zeus Call."

"And what happened?" I asked frantically, hands on my knees, as I tried to look nonchalant.

"She mentioned something funny…" he trailed off and chuckled.

"What did she say?" I asked urgently, my heart demanded to know. I needed to know!

"She said that Zeus is the most important name in the history of human kind." he replied.

I stood up from the bed and started pacing in his room. "OK, so she was kind, kept you safe, likes the name Zeus..." I said randomly. "You, did you notice anything strange about her?" I said, turning to face my son.

"Like what?" he asked skeptical. "She was perfect…"

"Like, were her hands cold? Did she have red eyes? Was she pale?"

Zeus sighed and sat on his bed and stared up at me. "She was beautiful. Her hands were cold. Her eyes weren't red. They were a yellowish-golden color, with black specks around the pupil. Her skin was soft and she wasn't pale, but sort of like my skin color. Why?"

I ignored his question "You mentioned that you took a picture with her in the photo booth, right? Can I see it, please?"

Zeus nodded his head and handed me the piece of paper he had in his hand. "Here," he said guiltily. "I know who she is, Dad."

"How?" I whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Did she say anything?"

"No," he said sadly. "But, I know who she is."

"How did you know who she was?" I asked distraught, as I looked at the picture.

Zeus walked to his dresser and opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a small picture frame. "It's her, Dad. It's Madison, my mother." he whispered softly, as he raised the picture frame for me to see. "I keep it close to me at night." he said, smiling sadly.

I took the frame out of his hand and stared at the photo. It was Madison, holding Braxton on his second birthday party.

"But, son, I-" I trailed off, staring at the old picture on my left hand and then at the piece of paper that Zeus had handed me. It was her. My Madison, smiling radiantly at the camera, as her arm draped protectively around Zeus' neck. They looked happy and I felt my heart break with sadness, anger, hurt and all the feelings that I'd locked inside my chest for so long.

"Madie," I whispered sadly. I felt the tears on the back of my throat and I swallowed hard.

I continued to contemplate the piece of paper. Madison still looked like she was nineteen years old. She didn't look like she had aged. Her dark hair framed her perfect cherub face, and her now golden eyes were filled with anguish, as she smiled. She's hurting. I looked down at my son and smiled at him.

"I know what she is." Zeus said, as he reached for my hand. "She's just like grandma Ashleighe. She is good, Dad. She gave me her number. You can call her and ask her why she left us for so long… I think I know why… but I think that she needs to tell you herself." Zeus said hopeful.

"It's not that easy, sunny-boy." I said dejected, as I scooted closer to him on the bed. Zeus sat beside me and rested his head against my arm. "I'll call her, but I can't guarantee that she'll be coming back to us."

_**Yes, the moment of their impending doom- I mean, meeting is closer than what we think! Should I make him reject her or should they get back together. I am leaning towards both. I do need help for the next chapter… anyone has suggestions? Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think I should do.**_


	4. Yearning

**Chapter 4: Yearning**

Nostalgia

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Yearning

_A persistent, often wistful or melancholy desire; a longing_

It was a Saturday evening and it was raining outside. I sat still by the window, staring at the droplets of rain on the window pane slid gently down the glass. I had lost count of the thousands of rain drops that grazed the window. I couldn't take it anymore. It was pointless to sit still and dream of my son's smile. Dreaming was not going to help me. But daydreaming was the only way that I got to see my son's gorgeous smile. I thought of Kiki, imagined how she would look. I had a feeling that she was breathtakingly beautiful, with big eyes that sparkled under the sun's light. I wanted to hold her, kiss her and just get to know her. I wanted to tell her that there wasn't a day that I didn't think of her. Would she accept me? Would she accept me as her mother? Would Braxton forgive me for leaving him? Would Embry forgive me for my mistakes? Damn, would I ever be happy? I had so many sins to confess and I wanted to start with someone that was willing to listen to my rant!

"Ugh!" I growled angrily, my hands clenched into fists.

It was useless! I had nowhere to go! I couldn't go to Mercury's house, because he would surely be with Leah and Leah would kill me on the spot. Plus, I didn't know where they were living. I wanted to go to my mother's house, but she would blame me for what happened to her children; Cheyenne and Elisha. Elisha died saving me! My face would probably remind her of Embry and what he was, a werewolf! I had no option but to find redemption elsewhere.

I walked to the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. I had gone hunting earlier, my clothes were ragged from my struggle with the animals I had hunted and my hair was covered in dead leaves and twigs. The bobcats that I had hunted had easily entertained me, but it didn't last long. I tried to stay longer in the shower, but I grew bored. My life didn't make any sense anymore. I wanted to do so much. I wanted to see my little guy again. I wanted to hold him in my arms. Did he tell Embry that I was alive? Did Embry wanted to see me now that he knew that I was in Forks? What if Braxton lost the paper where I scribbled my phone number? Ugh, so many questions and no fucking answers.

What if Embry doesn't let me see my children? Would he forbid me from establishing a relationship with them? I wanted to know! I had all this questions floating in my head and I was growing restless. I decided to go out, just to be away from the confinement of my apartment. Everything was getting me irritated. I walked down the streets of Forks and entered an antique book store. I bought a few books and paid the cashier and quickly exited the store. I did some grocery shopping and dropped them by the church that was in downtown. The priest thanked me and joyously took the bags.

"Thank you, my child." he'd said, as I followed him into the church's basement.

"Oh, it's nothing." I whispered.

"Oh, but it's so much for someone in need!" he laughed heartedly. "You're a blessing from our Lord. For the last three weeks, you have bought us food and clothes, and we don't even know your name."

I shifted uncomfortably, when the priest tried to touch my hand. "It's nothing. I do it because it makes me happy to know that someone is benefiting from the clothes and the food that I give. I don't want the glory; just the simple knowledge that it's helping someone satisfies me."

"You have a benevolent soul, child." he said, a sweet smile on his wrinkled face. "I would like to know your name, so when I pray to the mighty Lord, I can ask that he sends his angels to watch and protect you."

"I don't believe in God," I said sadly. "I really lost faith many years ago." I mumbled dissatisfied.

"Nonsense," he said, waving his hand dismissively at me. "Faith is the last thing humans loose. Hang on to it and believe that there is a god that will fight your fights and at the end you will come out victorious!"

"I doubt it," I paused and smiled dejectedly at him. "If you have so much faith, then you pray and ask your god to help me fight the battle that I am losing..."

He nodded and stared at me curiously. "There is so much sadness in your eyes."

"Well, we all have to suffer." I said nonchalant. "Some of us have to carry our burden longer than others. In my case, probably an eternity."

We talked for a few minutes and I excused myself. What could a soulless vampire gain from a church? I was dead. I was never going to hell or heaven. I had to live through thousands of years in this forsaken world, alone. A world where everything in the perspective of a vampire was tedious and boring.

"I'll come back next week." I said, offering the priest a weary smile and exited the church.

"Vaya con Dios, mi hija!" the priest said. "Go with God, my child."

I nodded, without looking back at the priest that seemed to be my only friend. I walked down the streets, hiding behind my hood. It was getting dark and I had to get home and pretend to be like a normal human. It was a little past seven in the night, when I decided to head back home. I could catch the new Fall lineup of shows on television. I could read the seven books that I bought in one night and donate them to any of the three libraries in Forks.

I dropped the books on the dining table and swiftly removed my rain boots and coat. I took a quick candle bath, when I was done, I changed into my pajamas and sat on the love seat and read my books. It was good to just wear my sweatpants and tank top. After a year of being a vampire, I understood why Embry preferred his tattered clothes. They were so unrestrictive and comfortable.

An image of Embry's bare chest popped into my head and I had to sigh. Just thinking about him, sent a torrent of different emotions over my heart. I wanted to see Embry so badly. I wanted to smell him, kiss him, touch him and fuck him, until my five year abstinence was forgotten and left behind me. I knew that I could never have him the way I once did. I would never be able to have him in my bed. The thought made me sad, but it was replaced with different snippets of memories of us being intimate.

I began to imagine him naked and my body began to tingle with desire. As soon as my hands began to caress the base of my neck the damn phone rang, destroying my mental fantasy; draining me of my desire. I growled annoyed and walked to the kitchen to answer it.

"What?" I said harshly into the receiver.

There was no answer, but I could hear the soft breathing and the background noises. I could hear someone shrieking happily and then the familiar voice of Braxton. I held the phone tighter and I sank to the floor. I wanted to cry, but no tears would fall. I was dead inside.

"Please," I begged, as my voice came in ragged pants. "Please, Embry," I lamented and began to tearlessly sob.

I heard a loud sob and then the sweetest husky voice that I have missed for so long, finally broke the silence. "I can't do this!" he whispered so low that I knew our children would not be able to hear.

"No," I pleaded desperately. "Please, sweetie, please don't, don't hang up." I whispered. "We need to talk..."

He was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was of his breathing and a little girl's voice. I wanted to laugh at the soft melodious sound of her voice. It was Kiki, singing a children's song. I could imagine her hopping around the living room, singing merrily.

"You need to see me to understand why I couldn't come back home." I said urgently.

"I can't, Madie, it hurts. I can't do this!" he said sadly. "I have to put the kids to bed. I'll talk to you some other time."

"No, please," I whispered miserably.

There was more singing on the background. I looked around my kitchen and found it so empty and lonely. I wanted to be surrounded by the laughter of my children and the sweet sound of Embry's voice.

"My children come first," he said sternly. "If you..." he trailed off and inhaled deeply.

"I know and I am so sorry, but please, give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what?" he said surly. "How you abandoned the children and me. You never came back home! You might as well have plunged a knife into my fucking heart and ended my fucking endless suffering, Madison! It would have been more humane. But no, you left me wounded, abandoned and hurt. I was so fucking worried about you! I never go to know what the hell happened to you... I made a life... Damn, you... Kiki, baby girl, don't do that sweetie, you are going to fall, precious." he said, the abrasive tone in his voice subsided and it turned soft and sweet as he talked to our daughter.

"But, Daddy, Seth said that I was a princess... he should be my horsy." Kiki said innocently.

I wanted to laugh, and lift her up in my arms and tell her that she was indeed a princess. I wanted to see her, but first, I needed to convince Embry that I would never harm our children.

"Go to bed, baby girl." he ordered gently. "I'll be there to kiss you good night, princess."

"OK, Daddy," Kiki said sadly. "But I won't fall asleep, until Seth reads me my favorite bedtime story... Can I sleep with you, Daddy?"

"OK, it's fine, princess, but go to bed please... Daddy's on the phone having an important phone call. Braxton Alexis, stop playing video games and go to bed. I'll tuck you in as soon as I am done talking on the phone."

"OK, Dad..." he whispered and then I heard something wonderful. "Good night, Madison. I miss you!"

"Go to bed, Braxton!" Embry said furiously.

There was a brief silence and then I heard his uneven breathing. "I," he stopped and gulped hard. "You abandoned us. You didn't give a shit about me."

"Embry, I swear that I did it, because it was necessary. I was a danger to you and the children. I know that I am a horrible wife and mother... but please, give me a second chance. I never stopped loving you!"

Yes, I did abandon them. I was a horrible mother, wife and woman. Every path that I would take, led me to the same crossroad. Every road led me to the same decision. If I had returned to La Push after my transformation... I would have been unable to control my thirst and our children would have paid the price. I decided to learn to control my desires and thirst first, and then, maybe return to La Push. In my heart, I believed that I would be welcomed with open arms by Embry; but that was not the reality.

"Why?" he asked angrily. "Why did you leave me?"

"It's not like that!" I said indignantly.

Embry gave out a guttural growled that frightened me. "Then how is it? Explain it to me! Because to me, it seems like you cowardly left us. You said it yourself that you were afraid. You always…"

"No, please, Embry don't say that. If I was a coward to leave you and the children, was because... I was dangerous to them! To you and the entire reservation!" I interjected desperately.

"Damn, Madison, did you even love me?" he asked seething. "Fuck, did you ever give a damn about us? Or were you so damn scare to be a young mother that you had to flee?"

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and sighed heavily "Please, don't ever doubt my love for you and the children. Damn, Embry, don't judge me if you don't know what happened. You don't know what the fuck happened to me! You don't know shit! I died! I am dead even now, without you and the kids!"

"What happened, Madison?" he asked condescending. I could barely remember his angered face, since he always smiled at me. "You got too scared to handle the truth? Was having two children and a husband at the age of nineteen too much for you to handle?"

"The truth is," I trailed off. "The truth is that I couldn't be with you or the kids until I learned to quench my... thirst!" I screamed. "They were in danger around me! I was dangerous..."

"What kept you away from me for so long? Just fucking say it!" he demanded, shouting so loudly that I had to put the phone away from my ear. "You could've come to me! I would have understood you... whatever it was that was scaring you... I could've helped you. I would have given my life to protect you! Why didn't you tell me? You didn't consider me worth of helping you!"

"I couldn't tell you! I still can't tell you." I paused, gnawing at my lip hard. "You have to see me to understand! I can't just tell you over the phone. It's complicated and the news will change our lives."

"I don't know," he said, his voice soft and filled with sadness. "You know where we live! Why don't you come and tell me what happened. Why don't you fucking come to our house...? If you want to talk to us, you come over. I won't chase after you... I am done chasing after you, Madison."

"I can't go to La Push!" I said desperately.

"Why?"

"It's complicated." I mumbled.

"Bullshit!" he screamed. "You are fucking lying!" his voice trembled.

"I am not lying. I can't go. I am forbidden to touch La Push's territory! I-I can't!"

He sobbed brokenheartedly onto the receiver. If I had a heart it would have been broken; shattered into tiny pieces at the sound of his pained voice. I would rather die again than see him in so much emotional agony.

"Madison," he sobbed softly. "What the fuck are you talking about? You know you can come to me, baby! Damn, princess, this is your home. We still want you with us. I-I lov- you are always welcome." he stammered, his voice barely a whisper.

"I can't," I said sorrowful. "Trust me when I say that I can't."

"Why, Madison? Why?" he asked miserably.

"Meet me at the invisible line that separates Forks and La Push," I said desperately. "Please, meet me there. I am begging you. Come alone. What I have to tell you..."

"Why?" he interjected. "Are you afraid of our friends seeing you? Are you planning on leaving, running away again?"

"Embry!" I yelled aggravated. "Meet me there, please. I won't run away... I am tired of running and hiding. "

There was an agonizing silence. I knew he was still on the other side of the line, because I could hear his soft breathing. I heard a few voices on the background, but I didn't know who they belonged to. My human memories were only of Embry and our son. I couldn't remember much, but I was thankful that some of my memories of Embry remained intact, because they became my constant companion in the years that followed.

"When?" he asked aggravated.

"In twenty minutes?"

"Where are you now?" he demanded.

"In my apartment." I answered softly.

"Where is your apartment?" he said sternly.

"It's on top of Baristello's Pizzeria, apartment seven. The one on Granado Street."

"You better be there," he said crossly. His words emotionally hurting me, cutting deeply through the fiber of my being. "If you are lying to me... I will never forgive you or let you near our children again." he threatened and with that he hung up.

"I-I won't." I said dejectedly, as I placed the phone back on the charger.

I was technically dead, right? Then why did I feel like the world was falling on me and the fear of being faced by Embry, my love and object of adoration, burned me alive?

I ran to my bedroom and changed into some descent clothes. I opened all the windows of the apartment, knowing that werewolves hated the smell of vampires. I was nervous. Restless. Anxious. It had been five years since I last seen him. I was anxious, afraid and scared of his rejection. I sat on my couch and stared blankly at the door. Any minute now, any minute now, he would be entering that door. I was a mess. I couldn't remain still for the life of me. I was too exasperated knowing that he would soon be standing in front of me.

I looked down at my hands nervously, they were trembling. Was that even possible for a vampire? In less than ten minutes, I would see him again. I knew that he would never look at me the same way. I've become what Embry's tribe hated the most… a cold one, bloodsucker and a leech. I was something vile and disgusting in their eyes. I knew that the moment his eyes saw me, I was going to be ostracized by my own husband.

I curled my legs closer to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on my knees. It was going to be a horrible night. I could predict it, without seeing the future. Embry would take a look at me and phase and kill me. He wouldn't want his kids to be around me. Cheyenne had accomplished what she wanted… Embry would hate me forever.

I heard steps approaching and I sighed, when I realized that they weren't Embry's. I stood up from the couch and paced around the length of the small living room. And then, I heard loud indecisive footsteps nearing my door, with every footstep, my soul grew restless (of course, that was if I had a soul). It was him. I could hear his heartbeat and they were erratic. I could smell him and I didn't' smell the foul odor of a wet dog, like my mother had described to me years earlier, when I was still human. I sighed, listening to Embry move around in the hall. He was cursing under his breath, as he stood in front of my door. He was debating whether to knock or leave. Only the door separated us. I was afraid to open it. I didn't want to see the rejection on his face. It would literally put me on my grave.

I stopped pacing and nervously played with the hem of my hoodie. There was a soft knock on the door and I sprang to the door to get it. My hand slowly reaching for the doorknob, gently turning it and I ran my free hand through my hair. This was the moment that would dictate my life forever!

I opened the door wide for him to pass, my eyes resting on the floor. I really didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes. That feeling of not being worth in his eyes was enough to kill me again.

"Embry," I said softly, as I forced myself to gaze at him. "Come in,"

"Oh, fucks, Madison!" he whispered, his hand flew to his face and he cried. His body shaking with every sob. "Who? Who the f-fuck did this to you?" he asked hurt.

I continued to star at him, a sob escaped my throat. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and whisper in my ear that everything was going to be alright. But nothing would ever be alright. I wanted to touch him and calm him. I wanted to whisper in his ear that we could overcome this! Shit, we could make it work!

"I-I can't do this," he stammered and turned around. "Another day, Madison."

"Please, don't leave me." I begged miserably. "If you leave me, kill me!" I shouted desperately. "Because this pain is worst than being alone and a... vampire." I whispered the last word.

He leaned his hand on the wall and sobbed. "Fuck you, Madison!" he growled, as I watch his back trembling. "How could you even think that I was going to fucking hurt you? When you know that I live for you! Damn, how can you be so fucking selfish! Do you think this makes me happy? You are still my wife, my love and the mother of our children. Damn, how can you be so fucking blind? I am not crying because you abandoned me... I am crying because you are dead! You died, god knows how long! And... And now... look at you... you aren't my wife... my Madie-baby... I don't know you!"

"I understand if you hate me." I said, taking a step closer to him, but stopped when he went rigid. "I rather die than live without you. I don't remember much of my life, but I did remember you. Your face and your memories kept me alive... Damn, Embry, I still love you. I love you..."

"You might as well, be dead!" he snarled furiously, his hands closed into tight fists, and he started to shake uncontrollably. He turned to face me, but averted his eyes to the floor. "I don't know you anymore."

"I am dead," I whispered, my face twisted in agony and pain. "I don't care if I die in your hands. Destroy me for all I care, I am already dead without you in my life. Just end my fucking misery, Call!"

The door to apartment five opened and an old lady poked her head out, to see what was going on. She eyed us suspiciously.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Embry shouted angrily.

The old lady slammed her door shut and Embry turned his head to face me. I could see the pain and rejection in his eyes. I knew that my hopes have been lost the second his eyes fell on me, and now I was aware that there was nothing to wish upon. We were no longer tied to that strange bond that once united us. His eyes were cold and I understood that I could never be anything to Embry Call. I was dead and that's where he would keep me... buried in the memories of his past.

"You are selfish!" he gritted.

"I am not! I am being honest! Kill me, Embry and end my misery... because I still love you and I only wanted to be with you and the children." I said. "If you don't want me, just end my misery!"

"Fuck you!" he said. "You should've never come back!"

I watched as he walked down the hall and disappeared from my sight. I wanted to run after him and beg him to stay beside me. I didn't want him to ever leave me, but I couldn't do anything about it. He'd made his choice. He didn't want to have anything to do with me! I would honor his decision, but nothing was going to keep me away from my children. I was going to see them, whether the act cost me my life, I was going to see Kiki and Zeus. Damn, destiny had surely screwed with me.

AN: So, thanks for reviewing and being so kind with your suggestions. I opted for having Embry not accept her for now. But, but, I will have them together in the next few chapters. They deserve to be together. I promise to make it fast and swiftly. Anyways, take care and thank you.


	5. Fondness

**Chapter 5: Fondness**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Fondness**

_Tenderness or affection; doting affection_

_Before returning to La Push…_

A few days, had passed since my conversation with Embry. I was alone and I guess, that I needed to get used to the idea of not having Embry in my life. I walked through the rainy streets of Forks, watching the people that passed me by. It was my day of the week to go grocery shopping for the church. I had plenty of money to spare. When I was alone in the woods, five years ago... I met Edward Cullen. He'd heard my thoughts and he'd helped me to cope with my loneliness and my incessant thirst for blood. He taught me to hunt and what to hunt to keep my thirst quenched for longer periods. He was the one that got me addicted to mountain lions blood. I would forever be thankful to him and his wife Bella. They were the ones that told me that I should leave La Push for a while, until I was ready to be surrounded by mortals.

I tried to dissuade them from making me go to Alaska, but he'd told me that his sister Alice had seen my future and I was bound to end up in Alaska. I had asked them to keep my stay a secret from Jacob, after Edward read my thoughts of Embry. He reminded me that Jacob was one of Embry's best friends. I tried to stay hidden in the couple's small cabin, since they had taken residency at the large mansion. I got to meet their little girl, she grew astoundingly fast, but she was still sweet and reminded me of my children.

I managed to stay hidden from Jacob for a few weeks, but I had stumbled upon him one night when I was hunting. He didn't recognize me, because I often wore a mask to keep my face hidden whenever I went hunting. He thought that I was going to hurt his imprint, but I would never hurt such a beautiful little girl. She reminded me of my own child. Her eyes were so full of innocence and curiosity.

Nessie knew about me, and she knew that she wasn't supposed to tell Jacob Black about me. She kept my secret and urged him to leave me alone. She partially told him the truth; I was a friend of the family that came to stay for a few weeks and was soon going to move to Alaska. He didn't like Nessie's story, but reluctantly let me go. He looked me in the eyes and noticed that I was a newborn.

"You hurt Nessie and I won't rest until you are dead." he growled at me, after he'd phased back to his human form.

I nodded, afraid to speak. He might recognize my voice and then tell Embry what I was. That night I gave up and accepted my destiny to move to Alaska with the Cullen and Denali coven. I packed all my stuff and when I went to the mansion, Edward took me and gave me a brotherly hug. I waved at a tearful Nessie and a sad Bella and thanked them for everything they've done for me. When I arrived to the Alaskan border, there were two vampires waiting for me. They were equally gorgeous. He was much taller than her, with honey-colored hair that sparkled under the moonlight and she was tiny, flamboyant and exuberant and kind. Her name was Alice Cullen and her husband and companion was Jasper Hale. He barely spoke, but sensed my discomfort.

"Hi," she said happily. "My name is Alice Cullen and this is my husband Jasper. We've been waiting for you to join our coven. Are you hungry? Why am I asking, of course not, you ate before you reached the Alaskan border?"

"I already ate, thank you." I said careful. I stared at her with confusion, but I knew that she was friendly. "How did you know? Did Bella or Edward tell you that I was coming?" I asked intrigued.

"No, silly!" Alice said, as she took a step forward and grabbed my hand. "I saw you coming!"

"Y-you s-saw me c-coming?" I stammered. "How is that possible?"

"I can see the future or… well, it's complicated." she said softly.

Alice took my hand and steered me down a path. We ran fast, I still didn't know my vampire strength, but I did enjoy being able to run faster than the speed of light. I loved the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair and the freedom that it provided. We ran fast, Jasper tailed behind us, his demeanor was frigid, but his wife compensated for it.

"This is our house." she said, as we stood several meters away from an enormous ivory-white mansion. "Come on in, our family is anxious to meet you!"

I nodded skeptically and held her hand tightly. It was easy to get engulfed in the hurricane that Alice was. We walked slowly down the pathway that led to the mansion. I could smell the different vampires that were inside the mansion. I was nervous and anxious to get over with the introduction. I felt a calming wave hit me and I felt relax and mellow.

"Thanks, Jasper."Alice said, without turning around to face her husband. He just grunted and I guess that it was his way of communicating with her.

When Alice stepped inside the house, she turned to face me and smiled brightly. "This will always be your home!" she said, as she pulled me inside and started to introduce me to the coven she belonged to.

"Hello," a beautiful woman said, smiling welcoming at me. "I am Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle and these are my children, Emmett, Rosalie and you've met Jasper and Alice. I also know that you lived with my son Edward and his wife Bella..." she said happily.

"I did. I also met Nessie. She's a beautiful child." I gulped hard and nodded at her. "Thank you for taking me in."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Madison." she said softly, as she extended her hand for her husband to take. He grasped it and held it lovingly as he stared at me. I eyed him carefully, he looked familiar, but I couldn't remember.

"You don't remember me?" he asked curious, a smile on his lips.

I shook my head and took a step back. "You look familiar, but, I don't remember you. I don't remember a lot about my human life."

"I was your doctor after you fell off a cliff and..." he said slowly.

"I'm sorry... I don't remember anything about my previous life." I said dejected.

"Do you remember anything at all from your human life?" A tall, dark haired, burly vampire asked intrigued.

"Um, no!" I said solemnly. "I only remember my husband and my son."

"You had a son?" A tall, statuesque blond beauty asked, as she appeared from behind the burly and muscular vampire. I nodded at her and she took a step forward. "How old is your son?"

"He's two and a half, going to be three years old." I whispered, looking down at the marbled floor. "I also had a little baby a couple of months ago."

"You did? What's its name?" she asked curiously.

"Rosalie," Esme reprimanded. "Don't ask her those questions. It's obvious that she is hurting!"

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to know. I'm curious." she said, smiling kindly at me.

"It's alright; I don't mind her asking me." I said wearily. "I didn't get to meet him or her. When I woke up the following days, my stepsister had converted me into a vampire. She did it to spite my husband."

"What else do you remember?" she asked.

"My husband, Embry and my son... my mother, Paul and some places that I lived."

"Embry Call? By the way, I am Emmett Cullen and this is my wife Rosalie Hale-Cullen." the burly vampire said. "So, Embry, the werewolf is your husband?"

"Shape-shifter." Carlisle corrected.

I stared at them quizzically and then turned my attention to Emmett. "You know him?"

"Yes, we are good friends with some of those shape shifters." he said merrily.

"Um, you are?" I said surprised.

"Yes,"

"Enough questions, family," Alice said chirpy. "Our new family member needs to relax and get comfortable. We have a long night ahead of us and we need to go hunting, before the sunrise."

"Great, because I am starving." Emmett said happily, as he touched his stomach. "Have you hunted grizzly bears before?"

"No, only bobcats and deer." I shook my head and then turned to face Alice.

"Dumb Edward." Jasper muttered.

"Don't pay attention to Jasper." Alice said, smiling kindly at me and walked over to where I was. "Today is Emm's choice and he chose bears. I hope that you don't mind!"

"We are going to hunt bears!" I said excitedly. I knew that a bear could not hurt me, so it was intriguing and exhilarating to know that it was no match for me. "Oh and by the way, I already organized your room and bought you amazing clothes. My sister Rosalie and Esme helped. I hope that you like it and enjoy your stay with your new family!"

"Welcome to your new home, Madison." Esme said sweetly and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks," I said shyly. "I feel very blessed."

I became Alice friend and she became my confidant. I told her everything about Embry and she just nodded sadly, whenever I asked her if he would take me back.

"I don't know, sweetie." she said.

It was one Thanksgiving afternoon, when she was combing my long dark locks, and I stare back at her reflection on the mirror.

"You can lie to me and tell me that he will take me back." I said solemnly.

"It would be unkind of me to lie to you, Madie." she said sadly.

"I know, sorry." I said, offering her a sad smile.

The days slowly turned to months, the months turned to years. I finished college with the help of Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and I became fast friends, but my favorite of the Cullens were Jasper and Alice and Emmett. We became a tight family and I was so blessed to have met them. They made me feel normal; somewhat alive. One August night, Alice entered my room; her happy face was hidden behind a sad mask.

"What's wrong?"

"I, well, it's hard to say..." she trailed off. I didn't like to see my bubbly friend look so sad. I knew that whenever she got sad was because of me. I hated the fact that I would cause her such sadness.

"Then just say it, Alice, you've never kept secrets from me."

"Well, it's true. We are sisters and we should never keep secrets, right?" she laughed half-heartedly.

"Just tell me!" I begged.

"I had a vision this morning." she whispered, and sat beside me on the couch. She ran her hand through her short cropped hair and sighed.

"When? Where?"

"When I went hunting with Jasper and Rose this afternoon." she said, draping her arm around my shoulder and nestling her head on the crook of my neck.

"What was it about?" I asked desperately.

"You,"

"I gather that," I said dreadfully. "But what was it about?"

"You left to Washington and your future just vanished." she said gloomily.

"Vanished?" I said loudly, pushing her away from me. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think that you are going to be surrounded by werewolves soon!" she smiled half-heartedly.

"Werewolves?" I asked a little surprised.

"I think that Embry is going to re-enter your life." she said, flashing me a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervous, as I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Please, tell me, Alice."

She shrugged and rested her forehead against mine and smiled at me. "I never told you, but I can't see werewolves. I guess that has to do with the fact that they are our enemies."

"No?" I whined.

"Nope, they fly freely undetected under my radar. I can't see them... which makes me angry, because I want to see my niece Renesmee and I can't either."

"So, do you think that I should go to Washington soon?" I asked dejectedly.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" she said offhandedly.

"Yes, but, I don't think that I am ready."

"I think you are, but you are just hiding behind us... We'll always be family. You are my sister and I love you. We all love you, Madison. You are so loveable and you are so honest. Just be honest with him and whatever you do, don't cross the invisible line that separates La Push and Forks… if you do, you might come to regret it. I know that Embry will take you back. It won't be easy and you'll have to fight for your children, but you can do it."

"I am, I am afraid of not being accepted." I said honestly, placing my hands on Alice face. "You are the best, Alice."

"You'll never know if you try, right?" she said, smiling encouragingly. "I know I'm the best! You tell me every day."

"That's true. You and Rose are the best! But I'm so scared to see Embry again."

"Don't be... you'll be alright, as long as you stay away from La Push." she said concerned. "And if you do get with him… I bet the sex is going to be amazing!"

We giggled at her comment and Jasper walked into the living room and gave us a suspicious look. We continued talking and laughing. Emmett and Rose joined us and we decided to celebrate Alice's vision by hunting bears and moose and two or three elks.

Two weeks after my conversation with Alice, I was on a plane to Washington. The farewell was hard, but I knew that I could always depend on my extended family for everything. I needed was going to be able to branch out of them and create a life of my own. I knew that going to Forks was going to emotionally draining, but I had to do it. I had their blessing and I knew that I could do it.

"Here," Carlisle said sadly, as he gave me a tight hug.

"What is this, Carlisle?" I asked confused, as I looked down at the envelope that was in my hands.

"It's money for the road and a few credit cards for you." he said, a jaded smile on his lips.

"I know how tempting the blood of humans is." he said and turned to look around the airport lobby. "I don't want you to falter and give in to your desires. Take the money, that way you don't have to work and run the chance of hurting someone."

"I can't take your money."

"You are a child of mine, you are part of my family and thus, you can partake in the wealth that I have accumulated over three centuries. Please, don't deny your father this simple pleasure. Just take the money."

"Thank you, but I just can't..." I trailed off. "I didn't join your clan to take your money… I can't!"

"I know that you love us, Madie. You have to take the money, that's the only way that I'll feel fine, please. We love you like if you were our own child, please take the money and use it as you see fit. Buy yourself a house, toys for your children, anything that you want."

"I can't take advantage of your generosity." I cried, when I saw Esme sobbing sadly in Emmett's arms. "Oh, please, don't cry Esme. You know I'll be back. You have to meet my babies. I'll bring them back. I'll come back. I swear!"

"Take the money, Madison. Use the money for someone that is less fortunate than you." Esme said, as she pushed herself between Carlisle and me and wrapped me in her arms. We held each other close, until the PA announced that my flight was boarding.

"Take care, sis." Rosalie said sadly, as she gave me a half-hug.

"You too, Rose." I said sadly, as I pulled away from her. "I got my computer with me so we can do video chats online."

"OK, I'll be on… cheering for you all the way!" she cried.

"Bye, kiddo. You were the best bear hunting partner in my life." Emmett said, as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"You too." I said, kissing his cheek.

I walked up to my little angel, Alice and hugged her. She was so sad of my departure. "Promise to call me everyday ay!" she said, as she sniffed sadly. "Buy yourself new clothes every week and remember that you need to use coats, mittens and scarves to pretend that you are cold. Don't forget to write to me and send me pictures of my nephews."

"I will."

"Bye, Mad." Jasper said.

"I promise to be back." I told them, as I walked away from the family that helped me overcome my sadness. I was coming back, someday. It was a promise that I intended to keep. I just didn't know when, but I was going back to my new sister and family.


	6. Anticipation

**Chapter 6: Anticipation**

Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Enjoy!

Anticipation

An expectation; premonition; the feeling that something is about to happen

_Embry's POV_

I was sitting far away from the people that had gathered to celebrate and enjoy the festivity of my daughter's fifth birthday party. I tried to include myself in the fun, but I just; I couldn't. I just couldn't stop thinking of my Madison. I wanted to see her. I knew that she had met our son Braxton. He said that she'd treated him good and took care of him while he was afraid and lost. I wanted to believe that she was still a good person, but what if I was wrong? Would I jeopardize my children's welfare because I still loved and cared for her? There were so many questions floating inside my head at the minute, that it didn't let me relax and enjoy my daughter's day.

I couldn't believe how close Madison was to us. She was close and yet so far away from me. I tried to shake the thought out of my head, but her face continued to haunt me. I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her, just the way I used to when she was with me. I wanted to feel her hands caressing my body, her sweet voice telling me how much she loved me! I wanted to love her again, to feel safe in her arms and never let her go. I should've never let her go that day! I knew that something was going to happen and now, we were living the consequences of that day!

Damn, I was lost without being able to feel her body; I couldn't kiss her and make her moan with desire and... I just couldn't live with the knowledge that she was so close to me and she didn't even had the decency to contact me and tell me that she was in Washington. I needed to see her with my own two fucking eyes and ask her why it took her so long to find her path; her way back into my arms. Did she even want me or did she only wanted the children? I wanted to see her so much; but at the same time, I was afraid to be near her. I was afraid that if she really was a vampire... my instincts would take control and I would end up hurting the only woman that I've ever loved.

I couldn't shake off the words from the conversation I had with Paul that morning. He mentioned that Rachel's car smelled like a vampire and then Braxton showed me the picture that he'd taken with Madison the previous day. It was too much of a coincidence. I wanted to ask Zeus to give me more details of how she looked that day. But the picture said enough for me to know that my fears were a reality. Madison's eyes were golden and not dark brown like she used to have them when she was a mortal. I didn't want to believe it! I couldn't bring myself to believe that she was a vampire. If she really... was a vampire... if she really was a vampire, I would surely die. All my hopes would wither and I would surely die! I didn't know what to do, how to react or what to say to her if I ever saw her again! How would things change between us two? Would she hurt my daughter, my princess or my son, the light of my world? Damn, so many questions.

I pushed all my doubts aside and tried to enjoy the party. It was hard, because every time that I saw my baby girl, Kyra Faith, walking around with that untamable spirit, I could see Madison. Whenever Braxton looked at me with such love and adoration, I remembered how she used to stare at me. It was like an invisible force was constantly lingering on me, flooding my heart with memories of Madison and the life we once had together. Everywhere I looked, I saw a piece of Madison. How was I suppose to live if her ghost was haunting me?

After three hours of playing, running around, taking thousands of pictures of the birthday girl and her friends, the cake was cut and everyone ate. Kyra was extremely happy when she saw that Seth bought her a Barbie Hot Wheel, that was pink and purple. I got her a blue ballerina tutu and ballet classes at a dance studio in Forks. She was so happy that she clung to me the rest of the afternoon, asking me to carry her and not put her down. Whenever I tried to put her down, she would cry. Seth tried to take her from me, but she insisted that she only wanted to be with her dad. I didn't mind. Shit, I love holding my princess in my arms and I was relieved to know that she still favored me over Seth (at least for the time being), her imprinter (is that even a word?).

I sat on the table that my friends were and enjoyed their momentary entertainment. I forced myself to laugh, but deep down I was oblivious to whatever was being said. I looked down at Kyra and smiled at her. She gave me her famous toothy smile and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I tousled he hair and turned my attention to my son. He was surrounded Emmalynn and Jenna (Sam's and Emily's twin girls), Sarah, Sierra and Sienna (Paul's little girls), Bleu Rose (Nessie and Jake's little girl) and Tamara (Jared's little girl). Zeus was the only boy and all the little girls gravitated towards him.

"Your son is a lucky son of a... um, son of a lucky woman!" Paul said, looking down at Kyra with a smile. "He's all the little girls crazy about him!"

"Yep," I mumbled, as I played with Kiki' hair.

"Are you alright, Embry?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Is Daddy sick?" Kiki asked concerned, as she placed her little hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, princess." I smiled down at her.

"I'm just tired." I lied.

They continued talking, asking questions and I answered them as swiftly and briefly as I could. My mind was wandering far away, and wouldn't be at ease, until Madison was standing before me.

When the party was done, I helped clean up and thanked Emily and Rachel for planning my daughter's birthday party. When we were done, I packed my children in my truck and we headed home. When we got to the house, Kyra and Braxton took showers and changed in to their pajamas and lounged in the living room. Kyra was dancing and humming her favorite children's song and Braxton was playing video game.

I watched my son play, but got bored, since I wasn't in the mood to play with him. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a beer bottle and sat it on the kitchen counter. I stared at the clock on the wall and watched the minutes slowly ticked by, when I couldn't take it anymore, I paced around the kitchen. I needed to know about Madison. I needed to see her and hear her voice. I reached for the front pocket of my pant and got my cell phone out. I had added her number in the phone earlier and with trembling hands I pressed the dial number.

I waited and after a few rings, someone answered the phone.

"What?" a voice on the other line said harshly.

It sounded like Madison, but her voice sounded even more precious, mellifluous and melodious; like distant bells that transported you to a breezy evening in the woods in a warm summer day.

Kyra and Braxton began to laugh loudly and I inhaled deeply. I wasn't ready to speak to her. No matter what I wanted, nothing prepared me when I heard the pain in her voice.

"Please," she choked. "Please, Embry,"

I kept quiet, listening to her uneven breathing. I wanted to run to her and console her. I could feel her pain, burning deep inside my heart, twisting my soul. I wanted to carry her burdens, but I also knew that she was my other half, together we were one; a whole entity, and our hearts felt the same pain. Our souls were tied by a strong bond that united us, it was indestructible and unyielding. Nothing could ever break it.

I couldn't contain the grief that overwhelmed me. I felt my heart breaking, shattering into thousands of pieces and the river of her tears scattering the pieces into different parts, where I would never recover them. I couldn't control my emotions when I heard her breakdown and cry. I broke down too and cried like a little kid. I cried for her, for her pain and for her death. I cried for all those lonely nights that we had to suffer alone, without the comfort of a smile or a warm embrace, because we were both alone, suffering for a love that would never be the same.

"I can't do this!" I whispered, when I saw Kiki walking into the kitchen to check on me.

"You, OK?" she whispered, pouting sadly, as she stare at me with bright eyes.

I nodded and motioned her to leave the room. She nodded and waved goodbye, but not before she ran to me and hugged my leg.

"I love you," she mouthed and ran back to the living room.

I couldn't let my children see me so dejected. I never wanted them to see me so desolated and alone. I wanted them to see that their father was strong, but hell, I wasn't! I needed to be their pillar of safety and strength. They were already suffering without a mother. They didn't need to carry an extra load of pain in their tiny little hearts. They didn't need to know the sorrow, anguish and agony that their father felt for their mother's absence.

"No, please, sweetie, please don't, don't hang up. We need to talk..." she pleaded, sobbing.

I took a deep breath and turned to face the living room, Kiki was still singing her favorite song, and I smiled. She danced around stopped by the kitchen's entrance and looked at me.

"You need to see me to understand why I couldn't come back home." she said urgently.

_Damn, she was confirming my doubts. She was a vampire!_

"I can't, Madie, it hurts. I can't do this!" I said sadly. I wouldn't survive if I saw her and saw that she was a vampire. "I have to put the kids to bed. I'll talk to you some other time."

"No, please," Madison whispered miserably.

Kiki continued to sing loudly in the living room. I couldn't take it anymore. Madison's pain was literally destroying me. I wanted to run to her and whisper that everything was going to be fine, but fuck was I lying or what. Nothing was going to be the same!

"My children come first. If you..." I trailed off and inhaled deeply.

I was angry at her for not trusting me. I could've helped her. We could've done something to help her, but she was too much of a coward and chose the easy way out. She left me with two small children, to fend for myself in a fucking cruel world. She left her mother grieving, empty and destroyed. But what hurt the most was that she left my kids without a mother, she obliterated any hope of complete happiness for them.

"I know and I am so sorry, but please, give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what? How you abandoned the children and me. You never came back home! You might as well have plunged a knife into my fucking heart and ended my fucking endless suffering, Madison! It would have been more humane. But no, you left me wounded, abandoned and hurt. I was so fucking worried about you! I never go to know what the hell happened to you... I made a life... Damn, you..."

I heard Seth's voice and I walked to the living room and saw Kiki trying to jump on him, like he was a horse. I tried to not get irritated by that, so I control my anger. I couldn't take out my frustrations on my kids. This was something that I needed to solve on my own, with Madison.

"But, Daddy, Seth said that I was a princess... he should be my horsey." Kiki said innocently.

Seth stood next to Kyra and carry her in his arms. He eyed me curiously and then nodded in understanding.

"Go to bed, baby girl." I ordered gently. "I'll be there to kiss you good night, princess."

"OK, Daddy," Kiki said sadly. "But I won't fall asleep, until Seth reads me my favorite bedtime story... Can I sleep with you, Daddy?"

"OK, it's fine, princess, but go to bed please... Daddy's on the phone having an important phone call. Braxton Alexis, stop playing video games and go to bed. I'll tuck you in as soon as I am done talking on the phone."

"Come on, guys," Seth said, as he placed Kyra on the floor. She looked up at him and then took his large hand in hers.

"OK, Dad..." Braxton said, as he walked to the multi-media and turned off the Xbox 360 and the television and walked up to me. He hugged me and then whispered. "Good night, Madison. I miss you!"

"Go to bed, Braxton!" I said furiously. _How the hell did he knew who the fuck I was talking to?_

I sighed angrily and walked to the kitchen. "I, ugh, you abandoned us. You didn't give a shit about me."

"Embry, I swear that I did it, because it was necessary. I was a danger to you and the children. I know that I am a horrible wife and mother... but please, give me a second chance. I never stopped loving you!"

She abandoned me and hurt me so much. I thought that she was killed when I went to her hospital room and didn't find her. The police was constantly asking me if I knew if Madison had enemies. I didn't sleep for weeks, fearing the worst. I hate the way my life had gone. I felt useless and powerless and incapable of handling the entire situation.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" I asked angrily.

"It's not like that!"

"Then how is it? Explain it to me! Because to me, it seems like you cowardly left us. You said it yourself that you were afraid. You always…" I hissed furiously.

"No, please, Embry don't say that. If I was a coward to leave you and the children, was because... I was dangerous to them! To you and the entire reservation!" she interjected desperately.

"Damn, Madison, did you even love me? Fuck, did you ever give a damn about us? Or were you so damn scare to be a young mother that you had to flee?" I said dejectedly.

"Please, don't ever doubt my love for you and the children. Damn, Embry, don't judge me if you don't know what happened. You don't know what the fuck happened to me! You don't know shit! I died! I am dead even now, without you and the kids!" she sobbed.

"What happened, Madison? You got too scared to handle the truth? Was having two children and a husband at the age of nineteen too much for you to handle?" I asked crossly.

"The truth is," she trailed off. "The truth is that I couldn't be with you or the kids until I learned to quench my... thirst! They were in danger around me! I was dangerous..."

"What kept you away from me for so long? Just fucking say it!" I demanded, as I shouted. "You could've come to me! I would have understood you... whatever it was that was scaring you... I could've helped you. I would have given my life to protect you! Why didn't you tell me? You didn't consider me worth of helping you!"

"I couldn't tell you! I still can't tell you. You have to see me to understand! I can't just tell you over the phone. It's complicated and the news will change our lives." she wept.

"I don't know, you know where we live! Why don't you come and tell me what happened. Why don't you fucking come to our house...? If you want to talk to us, you come over. I won't chase after you... I am done chasing after you, Madison." I said sorrowful

"I can't go to La Push!" she said desperately.

"Why?"

"It's complicated." she mumbled.

"Bullshit! You are fucking lying!" I choked.

"I am not lying. I can't go. I am forbidden to touch La Push's territory! I-I can't!"

I cried, because once again, she was confirming my damn fears. I didn't know what to do. She was dead and I never got to hold my Madison in my arms, and told her how amazing and wonderful she was. I never go to tell her that she was the best thing in my life. She knew that I loved her, but she didn't know the limits of my love for her. Embry Alexis Call died the day that Madison lost her mortality.

"Madison," I sobbed. "What the fuck are you talking about? You know you can come to me, baby! Damn, princess, this is your home. We still want you with us. I-I lov- you are always welcome."

"I can't! Trust me when I say that I can't."

"Why, Madison? Why?" I asked miserably.

"Meet me at the invisible line that separates Forks and La Push," she said desperately. "Please, meet me there. I am begging you. Come alone. What I have to tell you-"

"Why?" I interjected. "Are you afraid of our friends seeing you? Are you planning on leaving, running away again?"

"Embry!" she yelled aggravated. "Meet me there, please. I won't run away... I am tired of running and hiding. "

I drew in a deep breath and felt my tears trailing down my face. "When?"

"In twenty minutes?" she said.

"Where are you now?" I demanded.

"In my apartment." she answered softly.

"Where is your apartment?"

"It's on top of Baristello's Pizzeria, apartment seven. The one on Granado Street."

"You better be there! If you are lying to me... I will never forgive you or let you near our children again." I threatened angrily and hung up.

I threw the phone against the wall and sat on the barstool, defeated, desolated, disillusioned and dead inside. My wife, the mother of my children, my love, my Madison, she was a vampire.

I walked upstairs and kissed my children goodnight and asked Seth to keep an eye on them, until I came back. He knew where I was going. He'd listened to the whole conversation. What I liked about Seth was that he didn't hover over me like Paul, Jake or Quil did. He gave me space to think and make my decisions. He always wanted what was best for his friend. He always knew when to intervene in a person's life. I knew that if he gave me his opinion was because he was worried. But he just stared at me and encouraged me to find the damn answers to this fucking labyrinth called life.

"Go and do what you have to, Em." he said sympathetically. "I wish you the best."

"Thanks," I whispered, turning around to see my little girl, cradled in Seth's arms as she slept.

"You take care of my children, Seth, please." I said.

He nodded. "I will."

I left the house in a hurry. I needed to see Madison and hopefully, she wasn't a vampire. Hopefully, she would look like a twenty-five years old, instead of a nineteen years old. I cursed all the way to her apartment. I hated how useless and despondent I felt. I walked up to her apartment and stopped in front of her house. I didn't smell the repugnant smell of a leech. She must've lied to me. I was going to turn around, when the door to apartment seven opened and I saw her.

"Embry," Madison said softly, as she looked up at me. "Come in,"

"Oh, fucks, Madison!" I whispered, my hands flying to my face. I cried for my princess. She was a vampire. Her eyes were golden, just like the Cullens. "Who? Who the f-fuck did this to you?" She stared at me sadly, her face twisting in pain, as she stared at me. "I-I can't do this," I stammered and turned around. "Another day, Madison."

"Please, don't leave me." Madison begged miserably. "If you leave me, kill me! Because this pain is worst than being alone and a... vampire." she whispered the last word.

I turned around, leaning my hand on the wall for support and bawl like a little kid. "Fuck you, Madison!" I growled. "How could you even think that I was going to fucking hurt you? When you know that I live for you! Damn, how can you be so fucking selfish! Do you think this makes me happy? You are still my wife, my love and the mother of our children. Damn, how can you be so fucking blind? I am not crying because you abandoned me... I am crying because you are dead! You died, god knows how long! And... And now... look at you... you aren't my wife... my Madie-baby... I don't know you!"

"I understand if you hate me. I rather die than live without you. I don't remember much of my life, but I did remember you. Your face and your memories kept me alive... Damn, Embry, I still love you. I love you..." she screamed desperately.

"You might as well, be dead! I don't know you anymore." I snarled furiously.

I didn't know this Madison. She was weak, even though she was a vampire, this Madison was weak and gave up to easily. She didn't put up a fight. She should've fought me to stay! I swear that I would've, but she wanted me to kill her. She wanted the easy way out. I tried not to phase and hurt someone. I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't even stare into her golden orbs, they were a reminder of what she was.

"I am dead. I don't care if I die in your hands. Destroy me for all I care, I am already dead without you in my life. Just end my fucking misery, Call!"

The door to apartment five opened and an old lady poked her head out, to see what was going on. She eyed us suspiciously, hiding behind her door. I growled at her and then wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I shouted angrily.

The old lady slammed her door shut and I turned my head to face her. There were so many emotions displayed in her eyes. I couldn't deal with all this tonight. It was going to fucking take too long to actually look past the fact that she was a vampire.

"You are selfish!" I spat.

"I am not! I am being honest! Kill me, Embry and end my misery... because I still love you and I only wanted to be with you and the children. If you don't want me, just end my misery!"

"Fuck you!" I said. "You should've never come back!"

I sauntered through the hall and down the steps that led to the parking lot. I clutched my hand on my heart, when I heard her loud agonizing sobs. It was broken and it was never going to be the same between us two. My heart would always beat for her and hers would never beat for me again! How the hell did she dare to ask me to kill her? Didn't she know that after five years, I was still in love with her? I got in my truck and drove back to the Rez. When I entered my house, Seth was asleep on the couch and the television was on.

I silently ambled up the stairs and into my son's room. He was sound asleep, a peaceful smile on his lips. I prayed that he never became a werewolf and imprinted on someone… because the pain that I was feeling would never subside. A thousand lifetimes would never mitigate the pain. For the first time in nine years, I regretted imprinting on Madison. My heart would never know peace. It would always have Madison's face engraved in it, reminding me of the loss that I had suffered. I didn't want my son to feel the pain that was slowly consuming me, killing me and torturing me to no end.

AN2: WOW! Powerful isn't it! I have written four more chapters for this story. I like it and I swear that I was crying at the end of the next chapter. By the way, this is Embry's POV from Yearning. I hope that you like it. The next chapter is on Madison's POV. Things are getting real good from here on. I thought about Madison's power and I did have to think hard. I even asked a two year old and he just threw his hot dog on my face (T_T) and ran to his mother, my friend Jenna. So, after much thinking and headache, I decided what her special ability was going to be... from one of the X-men Evolution character. TV does pay off!


	7. Despair

**Chapter 7: Despair**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Despair**

_To lose all hope and confidence; cause of hopelessness_

I knelt on the floor of the living room in my apartment, trying to clean under the couch, since I could see the dust bunnies so perfectly, thanks to my new enhance vision, and it was driving me insane. I felt the need to do something productive with my day, so I decided to clean and leave the apartment spotless. I was still gloomy and I tried in vain to ignore my heart's desire of running to La Push and seeing my children. I wanted to, but I had promised Alice that I would never go there.

I cleaned the house at human speed and when I checked the time on the clock, it read seven o'clock at night. I was hungry, since I didn't go hunting in the morning. I walked to my room and packed extra clothes, since I was going to be hunting and you never know how crazy things got when I was hungry.

After I was done changing, I walked to the living room and sighed. I hated the loneliness and quietness that lingered on every room. I tried to buy furniture that was lively and inviting, but nothing worked. I was the person that made this apartment so dreadfully cold. I was about to exit the apartment, when my cell phone rang and I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello," I said softly, as I played with the straps of my backpack.

"Mad, it's Rose." Rosalie said cheerfully. "I'm in Forks,"

The phone almost fell from my hands, I was so excited. I have been dwelling on my freaking loneliness for so long! It was great to have my sister with me.

"You are kidding me, right?" I shrieked excitedly.

"No, silly, I am in Forks! Want to come over! Do you have a pen to write the address."

"Sure, give me a second." I said and walked over to the coffee table and retrieved a pen. "OK, give me the address."

I began to scribble the address on the palm of my hand. "I've been in that house. I lived there with Edward and Bella and their daughter, Nessie."

"I know!" she said.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" I said annoyed.

"I don't know! I guess I wanted to bother you!" she said. "Anyways, hurry up! We're hungry, you're coming with us, right?"

"Of course, silly!" I said contentedly. "That'll be amazing. Just like old times!" I said cheery.

"Alice is going to be so happy to see you." Rosalie said in an exciting voice.

"Alice came, too?" I said excited. "OMG! I'll be there in a flash!"

I stepped out of the apartment and locked the door with the key and marched down the corridor.

"I am on my way, Rose." I said.

"OK, I'll see you soon." Rosalie said, before she hung up.

I walked to the parking lot and got in my forest green Nissan Titan truck. I drove down the road and felt excited to be with my new family. At least I was not going to feel alone, well, better yet, I wasn't going to be so depressed.

Fifteen minutes later, I was dashing up the front steps of the Cullens' mansion. "Madie," Alice shrieked happily, when I stepped into the living room of the large mansion. "I've missed you!" she said loudly, as she wrapped me in her arms. I looked down at her and laughed. It was so good to feel welcome.

"I missed you too! I'm so glad that you guys are here. Why are you here?" I asked worriedly, when I saw Jasper's concern face.

"Well," she paused, slightly pushing me away from her. "I saw you crying and I had to come to see if my sister was alright."

I didn't care for the reasons that they came. I was just so glad to have my family with me. "I am so glad that you came. I have been so sad, Alice."

"Let's go hunting first and then afterwards, you can tell us all about your life." she said bubbly.

"That's a perfect idea." I said.

I was very hungry for blood. I couldn't control my thirst. I bet that my eyes were dark now. They often changed to black whenever I was hungry or lusty. And I was lusty for Embry!

"Mountain lions or bears?" Emmett asked.

"Bears!" I said loudly, when I saw Emmett coming down the stairs. I sauntered to him and welcomed his open arms. "Bears, please!"

"They won't be as good as the ones in Alaska, but it'll do." he said mockingly.

We went hunting and it was fun. I enjoyed the time I spent with my family. I was blessed to have them with me. I asked them about Carlisle and Esme and they told me that they would be arriving at the end of the week. They also told me that Edward and Bella and their daughter, were living in Oregon for the time being. They were planning to move to Vermont in the next few months, since their little daughter Nessie wasn't so little anymore and wanted to go to college, with her imprint.

I was finishing my dinner-bear to be exact-, when I saw a shadow move from behind the trees. I could hear a low grumble and I stood up and stared at the darkness. I saw a large figure in the distance.\

"What's that?" I asked softly, as I walked towards Alice and Jasper.

"Did you see that, Alice?"

"I did," she said softly, as she took my hand. Jasper pushed us both behind him protectively and growled at the shadow. "It's Jared, one of Sam's pack members."

"Jared?" I asked confused.

"You don't know him?" Jasper said softly, as he took a look at us. My hand was still clutching at Alice's. I was curious, because I hadn't seen a werewolf look so menacingly, like Jared did. Heck, not even when I came across Jacob, did I feel so scare like I did that instant.

"No, I don't think I do." I shrugged.

"He is staring attentively at you." Emmett said worriedly.

"Why?"

"He's a friend of Embry." Rose said with disgust, as she pinched her nose. "They smell disgustingly bad. Go away, idiot, we are in our land!"

"He is a friend of Embry?" I asked surprised, as I released Alice's hand. I took a step forward and then turned to Jasper and Alice. "He does smells bad! Should I go and greet him?"

"No!" Rose said sternly, as she rushed to my side. "Don't you dare get close to Sam's pack." she forbade me. "They'll destroy you!"

"Why? I've not done anything to harm anyone. Shit, I've never drank any human blood in my life and I don't intent to, ever." I said hurt.

Rose gave me a half-hug and a kiss on the forehead. "They don't see it that way. We are their enemies! They live to kill vampires and to protect La Push from us."

"Oh, Embry thinks I'm his enemy," I cried sadly.

"I'm sorry, Madison." Rose said, as she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine, Rose..." I paused, and stared at the light brown wolf that had emerged from behind the trees.

He took a few steps closer and stared directly at me. It growled lowly, exposing it's incisors and then turning around to move deep into the woods. A few minutes after he'd disappeared, I heard his howls piercing loudly in to the darkness of the night. We continued hunting and every now and then, I would see different shadows, wolves, coming closer to the invisible line to sniff the air and stare at me.

"Why are they here?" I asked nervously.

"Calm down, Mad." Alice said. I could feel Jasper manipulating my emotions and I suddenly felt calmed.

"We should go," Emmett suggested, when a large gray wolf appeared from the dark thicket of the forest. "I'm not responsible for what happens." he growled.

"Calm down, Emmett." Rose ordered, as she walked to him and places a calming hand on his shoulder. "We aren't doing anything wrong. We haven't cross the line, even though we can, because Jacob granted us permission, we won't." she said loudly.

I took a step closer to the invisible line that was supposed to separate Forks from La Push, but Jasper quickly reached for my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't you dare." he warned me, his eyes staring at me. "You will not see your children today, not yet. But you will soon, I promise you!"

"But, Jazz, I want to see my babies." I whispered, as my eyes averted to the wolves that stood a few meters away from us.

"They are safe with their father." Alice said in a calming voice. "Your chance will come when you can see them… Embry won't harm them. They are safe with him."

"I know… but you don't understand, Alice, Jazz." I sobbed desperately. "I need to see them!"

"I do understand." he said, as he stood behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I understand perfectly. I would feel despondent if I couldn't see Alice..."

I jerked away from him and clenched my fist in anger. "It's not the same. You didn't give birth to Alice!" I shouted.

I could feel his mood enhancing powers trying to manipulate me again, but I was beyond pissed. I needed to see my children. I wanted to see them so bad. I was desperate.

"It's all the same pain , it's just the person and the situation that changes." Jasper said casually.

I turned to face the seven wolves that had gathered in front of us, growling softly at us. I dropped to my knees and wept.

"Sam's coming." Emmett said acrimoniously.

I veered my head to him and eyed him curiously. "Who's Sam?"

Emmett sighed. "The pack's leader."

"How can you tell?" I asked intrigued.

He inhaled deeply. The wind was blowing towards our direction and it carried the horrible stench of the werewolves. I held my breath and continued to stare at Emmett.

"I can smell him." Emmett said nonchalantly and looked down at me and smiled.

"Oh,"

"Let's go back home, Madison. They're here to see if you truly are a vampire." Rose said acidly, as she stared at the four werewolves that had stepped closer to the invisible line.

"I'm sorry! I have to, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper. I am so sorry!" I said, as I turned to face my sister Alice.

"Don't you dare! Madison Love, don't go there!" Alice screamed, her eyes opened widely, but it was too late. I had used my ability to teleport and before I could control where I was going to go, I stood in front of the entrance of the house that Embry and I once shared. I looked around nervously and knocked.

I heard the soft lazy steps of a child and I could smell Braxton's scent drifting freely around me. He opened the door and when he saw me, he jumped in my arms and hugged me.

"I knew you would come." he whispered in my ear, as he hugged me. I could feel his warm tears falling on my clothes. It was worth it. Everything I was doing was worth it! "Dad's not here." he said, as he pulled away from our hug. "He's patrolling and Seth's with him. Aunt Rachel is in the basement getting something."

"Can I see Kiki?" I asked softly.

Braxton nodded and took my hand in his and guided me inside. The house was warm and inviting. The living room was ample with a few toys thrown around. I closed the door behind me and followed Braxton up the familiar steps. We walked down the narrow upstairs hallway and stopped in front of a pink door that had a "Princess' Only" sign.

"She's in there." he said, letting go of my hand. "When you are done with her, can you tuck me in?" he asked hopeful.

I kissed his forehead and inhaled his precious scent. "Of course, but I can't stay for too long, sweetie."

"I'll take all you can give me, Madison." he said, offering me his dimpled smile. "I'll be waiting for you."

With trembling hand I opened Kyra's bedroom door. I could see a tiny figure under the covers. Her wild, untamed hair fell over her face and she inhaled softly. I was nervous, I didn't want to interrupt her dreams. She was probably dreaming of ponies and candies. I wish I could go back in time, when things were so much simpler. I walked softly to her bed, inhaling and memorizing her baby powder scent, mixed with Braxton's and Embry's. She was adorable, with smooth russet skin, that was so kissable and soft.

I knelt beside her bed and tucked the strands of hairs away from her cherub face. I ran my hand through her chubby cheeks and sobbed with happiness. She was perfect. Everything about her was flawless, she looked so much like her father, but with more delicate features. Her nose was tiny and her lips were in a pout as she slept. I kissed her face and she shivered. I stared dreamingly at her. I wanted to see her eyes and just fall in love with her. I couldn't get enough of her, but I needed to tuck Braxton in bed. I knew that Rachel or someone would hear me and probably attack me, for trespassing on Quileute land.

"I love you, princess." I said, as I kissed her one last time. "You are my world, angel!"

I exited her room and knocked on the door that was across of Kyra's room.

"Come in, Madison." Braxton whispered softly.

I walked in and ran to his bed and engulfed him in my cold arms. This boy was so sweet and beautiful. He made me feel alive and worthy of his love. I knew he loved me and wanted to get to know me better. He'd accepted me for what I was and he still unconditionally loved me.

"I love your hugs." he whispered against my chest.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, they make me feel safe. They make me feel loved and for the first time in a long time, I feel happy to have a mom." he whispered, as he looked up at me from behind those amazing green orbs.

"You are safe with me." I said, kissing his cheek.

"I know." he nodded. "I've tried to tell Dad, but he just growls and ignores me."

"He needs time to accept what I am." I explained, kissing his face, nose, cheeks, chin and forehead. "It'll take a while. But, we can make it work. Now rest, my angel. You have to go to school tomorrow." I choked, when I pulled away from our perfect hug.

"Tuck me in, Madison, please." he said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

I swallowed hard and put on a brave smile. "Of course, sweetheart, but I have to leave as soon as I tuck you in."

"It's fine." he said, smiling. I covered him with his Spiderman blanket and kissed his forehead again. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I whispered. "I love you so much, Braxy."

"I love you, too." he said, as he turned his sleepy face to me. "You are the best."

"Thanks." I said happily. "I'll try to have your dad bring you to my apartment one of these days."

"That'll be awesome. Do you have Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and other video games consoles and games for us to play?" he said excited.

"No, but I can get them for you, if you want me to." I said, tousling his long hair lovingly.

"You would do that for me?" he asked surprised, lifting his head from the pillow to stare at me.

"Anything for you and your sister." I smiled. I kissed his cheek again and smiled at him. "Sweet dreams, angel! Look, I have to go, your dad's here and they've caught my scent. I have to leave. I love you. Remember that I have always loved you."

"I know." he said, closing his eyes and grinned.

"Bye," I whispered, as I walked to his door.

"Bye, Madison. I love you." he said sleepily.

"I love you more, prince."

I slowly made my way out of my son's room and closed the door behind me. I didn't tried to hide the fact that I've been in my son's room. When I turned around I saw Seth and Embry staring down at me. Embry was shaking angrily and Seth had a confused look on his face.

"I didn't hurt her." I whispered, when I saw Seth's face. "She is still sleeping. I didn't wake her up. I just wanted to see my angels."

"I know." Seth said softly, and smiled sweetly at me. "I know that you would never hurt her. I trust you, Madie."

"Shut up, Seth!" Embry growled and took a step forward. I jerked back afraid of what he was going to do to me. "You, come with me," Embry ordered, as he took my hand and steered me to the room on the far end of the corridor. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked enraged. "You could have gotten killed! Sam and his pack are heading here to destroy you! How did you do that, vanish into thin air?"

"But I-I didn't," I stammered. "I, well, I teleport. That's my special power..."

"You are lucky they haven't caught up with you!" he snarled, as he shoved me against the bed. "Do you know what's going to happen to you if they find you?" I shook my head. "No, of course not! This new Madison doesn't seem to think her actions before she executes them. They are going to follow your scent and they'll find you here." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I was desperate to see them. I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to see them. I wanted to see you! I desperately wanted to see you. Damn, baby, I love you!" I said frantically, as I touch his forearm. "I needed to know that you were alright!"

"You could've called me." he barked.

"I have and you don't answer." I said sadly, as I got closer to him.

He got tensed, when I touched his exposed chest. "That's because..." he moaned. I glazed my hand over his pecs and deposited gentle kisses on his chest, his arms encircled my waist and brought me closer to him with such forced, that would have hurt me if I was human.

"Baby," I sighed, when his hand moved under my shirt. "I love you!"

He began to knead my breast softly with his hand, his lips were on my neck as he left a trail of fiery kisses on my cold skin. Being a vampire, enhanced every touch and every kiss. The feeling on my skin was mesmerizing and so compelling. His body and his smoldering gaze were beckoning me to him. I jumped in his arms, straddling him with my legs and I began to kiss his collarbone and the base of his neck. I wanted this man so badly. I wanted to feel his fire, consume me and feel how good his body merged with mine.

"Fucks, Madie, you could've gotten killed." he whimpered against my mouth, his hand undoing my pants' button. "Jacob left La Push and Sam thinks he is in charge. You can't come to La Push. Oh, damn, baby, that feels…"

"I know, but I had to." I said, when he positioned me on his bed. "I had to see you…" I muttered, as I closed my eyes and felt his warm hands touch me so sensually. His hot mouth took my right breast and his raspy tongue grazed against my hardened and taunted nipple, eliciting a loud moan from my lips. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed him closer to me.

A howl pierced the night, booming loudly in the room. "Shit, they caught your scent." he said, as he pulled away from me. "You have to go!"

"Does it bothers you?" I whispered, feeling the coldness his body left behind, as he moved away from me.

"What?" he asked confused.

"My scent," I said lethargically, as I pulled on my tee shirt and buttoned my pants.

"I can't even smell you." he chuckled, as he got up and stood at the foot of the bed and looked down at me. "It's strange, but I can't smell your vampire scent. You smell like berries and flowers in a meadow." he said casually, as he extended his hand for me to take.

I smiled at him and took his large hand in mine. He helped me up and placed his other hand on my shoulder. "I can't smell you, either. Well, I can, but you don't smell like the rest of them, like the other werewolves."

"I don't?" he asked contently.

"No, you smell different."

"Different bad?" he asked, putting his arms to his side.

"No, different good. Like the ocean and earth and rain, all mixed together in a divine aroma..." I trailed off, afraid to wrap my arms around him. The passion was gone and now what was left behind was a bigger gap between us.

"Oh," he said.

"Embry,"

"Yes,"

"I love you." I mumbled, as I took a step away from him.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "You have to go."

"Will I see you again?"

He cocked his head to the side and glanced at me. There were more howls nearing his house. He looked edgy and nervous. "I don't know. I need time to think things through. Leave, Madison."

"I, I want to see them again. I want to see you again, please." I begged, placing my hand over my heart, my broken, dead and silent heart.

"I don't know." he fumed.

"I won't hurt them." I whispered.

"I know, but, I just, you gotta go, now. They will be here any second and they can kill you. I don't want them to hurt you. I still care for you."

"Let them, if they want, I won't fight them."

"Why?"

"Because you don't love me anymore." I said, gnawing at my lip as I stare at him. "The imprinting magic that united us, it's, it's broken and I am so sad for causing you so much pain."

"Go, Madison." he commanded.

"Tell me if you love me, please." I begged, running up to him and wrapping my arms around him. "Tell me, please!"

"Why do you need to know?" he asked coldly, as he stared down at me. His arms were on his side. I held on to him tightly, as if my life depended on him. And in a way, my life did depended on him!

"Because my life depends on those three words." I wept. "Because I love you and I can't live without you anymore!"

"I don't know how I feel about you." he said coldly, as he pushed me away from him. "Leave, now, Madison!"

"I underst- bye." I whispered dejectedly.

I took a step back and stared sadly at him. My life didn't mean a thing without him by my side. If he didn't love me, then nothing was worth it. I loved my children, but without Embry there was nothing worth to fight for. I had officially given up.

"Bye, Embry." I cried and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my apartment. I had teleported to a place where I knew that no one was going to find me. But I was wrong. Alice could see my future and she knew where I was going to be.

"I knew you'll be here." she said, sadly, as she emerged from the shadows of my room. "I didn't bring Jasper with me. I knew that you wanted to cry and just let everything out. I'm here for you sister. I will always be here." she said, kneeling down beside me and placing her hands on my back. "Just let it all out!"

That night, I cried silently. All my frustrations, agonies and anxieties came pouring out. I cried for Embry, for my children and for the life I lost.


	8. Loneliness

**Chapter 8: Loneliness**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a bottle of Mug's Root Beer and a bag of Cheetos that I am hiding from my sister.

**Loneliness**

_Lonely; solitary; without companion; isolated_

_Embry's POV_

It all happened so fast, so soon and now I was finally accepting the reality; it was slowly sinking in. Madison was not the same; her eyes lacked the fire that had once burn brightly in her eyes and ignited my soul with passion. Her eyes, they were the window to her blazing soul and now they even lack the spark of life. She used to be a hurricane of passion, lust, love, freedom and life. She kept me on my toes, whenever I was lacking or was just being an idiot. The person that I saw before me last time was the opposite. She was a completely dead. But that didn't stop me from thinking of her during the day. I could barely survive without her and now I was barely coping with life. I had to put on a happy face for my children; a front that took all my strength, because I was dead inside. A piece of me died with Madison.

I knew that I've hurt her. I probably killed the last remnants of hope that her heart held, when I told her that I didn't know if I loved her. I wanted to apologize to her and ask her to take me back, to forgive me. We- especially me- couldn't be away from her. We were a family despite the circumstances. From what I've heard from Bella after her transformation, she had said that her human memories were bleak and blurry, but her love for Edward never ceased. Maybe, Madison's love for me was still intact; burning brightly in her still-heart.

It had been three weeks since I last saw Madison. My body craved her. My soul desperately needed to be near her. My hands needed to feel the contours of her face and body again. I didn't care if her lips were cool, they had felt wonderful against my scorching skin; I wanted her. It was a desperate feeling that tugged at my heart, whenever I thought of her. I needed her and now that I had found her, it was harder to suppress my need to feel myself inside of her. It was my body's way of subconsciously giving into this fucking imprinting shit. I tried to fight it, but it kept telling me that I could never overcome it. She was my destiny, my future and without her I would wither.

I'd noticed that she made no attempt to contact our children. I felt like she'd given up on us. It hurt even more than the simple thought of having a wife that was a vampire. There were times when I felt this utter sadness creep inside me. I felt the invisible pain that Madison was feeling, but I couldn't forgive her that easy. She left me wandering through life alone for five years. I had to be a father and a mother to my children, providing them the love and protection that she should've given them.

I also felt betrayed and humiliated. She'd asked me to kill her! What the fuck was running through her vampire mind? Had she gone delirious? Why would I want to kill my imprint, my wife, my life and my soul mate? She was still the love of my life; my everything. Yes, she was different, a vampire. She was not the same girl that I fell in love with, but she was still my love. It would get some getting used to, but she was still as beautiful as before; even more so.

"You should go to her," I heard Seth said calmly, as he trudged down the stairs and walked in to the kitchen. "I've seen how miserable you are without her. I've also seen how miserable she is without you!"

I flashed him an angry look and narrowed my eyes at him. "Easy for you to say," I gritted, as I took a sip of my coffee and slammed the mug against the dining table. "Your imprint isn't a vampire."

"No, but her mother is and she needs her mother! Her mother also needs her daughter!" Seth said, as he walked to the coffee machine and poured some freshly made coffee in his mug. "Braxton has been talking to her about their mother… She wants to ask you when she can see her, but she is afraid of hurting you. Kiki knows that Madison came to see her a couple of weeks ago. Braxton told her and she really wants to meet Madison."

"Why do they think that I am going to get mad at them? I know that they are curious to meet her, but she's a fucking vampire! Seth, what am I suppose to do? Remember Sam's words, too! What if everything he said becomes true? I'm afraid that one day she is might hurt our kids. You know how rambunctious and wild Kiki is... what if she falls and hurts herself while Madison is around? What if she bleeds and Madison can't control her urges? I have millions of questions running through my fucking mind! I'm confused! What should I do?" I asked confused and angry. "I won't let Madison near them, not until I know that she's not a threat to them."

Seth held his coffee mug in both hands and walked to the door. He leaned against the doorway and faced me, his face grave and solemn.

"Give her a chance! Why are you so afraid? She was here in this house, alone with Kiki and Braxy and she didn't even hurt them. She didn't hurt the kids! I know she would never do such a thing! Why can't you trust your wife? Can't you feel the imprinting connection with her anymore?" he asked thoughtfully. "Didn't you see her eyes were golden? I even saw her in your thoughts and you still love her. Damn, she loves you and cares for her children! She came here to La Push, breaking all those rules, to see you and the children. They are safe with her... I know that they are. She didn't hurt Braxy when he got lost in the mall a few weeks ago and she definitely didn't hurt Kyra. She is safe, Em."

I raked my fingers through my hair and exhaled loudly. "I don't want to talk about it, Seth." I growled, and got up from my seat. "I know that you are trying to be a friend, but stay out of my business, alright? I still don't fucking know what I am going to do... I don't need your fucking two cents or your damn personal opinion! I know that you've been to her house."

"Sorry, man. And yes, I have gone to see her. She's still my friend." he said defeated, as he rose one hand high up in the air. "I just wanted to... help. By the way, how the fuck are you going to know more about her, when you haven't even gone to see her? You haven't given her a chance. And you are the one calling her a coward. You know what... you are right... forget it. Keep on telling yourself that you can break that imprint bond that ties you to her... I am going to take the kids to school. Are you picking Kiki up after school or should I?" he said, without looking at me.

It was rare to see an angry and annoyed Seth. I knew that he cared for Madison. Seth was always so optimistic and positive, that at times it was annoying. I wanted to see the positive side of my situation, but I couldn't. I was too much of a pessimist...

"I'll pick her up." I said annoyed, taking another sip of the hot drink and placing it on the table. I wasn't hungry... I was depressed and I knew that it had to do with Madison.

"Well, I gotta get ready for work." Seth said, taking his mug to the sink and rinsed it and placed it inside the dishwasher. "I hope that you have a good day. I'll see you at work."

"Whatever." I growled.

Twenty minutes later, Braxton and Kiki came down to the kitchen, fully dressed and ate their breakfast. Kiki looked sad and Braxton barely touched his food. He only stared at his plate and I noticed that he'd lost weight in the past couple of weeks.

"Eat your food, Zeus." I said irritated.

"I'm not hungry." he whispered and pushed the plate away from him.

"Daddy," Kiki said and looked at me. "Why didn't Mommy wake me up when she came to see me?"

"We'll talk about it later, Kyra." I said sternly.

She was quiet and ate her oatmeal in silence, stealing glances at me. She took a couple of spoonfuls and then set the spoon on the plate and sighed sadly. "But why, Daddy?" she pouted. "Braxton said he saw Mommy and he talks to her on the phone every night. It's not fair that she came to visit us and I was asleep. It's not fair! I haven't seen her." Kiki said, interrupting the silence. "Is she pretty? Braxy doesn't tell me enough about her... I want to know her Daddy!"

"Braxton," I said annoyed. "Why are you talking to her without my permission?" He didn't respond, but continued to stare down at his food. "Damn it, son, I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry, Dad." he whispered and lifted his face to me. There were tears threatening his eyes, but he quickly wiped them off. "I just miss her. Her voice calms me. I love her. I can't forget her and I won't! I know she is a vampire, but she is different. She is like grandma Ashleighe!"

My heart broke when I saw him looking so dejectedly. No child should have an expression like his. He eyed me and then turned his face to the window. The sky was gray, mimicking our moods. I had to look away from him or I would be the next one to break down and cry.

"Finish your breakfast," I ordered and got up from my seat. "Seth is going to drop you off early at school today. I'll pick you up after school, so be ready, because you and I are going to have a serious talk!"

I said goodbye to my children and watched as they got in Seth's Ford Flex and drove the SUV down the driveway. I saw Kiki waving sadly at me and I felt my heart break again for the millionth time that week. A few minutes after they left, I was on my way to work, when I felt the need to drive through Forks. I knew the reason why, and I understood that Madison needed me, but I wasn't ready to see her... not yet. I couldn't look at her golden eyes again. I couldn't stare at her once vibrant face, which was now grave.

Her smile had died and her fire was dead. She would never blush again. I would never hear her heart beating hard with life, again. She was dead... she was dead to me. She would always remind me of why I became a werewolf in the first place; because of vampires.

I fought myself to turn around and drive down the opposite street, but I lost my fight and my love for her triumphed over my decision of never getting too close to her. I drove down the street of where Madison's apartment was. When I saw Paul's truck parked across the pizzeria, I felt a nagging feeling swept over me like a wave.

_What the fuck was he doing there? Madison!,_ I thought.

I quickly parked my truck behind the pizza establishment and ran up the stairs that led to her apartment. I could hear the muffle voices coming from her apartment and I immediately knew what was happening. Sam had come to Madison's house to implement his rules. She was a vampire; she wasn't allowed to come to our land. But she did come to my house a few weeks ago. She should've never done that, but she did and now she would never be welcome... but the Cullens were always welcome to come through our land, because Jacob had imprinted on Nessie, the Halfling. The thought of how unfair my life was, left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I angrily knocked on her door and sighed, waiting for her to open the door. Paul was the one that answered. He looked tired and exhausted, as he stared back at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I was gonna ask you the same fucking question!" I growled, pushing past him.

I looked at Sam, Jared and Brady, who were sitting around Madison's living room. She was sitting far away from them, looking so small and defenseless compared to the guys that sat around her living room. She didn't look at me; she just stared at the floor, looking dejected and dead.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in an acerbic tone. "How come no one told me that there was going to be a meeting at Madison's house?"

Sam quickly stood up and eyed me angrily. "You aren't part of our pack anymore, Embry, I didn't see it fit that we include you in this meeting, brother." he growled. "We didn't feel the need to inform you about the meeting that we're having with a vampire. You have other things that are more important than her, like your children."

I began to tremble slightly at his lack of respect. Yes, she was a vampire and my imprint. She still had rights.

"I know what she is..." I said acidly.

"Then why do you care so much?" he said angrily.

"Because whether you like it or not, she is still my wife, the mother of my children..." I trailed off.

"That Madison ceased to exist years ago." Jared said defiantly, as he got up from his seat and walked to where I stood. He got in between Sam and me and pushed me against the wall. "She is dead! The Madison that stands before us, didn't even remember us, she is just a vessel for some evil spirit that thirsts for blood! Your Madison is dead!" he gnarled.

"You think I don't know that!" I bellowed, shoving him, making him loose his balance and fall on top of Madison's coffee table, shattering the flimsy wood into tiny pieces.

"You fucking asshole!" Jared snarled; as he got up, ready to leap at me.

"Jared, calm down!" Sam commanded, as he stood between Jared and me. He placed a hand on Jared's shoulder. "Calm down," he said, making Jared growled softly, as he stood beside him. I noticed that Paul was suffering for what had happened to Madison, but his alliance belonged to his pack. He was usually ready to burst and fight, but he'd remained distant, his eyes never leaving Madison.

"She is still my Madison. My imprint! I still feel the fucking tie that unites me to her. Whether you like it or not, she is still my life! I don't care if she is a vampire... she is mine and I will protect her. You hear me, Sam. She is my damn wife and I will fight for her. If you so much as touch a hair on her head or threaten her, I will fight you and forget what you are to me!"

"Embry! She needs to be reminded of our laws. She broke them when she stepped into your house. You should've been more attentive of your children, Embry! She could've hurt them! I don't believe that you are tied to her any longer. She died and your love for her should've died with her on the day she became a vampire." Sam grumbled. "And just because she was your wife..."

I turned to Sam angrily; ready to pounce at him, for his blatant disrespect and for doubting my love for her. He should know that we couldn't fight our destinies. Madison was still the love of my life and every word that I had said was true. She was my life.

"She is still my wife, Sam, don't forget that." I said belligerently.

My eyes averted from Sam and then to Madison. She looked like a statue, without breathing or moving. Her dark hair cascading down her face, hiding the pain that hid behind her golden eyes. She looked catatonic. I wanted to protect her and keep her away from Sam's and Jared's spiteful words.

"Just because she is your wife, Embry, doesn't mean that she can go-"

"Sam, you are no longer the Alpha of La Push. Remember that Jacob is the true Alpha." I reminded him. I saw Sam's nostril flaring with irritation. He drew in a deep breath and turned to look at Madison with disgust.

"But Jacob isn't here... I am the second in command, since Leah can't fulfill her role as Beta at the time."

"She's my imprint!" I barked. "She has a right to enter La Push. Her children live there! She is just like the Cullens. She only drinks animals' blood. Can't you see her eyes? She can come into La Push, if we only let the Cullens enter our lands, then we are a bunch of hypocrites. She deserves that right, too. She is my imprint... just like Nessie is Jacob's imprint and can wander through our lands... Madison has a right."

"And because she is your imprint, we have come civilized to warn her not to step in La Push's territory again. I don't like the fact that the Cullens can come in and out of our land, whenever they please, just because Jacob irresponsibly allowed them to. As long as he is not in La Push, I have to protect my people or have you forgotten why we became werewolves? It was to protect our people from creatures like her... she is a leech, no matter how you try to look at it. If she tries to enter our territory... We aren't going to be so forgiving again." he grimaced at her.

"I understand," Madison said gently, she sat still, without lifting her face to look at us. I noticed that she inhaled deeply and then stopped breathing. "You have said what you needed to say. You guys can leave now."

"Let's go." Sam ordered.

Paul stopped before me and patted my back and exited the door. "I'm sorry." he said sadly, his eyes never meeting mine. "I didn't know that they were gonna come to her house today."

"Let's go, Paul." Jared rumbled, as he stared angrily at me. "And Embry, you should think of your children first, before you think with your fucking dick! That filthy leech can kill your children any day! Vampires... they are nothing and unworthy of our trust."

I was about to pounce at him, when I saw a flash pass before me, leaving a faint breeze and the lingering scent of sweet berries and lilac behind. I heard a gasp and Madison had climbed the wall and had Jared by the neck, hissing at him. I stared baffled at her. Shit, the catatonic girl that had sat still for half of our conversation, had come to life. Her eyes burned with anger. She look fierce, violent and ferocious, as she stared menacingly at a trembling Jared.

"You can talk shit about me. I really don't give a fuck about your opinion, asshole. You can insult me calling me a fucking leech... but never, ever say that I am going to hurt or kill my children our my husband. Don't you ever talk about me without knowing me, Jared! I may not have a heart that beats like yours, but I do feel love and pain and I love my family; my children and Embry!"

"Madison," Sam snarled. "Drop him! Now!" he ordered.

"Oh, so now she has a name!" I said lividly to Sam.

"I'm not your filthy faithful puppy to follow your fucking orders. But I will drop him. Leave, before I really become the monster that I am... and kill you with my bare hands." she said, dropping Jared to the ground, and staring menacingly at us. Her eyes were dark with anger and she hissed at Sam and Jared. "Get out!"

"It's alright." I said, standing between Madison and Sam. "Guys, leave, now!" I ordered.

"Bitch!" Jared growled. "I'll get you for this you fucking cunt!"

"You know where I live!" she spat furiously. "Now get out! Leave!"

I continued to face Madison, her eyes fixed on me. I heard them leave, stomping angrily as they trek down the hall of the apartment complex where Madison lived.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered, as she continued to climb higher on the wall, like she was a spider. "I don't know what came over me! I'm usually docile and quiet. I don't like the way he talked about me. I won't hurt my children."

"Come back down, Madison." I said, signaling her to come back down.

She shook her head and stared down at the floor. "I'm a horrible person! I could've killed him."

It was fascinating to see Madison take on a guy that was six feet seven inches and almost three hundred pounds of muscles. I wanted to laugh at him for being such a douche and gotten his ass technically whooped by a girl that was half his size.

"You aren't a horrible person. He deserved a little scare! I knew that you weren't going to kill him. You aren't a killer." I said, leaning against the wall and staring up at her.

"I'm a horrible person." she sobbed, falling hard on the wooden floor.

"No, you aren't." I said, walking closer to her. "They were pestering you. He should've never said that about you. I know that you won't ever hurt our little ones or anyone, unless you felt threatened."

_Damn, was I backtracking or what? Why did I feel the need to console her? I knew deep down that Madison would never harm our children. Her eyes were prove that she only drank animals' blood. But there was always that fear and doubt in my mind... the what if..._

"I would never hurt them, Embry." she said sadly, as she curled into a ball and wept silently. "I would never hurt my precious little children. They are my life and I just... just go, Embry, please. I know that you think the same thing of me. I can take it from them, but I can't take you doubting me."

I sat beside her, unable to bring myself to console her. I was afraid of where this was going to lead. I was afraid that she was going to hurt my children, but a nagging voice told me that she would never hurt them. I was confused. There weren't any manuals that taught me how to live with a vampire as a wife. My children were defenseless and so innocent. I didn't want to expose them to her, but they have been exposed to their grandmother... and Ashleighe was a vampire, too. The door was still opened, so I stood up and gently closed it and walked back to where she was. I sat beside her and listened to her agonizing and heartbreaking cries. I reached for my pocket and retrieved my cell phone and dialed my work number. I waited until the secretary answered.

"Good morning, this is Call-Clearwater Construction Company, how may I help you?"

"Liza, this is Embry Call." I said softly, my eyes fixed on Madison's trembling body. "I won't be coming in for work today. Tell Quil and Seth that they're in charge and that I'll talk to them later. And please, tell Seth if he can pick up Kiki from Kindergarten and drop her off at my mom's house, please."

"Yes, Mr. Call, I'll let them now. Have a great day." she said before hanging up.

I placed the phone beside me and scooted closer to Madison. I studied her with my eyes. Memorizing ever contour of her body, every curve and dent on her face. She was beautiful. I didn't see a cold body in front of me, I saw a beautiful girl that was consumed with grief. She was truly hurting and I wanted to alleviate her pain.

"Madison," I whispered, as I laid on the floor beside her. "Talk to me, please." She didn't answer, she continued to cry quietly. "Please, tell me why you are so sad. What can I do to help you? Let me be part of your life again, please. Let's start with talking… please!"

"You should go," she whispered behind her cries. "Everything is lost. There's nothing that you can do to help me. Goodbye, have a wonderful day and life, Embry."

I got up from the floor angrily and marched to the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened it.

"Yeah, you too." I said harshly, as I opened the door. "I doubt that I'll have a great day, but thank you for completely ruining my life."

"Bye." she cried and buried her face in her hand and began to cry again. "I love you!"

I stood there by the door, debating whether I should give in to my imprint's need or desires and disappear and do exactly what she wanted me to do. She remained on the floor crying quietly, without staring at me. I held the doorknob in my hands; I should've left and just throw in the towel, and give up, just like she was doing. But I couldn't turn around when I saw her so despondent; when she needed a friend, someone to listen to her. I was angry, when I saw how easily she gave up on me, on Braxton and Kyra. She was supposed to be my Madison, a fighter. I slammed the door shut and walked up to her and lifted her off the floor. She was still light in my arms and I reveled on the proximity of her body. She didn't move, but remained rigid. I could feel the coldness that emanated from her body. She wasn't my Madison. My fiery Madison. The girl that once burned my skin with her desire for life, was now an iceberg, floating in the sea of life. The Madison that was in my arms was completely dead; lifeless. She was like a winter, with no vegetation or signs of life.

"Why are you still here, Em?" she asked. "You should put me down. Leave and forget about me. Just let me be, please. Aren't I repugnant in your eyes? Does looking at me repulse you?"

"Damn, don't be stupid, Madison!" I said angrily, as I pressed her cold body closer to mine, as I sat on the couch.

"I don't know what to do anymore." she said honestly, her eyes avoiding me.

"You are my fucking imprint. I worry about you. It's my duty to know that you are safe and to protect you."

"I don't want you to worry about me." she whispered, her eyes fixed on the wooden floor. "I can take care of myself. You don't have to pity me, Embry."

"That's not what I meant." I said gently. "You are my wife, we are still legally married. I still feel the need to protect you. Plus, somehow, I don't know why, you don't smell like a vampire to me. I don't find you repulsive or repugnant. You smell really good to me. Your scent is sweet and not in the disgusting and annoying kinda way, but in the good way."

"It's strange, because you smell wonderful to me, Embry." she said, her eyes finally resting on me. "But I don't want you to worry about me anymore. I'll sign the divorce papers and give you your freedom. Just don't worry about me anymore, please."

"Why are you giving up so fast, idiot?" I said acrimoniously at her, as I accommodated her on my lap.

"There's nothing to fight for, Embry." she said defeated. "I lost everything. I'm not like you. You have something to look forward whenever you wake up. You have Braxton and our daughter..." she said slowly, staring at me discomfited.

"Her name is Kyra Faith." I said, glancing at her.

"Kyra Faith... that's a beautiful name... for your daughter." she said wearily, and forced a smile.

"Our daughter, Madison. You fought to keep her alive..." I trailed off, as I lifted my finger and traced the outline of her lips and her nose.

"Was it worth it?" she asked incredulous.

"It was to me." I said, my eyes falling on her tempting lips.

"I never got to hold her. I never got to see her or know that she was alive, until I met Braxton at the mall in Port Angeles. He briefly described her to me. When I went to your house that night… she was sleeping. She is truly a princess. She looks just like you and she has my hair." she smiled sadly. "I miss them, Embry."

"I know." I said, kissing her cold forehead. I was going to have to get used to this, but I felt complete and happy for the first time in years, just by having her in my arms. "Our kids, they've your fighting spirit."

"I'm not the same Madison. I am dead. I..."

"I noticed. My Madison would've been fighting me to see her children, but not you. You are like a robot." I whispered against her forehead.

"They are better off without me." she said gloomily and veered her head to the side.

"Is that what you want to tell yourself..."

"It's the truth." she said with determination. "I'm dead. You should've heard the way Sam was speaking to me. He hasn't change, has he?"

"You remember him?" I asked curious.

"I remember some things. But I have a feeling that he has always been an ass." she said, turning her face to me.

"He's an ass... but, don't talk bad about my half-brother like that." I smiled down at her.

"You finally know who your father is?" she asked surprised, lifting her head to me.

"Yeah, my mom told me a few years after-" I paused and looked out the window.

A cool autumn breeze blew through the window, bringing in the scent of pizza, making me hungry. I only had a coffee that morning and the thought of eating a few large pizzas was tempting. I ignored my thoughts and concentrated on her.

"After I disappeared?" she finished, bringing me back from my reverie.

"Yes,"

"How's your mother?" she asked, as she accommodated her lithe body against my chest and rested her head on my shoulder. She inhaled softly and pressed herself closer to me.

"She's fine." I said dreamingly.

It was strange how perfectly we fitted together. Her vampire scent didn't bother me, because I couldn't perceive it. All I could smell was a mixture of sweet berries scent and flowers from a meadow.

"I'm glad." she said softly and paused. "You should go, Embry. I don't have anything to offer you anymore. I won't step in Quileute territory again. I swear. I just wanted to see you. I was growing restless without knowing anything of your whereabouts. Braxton called me almost every night, telling me that he was worried about you... I just wanted to comfort him and in a way, comfort my soul too. But if I ever decide to end my life, I would definitely go there, to La Push and have Sam or one of his pack members kill me."

"Are you stupid, Madison?" I spat, as I pushed her away from me. _Had she gone insane?_

"I am desperate... I-I, you won't understand." she stammered and sobbed.

"Then tell me, maybe if you explain yourself to me, I might be able... to understand you." I said bitterly.

"I tried and you ran out of the apartment the last time I tried to explain what happened to me and when I went to your house... you kicked me out! You told me never to set foot on your home! I'm giving up..." she whimpered, burying her face in her hand.

"Maybe I wanted you to run after me: To beg me to take you back. I wasn't the one that disappeared for five years, Madison! Perhaps I wanted you to prove to me that you still loved me; that you still cared."

"I didn't know." she said lowly. "I'm a vampire... you hate me."

"Wow, Mad, you really don't know me at all." I said hurt. _She really didn't know me!_

"I don't know anything anymore. I am lost. I-"

"Is this what you want... be a coward, Madison, but exclude me and our children out of your miserable life. They don't need a fucking coward for a mother. They need a mother that is willing to fight for them! They need a mother that will love them and teach them that life is not always fair, but as long as there is hope you keep on living!"

"What can I do?" she said despondently. "I'm lost. No one prepared me for this life! Cheyenne left me to rot on my own. She did this to me, because you killed Elisha..."

"Will kill that bitch later for what she did to our family. But right now, Madison, the most important thing is that you don't give up on us! Because I am willing to fight for you. I am willing to go against my brother and the pack to fight for you. You have to fight, damn it! Do you love me? Do you really love me and our children?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I never stopped loving you. I never stopped... your memories kept me alive for five years. I had this dream that you would look past my cold exterior and see that I was still the Madison that you fell in love with. But it was all a dream... what can I do now, Embry? How can I prove to you that I love you and I want us to be a family?"

"You fight! Fight for me and our children. Prove to me, that you are worth fighting for, baby girl! Show me that you love me and fight, because I can't just accept you with open arms. I need to know that my children will be safe with you, Madie. I need to know that my heart won't be destroy again."

_Fight, Madison. Fight for me, please. I beg you, please, fight for our future._

"Oh, god, Embry," she wailed. "I'll fight! I'll fight for you! I'll never stop! I'll prove my love for you." she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and brought me to her with such force that it pushed the air out of my lungs.

**AN:**_ Wahoo! Another chapter! Awesome, girlfriend! JK! I am excited with this chapter. I was crying as I was typing it and I imagined it happening in my cobweb-filled head! I was the old woman that poked her head to check out what was happening outside the corridor in one of the earlier chapters. Nosy! Yes, anyways, I have great news. My story Second Chances got nominated for some award. I got a message, but when I replied to ask where I could find the website, I didn't get any answer… so, well, I don't even know where that is located or what the hell it is. So, um, can anyone find out? If not, I don't care!_

My Opinion on the Story:_ I like this story better, because it has raw emotions and it's not about banging someone... which is good at times! With protection and love, of course! But this story actually depicts Embry and Madison more mature and more attuned with the connection that imprinting causes..._

_In conclusion, in my story, Embry doesn't smell Madison's vampire smell, because destiny knew that she was going to be one, and in order to keep them together... well, that part needed to be eradicated for them to enjoy hot passionate, mind-shattering sex. There is going to be major lemons in the future... you've been forewarned!_


	9. Brokenhearted

**Nostalgia**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: OMG, I know that this chapter is like backtracking in things that I already wrote, but I lost this chapter and it was supposed to go before the one that I last posted. If I sound strange and crazy, sorry! So this is just a Bonus Chapter... there will be more. I promise to post more over the weekend... Thank you! Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Brokenhearted**

Having the spirits depressed or crushed by grief or despair

_Embry's POV_

I stood in my room, clutching at my aching heart and tears streaming down my fucking face. I know I was a man and there was a rule that I man should never cry, but this situation was killing me. I couldn't live without her anymore. My love for her didn't die with her, in fact, it grew even more. I knelt on the ground and silently wept for her. She thought that I didn't love her. My angel thought that I didn't want her or needed her anymore. Damn, if she only knew how hard it was to keep my hands off of her. If she only knew how much self control I needed to gather, just to push her away from me when I heard those damn loud howls. I didn't want Sam's pack to hurt her. I didn't want anyone to touch her or disrespect her. She was still my wife, the woman that I love and the mother of my children. Madison still made my heart beat with such force, that I felt like I was having a heart attack.

I watched the spot she had vanished from and sighed. Thanking whichever entity that saved her. I wanted to believe that deep down she knew that my cold exterior and harsh words were for her safety. I wanted her to get out, before Sam did anything to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Love." I whispered, after I'd done enough crying.

I got up and walked into the Master bedroom and took a quick cold shower. Touching Madison had aroused a part of me that I though that had perished with her absent. I stood under the shower, thinking about how cool her touch had been. It was the perfect temperature for my scorching skin. Her lips taste like sin and her body writhing under mine was glorious. I wanted to fuck her right in that instant, do things to her that would remind her why she loved me and married me. I wanted her. I desperately wanted her. She was the only woman that could ever make me lose control so easily. I had this desire to plunge into her sleek core, and loose myself in her.

When I was done showering, I dried myself and changed into a clean pair of board shorts. I walked into the room and sat on the bed that not twenty minutes ago, made a fantasy a reality. The reality of feeling Madison's body, the reality of tasting her lips and feeling her love for me. I could still smell the scent of berries and roses lingering in my room. I didn't smell the repugnant stench of vampire. All I could smell was the sweetness of flowers that reminded me of my lovely Madison.

I threw the towel on the hamper and exited the room. I walked down the hall and checked on each of my children. They were fast asleep and I was thankful that Madison had checked on them. I knew that Braxton had difficulty sleeping and for the first time in a few years, he was sleeping peacefully. He had a pleasant smile on his lips and I knew that it was thanks to Madison.

I ambled down the staircase and heard Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin and Seth in the kitchen. Their words were mumbles and I didn't feel like entertaining them or explaining myself to them. I was tired of everything. Four weeks ago, I had given up on the fact that Madison was never coming back. I even gave away her stuff to Goodwill. I cleared the basement from all her belongings and gave them away. I didn't want to have anything that reminded me of her. I had the children and to me that was more than enough. I couldn't take it any longer! The emptiness that she left behind was suffocating and it was slowly killing me. But now, now she was back in Washington and wanted to return. She knew that she'd done wrong, leaving without telling me where she was. I understand that she didn't want to harm the children and I would be forever thankful for her thoughtfulness. I would always appreciate the fact that she thought of our children first. I wanted to believe with all my heart that Kiki and Zeus were safe with her and that a piece of the real Madison was still in her.

I stood by the doorway of the kitchen, staring at Paul and Seth exchange heated words. "Leave him alone, Paul." I said tiredly.

"Why should I?" Paul gritted angrily. "This leech-lover fucker probably knew about Madison! He knew of her ability to disappear so easily from us!"

Seth clenched his fist and sighed heavily. "Paul, you are being ridiculous. I didn't know that Madison could disappear and I definitely didn't know that she was going to come to this house and see her children. But I am glad that she did! She deserves to see her kids. I know that she is still the same Madison. The only thing different is that she is now a vampire."

"Fuck you, Seth!" Jared hissed loudly.

"Jared, keep your fucking voice down. My kids are sleeping and if you wake them up, I'll kick your ass." I said annoyed.

"You knew, too, right, Embry?" Jared said furiously, as he turned his attention to me.

I ignored his question and walked inside the kitchen. "Seth, I checked on Kiki, she is safe. Madison didn't hurt them."

"I did too." Seth said, as he walked to where I was and leaned against the counter. "Braxy is sound asleep. It's the first time that he is sleeping so early in the night. He usually wakes up a couple-"

"Yeah, tell yourself that." Jared interjected. "Madison is dead! She could easily kill those children." he said spitefully. "She is just waiting for the right time to hurt them and completely destroy you, Embry. She is a damn vampire! She'll never be normal!"

"I know, idiot! I'm not blind, fucker, she is a vampire. But she would never hurt our kids!" I said nonchalantly. "Now keep your damn voice down or get the fuck out of here!" I spat lividly, as I slammed my fist against the counter top. "She didn't hurt my children and I can fucking vouch for her that she never will!"

"Embry, I understand that you loved her. But, brother, she was here, Embry, your kids weren't protected. What if one of them had a little cut and the smell of blood drove her insane? She could've hurt them, even killed them!" Sam growled furiously, as he slammed the back door of the kitchen and walked outside to the back porch.

"Yes, she was here." Seth said defiantly. "But she didn't hurt them. She would never hurt her kids. I believe her. I know that she is different from those vampires that we've killed in the past. She's like the Cullens!"

"What's your theory?" Brady asked shyly. "She is dangerous."

"No, she is not dangerous." I said defensively. "She is different! Didn't you see the vampires that were with her? The Cullens! They have taken her in! She is like a sister to them. Did you see Rose and Jasper,the most hostile vampires in the Cullen clan? They protected her and I know that they have taught her not to drink blood from humans. Didn't you hear what Madison said? She said that she'd never drank human blood and never will. I believe her! She was only desperate to see her children!"

"That's all bullshit! It's all worthless. They can't control their thirst! They are demons that are trying to live as humans. They'll never be humans again. They will always be bloodsuckers! Why can't you understand, Embry and Seth!" Jared said crossly, as he stood up from the chair. "Stop thinking with your fucking dick, Man! Yes, she is probably prettier than before, but you know why! That's their way of attracting preys! Luring innocent souls in to their fucking traps! Embry seriously, you need to start thinking of the people that matter! Not only could she have hurt your children, but also Rachel!"

"She could've hurt my Rachel, dude!" Paul said seething, as he walked closer to Jared.

"But she didn't!" I said curtly. "No one got hurt!"

"But what if Rachel would've have gotten hurt! My wife wasn't even aware that Madison was in the house! I know you care for her still, but if anything happens to Rachel... I swear that I kill her myself, Embry!" Paul said, exiting the kitchen.

I followed behind Brady and Collin and walked out to the back porch. "I know that what I am going to say falls in deaf ears, but I know that she is not dangerous. She is only desperate to see the children." I said.

"Ha!" Sam scoffed. "That is another problem, Embry. You exposed your children to her, Embry. She could've hurt them. Yes, she didn't hurt them today, but what about the next time she sees them? Have you thought of that?"

"Sam," I paused and inhaled deeply. "I appreciate your concern for my children, but they are mine! Madison is their mother and for fucks' sake, she has a right to see them. Yes, the way she did it tonight was not the smartest way, but she does have a right to see them. I know that their safety is her priority. So as my brother, Sam, I would like to ask you to fuck off my damn life and give me some fucking breathing room, because you really are suffocating me and pissing me off."

Sam's nostrils flared furiously as he began to shake uncontrollably. "You are already turning on your own blood, because of a leech!" he spat. "I'm embarrassed to call you my brother."

"Whatever, Sam! I'm no turning on my brothers. But I will not turn on my imprint!" I retorted.

"We are going to have a serious conversation with her. Find out where she lives. We don't want her terrorizing our lands again. She is not welcome in La Push! She is a dangerous being, Embry! You have to remember that she is not human anymore. She is a vampire! She is our enemy! I know that you think that you love her, but you don't! Imprinting only last until the person dies! She died! She is dead and the person that you saw is not her. She is dead, Embry! Think of your children for a chance. It's better that they grow up without a mother than with a vampire that could easily snapped them into two with such ease and kill them. Think of them and remember that we are not the enemy! She is!"

"Sam, fuck you!" I shouted.

"No wonder Leah left this damn place. You are constantly trying to run everyone's life!" Seth growled. "Leave! You aren't our Alpha! You lost that right when Jacob challenged you and won! You are just a fucking asshole that wants to manipulate everyone around!"

"Watch your mouth, Seth!" Jared grumbled, as he shoved Seth. "We might be the one that have to save your precious imprint from harm one of this days."

"Kiki will never need you!" Seth spat, shoving Jared away from him. "I'll see to that!"

Seth pushed past Jared and walked inside to the house. I knew what this was all about. Madison's actions had created a wider gap between Sam's and Jacob's pack. Yes, we were still in Jacob's pack. He'd moved to a town that was three hours away from La Push, but he was still the Alfa of both packs. Sam became the beta and that position was too humiliating for him. And now that Jacob wasn't here, he thought that he had free reign to do whatever he pleased.

"Damn, Embry, you are my brother and those little defenseless kids are my nephew and niece. We are blood brothers and your actions are cloudy and dangerous. Forget about Madison, she is dead! She died many years ago. Did you see how she fucking vanished in front of our eyes?" Sam said, as he walked towards me and place his hand on my shoulder.

"I did see, Sam." I said slowly. "Can you guys leave? I am tired and I have to go to work tomorrow! We can talk about this later." I said, jerking his hand away from me and heading towards my house.

"This conversation is not over." Sam said in low voice. "We aren't not done, Embry."

"Yeah, whatever." I said over my shoulders, as I walked up the back porch steps and opened the door. "You would never understand how I feel, Sam." I whispered, closing the door behind me.

I leaned against the door and looked at the doorway, Zeus and Kiki were staring at me with their bright, worried eyes. "Is Daddy OK?" Kiki asked worriedly, as she ran to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my leg. I patted her head and nodded. "I heard loud voices and I ran to Zeus room. He wouldn't wake up, so I threw my plastic Dora doll on him and he woke up."

"I'm sorry that we woke you up, baby." I said, kneeling in front of her and hugging her. I held her in my arms, as I stared at Braxton. He looked confused and scared. "Come here, kiddo, there's plenty of space for you in my arms."


	10. Reconcile

**Chapter 10: Reconcile**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I apologize if I made you wait too long. I have been very busy, but thanks to the Veteran's Day, I had a bit of time to write on some of my stories and beta-read on others. This chapter is a little long and it includes a bit of dialogue, since it's important and crucial for the future chapters. It's also awkward and fluffy and full of lemony goodness! I've been warning everyone! So, don't come complaining that this chapter was strong and whatnot... the story its rated M for this particular reason.

**Reconcile**

_Resign oneself to something; accept; make peace; adjust_

I sat in the living room couch, without moving. I was like a statue, still and unresponsive, not breathing or moving, as I stared down at Embry's sleeping form. I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful, as his head rested on my lap. Before he drifted off to slumber-land, I placed a pillow under his head to ease the tension of my marble-like flesh against his neck. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. It felt good to have him near me. I felt somewhat alive and happy.

We'd spent all morning talking about trivial and important things about our lives. He laughed and joke about how dysfunctional our family was going to be, since I was a vampire and he was a werewolf (shape-shifter). But he was sure that we could make it work. He told me that it was going to need a lot of work, devotion and love from our parts to make it work, but he knew in his heart of heart that we could do it. He'd faith in me! He said so himself.

"I believe that we can make this relationship work, Madie." he said softly, as he stared down at the pizza that was in his hands. "I'm willing to fight. I know that you'll too, right?" he asked over his shoulder.

I nodded, smiling happily at him. "Yes, I'll fight." I whispered, as I looked down at my hands. My cold hands that someday, would be able to touch his warm body. "I want to fight for our family and for our marriage."

"Good," he said, taking a large bite of his pizza. "Mmm, this shit is delicious." he said with his mouth full.

The hours past by and I remained still, listening to the soft snores coming from Embry as he slept. I concentrated on the large box of the pizza, that was on the new coffee table that I had recently bought and a half empty 2-Liter bottle of Root Beer that sat beside the table. I looked around my apartment and for the first time since living there, I loved it. Embry's presence made it feel like it was actually a home. I knew that home was where my heart was (technically speaking, since mine doesn't beat anymore!), and it was with Embry. I could just picture my little children running riotously around the living room. I wanted them to visit me. I was dying to meet Kiki and I wanted to kiss her and touch her face. I also knew that everything needed to be taken in slow baby steps. I wanted Embry to trust me first. I didn't want to jeopardize anything!

I continued to stare at Embry's handsome face. His lips were partly opened and his long hair covered half of his face. His breathing was soft and I wanted to run my hand through his smooth face. I wanted to caress him and run my fingers through his hair. He'd looked much older than I'd remembered. His face was creased into a scowl, making him look angry. With a hesitant hand, I dared to touch his face. He flinched at the coolness of my touch. His heat of his skin encircled my hand and he reached for my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. I sighed, my heart swelling with happiness at the simple gesture. His scowl was gone, replaced with a serene and peaceful look on his face. He looked so elegant. He was truly a magnificent man. Everything about him exudes an aura of power, physical prowess and control. His shoulders were broad and muscular, his endless leg, were resting over the arm rest, since he was too tall to fit properly on the couch. I asked him if he wanted to move to the bed, but he declined my offer. He said that he was just going to take a short nap. It had been three hours and he was still sleeping. I could see the dark circles under his eyes and began to worry. Embry wasn't sleeping well. He was worried about something and I had a feeling that it was related to me.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the couch. He still held on to my hand and I didn't mind. The proximity of his body was enough, for now! I began to muse about how our lives would be like if we were together. I wanted to believe that we could make it work. We were meant to be together, and now a lifetime had turned into forever. I thought of Kyra and the fact that she was going to live a normal life, beside Seth and it brought me to tears, except that I couldn't cry. I thought about not being able to save her from her destiny. At least she was going to be happy and loved. I knew that Seth was going to be everything for her. I also thought of Braxton's future. If I stayed near him, he was going to eventually become a werewolf. _Would he hate me for it?_

I sighed loudly and accidentally woke Embry up. He shifted on the sofa and slowly released my hand. "I'm sorry, Embry. I didn't mean to wake you up!" I said apologetically.

He blinked fast and sighed. "Hello," he smiled, as he yawned loudly, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"Hi," I said dreamingly, when I saw his powerful smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually I did! Thanks," he said, as he raked his fingers through his hair and yawned again. "How long was I asleep for?" he said, as he extended his arms to touch my face.

"Two or three hours. I lost track, sorry. Why?" I asked, leaning my face in his hands.

He scowled and turned his head to the side. "I don't want to be late. I have to pick up Zeus from school at three thirty." he said solemnly. "He thinks that I'm going to ground him for calling you every night without my permission."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said softly. "It's not his fault. I was the one that should've known- Um, that's in the past, Em." I paused and looked down at his puzzled look. "It's only one in the afternoon, sweetie." I said, as I managed to gather the strength to run my hand through his soft hair. "You're not mad at our son, are you?"

"No," he whispered and turned his head to the side. "I can't be mad at him for needing his mother." he said.

"Good!" I giggled, touching his dark thick hair. "You still have some time for me, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled impishly and sat up on the couch. "I got enough time for you, Madison." he chuckled and sat back against the couch.

We sat in comfortable silent for a few minutes; Embry continued to stare around the living room and into the kitchen. I knew that he was analyzing our situation. It was going to take be hard to make our marriage work, but I knew that we could do it. We had the most important ingredient to make a marriage work, love.

"How much do you pay for the apartment?" he asked curiously. "How many bedrooms does it have?"

I followed his line of vision and gnawed at my lower lip. I was hoping that he was making plans to move in with me, but it was too much to wish for.

"There are two bathrooms and two bedrooms. I pay five hundred and ten dollars a month, but I am going to buy a house next month. The neighbors might start complaining about the loud commotion that happened this morning with Sam and his pack." I laughed.

"I hear you." he chortled and ran his hand through his hair. "So, where are you thinking of moving?" he asked intrigued, his eyes avoiding me.

"I was thinking locally. You know here in Forks or the outskirts of the city. Maybe a large house with lots of ample space in the backyard for the kids to run." I said softly, as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I want to be closed to the children and you, Em. I don't want to miss another day in their growth."

"That's good." he laughed nervously. "You've been away from us for too long."

"I'm not planning on leaving you again." I said nervously. "You are my life and- Well, I want to stay close to you. I want to, this might sound funny or even creepy, but I want to be with you all the time."

"There is a house that I have been meaning to see. It needs a lot of work and it's going to be an interesting renovation project for me and the crew, it's doable. Maybe you and I can go see it later this week."

"Um," I whispered shyly. "Sure, if you don't mind me coming with you. How many bedrooms and bathrooms? Does it have a large backyard... you know, opened to the woods?"

"I heard from Seth that it has four bedrooms." he said, turning his face to me. "Two and a half bathrooms. It's spacious and the backyard is large enough and it's opened to the woods and the best thing is that it's a few miles away from La Push."

"I want to see it." I mumbled. "I hope that-" I trailed off and shook my head. "Forget it." I smiled wearily at him and then stared out the window.

"I know." he smiled mischievously, as he forced me to look at him. "I can still patrol and be closed to the house if you were to need anything from me."

"Oh, yeah," I said, a little disappointed. "That's a wonderful idea."

I slouched my shoulder and nodded. "What's the matter? You don't like it, do you?" he said worriedly, as he took my hand in his.

"Oh, no! That's not it. I was just- forget it. It's not important. I was just thinking about something else."

He flashed me an annoyed look and sighed. "OK, Madison, you are going to have to start talking to me and tell me how you are feeling!" he grumbled. "I am not a mind reader. I need you to tell me what's in that little pretty head of yours."

"Ugh," I gritted. "I know, it's just that I want you to be with me always. I know that I'm being impatient and you are just thinking of the children, and I understand, but, ugh! I just want to be with you. I need to be with you..." I paused and inhaled deeply. "I need you." I whispered.

He grinned and pulled me closer to him. "I understand. We'll be together. I promise. We'll get through this rough patch. It just takes time, Madison. We have all the time in the world."

"I know we do!" I said desperately. "But my kids are growing so fast! I have missed so many years. I don't want to miss another day." I complained.

"You still whine a lot." he laughed and tousled my hair. "Mad, you don't mind if I use your bathroom. I would like to take a shower, if you're Okay with it, of course." he said sweetly.

I nodded. "Oh, no, go ahead." I said, smiling at him. "I'll get you some clean towels." I was still holding his hand, when I got up from the couch and stared down at him. "Come, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

"Thanks," he said timidly.

He got up from the couch and followed me. I sauntered down the narrow hall and entered my room. He continued to after me and turned on the light of the room. "It's a little dark." he said, smirking.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that- well, I can see so well in the dark, that I don't bother turning on the lights. You know, it saves energy and in a way, I am protecting the Earth." I said bashfully.

"Kiki is afraid of the dark," he said, as he tucked his fist in his front pockets.

"Is she? Why?" I asked sadly. I wanted to wrap my hands around my daughter and just hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. That I would never let anyone hurt her. I wanted to chase away he nightmares that threatened to destroy her peaceful dreams.

"I don't know." he shrugged and leaned against the dresser. "I like your room. It's big and neat."

"Thanks," I said casually, and at human pace, continued to search for a clean towel.

"Sometimes the kids sneak into my bed at night. It's good that your bed is a king size bed. It'll fit us all together." he said, eying me suspiciously.

"Um, yeah." I swallowed hard. If I had a heart, it would be pounding hard against my chest. I nodded softly and turned to the closet. "That's real nice. You are a lucky father."

He laughed heartedly and reached for a strand of my loose hair. "You wouldn't mind if the kids and I came over and took over your apartment and room for a weekend, right?" he asked cautiously, as he scrutinized me with his eyes.

"Not at all." I laughed. "I would love that very much."

"Good," he said with resolve.

I gave him a weak smile and turned around to search for the towels. I was panicking; he was suggesting so many wonderful scenarios, where my children were in it. I could just picture my angels laughing loudly and running happily in my apartment. I placed my hand over my still-heart and sighed softly. I couldn't believe that he was thinking of spending a night in my bed, with our children filling this empty apartment with their laughter and smiles. It's like an early Christmas present. I was happy and I just couldn't contain myself.

"When would you like to stay over?" I said, trying hard to play it cool and casual. "I can buy games, food and stuff for you and the children. I just need to know when you might be coming; have everything ready for them."

He began to pace around the room, stopping in front of my bed and picked up the frame that was on the night table. "Zeus and you look cute in this picture." he said, as he smiled at the picture. "I'm glad that you reached out for him. He's gonna be happy to know that he'll be staying with you."

"It was nothing. I didn't know that he was my son, until he started talking. I was glad that I did."

"So, what do you think we should do?" he asked impishly, as he walked back to where I stood.

"Um, about what?" I asked nervously.

"About this Friday." he specified.

"Oh," I sighed softly. "I, um, I don't know! Do you have any suggestions?"

He stood a few inches away from me, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared attentively at me. "Well, I was thinking that maybe, um, if you want to, I can bring them over this Friday after I get out of work and we can go out to eat... sorry, bad idea, right?"

"Oh no, Embry." I said, placing my hands on his arms. "It's perfect. I won't eat, but I don't mind sitting in a restaurant with you guys. I can drink water, at least." I laughed embarrassed.

"Water?" he laughed.

"Yes, I can drink water!" I said, smirking at him.

"Well, OK, perfect." he said. "That's a load off my shoulders. I thought that if I said that, I would be insulting you."

"Oh, no, no, the other way around. I feel like I am ruining a magical family evening. But, Em, I would be delighted to spend time with you and the children. It's like a dream come true! I get to spend time with my family and I also get to spoil the babies."

He laughed and leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad." he said shyly. "I know that Zeus is going to be excited when he hears the news that he'll be with his mother."

I gnawed at my lip and stared up at him from behind my eyelashes. "You raised him wonderfully! He's the perfect son, Embry." I said proudly.

"Yeah, he is!" he said with pride. "He loves you very much, Madie."

"I- don't know what to say," I said happily. "I love him too. I mean, I love Kiki too, but I don't know her. I love them equally, but I guess that Zeus was my first child and I remember faint memories of holding him in my arms and of him falling asleep on my chest... I remember you the most, though." I said gloomily, as faint memories of my little boy ran through my head. I wanted to remember everything, but I couldn't. I walked back to the closet and took a couple of the folded towels and handed them to him. He thanked me and trailed after me, as I showed him the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you out here, Embry." I said timidly.

He laughed sensually, as he removed his shirt. "Do you want to join me?" he asked naughtily. "I promise that I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

I laughed and nodded. "If you want me to."

He took a few steps towards me and placed his hands on my waist. "Did it hurt?" he asked curiously.

"What hurt?" I asked confused.

He ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Becoming a vampire," he said solemnly.

"I don't remember any of it. I guess that the painkillers they had me on after the emergency cesarean helped with the pain of becoming a vampire." I said glumly, as I played with the waistband of his jeans. "I woke up one night and Cheyenne was sitting in the smelling room with me. Her eyes were red and she... I hate her. I remember looking down at my stomach and I was flat. I didn't have a heartbeat and I was dead. My skin was granite-like. There was no baby inside me anymore. I looked around and didn't find you or Braxton. I lost it when she told me that I was a vampire and that she did it to spite you!"

"I'm sorry." he said solemnly.

I shook my head and touched his temple with my hand. "Don't be, love." I said sadly. "I, I try not to think of it. If I do, I'll become crazy and I'll want to kill her. It's worthless."

Embry growled, his forehead creasing into a scowl. "I'll kill her for you! I swear that I'll destroy her for ruining our dream of growing old and gray together; for taking you away from me and the children. She better pray that she never crosses my path, because that will be the end of her." he snarled.

"It's not worth it. Hate is not worth it." I said, running my hand up his arm. "I've been through hell in the past five years without you. And now that I found you again, I don't want to think of hate, Embry. Life with you is all that I want and crave. I don't care what happened in the past... with Cheyenne. She'll live with the guilt of turning me in to a vampire. There are more important things than to succumb to revenge. Life is too beautiful to wasted worrying about such things. I rather live my eternity loving you and enjoying our time together with our children. I want to create new memories with you."

"You are important to me Madison." he whispered.

"Thanks, Embry. I need to hear you say that!" I said, turning around to face the closet. "You are worth everything in the world." I was still afraid of seeing the rejection in his eyes.

"You are my everything, Madison, I never stopped loving you!" he said, his arms encircling my waist, as pressed my back to his chest. The towels fell to the floor, but I didn't care. Being this close to him, was what I have been dreaming of for the past five years.

"I never stopped loving you either. You are my true love, Embry. I love you so much." I said, as I turned around and stepped on the towels.

He smiled and began to study me with his eyes. He tilted my face to the side and began to kiss the base of my neck and collarbone. "I'm glad that you were tan-skinned when you were human, because you don't look as pasty white and pallid as the rest of the vampires that I've met. You really don't look like a vampire; you look healthy, except without a blush. I miss your brown eyes, though. But you are even more beautiful, I have to give you that, but you look perfect as always. You were always perfect, Love." he said in a husky voice.

He took my face in his hands and kissed my cheek softly. "I love you." he whispered, as he pressed me closer to him in an embrace. "I like the smoothness of your skin." he whispered into my ear, as his lips began to leave a hot fiery trailed on my collarbone and neck. "Hmm, you smell so divine, Madison." he groaned, as his free hand, held my waist firmly.

"Embry," I moaned, as I stood there pinned against the wall, unable to move, hell, I didn't want to move from that spot. I wanted to feel the warmness of his body engulf me. "I love you so much."

"Your eyes are dark... are you hungry?" he said, as his hand crept up my flat stomach. "Are you hungry, Love?" he asked sensually, as he pulled away from me, and glanced at me quizzically. "You know that if you bite me, I will die. You don't want me to die, do you?"

"No, never!" I said frightened, as my hands touched his broad and muscular chest. "I'm not hungry. M-my eyes get dark, w-when I'm, when I desire something. I-I don't want to kill you, ever. You are my second chance at love and at life. I would never hurt you. Embry, I am not, well, I am not poisonous. I don't have venom." I said, as I looked down at his chest.

"You aren't venomous?" he asked curiously, laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, Carlisle examined me. I have no poison in me." I said embarrassed, as his eyes continued to stare at me.

"Awesome." he whispered, as he lowered his head and kissed the corner of my lips. "I was afraid to do that." he said, as he pulled away from me and swept me off my feet.

"I," I whispered, as he carried me to the bed. _Damn, Rosalie was so right!_ This bed was going to come in handy someday. I needed to buy my sister a thank you present for foreseeing my future love life.

He gently placed me on the bed and tenderly began to tug at the hem of my shirt. "There are too many clothes between us, Madison." he said playfully, smiling devilish at me. "We need to solve this problem."

With trembling hands I began to undo the buttons of my shirt. I didn't dare to look at him. It was the first time that I would be intimate in my new vampire body. I was too excited, afraid, nervous and delirious with the prospect of making love to him. I knew that I should've waited, at least, until I knew that things were going to be better between the two of us, but my body demanded to feel him inside of me. I couldn't deny my soul this privilege. I wanted to feel his weight on top of me. I wanted him so much.

When I discarded my shirt, I gasped in awe, when his hand touched my breast. I inhaled deeply, staring at his perfect and muscular chest in front of me. I've seen him a few weeks ago, but today, my senses were heightened and my desire to touch him increased with every breath that I took. I wanted to kiss every dent and valley of his broad chest. _Oh, men, his body was like a playground where I knew that I would experience hours of endless joy._ I took off my shoes and bras and sat there; my bare chest exposed for him to see.

"Wow," he whispered as he scooted closer to me. "I forgot how precious and perfect your body was. I need to be reminded of how you taste and feel under my touch, Madison." he said, placing a hand over my chest and gently pushing me down on the bed.

His eyes never left me. I felt excited and nervous at the same time; waiting anxiously for what he would do to me. He stood up from the bed and finished unbuckling his pants. I knew that there was no turning back. I basked in the knowledge that he would soon be inside of me, liberating my heart from all those lonely nights that I'd experienced without him. When he finished removing his jeans, he crawled on the bed beside me and aligned his body parallel to mine. There was a wicked smile on his lips as he dipped his head towards mine. Our lips were mere inches away from each other. His hand moved up and down my body leaving me breathless and agonizing for his warmth.

"I want you so bad, Madie." he whispered, as his mouth claimed a taunted nipple. "But I want to take my time with your body. I need to know what you want me to do to you. Please, Madison, tell me." he pleaded, as he lifted his face to me and kissed me feverishly.

I clasped his face in my hands and forcefully brought him closer to me. He gently climbed on top of me and began to kiss me fervently. He tangled his hand in my hair and softly pulled at it. His other hand roamed freely over my body and stopped by the waistband of my jeans. His lips continued to kiss me as he pressed his chest against the mound of my breast. A loud moan escaped his mouth, when I reached to touch his bulging erection.

"Mmm," he moaned, as he smiled against my lips.

"Touch me, baby!" I whimpered, my hands gently squeezing his erection.

His free hand reached for my breast and he stroked it softly. With his fingertips he tugged at my right breast's nipple, making me moan loudly. He kissed my chin, my neck and collarbone and continued to leave a trail of velvety kisses, until his mouth covered my entirely breast. The warmth that engulfed me was inexpressible. His tongue rasped against my harden nipple. The flicking of his skillful tongue intensified my need to desperately touch him. With his other hand, he began to unbutton my jeans. I lifted my pelvis to help him remove my jeans, but I suddenly heard a loud ripping noise and my jeans were flying across the room.

"They were blocking me, baby." he said mischievously, as he looked up at me, from behind those long dark eyelashes. "We'll go shopping for new pants later, I swear."

"Embry," I said, clasping his face in my hands and pulling him up to me. "Embry, is this what you want?" I asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" he asked befuddled, his fingers still tugging at my breast.

"Do you want me only for today? Or do you want me in your bed forever? I need to know!" I said earnestly. "Because I want you for always!"

"I," he whispered and smiled at me. "I'm yours, baby girl. I fucking need you in my bed forever and always. Damn, sweetie, I love you and I can't be away from you anymore." he said, as he ravished my lips in a hungry kiss.

I parted my lips and welcomed his tongue, as it explored every corner of my mouth. I moaned, when his hand continued its trek down my breast, to my stomach and stopped by the waistband of my thongs. "Let me in, Madie-baby," he said breathlessly, as his fingers pulled down at my thong. I nodded and bucked my pelvis upwardly, and felt his warm fingers, slid between my legs and separate the intimate folds of my womanhood.

"Hmm, yes," I said fervidly. He continued to run his index finger up and down, until I was wet and sleek. Being a vampire enhanced every touch to the maximum. I felt like I was covered on fire, as Embry continued to hover over me. "I want you inside me, baby." I moaned.

"Not yet," he grunted, as he pressed a finger inside me and with his thumb continued to massage my clit. I felt the bubble of desire start to expand inside my womb. I was slowly being swept by the desire and my need to be covered with his love. I wanted to feel him inside me. I was slowly losing my cool and I was slowly being pushed too close to the edge and soon, I would be falling. "Just a little longer, baby." he laughed seductively. "Give me a few more minutes to enjoy your new body." he said, his voice drenched in desire.

I nodded and ran my hand through his body, enjoying the satiny feel of his warm skin. I envied him. He was always going to be warm and so human. I pushed the saddening thought out of my head and concentrated on how amazing his hand felt on my skin. I glided my hand down his waist and rested it on his growing erection. I could hear the blood rush to his cock. I gently squeezed his dick and slowly moved up and down. He moaned loudly and closed his eyes, as I continued to rub him.

"I want you inside of me, Em." I said huskily. He nodded and positioned his cock at the entrance and slowly began to enter me. I felt the fire of his penis blazing hot against my sleek walls. I could feel the pressure of his penis as it continued to drive deeper inside me. He slowly pulled out and I groaned with disappointment. I wanted to continue feeling the heat of his sheath penetrating me. "Don't, Embry." I whimpered. He smiled and kissed my lips and entered me, this time with much force.

"I won't cry if you want to drive inside me harder, Em." I said, a smirk on my lips. He took it as an invitation and began to plunge inside me with such strength that I held on to the bed sheets. It felt good, to be united with my husband in such an intimate way. The coldness of my skin slowly vanishing with the heat of his body. "Put all your weight on me."

"I don't want to hurt you, princess." he said, his face in a concentrated expression. "Mmm, so fucking tight."

I placed my hands on his waist and swiftly turned us around. I was on top of him and he was under me. I began to move my pelvis in a circular motion, eliciting delightful moans from Embry. His hands began to caress my body and breast. He kneaded my right breast in his warm hand and gently pulled the nipple between his fingertips.

"Ride me harder, Madie." he ordered, and I complied. "Yes, like that, ugh, so fucking good." he moaned loudly. His hands moved to each side of my waist and pinned me down against his cock.

"I love you, silly girl." he whispered, as he sat up on the bed, still inside of me, and wrapped my legs around him. "I love you so much, Madison." he panted, as he continued to move inside me.


	11. Love

**Chapter 11: Love**

**Nostalgia**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_AN: I am so happy that people liked last chapter. It took me about an hour to write it and two hours to add the descriptive and imagery. I always start by writing the dialogue and then, I imagine the reactions and the angry faces and the love looks and then I sort of daydream the story and that's how it comes to life in my head. Anyways, I let you continue reading the story._

**Love**

_Adoration; a very strong liking; adulation; affection; devotion_

_Embry's POV_

Madison and I stayed in the bed, cuddling for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't describe the joy that my heart, soul and body felt. Being inside her was different. There was so much that I didn't know about her new vampire body. It was strong, almost granite-like strong, but soft, cool and perfect for my scorching skin. We were a perfect fit. Her legs were tangled with mine and her perky breasts caressed my side. I ran my hand through her stomach and she looked up at me, a smile on her divine face.

"Are you hungry?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head and placed my hand on her left breast and slowly caressed it. I wanted to memorize the feeling of her skin against mine. There were many different aspect of this new Madison. She was strong, capable of snapping a person in half with such ease, but yet, she was gentle and docile. She wasn't as feisty as my old Madie-love. I needed to get used to this soft-spoken and well-mannered Madison.

"Why aren't you feisty like before?" I asked her curiously, as I kissed her neck lovingly. "You are so different."

"I, I don't know, sweetie." she said, as she nestled closer to me, her hand creating soothing circles on my chest. "I guess that living with Carlisle and Esme had something to do with it."

"Tell me about your life in the past few years." I asked intrigued. "What did you do? Why were you with the Cullens that night when you disappeared and vanished in to thin air?"

She placed her cold hand on my chest and sighed. "I met Edward two weeks after I woke up and found myself being a vampire. I didn't want to hurt anyone or drink human blood. I hid in a cave for a few days, but I was going crazy with hunger. I left Cheyenne so abruptly that I never considered asking her how to be a vampire." she said, pausing to hide her face from me.

"Come on, I want to hear everything." I said fascinated.

"What if you don't like what I am going to say?" she asked tiredly.

I sighed, running my hand down her thigh and resting it on her knee. "I'm a big boy, I can take it! If not, I'll suck it up. Come on, just tell me."

"I just," she paused and shifted on the bed.

"Please, Mad, just tell me." I begged softly, as I moved my hand between her legs and touched the soft folds of her wet center and gently pressed my finger inside her. She closed her eyes and moved down. I continued to move my finger back and forth, until I heard her whimper with delight. "Please," I said, looking up at her.

"OK," she said reluctantly, as she spread her legs further apart and with her hands on mine, continued to push my finger deeper inside her. She was so sleek and tight. "But please, don't stop." she whimpered.

"I wasn't planning, baby girl." I groan, feeling my dick get harder, as I watched her lick her lips so sensually.

"Embry," she breathed.

"Yes, baby?" I asked, growing with the need to spill my seed inside of her. "What do you want?"

"You," she moaned needy, pushing my finger out of her center. "Now."

I crawled in between her legs and aligned my body over hers. She opened her legs even wider, lowering her hips until her pussy was a few millimeters from my cock. "You remember our first time?" I asked dreamingly, as I settled my dick in her entrance. "You whispered how I wasn't going to fit inside you and look at us now." I said teasingly, as I pushed the tip inside of her.

She closed her eyes and placed her hands on my waist and pulled me towards her. "Just do it, Embry." she said deliriously.

I trusted the full length of my penis inside her, taking her breast in my mouth. I used my tongue to create circles around her nipple, biting it softly and pulling it between my teeth. She moaned and bucked her hips upward, as she seductively, touched my body with her hands.

"Oh, fucks," she grunted, as she dug her nails on my back. I hissed in pain and she quickly let go of my shoulders. "I'm sorry,"

"It's OK, baby." I grumbled, as I continued to move deeper inside of her. I kissed her chin, her cheeks, nose and forehead. "I love you, Madison. Don't leave me again, please." I begged, when I began to feel the walls of her center, clasped tightly around me. I needed to release my seed inside of her. I wanted to claim her over and over again, until I was clear of any doubt that she was mine.

"I won't baby, never, I swear," she said in a raspy voice, as she moved her hips circularly and kissed my lips with such desperation that I knew that she never wanted to let me go. "I love you!"

I was panting for air, when I was done. I put all my weight on her and rested my head on the crook of her neck and sighed. Shit, I was rusty at lovemaking. I needed to practice a few more times, until I could perfect my style.

"So, tell me more about your life, Madison. I want to know." I said breathlessly, as I kissed her nick.

"Are you sure?" she said lovingly, as she ran her hand through my hair. I nodded and kissed her neck. "I came across Edward and his wife one night. He heard my thoughts and Alice also saw me in a vision. According to her, she'd seen me many years before and she knew that I was going to become a vampire. She never told anyone, because she really didn't know me well and then the whole Nessie fiasco happened. I can't blame her for that, can I?"

"Well, I don't know, but continue." I said fatigued.

"Anyways, I lived with them for a few months. I ran into Jacob one night. He was with Nessie and they were hunting too." she said, as she continued to run her soft fingers through my hair.

"He didn't recognize you?" I asked inquisitively.

She shook her head and deposited a cold kiss on my temple. "No, because I used to wear a mask whenever I went hunting. It was kinda stupid and really hard to use when I needed to you know, drink the animals' blood." she said uncomfortably.

"A mask?" I laughed, as I raised my head to face her. "For hunting? You really are a weirdo, Love."

"Yep," she said, bobbing her head and smirked. "I didn't want to be recognized by anyone. I felt ashamed and hurt for what had happened to me. I felt that I could've prevented my destiny."

I caressed her face and kissed her lips. "I wish I could've prevented you from becoming a vampire. I wish I could've saved you! I should've never let you go that day, Madie."

She sighed and brought my head to her chest. "I would've liked that very much, too! Things would've been so different."

She remained quiet for a few minutes. I could see the sadness looming over her the room. "So, continue,"

"Um, well, Nessie knew that she wasn't supposed to tell him about me. She hated lying to him, but she did what I asked her to. Three months later, Edward told me that I would better off if I went up north. I packed a bag and in less than five hours, I was in the Alaskan border. Alice and Jasper were waiting for me. That night, I met the rest of the Cullens and I was welcomed into their mansion. I became fast friends with Rose, Emmett and Jasper and the rest of the family."

"I can't picture Blondie being nice." I scoffed.

"Em," she said, playfully smacking my hand. "She is amazing! Anyways, I finished college, thanks to the help of Dr. Cullen. He wanted me to change my last name to his, but I kindly declined it. I remained Madison Call, because I had faith that we were going to be together again. And in a way, that was the only thing that I had that was yours and it reminded me of you." she said, her eyes avoiding me.

"What did you study?" I asked, as I inhaled her rich scent and buried my head on her neck.

"I study interior design and a minor in nursing from the University of Alaska." she said proudly. "It was nice to have something to do during those boring nights."

"Oh, yeah, you guys don't sleep." I said casually. "That must be annoying and boring."

"It is, but it has its advantages."

"Like what?"

"Like I can do so many things at night; read, play video games, watch TV, movies, go for walks, keep watch of your dreams. I don't know, there are many things that I can do. The list is endless, Em."

"If you say so, Madie-baby." I laughed and kissed her nose. "When did you notice that you could teleport? I think that's an awesome gift. Shit, when I saw you vanished that night, I knew that you were going straight to the house. Seth told me that it was wicked and I have to agree with him."

"Um, well, it was the first time that Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and I went bear hunting. I was anxious and somewhat scared. I knew that I had all this power, but it was still too overpowering to accept that a bear could not hurt me. Well, that night, we came across a large bear and it leaped at me and I just, well vanished and appeared in..." she trailed off and kissed my lips softly. She placed her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer to her.

"Where did you go?" I asked intrigued.

"Um, my father's house." she said sadly.

"Oh, wow, Chicago?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you see your dad and your brothers?"

"No, only Micah."

"Did he say something?"

"No, I left before he had a chance to speak."

"OK, and?"

"I ran back to Alaska. I didn't know how to trigger it, the teleporting phenomenon." she laughed embarrassed. "After a few years of being a vampire, I managed to get the hang of teleporting. But sometimes, I end up in places that I don't want to be. But I've gotten a lot better."

"Cool! Maybe you can teleport me to Hawaii."

"Sure," she giggled.

We continued talking and laughing. I heard Madison describe her life without me and in a way, I felt sad. She had to learn to live without me beside her. It was a little after two o'clock in the afternoon when my phone rang. I groaned inwardly, annoyed that the phone call was going to interrupt my wonderful time with Madison. I gazed at her and she nodded her head in approval for me to answer the phone. I didn't look at the caller ID, since I knew by the ring tone that it was going to be my mother.

"Go ahead," she said, as she placed a soft, cold kiss on my shoulder. "I'll get dress and go to the store and get you something to eat, if you want."

"No, stay." I said, as I got up from the bed and reached for my pants to retrieve my phone. I got the cell phone and jumped back in the bed and snuggled beside her. "It's my mother or it might be Kiki. She tends to call whenever she gets bored of watching television."

"Don't keep her waiting, Em." she said, urging me to answer the phone.

"OK, I will!" I said, when she poked my side. "I'll get it."

"Hurry, Em, what if it's important?" she said.

I couldn't contain the happiness that surged from my soul into my heart. I knew that Madison was the only missing piece in my life. She was my love and just being closed to her, I knew that I could overcome any adversity.

"Hello," I said, turning on my side to face Madison. I ran my tongue over her nipple and suckled it softly. I heard a loud, theatrical sigh and I immediately knew who it was.

"Daddy," Kyra said softly, in her tiny voice. "It's Kyra, it's me!" she giggled mirthfully.

Madison raised her head and looked down to face me. I continued to suckle on her breast, hungrily, running my free hand down to her ass and cupping it tightly. She placed her hand on my shoulder and gently caressed my skin and my hair. I laughed against her nipple and placed the phone on speaker phone.

"Yes, baby, I know it's you. Do you seriously think that Daddy won't know that his precious princess is talking to him?" I said sweetly, against Madison's nipple.

Madison continued to hold on to my shoulder, as she listened lovingly to our daughter laughing.

"I want to see you!" Kyra said softly. "Grandma Call wants me to eat my radishes and broccoli. I don't like them. They are yucky! I miss you, Daddy. I want to go home and play with my toys. I want to be with you and Zeus." she whined. "I miss Seth, too."

"OK, baby, can you wait a little longer. Daddy is with someone very special right now and he needs to-" I said, looking up at Madison. She smiled tenderly at me and hugged me tightly.

"Who is the special person?" Kyra interjected. "I want to meet that special person, too, please." she said curiously.

I could imagine her pretty face, as she tried to not stare at her plate of vegetables. She really didn't like broccoli and after telling my mother a thousand times that my little girl didn't like broccoli, she still tried to force Kyra into eating them.

"Well, Kyra, I'll tell you later who the person is, alright?" I said, leaving sweet kisses on Madison's cool skin. "I promise that you'll get to meet the special person very soon."

"Why can't you tell me? Seth tells me everything. I want to know who the special person is. I like meeting people, Daddy. I want to see you. Seth left me at grandma's house and said that he'll be back soon, but it's too late and I am worried about him. I got bored."

"Darling, I'm not Seth. I am your father and you are too little to know everything." I laughed.

"But I'm bored at grandma's house. Her boyfriend is here and they are watching CBNN channel, the news are boring."

"CNN, Kyra." I said, unable to stop grinning. "Are they watching the news?"

"Yes," she said tiredly. "Why can't you come and pick me up, Daddy?" she whined, and I swear that I saw her pouty face in my head. "I miss you, Daddy!"

"Kyra Faith Call," I said, shaking my head. "I'll go and pick you up, but promise me that you will be a good girl when you meet my special person."

"I promise." she giggled happily.

"OK, I'll be there later to pick you up." I said. "Have your shoes ready. I will hunk the horn and you better be outside ready to leave, OK, princess?"

"Yes, Daddy." she said satisfied. "I'll be ready!"

"I'll see you soon!" I said and heard Kyra blow a kiss into the phone. "Bye!"

"Bye, Daddy! Bye special person! I'll meet you soon!" she said contently before she hung up.

I placed the cell phone on the night table and turned my attention to Madison. She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She turned to face me and smiled sadly. I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to see Kyra. She wanted to hold her in her arms and never let her go. I wanted that too, with all my heart and soul, but I was also cautious when it came to the wellbeing of my children. When being around a vampire like Madison, I needed to be very discrete and careful. I still didn't know how she was going to react if any of our children was hurt.

"She sounds so cute." Madison finally said, breaking the silence.

"Wait until you see her." I said contented. "You'll fall in love with our daughter. She can easily wrap you around her little fingers if you aren't careful."

"I bet," she said melancholy.

"Listen," I said, turning serious. "I forgot that I have to go to work and sign for a package that is going to be arriving today. I promise to see you soon." I said, kissing her lips lovingly. "I'll be back." I said, as I broke the kiss and claimed her breast again, with my free hand I kneaded her other breast and squeezed it tightly.

"I promise to come back and finish what we started, Madison." I said, pulling away from her. It took all my willpower to move away from her. I never wanted to let her go, but I had to. She nodded and remained pensive. "I promise to be back, Madison."

"OK, Embry." she said, smiling wearily. "Take care and come back to me soon, sweetie."


	12. Hope

**Chapter 12: Hope**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer:

AN: Thank you Laurita for helping me with this story. Your comments and suggestions are well received. I am also thankful for the amazing reviews. Take care! Lucianita, hello! Thank you for liking my stories! I love yours too!

**Hope**

_To have a wish to get or do something or for something to happen._

After Embry left the apartment, I went hunting and came back home, feeling full and satisfied. I also took a long luxurious bubble bath and soaked for a little while, before my phone rang. I hurriedly got out of the tub, dripping water all over the floor as I sauntered to the kitchen and retrieved the cordless phone.

"Hello," I said softly, as I checked my reflection on the microwave door. I sighed and waited for the person on the other line to respond.

"Are you sure she wants to talk to me, Daddy?" a little voice whispered on the other line. "She sounds pretty, Daddy. What should I tell her? Should I say that we are waiting for Braxton at his school or that I have long wavy hair? I don't know what to say, Daddy!"

"Kiki, you gotta talk, sweetie. Just say anything. I bet that she'll be glad to hear anything from you, princess." I heard Embry on the other line.

"I don't know what to say!"

"Here, give me the phone. I'll talk to her." he said annoyed.

"No, please, she's my special person, Meanie. You promised that I could meet her soon. I'll talk! I promise, I'll talk." Kiki whined and cried.

"Then hurry up!" Embry ordered.

"Daddy, Seth doesn't talk like that to me." Kiki whispered into the phone. "Hello, special person."

"Well," Embry said annoyed. "I'm your father and I'm supposed to be mean at times."

"Meanie!" Kiki said, followed by the sound of someone sticking out their tongue.

"Hello, who is it?" I said happily, holding my hand over my chest.

"It's me, Kyra Faith Call-Ferreira." Kiki said contently. "Did I do it right, Daddy?" she asked proudly.

"You are doing excellent; now talk to my special person and tell her that you want to meet her soon."

"Special person," Kiki began. "I am delivering a special message from my Daddy," she paused and sighed. "I forgot what I needed to say, Daddy."

"Ugh," Embry grumbled. "Kiki, you need to pay more attention, princess."

"I was, but then you started to look at me weird, Daddy."

"I'm sorry, I was just… forget it, just tell her that we want to have dinner with her tonight."

"Ok," she shouted. "Special person, my Daddy wants to come with you to eat a dinner and with us too."

"What are you saying, Kiki?"

"I don't know. I got nervous. Special person is not really answering back. I think she hung-" The telephone call ended abruptly and I felt sad. I stared at the black cordless phone. I placed it back on the charger and hurriedly picked it back up and dialed Embry's phone number. The phone rang about six times, before someone answered.

"Embry?" I asked nervously. I heard his even breathing and sighed. Just listening to him was enough to calm me.

"Hey, Madie," he said shyly. "Sorry about that. Kiki accidentally hung up."

"It's fine," I said nonchalantly. "What are you doing, anyways?"

"We're at Zeus' school, waiting for him to get out. And you?" he asked, I could hear Kiki on the background singing and saying hello. I'm assuming that she was waving to friends of hers that were passing by their truck. "What are you doing?"

"I was taking a relaxing bubble bath, but didn't have time to dry myself, because the phone rang and I needed to answer it. So, I am practically ambling around the apartment naked." I said teasingly.

"Are you, um," he paused. "Naked?" he whispered.

"Yes, in my birthday suit. Just waiting for you to unwrap me, sweetie." I said flirtingly. "Do you want to see it?"

Embry cleared his throat and breathed heavily. I could hear the erratic beats of his heart. "I would love to slowly unwrap your gift, until, you, beg me for more. Yes; I would love to see it!"

"Unwrapping?" Kiki asked curiously. "Gifts? Birthday? I want to see it too, Daddy? Is it a Dora theme or My Little Pony? I want to go see the party! I'll be good, I promise!" Kyra shouted in the background. "Whose birthday is it? Is there any candy for me?"

"Y-yes, Kiki, I'm t-talking about c-candies, sweetheart." Embry stuttered. "Plus, you have to be respectful and not butt in other people's businesses, ok?" he reprimanded her. I could picture their faces.

"OK, I am sorry." Kiki said sadly. "But I heard unwrapping and that's what you do with gifts!"

Embry cleared his throat and whispered to the phone. "So, maybe I should drop by and see that suit and make sure that- OK, not a good idea to talk like that. Something is, um, well, happening and I don't think I'll be able to control myself. If I continue, Mad." he said mortified.

"You can always come here and I'll see that you are, how do you say it, well taken care of, Embry." I laughed and licked my lips, imagining all the naughty things I could do to my husband.

"That would be fuc- great." he chocked.

"Uuhh, Daddy cussed!" Kiki shouted. "Braxton! Daddy cursed."

I heard the door of Embry's truck opened and someone sighed. "I'm not in the mood to hear you, Kyra. Dad's an adult. If he wants to curse, let him." Braxton said lividly, as he slammed the door.

"Braxton, I didn't cursed!" Embry said embarrassed.

"Uhh-Huhh!" Kiki chanted.

"Be quiet, Kyra." Braxton said annoyed.

"Guys, enough." Embry hissed aggravated. "Mad, I apologize for earlier, Kiki is being a brat and well, and she gets nervous when she is on the phone. The real reason we called was to invite you to come to dinner with us tonight. I want you to come with us and celebrate Seth's birthday. I know that we made plan to be with you this Friday, but I'm selfish and I want you to be with me again."

"Of course, I want that very much too!" I said happily, leaning against the wall. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Well, at your house. I-well, we can pick you up, only if you want to."

"Sure, of course, just tell me at what time." I said excitedly.

"How about in an hour?" Embry said tenderly. "I have to get Zeus and Kiki ready and then I have to stop and pick up Seth at work. He's coming too; I hope that you don't mind."

"Of course not." I said, walking around the living room area. "Seth is a great guy. I don't mind being around him."

"Great," Embry said happily. "I'll be seeing you soon!"

"I love you, Mom!" Braxton shouted in the background.

"You are talking to my Mom?" Kiki asked appalled. "You said it was your special person!"

"Mom is Dad's special person, retard!" Braxton hissed.

"I'm not retarded! I just don't know how to read!" Kiki shouted furiously. "Meanie!"

"I love you too, Madison! I'll see you soon!" Embry said joyfully.

"Tell the kids that I love them." I whispered contently.

"The special person is my Mommy? Yay!" Kiki said in a sing-song voice.

"We'll see you later, angel!" Embry said.

"Bye, Embry. I love you, sweetheart." I said dreamingly, before he hung up.

I took the phone with me to the bathroom and got inside the hot water and relaxed for a few minutes more. I was excited that I was going to be with Embry and my family and Seth. I didn't mind Seth. He was a great guy. I didn't remember him that much after my transformation, but after Braxton told me that he imprinted on my daughter, I was happy to remember blurry snippets of my past life. I remember how he followed me around, when I was pregnant with Kyra; now I know the reason why. He was the sweetest kid in the entire reservation. I knew that he would grow up to become a great person. He'd come to my apartment the night after Embry found out that I was a vampire. After that, he would drop by often to check on me and make sure that I was alright. A few nights ago, I made a promised to him that my intention in this life not to hurt his imprint, my daughter, Kyra Faith, but to care and protect her and my family. The answer was all that he needed to be calmed!

My phone ran and I looked at the caller ID screen. I shrieked happily when I answered it. "Alice, you won't believe what's going to be happening today?" I asked merrily, as I got out of the bathtub and stood on the bathroom rug, letting the water drip over the bathroom floor.

"I don't know!" Alice said bubbly. "I'm calling because I couldn't see your future that clearly. SO, I am assuming that you'll be surrounded by werewolves tonight." she said.

"Exactly!"

"Congrats!"

"I do need your help getting dressed." I said alarmed.

"Help is on the way!" She volunteered. "By the way, I took the liberty of buying your children toys and clothes. I did some much needed retail therapy. I hope that Embry doesn't mind. I know that I should've asked first, but I don't care, I love your children as if they were mine. I couldn't help myself."

"That's fine, Alice, just come by fast. I have to be ready in an hour." I said worriedly.

"Well, I am standing in front of your apartment building right now. The smell of pizza is so delicious, too bad that I can't eat it."

"Alice, focus. I need your help ASAP!"

"I know. I know. That's why I am here, so open the door in three minutes."

"Fine."

I hung up the phone and quickly showered and was out of the bathtub at top speed. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to the door. I heard Alice's soft steps as she approached the door.

"Took you long enough." I said, opening the door for her. She had at least seven different store brand bags filled with clothes, shoes and other accessories.

"I have to keep appearances." she said, placing the bags on the floor and taking the big dark glasses off her tiny face. She smiled at me as she entered the living room and took a sniff. "I smell Seth and Embry and the rest of Sam's insipid pack."

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?" I asked curiously. "You look strange!'

"Madie, I lived here seven years ago and to the people that I graduated with, I'm supposed to be away and aging. I look the same, I need to take precautions. If I blow my cover, you'll probably have to leave too."

"True, so where are Rose and Jasper and Emmett?" I nodded.

"Oh, they stayed at the mansion. They needed to help calm Edward! Edward and Bella came to Forks to visit you and their daughter."

"Ahh, that's great!"

"Except," she paused and sighed dramatically.

"Well?"

"They found out that Nessie and Jacob were married and have a little girl together! Edward almost killed Jacob. Bella was crying in a corner and I was getting a massive headache, so I left." she said, sighing theatrically.

"They have a daughter?" I asked startled.

"Yes, I had to get away from all the screaming and fighting. Jasper stayed to influence their moods and bring calmness to the house. I doubt that he'll succeed, but I really hope that he does. He is supposed to call me if things continued to be the same."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why didn't she tell her parents? I mean, they are her parents for a reason. They are there to keep you safe and support you in every crazy decision that you make!" I said, shaking my head in disapproval.

"Well, what do you know?" Alice said, raising an eyebrow as she scrutinized me. "Why haven't you told your mother that you are alive? I mean, she is your mother after all, and she wants to keep you safe and protected from harm also."

"It's different with me, Alice." I said, wrapping the towel tighter around me.

"How?" she snapped.

I turned around to face the window and sighed. "Look, I gotta get dressed; my family should be here soon. I don't want to talk about that now."

"You know that I always win, Madison." she said triumphantly. "I'll make you listen to the voice of reason."

"I know that you always win, Alice. Can we talk about it another day?"

"Fine." she said haughtily. She raised the large Nordstrom bag that she was holding in her hand and handed it to me. "Well, here is the outfit that I bought you."

I took it in my hands and looked inside the large bag and whistled. "It's beautiful. It's perfect!"

Alice cocked her head to the side and placed her perfectly manicured finger on her lips. "It's not my finest work and I am not proud of it, but it'll do the job since you are going to be with kids and two werewolves, I thought that it was appropriate." she said unsatisfied.

"Thanks! To me it's beautiful. It's another example of why you are the best!" I said, hugging the little pixy girl.

She tried hard not to smile. "I know, I'm the best when it comes to picking out dresses for any occasion." she said happily, her exuberant self radiating through her eyes. "Ok, so, what are you going to do about that hair?" she asked, as she pulled away from our hug and clutched a handful of my hair.

"I don't know. You?" I said honestly.

She narrowed her eyes examining my hair and then smiled. "I'll fix it! Hurry up and get dressed. I'll work my magic on your hair and make you look even more beautiful. Bring the makeup kit that Rose left in your closet, OK?"

I nodded and hugged her again. "Excellent!"

I marched to my room and began to get ready. The blouse and skirt that Alice brought me fitted perfectly. It's typical of her to get everything right; her advantage was that she could see the future. I envied her!

"Have you gone hunting?" she asked worriedly, as she opened the door of my room.

"Yep!" I said, as I checked my reflection on the large mirror in my room.

"Good!" she said, entering the room and stopping abruptly. "Holy Jesus, it smells like a sex house in here."

I laughed heartedly and hugged my sister. "Well, it was a sex house all morning, Alice!"

"You finally… AHHH!" she squealed happily. "I'm so happy!"

"Yes, we, um, yes, we were together… very intimate this morning! He said that he wants me forever and always!"

"Rose is going to be so happy. I'm glad that you are happy, Madison!"

"I bet she will be happy!" I said, pulling away from her. "I'll have to talk about this later with her."

"We have to get together and talk about a lot of things, sister." she said snootily.

"Yes, how about tomorrow?" I groan. "You can come with me to visit my mother. Do you think that she'll forgive me?"

Alice flopped on the chair that was near my bed and sighed deeply. "I'll be honest with you… she'll be mad and she'll practically insult you, but she'll eventually forgive you. I already saw the future. It's sad, but with a beautiful ending, Madison."

"That's why I need you." I breathed sadly.

"I'll be there for you." she assured me, patting the side of her chair for me to sit.

"Thanks," I said, leaning against her shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done with my new family. I would probably be lost."

"Let's not talk about it, Madison. Let's do your hair and makeup to get you ready and beautiful for your date with destiny."

Alice did my makeup and hair, leaving me looking like a beautiful princess. She exceeded my expectations once again.

"Thanks, Alice." I said, as I stared back at her. "I love the curls at the tips. You do an amazing job, Alice!"

"Tell that to Bella!"

"Why?"

"She is always complaining when I want to give her a makeover! She is nags so much and sometimes, she doesn't let me beautify her more. I still forced the makeovers on her, but it not as fun as it is with you! You are so relaxed and you let me do anything that I want, so technically, you are my favorite experiment doll!"

"I'll try not to disappoint you in the future!"

"You don't. I like you. Anyways, I'll let you go, Madie. It's getting late. I don't want to be here when your family comes. I know that you'll have an amazing day… Take care and meet me tonight at the mansion so we can go hunting together. Emmett wants to run closer to the Montana border and hunt there." she said, as she placed the makeup kit in order. "Call me if you can't make it!" she winked.

"I'll let you know if I can make it!" I said, as I walked her to the living room. She grabbed her purse and put on the scarf and big sunglasses on and turned to face me.

"Perfect, see you later." she said, hugging me and giving my hand a gentle squeeze. " And good luck!"

"Thank you!"

Twelve minutes after Alice left, there was a knock on the door. I inhaled deeply and checked my reflection on the hallway mirror and ambled to answer the door. I could smell Embry's scent slowly filling my apartment. I wanted to tangle my legs around him and feel him inside me once again.

"Hey," Embry said, as he looked at me, when I opened the door. "WOW! You look beautiful! Did Alice help you?"

"Thank you. And yes, she came over and helped me get dressed. She did my hair..." I said shyly, as I moved to the side to grant him access inside the apartment. "You look so hot and incredibly handsome, Em."

"Thanks," he smiled and walked inside the living room. "Are you ready?" he asked, as he played with the cell phone in his hands.

I nodded. "Where are the kids?"

He closed the door behind him and locked it, as he continued to walk to the kitchen. "They are with Seth in the truck. Why?" he said intrigued.

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious." I lied and grinned at him. "Um, let me get my purse." I said briskly and walked to my room.

"Of course." he said behind me. "We aren't in any hurry." he said sensually. "In fact, I'll go with you."

I could hear his footsteps trailing behind me. I felt nervous, unable to hide my desire for him.

"Madison," Embry whispered, as he grabbed my elbow and spun me around, pinning me against the bedroom door with his hand. "I-I want to…"

"Yes, Embry?" I said, staring at his lovely honeyed eyes as he stared hungrily at me. The corners of his lips turned into a loving and irresistible dimpled smile, as his left hand trailed up my thigh, under my skirt. "Tell me what do you want, please?"

He leaned forward and began to kiss my neck, his hand continued to glide over my thigh, until it came in contact with my thong. He moaned against my skin and slid a finger between my thighs and gently pressed it against my intimate folds.

"I need to have you. Please, let me inside you. I want to feel you deep inside me, baby. You don't know how badly I want you! You were teasing me on the phone! You have no idea how turned on and fucking horny I am for you." he groaned, as his lips crashed against mine.

"Yes, be inside me, please." I breathed against his lips, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. "Please,"

I pressed my body against him, writhing and moaning in delight, as his warm body held me close to him. He parted my legs with his knee and with his other hand unbuckled his jean, releasing his bulging erection. I caressed his dick with my hand, but he shook his head. "No, baby, let me do it." he moaned against my lips. He positioned his cock at the entrance and very slowly entered me. His lips never stopped kissing me. I hopped on him and tangled my legs around his waist, letting his intoxicating heat consume me.


	13. Expectations

**Chapter 13: Expectations**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I won nothing.

AN: I hope that you like this fic. I searched high and low for a way to depict little Kiki, but suddenly, Laurita helped me come up with a solution, but as I wrote the chapter, I took another turn... Thank you, amiga, me salvastes o algo por el estilo!

**Attachment**

_Affection; high regards, affinity; bond; devotion_

I watched as Kyra continued to stare at me quizzically. Her little forehead would crease with a contemptuous look, but then she would eat her food and smile happily at her Seth and her father. I felt nervous, like I was taking a math exam and she was the mean teacher that was making sure that I was not cheating. Her hazel eyes searched mine intriguingly. She hadn't said a single word to me. When I got in Embry's truck, she hid her face behind her baby blanket, the one that according to Embry we had gotten her. It was yellow, because we didn't know what the sex of the baby was.

When we got to the Chinese restaurant, she sat between Embry and Seth. Braxton sat to my right and every now and then, he would take my hand in his and bring it to his chubby face. I loved my son with such passion, that I didn't know could exist. I loved Kyra too, but she was making it hard for me to love her. I understood the reasons and I wasn't going to protest. I was going to fight for her, but at the same time, I wanted to give up and crawl in a hole and never see the light of the day. Embry would occasionally include Kyra in our conversation, but she would not speak directly to me. If she wanted to know anything about me, she would lean towards Seth and whisper her questions and he would ask me. I would answer them as truthful as I could. I was starting to feel sad, but I continued to smile bravely. I had to be strong for Embry and my little boy Braxton. He helped me forget the uncomfortable feeling that lingered deep in my heart. I forced myself to eat some of the tasteless food. I didn't want to make them feel more anxious that they were feeling.

"Madison," Embry whispered in my ear, as his warm hand rested on my thigh. "She'll accept you." he said, smiling reassuringly, as he kissed my cheek lovingly. I smiled at him and then turned my attention to Kyra. She narrowed her eyes and then turned to Seth and began to whisper in his ear.

"Daddy, doesn't love me anymore." she whined sadly. "His special person is stealing him from me." she said brassily.

Seth glanced at me and then touched Kiki's face gently. "Your daddy and mommy love you very much." he said softly. "Madison is not stealing your dad away from you, princess. They have loved each other way before you were born."

"Maybe Daddy does love me, but not her! Why did she left my daddy alone and so sad?" she said worriedly. "I saw him crying for her."

"I know you saw him crying once. But he had his reason. We all cry every now and then, princess." Seth whispered sadly. "Your mom loves you! But there are circumstances that you won't understand now, but I promise that when you are bigger, you'll understand the magnitude of their love for you."

"I'm old, Seth." she said, hiding her face behind her long hair. I stared at her with such intense. She was only five, but her eyes held so much acuminous and knowledge. I wanted to hold her and kiss her... but I refrained myself. She was obviously angry at me. She resented the fact that she grew up without a mother. I hated myself for being away from her, but the sacrifices that I made were for her own good. I couldn't be around her five years ago. The simple smell of her sweet blood would have been impossible to resist. I would have killed her if I didn't have the self-control (that thanks to my new vampire family the Cullens instilled in me), I have now.

"You aren't that old, Kiki." Seth laughed, as he wiped the soy sauce off her cheek. "You are still too young to understand how the world works."

"How old do I have to be, Seth?" she asked. "Eight?"

"Maybe," he chuckled and continued to smile lovingly at her. I had no doubt that she would forever be safe in his arms. I didn't fear his love for her, because it was not sexual. In fact, it was so pure that people who didn't know about imprinting, would never comprehend.

"Then I'll wait four more years."

"Three more years, Kiki." he laughed. "In three more years, you'll be eight, sweetie. You need to work hard on your math or you'll end up like me, repeating algebra three times in college."

"One, two, three." Kyra counted quietly, as she used her fingers to count. "Oh, sorry."

I laughed, but stopped when she gave me an angry look. "Seth, she is laughing at me."

"No, I am not." I said sadly. "You just look... you are so cute and I can only love you from afar. I'm not laughing at you, princess."

"I don't want you to calm me princess!" she said furiously.

"Kyra Faith Call!" Embry gritted furiously. "You apologize this instant!"

"No," she wailed, throwing the spoon against her plate. "I don't want, Daddy!"

"You'll behave, young lady!" Seth said sternly, as he placed his hand on his chest. He was hurting for using that tone of voice on her. "You are being a brat... We don't teach you to be this disrespectful."

I looked around and saw the curious eyes staring at our table. "Why are you acting so badly today?" Embry asked furiously.

"Because she is here," she sobbed softly, as she pointed at me. "She is taking my Daddy and Braxy."

"No, she is not, retarded girl." Braxton said defensively, as he hugged me. I relaxed under his touch and leaned my head against his tiny shoulders. "She is our mother and she is trying hard for you to accept her. Why can't you see that she loves you?"

"I'm not retarded, Zeus. I'm a little girl and can't read." she sobbed, hiccupping as she wiped her tears. I wanted to run to her and just calm her. I wanted to sooth away her worries, but I knew that if I moved too close to her, she would push me away. "I want her gone, Daddy."

"I- Embry, I think that I should go." I said, as I turned my attention to Embry, he took my wrist in his warm hand. "I don't want to bother her. She doesn't need to be forced into this. It's obvious that she doesn't like me."

"Madison," Embry said slowly, his hand tightening around my wrist. "Don't give up! She's, baby, this is new to her. In her life, it's always been Braxton, Seth and me. Don't give up. You promise to fight for us."

"I know, I'm not giving up. But it's obvious that she is suffering." I said desperately. "I don't want to cause her anymore pain, sweetie."

"Madison," Braxton said, taking my other hand. "Don't leave me, please. I am having a great time with you. Don't pay attention to Kiki, she is just jealous that you are sitting with Dad."

"Sweetie, she's sad." I whispered, kissing his forehead. He hugged me tighter and sighed.

"No, she is not." he said irritated.

"Then, what do you want me to do, angel?" I said desperately. I didn't want to make Kyra feel uncomfortable, but I didn't to leave my husband's and son's side. Kyra continued to stare at me with angry eyes, and I could see myself in them. I used to have a temper. I pitied Seth, because I had a feeling that she was going to be wild when she grow up. I fell in love with my little girl's spirit. She was so alive and so full of life, something that I was definitely lacking.

We continued to eat in silence, after Embry took Kyra outside and spoke to her. I didn't know what he said to her, but it seemed to have worked. She continued to stare at me with less animosity in her eyes. She eyed me curiously, as she ate her food. She never let go of Seth's hand. As if she was afraid that I was going to steal him from her.

"I gotta go pee, Daddy." Kyra said, after twenty minutes of staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"Can you take her, Madie." Seth said nonchalantly.

"No," Kyra complained and turned to face him. "You take me. You've always taken me, Seth."

"Not today." he said casually, as he ruffled her hair. "There is a woman in the table and she can help by taking you to the bathroom."

"No, I don't want her." Kyra complained.

"Then hold it in, Kyra." Embry shrugged, as he reached for the piece of Sesame chicken on my plate. He smiled at me and placed the food in his mouth. I could hear Braxton snickering next to me.

"I can't hold it, Daddy." she said softly.

"I'm not taking you." Embry said laughing. "You are a big girl. You can either go on your own or have your mother take you."

"No,"

"Then hold it," Braxton sniggered.

"Meanies," she said defeated, as she hopped off her seat and walked around the table and stood beside me. "You take me," she ordered me, when she placed her tiny hand on my forearm.

"No," Braxton said, snatching her hand off me. "Dad taught you manners, so use them, you little brat."

"Meanie!" she yelled and slammed her hand at him, but I caught it midair.

"You'll respect your brother." I said sternly. "If you want me to take you to the bathroom, you will ask nicely, Kyra Faith. Do you understand me?" I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"She's mean." she whispered, but nodded. I felt horrible, but enough was enough. She was too spoiled and I knew that she got away with everything, since Embry and Seth spoiled her rotten. "Please, take me to the bathroom, Mommy." she whined, jerking her hand away from my hold.

"Fine, let's go." I said, standing from my seat and turning to face Embry. He was surprised at me and Seth looked disappointed. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Yes, of course." Embry said.

I took Kyra's hand and steered her to the bathroom. When we were in the bathroom, she snatched her hand back and went straight into one of the stalls and slammed the door. I shook my head and waited for her to finish.

"I can't unzip my dress." she cried. "I really got to pee, Mommy!" she whined.

I walked to the stall and knocked on the door. "Do you need my help, angel?" I asked, but I could see through the crack, that she was shaking her head and pouting. "I can help you. You do want to pee, right? Or do you want to wet your dress?"

"No," she said, a few seconds later, the door to her bathroom stall opened. "Can you please help me, Mommy?"

"Of course," I said, kneeling in front of her, enjoying the proximity. I inhaled her essence and found her smell pleasant and not overpowering, like I had feared. "There you are," I said, as I stood up and looked down at her. "If you need anything, let me know."

She nodded and closed the door. When she was done, I helped her wash her hands and I pressed the button for the hand drier, since it was too high for her to reach. She giggled when the hot air blew her messy hair. I laughed and stared lovingly at her. She was beautiful. Her smile was perfect. I felt ashamed for not spending enough time with her, but hopefully she was going to give me a second chance to let me love her.

She took my hand and together we walked to the table. Embry stared intrigued at me, when I sat beside him. Braxton continued to speak to me, while Kyra stared at me curiously. After the dinner, Embry drove us to a nearby empty beach and bought the kids and Seth ice cream. It was a beautiful fall day and the weather was nice, but there was no sun, perfect for a vampire like me.

"Daddy, look!" Kiki yelled, pointing at a man selling animal shaped balloons. "I want one! Can you buy me one?"

"Sure," he said, as he took Kyra up in his arms and sat her on his shoulder. He ran with her and I felt myself being hypnotized by her soft giggle.

"Madison," Seth said seriously. "She is a great girl."

"I know." I said, my eyes still fixed on Embry and our princess. I turned my head and saw Braxton walking a little further away from us, chasing after a hermit crab. I began to get nervous, he was getting to close to the parking lot and the main road was a little too close to the beach and there were cars that were driving at top speed. I glanced around and found that there were a few people on the beach. I had a feeling that something was going to happen. My son continued to follow the little crab, without noticing that he was too close to the road. I motioned Seth to excuse me and I slowly walked to where Braxton was. I could see that he was too enthralled by the crab, that he didn't notice the car that was driving fast towards him.

"Braxton, stop!" I shouted desperately, as I ran at human speed towards him. The car continued to accelerate, and that's when I ran as fast as my vampire ability would allow me. I didn't caring if anyone saw how I disappeared and appeared in front of the car. I pulled Braxton effortlessly in my arms and pressed him against my chest, turning swiftly to face the driver. I stopped the car by reaching for the front lights and gently scooping it in the air and swinging it over my head, causing the car to land with a loud thud against the road. I looked down at Braxton and his eyes were closed tightly, his arms clung to my neck, afraid to let me go.

"You are safe." I whispered, running my free hand against his dark hair. "You'll always be safe with me." I promised, as slowly placed him on the ground.

"Thank you," he whispered, I could see the fear in his eyes. I held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to protect you."

"I'm fine, Mom." Braxton said, giving me a small smile, and then turning to face the car that almost hit him.

"Are you, OK?" I asked Braxton, as I kissed his forehead. He nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you sure, baby boy?"

"Yes," he said nervously. I could hear his hectic heartbeats and the fear in his eyes. "I'm fine, Ma-mom."

"What the fuck did you do to my car?" the driver screamed. He was still inside the car, unable to grasp the reality of the matter. "How did you toss my fucking car so easily?"

I grabbed Braxton's hand and walked towards the car. "Braxton, go to your father." I said softly, as I let go of his tender hand. I turned my attention to the driver and I felt my natural instincts kick in. I wanted to pummel his ass.

"Mom," Braxton said afraid. "Be careful, he can hurt you." he said worriedly.

I kissed his forehead again and smiled lovingly at him. "Sir," I said, my eyes still focused on my son. "Can't you see the sign over there? It says fifteen miles per hour. You were going exceedingly fast. You could have killed my son or any of the innocent bystanders."

"But" he said haughtily. "I didn't, because you fucking bitch got in front of my car and somehow managed to flip it into the air and destroyed it. You are going to pay! There are many witnesses. You see those two man and that little girl. They are witnesses!"

"I don't think so that I'll be paying." I gritted. "Braxton go to your father, now." I ordered. My son nodded and ran, looking both ways before he crossed the street and ran straight into Seth's arms. Seth carried him and whispered something that at the moment I couldn't register. I turned around and walked to the car and inhaled. I was not going to be kind. He'd put my son's life in danger and I would not look the other way. I grabbed the car door's handle and easily snapped the door and threw it away into the other side of the road, reaching for the bastard. I yanked him out of the car and slammed him against the side of the car.

"It's OK, I won't file a complaint." he said afraid. "It's all cool!" he said, as he placed his hands on my arm and then stared at me. "You aren't human?"

"You get your fucking hands off my wife!" Embry yelled, as he came behind me and decked the guy on the face. The man fell on the floor, his hands on his mouth trying to stop the bleeding and the scent of his blood began to dance seductively around my nostrils. I wanted to drink it, but I took a step back. I would never drink human blood, whether the culprit had tried to kill my son with his negligence.

"I have to go, Embry." I said, my voice trembling. "I'll see you later baby. I have to go."

"Madison," Embry shouted, as he walked beside me. "What's going on?"

"His blood," I whispered, as I ran towards the woods. "I have to go, I need to go, please, let me go."

Embry continued walking beside me, as he reached for his phone and dialed a number. After three rings, I could hear Seth's voice. "Take the kids home, please. I'll explain later." he order.

"Of course," Seth said. "I understand." he said, hanging up.


	14. Anger

**Chapter 14: Anger**

**Nostalgia**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: So, wow, I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, hmph, so that means, no one liked the previous chapter? Well, anyways, I'll still will continue to write this story. It's fun and now I only have five stories to write... YAY me- insert sarcastic tone here-! Well, this story is soon going to be culminating and I will give Embry and Madison a rest.**

**Anger**

State of being mad; annoyed; acrimonious

_Embry's POV_

I watched as Madie walked angrily towards the woods, dashing at top vampire speed, trying to leave me behind, so she could run away from me. I wasn't ready to let her go; not yet. I wasn't ready to see her part away from me, even though, I knew that she just wanted to calm down. I still wouldn't give her space. I may sound like a fucking dick, but I didn't trust her in that condition. I couldn't be away from her, not after being with her so intimate earlier today.

"Embry," she whispered, as she suddenly appeared in front of me. Her eyes were dark and I knew that she was desiring blood. I took her hand in mine and gently kissed it. "I don't want to run away from you, angel. I just need food. I am pissed. I wanted to drink that man's blood, not because I am thirsty, but because he almost killed our child!" she said furiously, as she let go my hand.

I stared at her, fascinated by the way she was acting. She looked so beautiful and so alive. It felt like my old Madison was with me. I wanted her to get the anger out of her system.

"I know." I whispered softly, as I watched her tilt her head at the direction of where a deer stood. "You should hunt it." I said, as she turned to me. "I'll wait here."

"Embry," she whispered, as she took a step forward. "I'm sorry that I am the way I am. I still, um, I don't want you to see me drink the animal's blood. I don't want you to have that mental image of me, at least not yet." she said sadly.

"We can't help who we became... I know that you had no saying about becoming a vampire, Madison." I said, reaching for her waist. "Go, eat. I'll wait for you here."

"I know," she said, smiling sadly at me. "But there are times that I feel so fucking dejected when I see my reflection in the mirror. I want to die and just-"

I sighed and took her arm in my hand, bringing her closer to me. "You are still beautiful." I whispered in her ear and kissed her cold neck. "I still love you and you are the world to me."

"Are you sure, Embry?" she asked. "You won't hate me when you see me drink an innocent animal's blood? Would you still love me?"

I nodded. "I believe so. I will always love you, princess." I said, resting my forehead on her shoulder. "Now, go and eat. You must be starving." I said, chuckling, as I gave her gentle push.

"I am." she said, touching my arm with her cold and yet, delicate hands. "Come, let's hunt together." she said shyly, without looking at me in the eyes.

"I thought you said that..." I trailed off. "Why?"

"I know it's embarrassing, but maybe, you may keep me company when I go hunting. It's boring when I have to eat on my own."

"I've seen Nessie and Jake do it." I said nonchalantly, as we began walking towards the woods, holding hands. It was starting to drizzle and I could feel like someone was watching us. I pushed the thought aside and continued walking.

"Yuck, Embry, gross." she said teasingly, as she spotted the large male deer near the pond. She turned to face me, her eyes were dark as she stared at me.

"I don't mean them doing the horizontal mambo, Madie. What a naughty mind you have, princess." I laughed, holding her hand tighter, when the feeling of someone watching us began to make me feel uncomfortable. "I meant, that I have seen Nessie eat and it doesn't bother me. Well, at first it did. Not anymore. I guess I got used to it."

"I know what you meant, silly." she said teasingly.

"I won't love you any less if I see you drinking a deer's blood." I said honestly.

"You won't?"

I shook my head and brought her lips to mine. "I won't! I'm hooked on you. You are my life." I said against her lips.

"Fine, but don't hate me afterwards." she said a little edgy. She removed her hold off my hand and turned away from me.

"Oh, sweetie, I will never hate you." I said, pouting, when she moved a few feet away from me. "Please, don't doubt my love for you. Look," I said, pointing at a smaller deer that was coming out of the bushes. But she was already launching herself at it. She effortlessly snapped its neck and carefully placed it on the floor and dug her teeth on its neck. She tried to hide her face from me, as she drank its blood. When she was done, she disposed of the body and turned to face me.

"How about now?" she said nervous. "Do you still love me?" she asked worriedly.

I nodded my head. "Even more now." I said, walking to where she stood. With every step that I took, I could hear someone approaching us. I knew that I was not being paranoid, because Madison's face looked worried. The air was blowing the opposite direction, so it didn't carry the scent of whoever was following us.

"Embry," Madison whispered concerned. "There's someone following us." she said, as she linked her arm with mine. "Come, let's just walk this way."

We walked behind a tree and I began to remove my clothes. When I was done, I phased in front of her. Her eyes followed me careful, as I moved around her in my wolf form. I could tell that she was afraid. She tensed up, when the sound of broken twigs and the shuffling of feet began to get nearer. She stepped back, when I moved towards her. She didn't need to fear me, even in my wolf form, I still had control of my human side. I wasn't going to hurt her. I didn't feel the need to fight her. I was at peace as long as she was around me. I moved closer to her and she inhaled deeply.

"You are so freaking tall in your wolf form." she said laughed nervously, as she extended her hand to touch my wet nose. "You remind me of Siobhan, my husky. Is he dead?"

I nodded my head and walked closer to her. She raised her other hand and placed it on the fur around my neck and dug her fingers in the fur. "Poor doggie." she whispered, as she caressed my fur.

"You smell so good." she whispered, as she rested her head next to my neck. "I can hear your heart beating fast. Is it beating for me, Embry?" she asked sadly.

Of course! My heart would always beat for her and for our children. She continue to caress my brittle hair softly, when she surprised me by planting a kiss on my nose.

"I love you, Embry Alexis. Come on, there's someone watching us. I can feel it." she said seriously.

"I know you are there. I can see you." a deep male voice said.

Madison straightened her back and slowly placed her arms on her side and stared at me. She tilted her head and pointed towards the direction of the sound. She bent down and picked up my clothes and clutched them tightly. The wind had changed course and carried the repugnant smell of a vampire. If I could smell Madison's true scent, she would smell as detestable the leech that was observing us.

"You smell it too?" she asked nervously. I nodded and she walked closer to me. "Then let's get away from the mother fucker." she growled, standing straight and facing the direction of the scent.

After a few seconds, a large male vampire, with long black hair and red eyes stood in front of us. His hair was matted and fell over his face. His eyes glanced at us with such curiosity that it was sickening. His gaze rested on my Madison, as he scrutinized her, licking his lips as he admired her beauty.

"I knew I saw a cutie pie!" he said sarcastically. "What do we have here? A wolf? So, it was true! There are Peninsular wolves that are the size of horses!" he said amused.

Madison growled, dropping my clothes beside her feet. "He's a newborn. Great!" Madison sighed. "These idiots think that they are strong and can outsmart an old vampire like myself." she laughed with such confident, that I was laughing to, except it came out freaky in my werewolf state. "Don't worry, Em, thanks to Jasper, I can totally wipe the floor with his fucking face."

I laughed at her words, and it came out as strange whizzing sound. "So, you think you can fight me, little lady?" the asshole asked, as he walked closer to where we stood.

I growled, moving swiftly and got in front of Madison, trying to protected her. I remember the newborn chaos that happened in the clearing several years ago, when we were trying to defend Bella from becoming Victoria's next meal. We had practiced with Jasper and he taught us how to handle newborns. I knew that I could handle the situation perfectly fine, without having to get Madison involved.

"How can you hang with such a vile creature? Is he your lunch?" the vampire asked arrogantly.

Madison snorted and took a step closer to me. "He is thinking the same thing about you! In fact, he wants to destroy you and end your existence."

"I'm going to destroy you." he gnarled, running towards us at top speed. Before I could get to him, Madison was in front of me, her hand grabbing the vampire's arm and ripping it in such a smooth move. that I was surprised. "Bitch!"

With his other arm, he grabbed her by the neck and swung her around, eventually throwing her against a large boulder. The rock broke into several pieces when Madison came into contact with it. She got to her feet and growled. There was a fracture on her left cheek, but it slowly healed.

"I'm gonna kill you! You ruined my sister's outfit!" she snarled, kicking the arm that she had detached from the vampire's body to the side. "Embry! Watch out!" she shouted. "To your left!" she yelled and ran towards me.

I growled when the asshole came charging at me and veered to the right, blocking his attack. Madison latched herself on the man's back and sank her teeth on his neck and bit a chunk of his neck off. He was screaming, clawing at her and pulling at her hair, as he fought to pry her off him. I could smell the scent of blood, oozing from Madison and the vampire. They both had fed on blood, but Madison's wasn't human It was animal's blood, while his was human. I rushed to him, biting his leg. The metallic sound of his flesh, crushing against my teeth, as I pulled at his leg, causing him to fall.

"Don't worry about me!" Madison shouted, as she dug her fingers around the man's neck, pulling at his head. I looked away, and continued to bite more of his appendages. Madison held the head in her hands and tossed it aside. The torso was still moving, as blood spilled out of the missing legs and arms.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Mr. Call?" she asked, staring at me. "I want to see this bastard completely dead, Embry! I don't want him hurting any innocent human." she hissed and walked to the pile of clothes that she had thrown on the floor.

She got the lighter out of my khakis' front pocket and walked to where I had made a pile of the vampire's body pieces. She grabbed a hand from the pile and it began to scratch at her face. Madison cursed, grabbing a finger and snapped it clean off the hand. She smiled sheepishly at me and shrugged.

"I need to light the pile and finish the damn vampire off. This will do the trick." she said, as she turned on the lighter and placed the finger under the flame. It slowly began to ignite and then she tossed it at the rest of the vampire's pieces. The smell of burning vampire, burned my nostril. It had been a long time, since I had killed a vampire. It always brought an exhilarating feeling and I felt alive. But then I saw her, staring at me so confused and so despondent. She was thinking that I would do the same to her. I quickly phased and walked to her.

"I will never do this to you." I promised, bringing her close to me and covering her cold body with my arms. "You are still my imprint and the mother of our children. I will never do anything to hurt you. Go it?"

She nodded and rested her head on my chest. I caressed her dark raven hair with my fingers, when I saw a flashed dash towards us. Suddenly, Madison was flying on the air and landed with a loud thud against some trees.

I quickly exploded and phased. It was a female vampire. She was as dirty as the previous vampire that we had just eliminated. I circled her, keeping my attention on her and Madison. I was afraid of hurting Madison in a fight, but I needed to protect her. The only way to do that, was to kill this damn leech.

"How dare you?" she shouted, when she saw the pile of ashes. "You killed him!" she sobbed, as she ran to me and tried to swipe her hand against my neck. One blow of her hand and I would be bleeding immensely.

Madison stood behind her and grabbed her by the hair, flinging her away from me. "Over my dead body, bitch!" Madison yelled furiously.

She walked to where the vampire was at full speed, pulling her up the floor by the neck. Madison sank her teeth in the girl's throat and I heard a loud scream. Somehow the vampire managed to bite Madison and they were both screaming in pain.

"You are already dead, darling." the vampire said smugly, when she managed to push Madison away from her. I ran to her and bit her shoulder, causing her to kneel.

"I may be dead, but I will fight to protect him." Madison shouted, as she got up from the floor and hurriedly rushed to my side, grabbing the vampire's arm and ripping it off the sockets. "I love the ripping sounds." she said enthusiastically.

I shook my head and held the girl down with my paws. Madison ripped the other arm off the torso and bit hard into the girl's collar bone.

"Oh, you are in love with this vile werewolf." the girl sobbed loudly. "He killed my husband. You are fighting with the enemy, when you, ahhh, bitch!" she yelled, when I bit her on the thigh. "You'll die!"

"Why do you want to kill him?" Madison asked, as she subdued the girl. "He's done nothing to you!"

"He killed my husband! You killed my husband!" she cried, as she kicked Madison, but she evaded it. "Die!"

"I'm already dead." Madison laughed. "Plus, your husband deserved it! He drank innocent people's blood."

"Bitch,"

She kicked Madison, but Madie clung to a tree branch and managed to maneuver herself in such a way, that she was doing somersaults in midair, executing a perfect landing. The vampire girl, stood up from the floor and ran, limping to where Madison landed. I ran after her and got in between Madison and her. The vampire had a bout of strength, when she threw me aside and jumped on me, biting my neck.

"Embry!" Madison shouted. "No!" I heard Madison cried, when the world turned bleak and dark and all I could hear was Madison struggling.


	15. Sacrifice

**Chapter 15: Sacrifice**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Yes, something happened to my Embry. I wrote this chapter as fast as I could. I don't want you staying out of the loop for too long. I was also writing for the rest of my stories. I have free time, because I only have three classes and they are easy. I was doing three eight week classes, that way I can have eighteen credits in one semester and hurry the hell up in college and graduate soon. I also have pneumonia and laryngitis. I'm feeling peachy and I am mad, because I posted the wrong chapter... well, corrected chapter. Well, I am glad that everyone is doing fine and preparing for Christmas. This holidays, my family and I are going to go to South America. My mother isn't sure of where to go, but hopefully, we will stop by Brazil to say hello to my older sister Leslie and have the opportunity to see my nieces and nephew... Well, thank you very much for reading this story and the others. Enjoy.

**Sacrifice**

Denial; renouncement of something; abandonment

I watched as Embry got in between the red-eyed vampire and she jumped at him, sinking her teeth in his neck. I saw the light leave Embry's eyes. I couldn't believe it. My husband was dying before my eyes and I was standing, petrified to the damn ground, unable to move. I forced myself to move. I clawed my fingers on the vampire's face, digging them deeper into the skin around her mouth, until I had disconnected her jaw from the rest of her face. She was howling, crying and gnarling in pain. I wanted her to feel the pain, I felt seeing my husband collapsed on the floor, fighting for his precious life. I bit into her neck, snapping it and pulling her head off the torso and neck. I could hear the grinding of the marble-like flesh, as I continued to rip her into pieces. She kicked and moved violently, but I needed to finish her off. Embry needed my help. I needed to be quick and swift in discarding her body. I threw her pieces into a pile and lit them. The stench of burning vampire filled the woods. I ran to where Embry was, as he gasped for air. He'd phased back to his human form, and laid naked, fighting for his life. His hands flew to my face and his eyes moist with unshed tears as he stared at me.

"I l-love... Ma-" he forced himself to say, as he grabbed my face in his hands.

"Embry," I whispered. "Hush, save your energy. I-I, Baby, I'm gonna have to suck the poison out." I said sadly, as I caressed his face.

"L-let me t-tell... ugh, let me," he grunted, as his face twisted in pain and agony.

"No, you aren't saying I love you for the last time." I said loudly, as I took his hands off my face and placed them on his sides. The capillaries in his right eye, were bursting and the sclera of his eye was turning red. His lips were beginning to turn blue and he was sweating profusely.

"I'm going to save you. I swear! I will!" I vowed. He nodded and closed his eyes. "Baby, don't leave me! Fight, please!" I screamed at him, as I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved his head to the side. I gulped some air and slowly exhaled, as I brought my lips to the bite mark that the bitch that attacked him left on his skin.

"It's going to hurt, but I promise that you'll be fine!" I said against his neck, my hands trembling, as my lips met his skin. Embry didn't move. His breathing was labored and I was afraid of where this situation might take us. I didn't want to lose him.

I slowly suctioned the poison, that had slowly began to spread all over his blood stream. I continued, until I could taste the metal of his blood and the cyanide of the vampire's poison mixed together. I continued to swallow it, making enough room inside my mouth for more poisoned blood. Embry's blood wasn't appealing. It was thick and its taste was unknown to me. His heart began to accelerate and I knew that he was going into shock. I continued to suction more blood out of his wound. I placed my hand around his body and thought of home. I thought of Carlisle and Rose and Alice. I teleported to the Cullen's mansion.

"Carlisle!" I cried, as I held on to my husband. There was blood dripping from my lips and all over the new outfit that Alice had bought me. "Help me! He was bitten! I can't do this on my own!"

I saw Rose and Emmett sitting on their couch. The television was placed on low and Carlisle was on the opposite sofa from them, reading his newspaper. He rushed to the middle of the room and pulled me away from Embry.

"He's in shock!" he said loudly, as he took over. "Emmett, help me get him in the upstairs room. Jasper," he ordered. Jasper appeared from the kitchen with a collector's magazine in his hands. "Get the spare room ready and bring all the medical supplies that are in my studio. I am going to need you. So, control your urges."

"Yes," Jasper said calmly. Alice appeared behind him, as she stared at me. She looked at my bloody clothes and then at Embry. "Come Alice, let's do what Carlisle asked." Alice nodded and rushed after her husband.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked worriedly. I watched as Emmett carried Embry upstairs and I rushed after them. Carlisle was behind me. "Madison, I know you didn't do this. You aren't venomous, but, how did it happened?"

"We were attacked by two newborn, Carlisle." I sobbed, leaning against the white walls of the upstairs hall. "She came and attacked us for killing her husband. She sunk her teeth into him. I sucked most of the poison, but he began to convulse and I teleported him. You are the only one that can save him, Carlisle. Please, don't let him die."

He nodded and ran to the room. I dashed after him. Emmett placed Embry on the bed and stepped aside, allowing Carlisle to inspect him better. He checked Embry's vitals and began to assess him. Everything became a blur after that. His hands were moving swiftly, but my eyes were concentrated on Embry's precious face. His heart beats were faint. His heart, it wasn't beating for me. If he died, I would die with him. I couldn't imagine a life without him. Rose and Alice pulled me away from the room and tried to calm me down.

"He'll be fine." Alice said, as she rubbed soothing circles on my back. I hugged my sister and she let me rest my head on her shoulder. "Don't worry, your husband won't die, Madison. I see your future and I know he is in it. You are happy. Your happiness is your family."

"How can you be sure?" I asked desperately. "You can't see his future. What am I gonna tell our kids if he dies? Kyra would surely hate me. Zeus will die if his father-"

"Don't say things like that, Madie. I may not be able to see his future, but I can see yours. And I know that he'll be fine. I can see you smiling and living happily." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, as I pulled away from her. "I'm just too nervous. I can't think straight, when I know that my sweet Embry is in that room fighting for his life and I can't do a thing to help him."

"You did what you could, Mad." Rose said soothingly. "Let's leave it in the hands of God and Carlisle."

"We could also get someone that can help us," Alice said, as she walked towards the wall and leaned against it.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, Alice," Rose said intrigued. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mom," Alice paused, as she stared into the distance. "Your mom's ability is to heal. She can help Embry."

"Excuse me?" I said, shaking my head, trying to understand what the hell was going on. "My mother can heal? How did-never mind..."

"Are you sure, Alice?" Rose asked, as she averted her eyes from Alice and then to me.

Alice nodded. "It's just a suggestion. I know that she will help him. Especially because you are her daughter and she loves you very much."

"Call your mother." Rose said, as she walked to Alice stood. "Ashleighe can save him... in case that Carlisle can't help him."

"No," I whispered. "She won't help him. They hated each other."

"They don't hate each other." Alice said, touching my cheek. "She's part of his life. If they do hate each other, she'll save him for the sake of your children."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Alice said, giving me a sympathetic smile. "She'll be angry at you... but, she can help Embry."

"I don't know her number." I whispered dejectedly.

"And that's when I come in." Alice said smugly.

I nodded and followed her to her room. Rosalie took my hand in hers, when we entered Alice large room. The walls were painted blue with cream curtains, that flowed freely with the afternoon breeze. There was a large four post bed, that stood in the middle of the room, with matching cream blankets and pillow shams. Alice walked to her night table and grabbed her phone.

"OK, are you ready, Madison?" she asked casually, as she dialed my mother's number and sighed. "Here," she said, handing me her phone.

"Are you sure?" I said nervously, as I sat at the foot of her bed.

Alice and Rosalie nodded, sitting beside me. "Yes," the said simultaneously.

"Be kind to her," Alice said softly, as she placed her hand on my knee. "Let her scream at you and then be courteous after she finishes insulting you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at them. "Why do you say that?"

"Seventh ring," Alice said, as she raised her hand and started to silently count. Five. Six. Seven.

"Seventh ring?" I whispered, and there was my answer. My mother's mellifluous voice filled my ears, when she picked up the phone.

"Hello,"

"Mom," I said anxiously.

There was a brief pause. "Who is this?"

"Mom, it's Madison," I breath, feeling the knots in my stomach, as I heard her perfect and beautiful voice for the first time, since I became a vampire.

"Madison, what the fuck?" she gasped. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you calling now? Are you in some fucking problem and now you need me to come and get you? Madison Love Ferreira!" she said angrily. She continued to insult me, but I was staring at Rosalie and Alice, they were giving me strength.

When she was done, I spoke fast. "Mom, Embry, he's dying. A vampire bit him."

She went silent and I heard her inhaled deeply. "What? Where is he?" she asked worriedly.

"He is at my friends' mansion."

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"I'm in Forks, Washington"

"You are home? You are in Washington? You didn't even have the decency of visiting your mother or Mercury? You couldn't visit the person that gave life to you? How could you do this to me? Your own mother-"

"Mom, Embry, he is dying!" I hissed annoyed. "My friend, she says, she says- you can heal him! Save him, please. Please, save my baby. He's dying." I interjected and started to supplicate. "Please, Mother, help him. Please, do it for the sake of your grandchildren."

My mother swallowed hard and her voice got calmer. "Madison, where are you? Give me the address." she said gently. She exhaled and sighed, after I gave her the address to the Cullens' mansion. "You and I have a lot to talk about."

"We will, but please, save my husband." I said glumly

"Now he is your husband. What about those damn five years that you left him alone to raise your children?" she said acrimoniously.

"It's not the time to talk about that, mother, please, come... Hurry up!" I said desperately.

"I will, but you and I- we are gonna talk, young lady."

"I know. Whatever you want, but please, hurry up."

She hung up and after a few seconds I still held the phone to my ear. I slowly placed my hand on my lap and sighed. Today was going to be a long day. I gave Alice her phone back and got up from her bed.

"You can't wear that bloody mess, Madison." Alice said, as she scrutinized me.

"I don't care about fashion, Alice." I muttered, as I walked to the door. She dashed in front of me and placed her perfectly manicured finger on my forehead.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. "You are going to take a shower and you will change out of that horrible outfit. I can't believe I made you wear that. Oh, well, we all have bad days every now and then." she said aloof.

"Fine," I said. "What do you want me to wear?"

"Just go and take a shower. I will have the clothes set out for you in your room."

"OK," I whispered. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." Alice said satisfied, as I walked out of the room.

I took a quick shower and put on what Alice had prepared for me to wear. It was a casual button shirt that clung to my body, enhancing the outline of my breast. I had dark denim jeans and black ballerina flats with a matching belt. I rolled my eyes, when I saw my reflection. Alice was the only one that would make me dress nice even when my husband was hanging on to dear life. When I was done, I went back to the room where Carlisle and Emmett were.

Carlisle was in a corner of the room, burning the bloody gauzes that he'd used on Embry. Emmett walked to Rosalie's side and held her in his arms. She leaned her head on his chest and stared sadly at me.

"He'll be fine." Rosalie assured me.

I offered her a weary smile and muttered 'thanks'.

I walked to where Embry slept peacefully and touched his face. He was still warm, but not his usual temperature. I leaned over and kissed his lips softly. The beeping of the machines that he was hooked on, where the only noise that resonated in the room. I sat beside him, caressing his long bangs, as I studied his feature. He was so handsome and so elegant. Even with all the bruises that were on his face, arms and chest, he looked magnificent. He still exude power and charm. I was so proud to have known him and fallen in love with him. I was so blessed that he had taken me back, even after the years of absence on my part. He was everything that I needed. It took me this long to finally appreciate what a wonderful guy I had for a husband. I couldn't recall all the things that happened when I was human... but, I remembered his smile and all the sacrifices he did for me. He quit school, when he found out that I was pregnant with Braxton. He took a job to support us and care for us.

He placed my happiness before his and I will always be grateful for that. I will always appreciate the things he gave up to place my happiness before his. Even with the circumstances of his life, he managed to have a smile on his lips. All the adversities that he'd to endure, he saw them as a challenge to be the best person and to strive in everything he did. A world without Embry, was hell. I couldn't live without him. Life was meant to be lived if he was beside me. I felt like dying again if he wasn't beside me, encouraging me to fight for my children and for our love. If he survived this; I was going to go back to Chicago and ask my own father for forgiveness. I was going to change and be grateful for the things I have...

"Madison," Carlisle said softly, as he brought me back from my reverie. He placed a caring hand on my shoulder and slowly helped me up from the bed.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I said in a soft voice, as I turned my face to his.

"I've suctioned all the poison from his system. He's in much pain. I gave him a heavy dose of morphine. I still can't calculate how much morphine his body needed, so, I gave him plenty to calm him down. He should be asleep for most of the afternoon and tomorrow. I also gave him antibiotics to fight any infection that might prevent his body to heal properly. He's still in delicate state, his wounds are not healing properly. Werewolves heal immediately and his are still open. I will be here to keep an eye on him. We should call Sam and Jacob and let them know about what the situation."

I nodded and covered my face with my hands and sighed. "Can I stay with him a little longer?"

He turned to the bed where Embry slept and sighed. "Have you eaten?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

I nodded, looking at the door of the room where Embry laid. "I did before all this shit happened,"

Carlisle shook his head and placed his hands on my shoulder and gave me a gentle shake. "Go and eat again, Madison. Emmett and I, we will watch over him. He'll be fine. You need your strength if you are going to keep watch over him all night long."

"Carlisle," I whispered. "I want to be with him. I need to be with him, please."

"And you will, Madie. You just need to eat enough to keep you satiated for the rest of the night." Carlisle said, as he hugged me. "You are going to be needing all your strength. I promise to take care of him in your absence. The sooner you go, the faster you will be with him."

"OK," I said reluctantly. "But can you come with me Rose."

"Of course," she said, as she took my hand.

"Alice, can you wait for my mother?" I asked. Alice nodded and walked down the staircase.

Carlisle turned to Rose and me and sighed. "I'll call Sam and Jacob to let them know about what has happened."

I shook my head and ran my hand through my face. "I can do it. I will talk to them."

"No, it will be best if I do it. Sam might make this harder on you. You need to have a clear mind when you deal with him. That is why I am suggesting that you go and eat."

"OK, Carlisle." I said. "Thank you,"

"You are welcome." he said kindly. "Now go and, please, be careful!"

Rose and I went hunting. I wasn't too hungry, but I knew that Sam and Jacob were probably going to be blaming me for what happened to Embry. I knew it. Sam already despised and loath me. He was going to use this situation to point out that I was a danger to Embry, my children and to the people of La Push. I sighed, when I was done eating. Rosalie was finishing off her meal, when we heard the rustling of leaves and loud howls. She quickly disposed of the carcass and turned to face me.

"Sam," I whispered.

Rosalie nodded and walked closer to me. "They are approaching us. There are like seven of them. We should get going. We don't know how they are going to react, due to the news."

"Yeah," I said softly, as I took her hand in mine and let her guide me. We were a few meters away from the mansion, when a familiar scent filled my nostrils. I stopped walking and stared at the greenery.

"Let's go." Rosalie said, as she tugged at my arm. I nodded and continued walking, glancing behind us, trying to catch a glimpse of Seth. I saw a sandy color werewolf approach us. Rosalie stopped and sighed. "It's Seth. He is the only mongrel that I can tolerate."

"Seth?" I asked confused.

The wolf began to circle us, stopping a few inches away from me. It nodded its head and nuzzled his head against my arm. Rosalie sighed and pulled me to her. "Go and change, please." she said haughtily.

Seth nodded and ran behind the trees to change. When he was done, he ran to us. He hugged me and caressed my hair. "Madison," he said softly, as he pulled me closer into his chest. Rosalie still held my hand and rolled her eyes.

"Seth," I said against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." he said reassuringly. "How is he?" he asked worriedly.

"He is... It's my fault. I should have told him to leave and go with you and the children." I sobbed.

Seth shook his head and placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Things happened... you acted correctly. I know Carlisle will do everything in his power to help him."

"Where are the children?" I asked concerned.

"They are with Leah and your brother." he said.

"Are they safe there?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded and pulled me against his chest and gently rocked me.

"They are safe with your brother and my sister. If anything happens, Leah can phase and protect them. I trust her and you should too."

"OK," I sighed. "I thrust your judgment."

I held on to Seth and Rosalie, as we walked to the mansion. We were almost inside the living room, when Jared threw a rock at me. I ducked it, but it graced Seth's bicep. "Idiot!" I growled angrily, as I launched at him, but Seth placed his large hands on my waist and stopped me.

"It's alright, Madie." Seth said, smiling kindly at me. "It doesn't hurt. It should be healing soon. Don't worry."

"It's not OK! This fucking mongrel comes from-" I shouted, furiously.

"It was her fault!" Jared shouted, as Paul held him back. "I told Embry that she was bad news. He should have never imprinted on a fucking slut like you! But did he listened to us? No! He is too fucking stubborn to listen to us."

"Jared, shut the fuck up!" Rosalie shouted.

"You think I follow instructions from a leech?" he laughed sarcastically. "Please, I'll kill them!"

"Jared, please, calm down." I said softly.

"Fuck you!" he hissed. "We were perfectly fine, until you came back. You should've died. At least, Embry would have been a bit happy and he would be alive. His children would've been safer and you-"

"Shut up, Jared!" Seth hissed, as he began to slightly tremble.

"No, I have a right to my opinion."

"Jared, calm down!" Sam ordered, from behind the trees. "How is he?" Sam asked, as he came out of the trees, buttoning his pants. Jared immediately began to calm down. His hands were still clenched into fist. He was seething, staring angrily at me. Paul stood behind him, eying me carefully. He was attentive to everything we said.

"He- Carlisle said that he-" I paused, when I felt Seth's arms wrap around me. "He's-"

"Calm down, Madison, he'll be alright." Seth whispered against my forehead. He gave me a warm kiss on the cheek and I felt somewhat protected. His arms weren't Embry's, but they were welcoming.

"You fucking leech-lover." Jared sneered, as he continued to stared daggers at me.

"Carlisle said that he is stable. He managed to get the rest of the poison out of his system. Thankfully, Madison was there to suction a great portion of the venom. If it wasn't for her quick thinking, he would be dead." Rosalie spat, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder.

"It's her fault that he is in a bed about to die!" Collin said angrily. Brady placed his arm on his friend's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Embry is an idiot! He should've stayed in our pack... Where is Jacob whenever you need him? He is too self-absorbed with that half-breed."

"Shut up!" I shouted irritated. "You fucking idiot! Don't talk like that about my Embry! He's going to get better! He will! He has to! And it's not Jacob's fault that he loves his wife Nessie very much!" I said desperately, as I pulled away from Seth and let go of Rose's hand. "So, shut up, dick! Before I shove your damn head up your ass!"

"You don't talk to my brothers like that! Do you want me to rip you to pieces, leech?" Jared said threateningly. "I could easily snap you into pieces and end your miserable existence." he said.

"Not if I kill you first." Rose said menacingly, as she stood before me and Jared.

"Jared, calm down!" Sam said, this time, his voice was stern and authoritative.

"Fine!" Jared said angrily.

"We should go inside and see how Embry is doing." Paul said softly, as he stared at me. "Dr. Fang, might be able to tell us more on Embry's state..."

"Yes," Sam said, as he waited for Seth, Rose and the rest of his pack brother to head to the mansion. I stared at him and followed him with my eyes, when he passed by me, he stopped. "Pray that my kid brother is fine. If he dies, you are next." And without a second glance back, he marched after them.


	16. Fear

**Chapter 16: Fear**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing... except a real bad case of pneumonia.

AN: Thank you for liking the story. I appreciate the reviews. I love them and I treasure them all. This story is coming to a close soon. I have new interests and I won't delve too much in this... So, enjoy, read, review and relax and have a great weekend.

**Fear**

_Feeling of anxiety; reverence; unpleasant thoughts_

I sat between the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie, as Carlisle explained to Sam and his pack what happened to Embry. Sam Uley stared at me with such disgust that I knew that he wanted me dead. I found Paul scrutinizing me with his eyes. His eyes didn't have the same loathing that Sam's and Jared's did. His held sorrow and pain. I offered him a smile and he turned away.

"She is responsible for what happened to Embry!" Jared spat. "I bet it was her the one that bit him."

"She is not venomous." Seth said, as he entered the living room. He held a cup of drink that Esme had served him.

"How do you know, Seth?" Sam asked in his authoritative voice.

"Embry told me." he said nonchalantly.

"Is this true?" Sam asked, as he forced himself to stare at me.

I nodded. "It's true." Carlisle said casually. "I studied her and checked her saliva. There was no venom present. She's not the person that bit Embry... I don't have a conclusion as to why Madison is not venomous. It may be that destiny knew what she was going to become."

"Embry thought so too." Seth said, as he sat on the armrest of the couch, next to Jasper. "He can't smell her either."

"What?" Jared asked confused, as he stared at Sam and then at Paul.

"You heard me," Seth said nonchalantly, as he took a long sip of his drink. "Embry can't smell Madison. To him she smells wonderful."

"But," Sam paused, staring at Carlisle. "That's impossible."

"There are a lot of things in this world that are impossible to understand and even more impossible to give an answer explaining them, Uley." Jasper said in his cool and collected tone.

"She is still responsible for what happened to Embry." Jared spat.

In a way, he was right, it really was my fault that Embry laid on a bed, unconscious and almost dying. I should have told him to leave me alone, but he would've never listened to me. In his eyes, I was leaving him and never coming back. He still had the fear of me living him. It was an understandable fear, I left him. Not for the reasons that many women leave their husbands. I had an important one; I wasn't human anymore. I was a vampire; dangerous. I left because I needed to be able to control my thirst. I needed to be strong enough to live amongst the human and not thirst for their blood.

I needed to learn to ignore the soft pulsating sound of the blood traveling at top speed inside a humans' vein. I managed to control my needs and desires. I did it all for the sake of my children and for the love that I felt for Embry. It took me five long years, but I managed to do it. I was proud of myself. I was proud, because that meant that I could be with my husband and children and be able to live together, as a family.

But after today's events, I understood that what I have been hoping for was a mockery. I would never be good for my children. I was going to bring more chaos in to their lives. If I stayed near them, things like what happened to Embry would continue to happen. I was an idiot for thinking that I could return to the life that I left behind. I was so stupid to even think that I could adapt my ways to be more human. There was nothing human in me. I was never going to be free of the curse that Cheyenne put on me. I was a vampire: I craved blood and I brought disaster to those around me.

"No, you do not!" Jasper said, as he scooted closer to where I sat.

"No, I don't, what?" I said, snapping out of my reverie. "What are you talking about, Jazz?"

"You aren't unworthy!" he whispered next to my ear, as he placed his hand on my lap. "You are worth it and more. Madison,"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I can feel your emotions. I may not be able to read your thoughts like Edward does, but," he said nonchalantly. "Your emotions are loud and clear, almost like a book. You find yourself unworthy of living. I know that feeling very well. But you are worthy." he said. "Be strong for Embry, Madison. You are going to be stronger even now, when his brothers are trying to put you down." he said softly, as his eyes fell on Sam's pack.

"I'm already down." I whispered.

"You need to rise above your circumstances." he said. "You weren't responsible for this. You fought to keep him alive. You should be proud of yourself that you were able to think of someone that wasn't yourself. You weren't selfish. Your thoughts were pure. Remember that."

"I know,"

"You do love Embry, right?" Jasper said. I nodded and looked at Sam and the rest of his pack. "Then fight for him. Because I know how he is feeling about you." Jared smiled and nodded his head.

"What is he feeling?" I asked intrigued, as I linked my arm to Jazz's.

"He feels like shit." Jasper said, smiling sympathetically. All the werewolves turned to him and waited for him to continue. Jasper just sat back on the sofa and patted my hand caringly.

"Why?" I sobbed. "He didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't at fault. I am responsible"

"He thinks that he should've fought harder. He thinks that he screw it up for you. He knows that his brothers will blame you for something that wasn't your fault."

"No, he shouldn't feel bad for me. He fought to keep me safe. Even when he was fighting the vampire, a creature just like me, he saw me with love and protected me. He shouldn't feel like that, Jazz. Make him feel happy, please."

"I don't have to. He'll be happy when he sees you. That's why you need to keep on fighting, Mad. He needs to know that you love him and are willing to fight for your love."

"I can't," I said. "I can't, because I have so many obstacles." I gritted.

"He'll be fine, Madie." Jasper said. "Go upstairs and face your fears. He'll be fine. It won't be easy, but I'll be there for you. We'll be here to support you."

"Thanks,"

"You are welcome." Jasper said, smiling. I felt a sense of determination pour over me. I turned to face Jasper and I silently thanked him. I knew that it was his doing. I needed to be strong. I was going to fight for Embry and my children, just like Embry fought for me.

I turned to face Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett who were sitting on the opposite couch of where Sam, Jared, Collin, Brady, Paul and two other werewolves sat.

"What happened?" Sam asked, when I was done talking to Jasper.

Esme placed a caring hand on my shoulder, and stood behind the sofa. She kissed my forehead and I leaned my head against her head for moral support.

"We went out to celebrate Seth's birthday." I said nonchalantly. "They ate and were having a good time. We stopped by the beach and a man almost ran over Zeus. I stopped him, but he-"

"I don't want to know about that!" Sam growled. "I want to know how the fuck, did my brother get hurt and is dying!"

"I already told you. I am not repeating myself." I scoffed.

"Listen, bitch," Jared spat.

"This is not your home or some kind of bar where you can express yourself like that, Jared." I said condescendingly. "You will respect this house. I don't care if you have to get the hell out of here, but you will learn to keep your mouth shut and respect my family. No one is talking to you."

Alice suddenly came down the stairs and ran to the door. Everyone stared at her, but she just shrugged. Her face was solemn and I knew who she was waiting for. I stood up and held my breath, when Alice reached for the door and in came Theo and my mother. I didn't recall my mother being so beautiful. Her long blond hair was pulled in a braid that fell over her shoulder and her ruby red lips were pouted as she stared at me.

"Madison," she said surly.

"Mom," I breathed.

"Seth," Mom said with a smile.

"Ashleighe," Seth said casually.

"Where is he?" she asked Alice

"Upstairs," Alice said, as she pointed at the staircase. "Follow me."

I followed after them, but my mother stopped me.

"You should stay here," she said solemnly. "I will be done quickly."

"OK," I said, nodding, as I walked back to where I was sitting and waited patiently for my mother to finish healing Embry.


	17. Anguish

**Chapter 17: Anguish**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I hope that you forgive me for the previous chapter. It was short and it didn't really have a lot to say in it. But, it needed to be written, so this chapter could be next.

**Anguish**

_Extreme anxiety; torment_

I wanted to be with my husband, but my mother, Theo, Carlisle and Alice had prohibited me to go. They put Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie outside the door to prevent me from barging in.

"I can't let you in!" Jasper said, when I tried to pass between Emmett and Rose.

"But," I paused and gnarled. "He is my husband! I have every right!"

"I know, sweetie," Rose said sadly. "But we can't. We can't let you in."

"Fine!" I yelled, turning around and pacing up and down the upstairs hall. "It's been almost three hours, Rose! What's taking so long? Is he going to die? Because if he dies, I want to die too. I can't live without him."

"Calm down," Jasper said softly, as he walked to where I stood. He placed his hands on my shoulders and sighed. "You need to go outside and relax. Trust Alice visions. They've never let you down."

"OK," I said, feeling his mood enhancing powers on me. "It's not fair, Jazz."

"It's never fair." he laughed and walked back to the door and stood in front of it his hands inside his pocket, as he stared at me. "It's never fair, my dear Madison."

"I noticed." I mumbled.

I dashed down the stairs and ran out of the living room into the back yard and rushed into the woods. I found a deer nearby and ran after it. I hunt it down and fed of his blood. When I was done, my anger had subside and I felt much better. I hurried back to the house and sat for a few minutes in the kitchen, surrounded by angry wolves. Paul continued to stare at me, as if he wanted to say something to me, but continued to avoid any eye contact, whenever I glanced at him. Jasper and Emmett came down to the living room and sat beside me. We remained quiet, just pretending to be watching the television, when I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going outside." I said, excusing myself from the living room. Jasper nodded and Emmett followed after me.

"Are you gonna be alright, sis?" Emmett asked worriedly. I nodded and touched his forearm.

"I'll be fine."I said, forcing a smile.

"Liar," Emmett chuckled, but nodded.

"I just need some fresh air. Those wolves are stinking up the whole house." I jested.

Emmett grinned and then kissed my cheek and offered me a tender hug. "If you need anything, let me know. Rose is guarding the door where Embry is. Esme is in Carlisle's office. If you need anything, just yell, scream or whistle. We'll be there for you." he laughed.

"OK," I paused and hugged him. "Thank you for everything, Emmett."

"You are welcome."

He walked back to the house, leaving me alone in the back patio. I looked around the backyard and found Seth sitting high up on a tree branch that faced the window where Embry's room was.

"You should come up here," Seth said seriously. "The view is perfect." he said, lifting his eyes to the room.

"You don't mind?" I asked concerned.

Seth shook his head and smiled politely at me. "No," he said. "I don't mind. It'll be good to have company."

"OK," I said, feeling thankful for having such a great person like Seth as a friend.

I quickly jumped to the idea of sitting beside him. I rushed to the branch that was higher from where he was and looked down at him. He got startled and almost fell off the tree. I reached for his hand and held him steady.

"I gotta get used to seeing you run so freaking fast." he blushed.

"I'm sorry for startling you."

"You don't have to apologize." he said, looking up at me. "You've done so much for Embry, Braxton and Kyra in the last couple of months. That I should be thanking you."

"But,"

"Relax, Madison." Seth said, when he saw my face turned into an expression of anguish as I saw Embry laying on his bed. "Embry will be fine. If your mother is going to heal him; he'll be fine. I've seen her heal Zeus and Kiki whenever they get hurt from playing."

"You've seen her?"

"Yeah," he nodded nonchalantly. "I sort of fear her after she's healed a person, because her eyes get dark and you know, when a vampires eyes get dark,"

"They need blood."

"Yeah,"

"Seth,"

"Yes?"

"You don't hate me, right?"

"No, why should I?" Seth smiled, placing a hand in his pocket and straightening his foot to steady himself on the tree branch. "Did you do something for me to hate you?"

"I technically abandoned my family and you had to be a mother and a father along with Embry, for my children." I said remorseful.

"I don't hate you for that." he sighed, turning his attention to me. "In fact," he swallowed and gave me a sad grin. "I am grateful."

"Why?" I asked confused.

He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. "I knew that you left them and I am aware of the reason why. You loved them very much and you didn't want to harm them. You did what your mother did to you and your brother, not because you were a spineless, heartless bitch, Madison. Just like your mother; you couldn't be near your family. If you were, you could've hurt them. In a way, you saved your children. You gave them life. I know that by being away from them, learning to control your urges and whatnot, you gain straight and discipline to be a better vampire. I appreciate that about you. You also gave me Kyra Faith. She is the most important person in my life. I love the time that I spend with her. She is amazing and so full of life. She reminds me of you, when you were human. You were so volatile and so passionate in everything that you did. If it wasn't for you, I would not have a reason to live for, Mad. You gave me a second opportunity at life when you had her. You weren't there in the most important parts of her childhood, but you are here, now, fighting for them. That takes courage! You can be there for her and Zeus. They will be grateful to have their mother. I know they will. I also know that Kyra loves you very much. She'll come around. I promise. You just can't give up, Mad. You are still the same fighter that fought so hard. You are still the same Madison; you just have to be stronger and determined."

"Thanks, Seth, but," I paused and touched his knee. "I lost that Madison a long time ago."

"I think she is still there, inside of you. Every once in a while, she comes out. I saw her when you put Jared in his place earlier."

"You think,"

"I think so." he shrugged, glancing at the window of Embry's room. "Look, Embry is awake." he said, pointing at the window.

I swallowed hard and looked at him. Seth smiled at me and nodded. "Go, Madison. What are you doing here with me, when you could be with your husband?" Seth jested.

"You are right," I laughed happily. "I, gotta go."

I jumped off the tree and landed perfectly on the ground. I looked up and smiled thankfully at Seth. He was a great guy. I was content that my daughter was going to have such a wonderful person. I didn't fear her future anymore, because with Seth Clearwater beside her, she was going to have a great life.

"Thanks," I whispered. Seth nodded and waved at me.

"You are welcome." he smiled.

I ran towards the house and stopped, when I saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting by the staircase. I walked to them, but Rose just shook her head and told me not to go upstairs. My mother was still not done with her healing sessions. I growled and walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Some of the wolves were watching television, while the others were staring intriguingly at me.

"What?" I snapped to the one they called Brady.

"Sorry," he said, raising his hand up. "I was just staring at you. You are different from the rest of the leeches."

"Sure," I said sarcastically, reaching for the remote control that was on the coffee table. I changed the channel and began to watch Spanish soap operas.

"What the hell is this shit?"

"Collin," Brady sighed. "These are those cool Spanish soap operas that we watch at home."

"Oh, where the hot girls are?" Collin said excitedly. "Sweet! They are fucking fine!"

"Yes," Brady smiled.

"You guys are gross." I snapped. I heard Rose growling at their sexist comment.

We watched television. Brady, Collin and some other wolf were enthralled with the females in the television. They were pretty though. I tried to listen to what they were saying and every now and then, Brady and Collin would ask me what the hell were they saying, and I would translate for them.

"Oh, so the younger brother stole the wife of his older brother and now she is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is?"

"Exactly," I muttered, relaxing a bit.

"Dude, we need to learn Spanish." Collin said, as he jabbed Brady's side. "We could go to Mexico and snatch a hot Latin mamacita."

"Sweet!" Brady said, nodding his head.

I shook my hand and sat back on my seat. I looked to the side and saw Paul glancing at me. I ignored him and pretended to be watching television. After two hours of more Spanish television, I was bored. I got up from my seat and gave Brady the remote control.

"Thanks," he said politely.

"You are welcome." I smiled at him. "Are you guys hungry? Esme went shopping earlier and bought a lot of food for you guys. Would you like me to prepare you something? Order a pizza? Anything?"

"Um, a pizza sounds good." Collin said.

I nodded at them and walked to the end table. I picked up the phone and order seven large pizzas. I knew that the guys ate a lot and it was better to have a lot, than nothing at all. Twenty-five minutes later, the pizza was delivered and the wolves were shoving down their food. I could tolerate them, but I still felt uneasy around them. I walked to the kitchen and sat on the table, staring at the wall.

"Do you really love him?" said a deep familiar voice. I turned around and saw Paul, looking dejectedly at me. "Or are you playing us?"

"Paul," I whispered.

"Yes, it's me." he said, as he leaned against the doorway. "Do you remember me?"

"A little," I said, looking down at my hands. "Not a lot. I remember images, that's all."

"You and I, we were, um, we used to be good friends." he said, smirking sadly. "We- forget about it. I want to know if you really love Embry." I asked worriedly.

"I do," I said. "I never forgot him. I love him very much, Paul."

"Good," he said, bobbing his head in approval. "I don't like leeches, Madison. But I can't deny that I still remember you and I still love you like my little sister. I can't forget the good times that we spent together in high school. Rachel suffered a lot when you were gone..."

"I'm sorry. Tell her that I am sorry. It was never my intention to cause anyone pain."

"I have to go." Paul said, clearing his throat. "Take care of him."

"Thanks, Paul. I know that you are going against everything that you believed... But know this, I love him with the same passion that I did the first time that I saw him. I managed to keep my memories of him intact... some of them are blurry, but my love for him remains the same. He is my life and without him or my children, I am nothing."

"I won't hold you back." Paul said softly. "Just make him happy. I can see that you two care for each other. It'll take time to make Sam understand that you two are in love... but remember that we will always be a step close, watching you."

"I know." I whispered. "Thank you, Paul. I won't let him down. I won't let you down. I will treasure that friendship that we had in the past. It obviously meant a lot to you and I don't know- maybe, you and I can still be friends." I said hopeful.

"I doubt it," he said, offering me a smile. "I doubt it. But I will always remember the past and treasure it, Madie-love."

"OK,"

Paul nodded his head and returned to the living room. I followed after him and saw him walk towards the sliding door and into the backyard. He just disappeared into the forest, without glancing back. I felt peace inside of me. I don't know why, but I was glad that I got to have that brief conversation with him. I knew that we would never be friends again, but at least, he spoke to me and in some way, approved of my relationship with Embry.

"Madie," Alice said, as she came hopping down the steps and jumped over Emmett and Rose. She ran to me and hugged me. "He's fine! Well, not completely. Ash removed all the poison from his body. He is still weak, but he'll be fine. Your mother went to get some food, you know what I mean. She will be back for the second part of her healing session. She is out with Carlisle, Theo and Esme... they went haunting. I'll be taking care of Embry, until they return."

"OK," I muttered.


	18. Unforgiven

**Chapter 18: Unforgiving**

Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Well, wow! Three chapters in one day! Today was a snowed in day. It's so freaking cold outside that even with wearing two coats and the wind blowing 30-50 mph that I froze. I fell trying to clean the snow off my Jeep. My sister, Addison Vanessa took a picture and posted it on Facebook. It's humiliating. My older sister, Leslie and my brother in law Joao, they live in Brazil called me crying (mostly my sister, Leslie) because she doesn't like me getting hurt. She reprimanded Addi for posting the picture and an hour later, it was removed. I love my sister Leslie. She is so awesome. Addivani can eat dirt (JK). Oh, and by the way, this is not the end between Madison and her mother. I promise. Things will end really nicely. All the pieces will come together and the picture will be clear and pretty.

**Unforgiving**

Reluctant or unwilling to forgive

I sat next to Embry and caressed his hair. He was a little warm and that was always a good sign with a werewolf that had a high temperature. Alice reassured me that he was going to be fine. I kissed his forehead and sighed. It was getting late and he was still asleep thanks to the painkillers that Carlisle had administered.

"He won't wake up, until tomorrow." Rosalie said, as she entered the room. I nodded and continued to stare at Embry. "Carlisle called and we told him that you were with him. He wants to know if the wound is still opened."

"It's healing." I said sadly, as I checked on the bite mark that the bitch left on Embry's skin. "It looks like it's healing. Take a picture with your phone and send it to him."

"Yeah," Rosalie muttered. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Embry's neck. "I'll let you be. If you need anything, you know where I am."

I nodded and watched as she left the room. I stretched out beside Embry and rested my head on his shoulder. I caressed his chest and placed my ear next to his heart. I smiled when I heard the strong beat of his heart. It reminded me of the many times he laid his head on my chest and felt asleep with the beat of my now still-heart.

"I love you, Embry." I said sadly. "Please, come back to me." I begged, as I buried my face at the crook of his neck and cried without tears for his prompt recovery. I lost track of time, when I heard the footsteps of Carlisle, Theo and my mother.

"Well," my mother snapped. "You need to leave."

"OK," I muttered, as I got up from the bed. "We'll he be fine, Mom?"

My mother walked passed me and rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

I nodded and walked to where Carlisle was and he gave me a hug. Why couldn't my father be like Carlisle? He was so kind and understanding that at times, I pictured myself growing up with a person like Carlisle as a father.

When I walked downstairs, I was greeted by Jasper and Alice. They dragged me out of the house and we went hunting. It felt good to be away from the house for a while. I knew that Embry was in good hands. I knew that Carlisle was going to do everything in his power to save him. Jasper did his magical mood enhancement and I was happy during our hunting session. After an hour, we were back at the mansion. As soon as I sat down on the couch next to Emmett, I heard Embry's agonizing screams.

"What the fuck is your mother doing to my brother?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know," I cried. "She better stop it!"

"Damn," Sam said, as he stood up and began pacing around.

I covered my ears every time I heard Embry's agonizing screams. I wanted to rush to his side and console him. I wanted to take his pain and carry it for him. I wanted to see him, but it was almost midnight and my mother was still in the room.

"Is she healing him or killing him?" Brady asked nervously.

"I don't know," I whispered, as I stared at Brady's green eyes. "I don't know, but I am about to run to that room and kill her if she makes him scream bloody murder again." I sobbed.

I looked at him and couldn't respond. Another forty minutes passed and Sam left, claiming that he'd not seen his wife and kids. Jared and the rest of the pack; except Paul, Brady and Collin remained.

"You love him, don't you?" Brady asked, as he turned to face me. I looked at him and nodded. "How do you feel about him? Do you feel the pull, beckoning you to him?"

"Yes," I said, as I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. "It's like a magnet that draws me to him."

"Does it hurt you," Paul said, swallowing hard. "Does it hurts when Em is in pain? I mean, it literally feels like it's your pain, right?"

"Yes," I mumbled, as I averted my eyes from Paul to Brady. "Why are you guys asking me all these questions? I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Madison." Paul corrected me. "I hate what you've become."

"I am what I am." I said sadly. "A soulless vampire."

"I doubt that you are soulless." Brady said, as he sat in front of me and took my cold hands in his. "If you feel so deeply for Embry then you can't be soulless. If you love him so much, I doubt that I could call you soulless. I have seen how you've suffered all afternoon. You really love him and I am glad that I got to witness this. I'm not happy for what happened to Em, but I am glad that you care for him so much."

"Thanks," I said, as I looked down at him. Brady squeezed my hand and nodded. He leaned against the coffee table and sighed.

"I guess, that Embry, he is your soul." Brady said, shrugging.

"What?" Paul and Jasper asked in unison.

"Well," Brady said, cocking his head to the side. "Embry imprinted on her, right?"

I nodded and continued to stare at him. "A soul mate is your better half. When you became a vampire, you lost that part of you... But through the miracle of imprinting, Embry managed to keep it intact. He is your soul. Your soul is your essence. He is your essence, Madison. I've seen how you are suffering for him. That human part that died in you, remained in him, in your children and that's why, I think that Embry is your soul."

"That's strange," Collin said, as he tilted his head to face me. "It strange, but somehow it makes sense. Everything inside of you is dead, yet you feel something so strong for Embry and your children, that you are willing to die for them. That's your humanity- your love for your family is what keeps you somewhat human in our eyes."

"I love them, guys." I said, staring at Brady square on the face. "I may not have a beating heart or eat food like you guys, but I love that man with all that I am. I never ceased loving him. He is my world and without him, I want to die."

I heard the door to Embry's room open and I could smell Carlisle's and my mother's scent. I quickly got to my feet and ran to the staircase. I held on tightly to the balustrade and watched as my mother descended the stairs, followed by Theo, her husband and the rest of my extended family.

"Mom," I mumbled, when my mother passed by me. She didn't turn to acknowledge me. She walked straight to Paul and stood in front of him.

"I have removed all the poison that was left in his body." Mom said solemnly. "I healed the muscles where the poison sat, destroying the tissues. It was a painful procedure for Embry and the pain was excruciating for him, but we manage to accelerate his metabolism and his healing process. His body functions have been restored to their normal homeostasis. He will be alright by tomorrow."

"How is he?" Paul asked worriedly.

"He is going to be fine." she said, as she turned to face me. "He'll be asleep for most of the night. Carlisle had him on sedatives for the pain before I got here. My healing didn't interfere with them. He should be fully recovered by tomorrow."

"Thanks," Brady said.

I could tell that he felt awkward thanking my mother. But I knew that they were relieved that Embry was going to pull through. I was about to jump out of my skin with happiness. I couldn't wait to see Embry. I needed to tell him that he was going to be fine and that I was never going to leave his side.

"You are welcome, young man." Mom said, as she grinned at Paul, Collin and Brady.

Paul remained serious, while Brady and Collin returned my mother's smile. Paul grunted and walked out of the living room and into the backyard of the Cullen's mansion.

"I guess that we should go." Brady said shyly. Collin nodded his head and started to turn towards the sliding doors. "Um, Madison, we hope that you have a great night. Can we come by tomorrow?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, to talk." Collin said. "We want to learn more about you."

"Me?" I laughed.

Collin nodded and then turned to Brady. "We like hanging out with you. Maybe we could become cool friends. You know, like Seth and the Cullens."

"OK," I said uncomfortable. "You guys take care and I'll see you tomorrow." I said, smiling at them. "Thanks for coming to see how Embry was doing. Tell Sam that he'll be fine. Please, come tomorrow. I bet that he'll be happy to hear that his brothers were here, waiting for his fast recovery."

"Sure," Collin said, grinning. "Call us if he wakes up before the morning."

"Of course,"

When they were gone, I turned to my mother. Theo was now standing beside her and he was staring quizzically at me. I met him a few times in the past, but I remembered that he was a vampire. He'd married my mother and she was happy with him. That's all that mattered, because nothing else was important.

"So," Mom began and paused, when she sat on the couch. "You are a vampire."

"Yes," I whispered. "Just like you."

"How did it happened?"

"Someone turned me into a vampire."

"Who?" she demanded.

"It's not important!" I said loudly.

"It is to me." she shouted, as she got up from the couch and began to pace around the room. "That person stole your humanity and now you have to be condemned to this life."

I walked to the her and shook my head. "I don't think that it's important, Mom."

"Madison Love, who turned you into a vampire?"

"Mom," I said frustrated. "I can't tell you!"

"You don't know who it was?"

"I do, but,"

"It was Cheyenne. Wasn't it?"

"Who told you?" I asked angrily. "Who fucking told you?"

"Alice," Mom muttered.

"Alice," I hissed. "Why did you have to tell her? I didn't want her to know."

"I have a right to know. I am your mother!" Mom shouted furiously.

"No," I snapped. "I didn't want you to know that your daughter turned me into a vampire outta spite. I didn't want you to suffer. I never wanted you to suffer."

"But I did! I suffered when she disappeared and then you disappeared. I suffered when Elijah never returned home. Why didn't you want me to know, Madison?"

"Because the wolves killed Elijah for killing a girl from the Rez. He broke the treaty that you guys made with the Quileute wolves." I cried.

"I knew it," Theo mumbled.

"You knew what, Theo?" Mom asked, as she turned her head to face him.

"I knew that she had something to do with your disappearance." Theo said quietly. "We also knew about Elijah."

"I-" I stuttered.

"Why didn't you call me?" Mom said.

"What for? I didn't want to worry you, Mom."

Mom walked up to me and slapped me on the face. I didn't feel any pain. I had no feeling. I was numbed. All day, I have felt numb. My soul, was hurting. My Embry was in pain and I somehow felt it too. I felt his feeling of dejection and despondency.

"I am your mother, Love." Mom hissed. "I could've helped you. How could you do this to me? Five years wondering if my daughter was alive."

"I found help."

"I see," she said sarcastically.

"Yes, you can see that I found people that have your same lifestyle. They only drink animals' blood. I am blessed to have them in my family. I won't-"

"I see," she said sadly.

"Mom,"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry for making you suffer for so long."

"I don't think that I can accept your apologies." Mom said sadly, as she turned to the table and grabbed her purse. "Do you know how much Embry suffered? He tried killing himself when you disappeared, Madie. He couldn't function for awhile. He was so devastated and so destroyed when you vanished. I had to help him with the kids. Kyra was so small that he feared that he would hurt her if he touched her. And your brother Mercury. He left Leah to search for you. Thankfully that imprinting bond reunited them again. You destroyed too many families with your absence. Besides Embry, Braxton suffered the worst. He was ridiculed by his friends in school for not having a mother. He suffered so much, Love."

I sobbed silently and felt Alice's arms holding me. "I know, but I had to stay away."

"I could've helped you." Mom shouted.

"But you didn't! I found great people that helped me. They became my family and- I would've gone to you. I swear that I wanted to, but I knew how much you loved Elijah and Cheyenne as if they were your children. I didn't want you to hate me or them. I knew that if I told you what she did to me... you- I didn't want you to suffer."

"Smart idea, Love." Mom said cynically. "You didn't spare me any feelings, Madison Love. I suffered hell without you. I suffered many nights when I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I thought that you were dead." she continued to sob. "I went all around the state searching for you. I looked at missing people files at the police station. I went to morgue searching for your body. I was empty, without my little girl, Madison. Empty, because you were selfish enough not to tell me, your own mother, what had happened to you."

"I said, I am sorry, Mom. I can't take back my mistakes... But I can rectify what I did wrong! Embry accepted me... Zeus, he loves me. Kyra, well, she needs some time to get adjusted to me... But I am here, I am fighting for my family. Why can't you accept the fact that in some way or form, I am alive? I have been given a second chance."

"Because it hurts!" she yelled furiously. "Because I can't believe that you were so insensitive to cause me so much pain."

"I'm sorry." I said, running towards her and wrapping my arms around her. She pushed me away from her and stared angrily at me.

"I can't do this," she whispered, turning to Theo. "Theo, let's go." She ran out of the living room and exited the house through the front door.

"Madison," Theo said gently, as he walked to where I stood and hugged me. "She'll come around, child." he whispered near my ear. I nodded and stood still, watching my mother through the bay windows.

Theo headed towards the door and I watched as he walked to his red Mercedes and opened the door for my mother. He peeled out of the Cullens' driveway and vanished through the fog-filled night.

"I love you, Mom." I said sadly.

Alice and Jasper wrapped me in their arms and I cried.

Hello!

AN2: Mad's mom is mad at Madison, for not being able to help her daughter. She feels like Madison doesn't trust her and is jealous of the Cullens for being there for her daughter. She doesn't hate them, but is hurt by the fact that her daughter didn't contact her to let her know that she was alive.


	19. You and Me

**Chapter 19: You and Me**

Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Yes, another chapter.

You and Me

The night passed by very slowly. I hated the quiet and the stillness that it brought with it. Seth had fallen asleep on the couch and I had covered him with a thin blanket and placed a pillow under his head and left him alone. I walked around the house, wondering if Embry would wake up soon. I walked up the staircase and stopped, when I saw Esme, Carlisle and Rose walking down the stairs. Jasper and Emmett were already behind me.

"Mad," Emmett said. "We are going hunting."

"OK, I'll stay watching Embry and the house." I said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked worriedly. I nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Yes," I nodded. "I already fed myself like two hours ago."

"OK,"

"We should be back in like an hour or two." Carlisle said. "I'll have my cell phone with me at all times. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"OK, Carlisle."

"Bella and Edward are in town. They are staying at Nessie's and Jacob's house. They should come by in the afternoon." Alice said happily.

"Alright,"

"Take care." Jazz said, as he hugged me. I nodded and marched up the stairs.

I opened the door to Embry's room and leaned against the doorway frame. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I missed that nonchalant expression on his face. He was so handsome and I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I closed the door behind me and walked to his bed. I sat by his feet and watched as his chest rose up and down, with his breathing.

A few minutes past and he began to fidget in his bed. I scooted closer to him, crossing my fingers that he would be waking up soon. He continued shifting uncomfortably on his bed, but his eyes remained closed. I noticed the scar that had formed where the vampire bit him.

"Madison," Embry whispered.

I moved closer to him and ran my cold hand through his forehead. "I'm here."

"You didn't leave me." he whispered softly.

I shook my head and carefully hugged him. "I would never leave you, Embry. I love you so much."

"I know," he smiled, as his eyes slowly opened. "I love you too."

"Em," I said, bringing my hands to my mouth in surprise. "You are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." he said confused. "Where am I?"

"The Cullens' mansion." I said timidly. He tried to sit on his bed, but I stopped him and gently pushed him down. He groaned, but obeyed. "I brought you here after I killed the leech."

"You killed her? Are you alright?" Embry asked worried. "Oh, god, I was so worried about you! What happened afterwards?"

"You are alive, angel." I cried. "That's all that matter."

"Thanks to you." he whispered, as he forced himself to sit up. "Baby, let me sit." he fussed, when I tried to stop him. "I can sit."

"Em," I said annoyed. "You were badly hurt, you need to take it easy."

He managed to sit up and smile at me. "You are such a worry wart, Madie." he laughed. I grinned at him and caressed his arm. "See, I am fine. I am fine, baby girl." he whispered, as he leaned forward and kissed me hungrily, his hands touching my face, as if he needed proof that I was with him. "It's really you." he chuckled happily.

"It's me, Em." I said against his lips. "It really is me."

"Yes, I can see." he said happily, as he pulled back. "I dreamed of you, Madison." Embry said. "I dreamed that I died without telling you how much I love you."

His expression changed and I felt my insides break with sadness. "I love you too, Embry. We'll be together for an eternity. You and I belong together. You are my soul mate, Chico."

"I know, I know sweetie." he said, caressing my arms. "I know." He turned to face the window and sighed. "It's night already?"

"It's more like morning already." I said.

"How long was I out?"

"A long time," I whispered, as I caressed his face.

"How long?"

"Long, Embry, really long."

Embry touched my chin and forced me to look up at him. He smiled at me and brought his lip to me. His tongue slowly glided over my lips, as he gently prodded inside my mouth, eliciting moans from me. I wanted this man, like no other. "Embry, Seth, he is sleeping downstairs." I said, as I placed my hands on his head and caressed his hair. Embry continued to undo the buttons of my blouse and kissed my neck. "Baby, we shouldn't... not here, angel."

"I don't give a fuck, Madison." he said, his voice drenched in desire. "I never want to be away from you again." he moaned, before his mouth hovered my left breast. "Mmm," he groaned loudly, as he pulled me closer to him. I settled myself between his legs and straddled him, as I faced him. He continued to suckle on my breast, as his tongue swirled around the taunted nipple sending me in a vortex of desire. He moved to my other breast and managed to rip the waistband of my pants. "I need you. I fucking need you, Love." he whispered against my breast.

"Embry," I managed to say.

Embry groaned, when my hand slipped down the blanket that separated us. "Fucks," he moaned, when he caught my hand in his. "It's not fair. I need to touch you too." he said, smiling impishly. I smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. He cupped my face with his free hand and stared at me. "I love you, Madison!" he smiled.

"I need you," I whispered, when his lips made contact with the sensitive skin of my neck. His hands were roaming every inch of my body and I felt like I was in heaven. "I need you so much."

"Marry me," he moaned, against my ear. "Let's move in together. I don't want to be away from you. I want to fuck you whenever I want. I want you near my kids. You are their mother. I know that they'll be safe with you. Please, Madison, be mine."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You don't want to?" he asked concerned. "It's not too soon. We already lost five years, Mad. I need you. I fucking need you in my life. I'm going crazy without you. We can make it work." he said desperately.

"I do," I said, clasping his face in my hands. "I want that very much. You said that you wanted to fuck me all the time, whenever you wanted... You used to say that we never fucked, that we only make love, Em."

"And we do, but there are times, that I want you so bad and-"

"And you want to marry me? Live together?" I asked.

He nodded. "You don't want that?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, I do."

"Then why are you staring at me so surprised? You knew that I was going to ask you to move in with me. You know that I am yours and I can't stay away from you, don't ya?"

"I know, well, I didn't." I said, sighing. "I was hoping that you would... but, now, I am so happy. I have money. We can buy a house tomorrow if you want to." I said, kissing his lips.

"No," he whispered, pushing me away from him. "I'll buy you the house." he said sternly. "I have been saving money to buy us a real home. I have money to provide you with a comfortable life. I'll work for you and our children. I don't want you to use your money. I know that the Cullens gave it to you. I don't want their money. I have too much self-pride to take it. I will provide for you. I'll buy you the prettiest house... where you and I can live. We can make this work."

"I like that, Embry." I sobbed. "It doesn't matter where we live. Home is where you and the children are."

"I love you." he said, his hand cupped my breast and he massaged it gently.

"Oh, god, Embry, you have so many ways to fucking turn me on." I whispered in his ear.

"And?" he laughed sensually. "There are many other ways to make you writhe under me, Madison." he laughed near my ear. I could feel the rippling of his laughter in his chest. "Do you want me to try them on you? I know that you'll like it." I nodded, when his hand began to move down my exposed stomach and down between my thighs. "It'll be good, I promise." he said, in a husky tone.

I nodded, closing my eyes as his hand passed the waist band of my panties and he settled his finger inside me. "It feels so... It's sexy."

"Sexy?" Embry whispered against my cheek. "I like that," he said lowly. "Do you like this, Madison?" he asked, as his finger plunged deeper inside me. "How about three fingers?" he asked. I nodded, my muscles tightening around his finger. I could feel the sleek juices collecting around his fingers.

"Yeah," I purred, as his finger continued to twirl inside of me. He pulled it out and I protested. I felt even colder, without him inside of me. "I want you inside of me, now." I commanded. He smiled and kissed my lips hungrily.

"It was about time," he laughed and slowly positioned me around his penis and entered me.


	20. Together

**Chapter 20: Together**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Yes, just a few more chapters and I'll be done with this story, and also with Broken Moon and A Fire To Keep Me Warm. That way, I can devote my time to my other stories Salvation and Someone Like You. Yes, I am done ranting, here is the rest of the story. R&R.

**Together**

_Embry's POV_

Have you ever feared death? I did. I feared death, because that meant that I was going to leave my wife and my children behind. I needed more time with them. I wanted to see my son grow into an amazing young man. I wanted to see Kyra waltz happily, to her first song as a married woman. I wanted to see Madison shine brightly, like the stars in the night, with happiness. I knew that if I ever died, Madison would soon follow after me. She loved me very much. It was useless to pretend that she didn't. I could see it written all over her face. In a way, it would be selfish of her to end her life and leave our children behind if I were to die... But then, I remember the first year when she was gone, vanished. I tried ending my own life because living without her was just like being sentenced to a cruel death. I knew that it was the wrong thing to do, since I had two little children that needed me... But thankfully, my mother, Sam and the pack and Ashleighe; they all helped me cope with my loss.

I opened my eyes slowly, welcoming the morning light and thanking my lucky stars for the blessing of a new day of life. I had been lucky, bless and fortunate SOB to have a new day to enjoy the richness that I had in my life. I turned to my right side and searched clumsily with my hand for Madison's body. The only thing there, was a dent on the bed, indicating that she'd laid beside me that night. I groaned annoyed. I thought that I would be waking up next to her. I was so fucking horny and I wanted to have her, and make her mine. But it was not going to be possible. I sighed and groaned inwardly, as I sat on the bed and examine the room.

It was a large and spacious room with a large King size bed, the walls were painted in three different light blue colors and the wall facing the enormous bay windows was a dark navy blue color. I scooted closer to the edge of the bed and placed my bare feet on the wooden floor. The coldness of the floor felt invigorating against my scorching skin. I managed to get up from the bed and walked to the windows. I was still tired and sore from what happened the day before.

I saw Madison sitting in the patio furniture, staring at the tree line. She looked so beautiful in a short white dress, that exposed her perfect arms and legs. If I was horny before, imagine now. I wanted to jump out of the window and run to her and claim her as mine. I knew that she would easily give in to my needs, because I knew her very well. My passion was no match for her... I reached for the window latch to open it wider, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Mom, Mom!" Braxton yelled, as he ran to Madison's arm.

I could see Seth making his way to the Cullen's backyard, but stopped by the pool. He was carrying Kiki in his arms and she played with his hair, as she usually did. When she noticed that Madison was a few meters in front of them, she gazed at Seth and then at her mother. There was fear in her pretty hazel eyes, as she clung tightly to Seth's shirt.

"Zeus," Madison shrieked happily. "My love!"

"Mom!" Braxton shouted, when he ran into Madison's arms and she hugged him tightly. "Mom," he whispered, kissing her cheek and then resting his head on her shoulder. It was a beautiful view. I was blessed that Madison didn't lose that wonderful part of herself after she became a vampire. It was hard to think that she would forget about her children, but somehow, that wasn't our problem. She loved her children more than her own life, and I knew that she would do anything to protect them. I knew in that instant that living together was the right choice. All we needed to do was get to Kyra Faith.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Madison shrieked. "Wow, you've grown since the last time I saw you Braxton Alexis."

"Do you think?" Braxton asked contently, as he wrapped his arms around his mother. "I think that I look the same."

"No," Madison said excitedly, as she gently pushed him away from her. "Nope, you are much taller. I should know. I am your mother after all."

"I'm glad that you are my Mom." Brax said, smiling brightly at his mother. He looked around the backyard and waved at Alice and Jasper that were coming back to their house, after hunting. Alice stopped and waved back at my son. She was smiling and clapping as she stared at Madison. "Who are they? Are they your friends, Madison? By the way, where is Dad?" he asked curiously, as he gazed back to Jasper and then at Alice.

"These are my brother and sister, Jasper and Alice." Madison said, grinning. "They are my family and I love them very much. Come, I'll introduce you to them and then, I'll take you to see your father."

Zeus smiled at Madison and took her hand and nodded. "I'll be delighted to meet your family, because they are my family too, Madison."

"I like that very much." Madison said, as she looked back at Seth and Kyra. She looked sad, but forced herself to look cheery for Braxton. "Come,"

They walked to where the beautiful cut grass met the tree lines. "Jazz, Alice," Madison paused and then giggled. "This is funny!"

"Why, Madison?" Braxton said, smirking contently to his mother.

"Well, because," Madison began and swallowed hard. "I never imagined that I would be introducing my baby boy to my Jazz and Alice."

"I did see it." Alice said chirpy, as she took a step forward and knelt in front of my son. Braxton was slightly taller than her and it was fun to watch Jasper's protective stance, as if my son was going to attack his wife. But then, I saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin and two of the new pack members nearing them from the right.

Seth placed Kyra in his other arm and walked closer to Madison. I was getting ready to jump out of the window to protect my wife and children, when I saw Brady and Collin run to Madison.

"Hey, Madie," Brady said, waving at her. Madison waved back and smiled at them. "We came to see more Spanish novelas with you. Will you translate?"

"Well," Madison said, gnawing at her lip nervously. "Right now, I'm kinda busy. I was introducing Braxton to my sister and brother. Can you guys wait?"

"We can wait." Collin shrugged. "Hey, Zeus, how are you?" he asked as he tousled Brax's hair.

"Fine, Bray." Braxton said, smiling wearily at Brady and Collin.

"Where is Embry?" Sam asked in his acrimonious tone. "We came to see how he is doing, and why are my niece and nephew here, Seth?"

"They-" Seth began, but Madison cut him off.

"My children are fine with me. I won't hurt them and I can vouch for my family, that they will not be harmed." Madison said. "If you came here to see Embry, he is fine. He was up this morning and we-um, spoke about important things."

Sam took a step closer to Madison, but stopped when Braxton took a protective stance in front of her. "It's OK, Baby, Mommy's fine." Madison said softly, as she kissed Braxton and carried him in her arms.

"I want to know what you talked to Daddy about, Mommy." Kiki shouted from Seth's arms. Madison turned her head to face our daughter and smiled dejectedly. "I want to know, please."

"We talked about you and Zeus." Madison said despondently.

I wanted to laugh at Kyra's innocence. She was so cute and just so full of spunk. I loved her so much and I was grateful to have her in my life.

"Kiki, stop being so nosy!" I shouted from the window. She turned to face the window and started to struggle to get down from Seth's arms. "Zeus, my boy!" I yelled, waving at him.

"Daddy!" Braxton and Kyra both yelled happily. Braxton wound his arms around his mother's neck and kissed her cheek happily. "Mom, look it's Dad!" he said excitedly, as he pointed towards the window.

Madison put him down and he took her arm in his hands. "Come on, Madison, we came to see Dad!" he said contently, as he tried to pull her towards the mansion. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Jazz and Alice. We'll be right back. We can talk more later. Bye, Uncle Sam, Brady, Collin and-" he said, without turning to face them. "C'mon, Mom, Dad is awake. Uncle Sam said that Dad was very sick. He doesn't look sick to me."

"He did?" Madison growled, as she turned to face Sam. "Come, Zeus, let's go see your father."

"I want to come too." Kyra said desperately, as she wriggle in Seth's arms. "Put me down, Seth, please. I want to go with my Mommy."

"Sure, kiddo." Seth said reluctantly, as he placed her on the floor.

"Kyra, don't go with her." Sam said.

"Mommy," Kyra said loudly, ignoring Sam's plea. Madison stopped walking and turned her attention to my baby. "Carry me!" she said, lifting her arms for Madison took pick her up.

"Um," Madison said nervously, as she stared down at Braxton. Braxton rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sure, she can come."

Madison knelt on one knee and waited for Kyra to stand in front of her. "Come on, princess."

"Thank you." Kyra said politely, when Madison held her in her arms. Kiki was happily smiling at Madison and waving at Seth. "I'll see you later, Seth. By Uncle Sam and Uncle Paul. I'll be back. I'm going to see my Daddy. Bye, everyone. Bye pretty lady! Bye creepy man!" she began to wave.

"Sweetie, her name is Alice and the creepy man is Jasper."

Kyra nodded and rested her chin on Madison's shoulder. "Bye, Uncle Sam, Uncle Paul, Pretty Alice and Creepy Jasper!" she said, waving eagerly at the people that stayed behind.

"Bye, princess." Paul waved sadly, as he turned to look at me.

"Bye," Alice laughed, as she waved at Kyra.

My attention was on my wife, holding our children. It looked like a vision that I had in a dream, many years ago. I watched as Madison tried to hide her smile. There was so much happiness in her amber eyes. There was a fire hidden behind them and I knew that my old Madison was still inside of her. I waited impatiently for my family to make it to the room, that I ran out to greet them. I trudged down the upstairs hall of the Cullens' mansion, until I reached the staircase. I saw Madison, carrying both of our children in her arms, with such ease, that I laughed.

"Baby," I whispered, when she smiled back at me. "I love you."

Madison continued to amble up the stairs and stopped halfway to look back. Brady and Collin were at the foot of the stairs, smiling at her. "Guys, when I am done with my family. We can watch your novelas. I promise to translate for you."

"Take your time." Brady said, leaning against the balustrade. "We can manage without you for a few hours. Collin and I are more interested in the babes. They are fuc-freaking hot!"

"Sure, just don't talk like that in front of my children." Madison laughed at them.

"Got it, ma'am." Collin said, saluting her. "Come, Bray, it's about to start and Emmett said that he's gonna watch it with us."

"Sweet!" Brady said, as he ran after Collin.

Madison made her way up the stairs and stopped in front of me. I took Zeus from her arms and hugged him tightly. I held my son tightly against my chest and I felt tears of happiness sting the back of my throat. I managed to blink back the ones that were threatening to fall and smiled at Madison. It was a dream come true to be so closed to my wife and my children.

"She likes me," Madison mouthed, pointing at Kyra with her head, as she kissed Kyra's head and held her tightly against her. "Kyra, you know that I love you."

"I know." Kyra said nonchalantly, as she lifted her head and kissed Madison's cheek. "I've always known."

"She loves me," Madison sobbed happily to me.

"I know." I said, nodding.

I walked up to her and extended my free arm to her. She smiled up at me and walked into my embrace. My arm encircled her waist. I bent my face down to hers and kissed her fully on the lips. It was a wonderful feeling to have my reasons for living near me. We looked so perfect together: Just the four of us. My family was together, happy and healthy. This was all that I wanted since I was young. I wanted a family to love and to live for.


	21. Arms of Love

**Chapter 21: Arms of Love**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I have decided how I am going to end this story. It's going to be wonderful... at least that's what I think. Anyways, I hope that everyone enjoyed an amazing Christmas, surrounded by their loved ones. Enjoy this New Year. Also, R&R and let me know what you think of this chappie.

**Arms Of Love**

After Embry kissed me, he took Kyra from my arms and passed me Braxton. We went up to the guest room that he was using and put the kids down. Kyra and Braxton began to play around the spacious room. After a while, Kyra wanted to take a bath in the large tub and Braxton wanted to watch television. I quickly catered to their needs and desires and let Braxton watch some TV and gave Kyra a bubble bath. She played with the bubbles and began to hum a song that my was familiar to me.

"What song is the one that you are humming, angel?" I asked softly, as I washed Kyra's hair.

"Angel mio, eres tu." she said in Spanish. "It means My Angel is You."

"I've heard that song." I said, massaging Kiki's precious hair with the shampoo.

"Grandma Lisa Ashleighe taught me that song." Kyra said, as she closed her eyes, when I poured water on her hair. "She said that she used to sing it to you when you were little."

"Oh," I whispered and continued washing my baby girl's hair.

Kyra laughed and played with me. We giggled and chatted about trivial things, but it was great to spend time with my little girl. Life couldn't get any better. I played with her long brown hair and kissed her forehead, every time she grinned at me. She was so beautiful. Her dimple smile was exactly like her father's and I fell in love with my daughter over and over again. When she was done with her bath. I wrapped her in a large towel and carried her to the bed. I asked Embry to get her dress, because I knew that my hands would be too cold for her tiny body. Kyra protested that she wanted her Mommy to get her dressed, but after explaining to her that my hands were too cold for her body and that she might get sick, she stopped persisting. When Embry finished dressing her, she ran into my arms and cuddled with me for a few minutes. She played with my face and hair and gave me sloppy kisses all over my face. I was so happy to be with my family. She even asked me to combed her long hair into two braided ponytails. When I was done, she ran to the mirror that was on the wall.

"I look pretty." Kyra said contently, as she studied her reflection in the wall-size mirror. "Look, Daddy, I look super pretty!" she chanted as she ran to me and hugged my leg. "Thanks, Mommy." she laughed happily.

Embry was laughing and I knew that he was content to see our little girl's reaction. It'd been a long time since I've seen him smile with true content. "You look gorgeous, Kiki."

"I know, Mommy did it!" Kyra said, lifting her arms for me to carry her. "And it didn't hurt. She didn't hurt me!"

I lifted her up in my arms and kissed her nose. She wrinkled her nose and giggled.

"Finally, you look like a girl, Kiki." Braxton said, when he looked away from the television to stare at his sister. "I can finally see her face, Madison. I thought I had a little brother. "

"Meanie," Kyra said, sticking out her tongue at her brother. "He's jealous because I'm pretty and he isn't!"

"Whatever, brat."

"Guys, come on. Let's have a nice day, just the four of us." I said, walking to where Braxton sat, still holding Kiki in my arms. I stopped beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You are handsome, my son." I said, bending down to kiss my son's forehead. Braxton smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"I love you, Mom." he said.

"I love you, too." I whispered, cupping his chin in my hand and walking back to the bed.

Braxton turned to watch television and I continued playing with Kyra. When we were done playing, she asked permission to watch television, since the show that Zeus was watching caught her attention. I nodded my head and watched as she ran to the chair where Braxton sat.

"Mommy," Kyra yelled contently, as she ran back to the bed and hugged me. She gave me another kiss and then jumped in her father's arms and kissed him. "Bye, Daddy." she said and walked back to Braxton and climbed next to him on the couch. Braxton scooted to the side and hugged his sister when she had snuggled closer to him. I felt happy to see those two little buggers together. It was cute to watch Braxton hold his little sister so protectively. They were so adorable. Seeing them together, was like a dream come true.

"They are happy." Embry whispered, as he leaned closer to me and kissed my neck softly.

"I'm happy, Em," I said, turning to face him. "I'm with you and with them. I'm never going to leave them or you again. I don't care what the circumstances are." I vowed.

Embry smiled and kissed my lips gently. "Good, because if you even try to leave, I'll find you and force you back into my arms." he said, wounding his arms around my waist and bringing me closer to him.

"I'll never want to leave you. I never did..." I trailed off.

"I know, Madison." Embry said sadly. "You didn't do it on purpose. I know that it's hard to believe, but I'm glad that you considered the well-being of our children. I'm glad that you thought of us constantly."

"I never stopped." I said, resting my head on his muscular chest. I kissed Embry's lip, wounding my arms around his neck, pulling him to me.

"The children are watching." he whispered against my lips.

I nodded and softly kissed his lip one more time and stretched out on the bed next to him. We talked for a few hours about our future and to be honest, I was excited and scared at the same time. It was a strange sensation of talking about our life so easily. Embry rested his head on my chest and I began to play with his slightly long bangs. I told him how much I loved being with him and he told me of things that I had forgotten of my human life. Embry fell asleep and I could hear the kids whispering about me. They were curious to know more about me. Kyra told Braxton that she loved me, but wanted to get to know me better.

"If you want to know more ask her yourself." Braxton said annoyed. "She's our mother, she won't get mad!"

"No, Braxy, you ask her." Kyra whispered in his ear. Braxton shook his head and sighed. "Please, she likes you more than me."

"Don't be stupid, Kiki. Mom loves you more than me." Braxton said, as he turned his head to look over my ways. I shook my head and he quickly turned to face the television.

"Liar, she prefers you over me." Kyra said, pulling on her brother's collar. "She likes you more. You were her first baby. She likes you more."

"Nah-ahh, she likes you more." Braxton said softly. "She had you last."

"Liar!"

"Guys, what's wrong? What are we arguing about? Can we keep it quiet, Daddy is still tired and he needs to sleep." I said in a low voice. I placed Embry's head on a pillow and carefully, without waking him up, sat on the bed.

"Guys, come over here." I ordered in a calmed voice. Kyra looked scared and Braxton just shook his head. "Look, why don't the two of you come here? I want to talk to you guys." I said, offering them a smile.

Kyra looked at Braxton and then at me. She climbed down from the couch and slowly made her way to the King size bed, where Embry and I were. She jumped on the bed and crawled between my legs, her back was softly pressed against my chest. She tilted her head to look up at me and gave me one of her precious toothy smile.

"I'm waiting for you, Romeo." I said, extending my hand for Braxton to take it.

He turned off the television and slowly ambled to where we were sitting and sat beside me, taking my hand in his. He rested his head against my arm and reached for a strand of hair and began to play with it. I felt alive for the first time in a long time. Having my children so closed to me was a miraculous blessing. I couldn't imagine my life without them. I live for this precious and tender moments like this one. I was looking forward to watching them grow up into happy adults.

"Guys," I began, kissing my children's foreheads. "I don't want you two to ever doubt my love for each of you. I don't love Braxton more than Kyra or Kyra more than Braxton. I love each of you the same. Each of you was a present from Embry to me. He made sure that I got the most precious children in the world. He told me that himself." I said, smiling sweetly at Embry's sleeping form. "We made you guys with so much love. Some people find our love sickening, but it's so true. We love you guys so much that if love was sugar, your teeth would be full of cavities from all the sweetness that we feel for you two." I said jokingly.

Kyra giggled and Braxton laughed heartedly. "But," Kyra began and then gave a melodramatic sighed. "You are always talking to him on the phone. You never call me. I want to spend time with you, too!" she pouted.

"I always asked for you." I said, caressing her chubby cheeks. "You two are my life."

"Mom," Braxton paused and moved closer to my ear. "Mama, is it true that,"

"Yes, Braxton?" I asked curiously.

"Is it true," he began, but shook his head. "Nothing."

Braxton began to play with my hair again and for a second, he looked pensive.

"What, chunky-bunky?" I said, placing a finger under his chin and lifting his head to face me. "Ask me anything. You can trust me, angel. I'm your mother and I want us to have an honest relationship. In order to achieve that, we need to be able to communicate. So, start by telling me what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing important."

Kyra raised her arms and snaked it tightly around my neck. "I know what he's wanna ask you, Mommy," she said softly. I lifted her closer to me and pressed her against my chest. She rested her head on the crook of my neck and sighed. "He wants to ask you about you being a vampire." she mumbled in my ear.

Braxton's green eyes stared at me pleadingly. "Don't be scared. You can ask me anything. I won't be angry at you because you want to know about me. I'm glad that you want to take the time to get to know me. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I told you." Kyra said in a sing-song voice and stuck out her tongue at Braxton. "Mommy isn't mean!"

Braxton shrugged and laid down in the bed, imitating his father's position. He crossed his arms behind his head and placed his legs on Embry's chest.

"Fine, but please, don't get angry." Braxton said, as he looked at me.

"I won't, I promise."

"OK, here I go." Zeus said, scowling at Kyra.

"I go first, Mommy!" Kyra said excitedly.

"Braxton was first, Kyra Faith."

Kyra nodded and returned to her previous position. I could feel the warmth of her breath tickling on the skin of my neck. I could smell her talc scent and I fell in love with her sweetness.

"Is it true that you can sparkle under the sunlight?" Brax asked, lifting one hand in front of him. "I heard Aunt Rachel talk about seeing a vampire sparkling under the sunlight. Is it true?"

"Seth also told us that's too. He said that some vampires are friendly and would never harm us. He said that you are one of them. He told me that you loved me and that I shouldn't pay attention to Uncle Sam words. He said many good things about you, Mommy. He said that you were nice to him when you were human." Kyra said merrily, as she dug her hand in my hair and began playing with it. "He also said that some vampires are mean and that we have to be careful. He says that we should never go into the woods alone. I'm scared of the woods. It's scary and I don't want get lost."

"Mm-Hmm," I said, caressing Kiki's back. "You have to pay attention to Seth. He is smart and he is saying the truth. The woods are dangerous. Only go there if you are with Seth, Embry or me, got it?"

"It's true." Embry said. We looked at him and found him smiling. "Remember what happened to Sierra? She got lost in the wood and she got scratched by squirrel and she ended up in the hospital for a day, getting her tetanus shots, because she disobeyed Paul and Rachel. She was lucky that she didn't come across a bear, a mountain lion or a vampire."

"It's true." Kyra said, nodding vehemently. "There are vampires that are mean. I know you aren't, Mommy. I can see it in your eyes. I feel safe with you."

"Of course, idiot." Braxton said aggravated. "I've told you time after time, that Madison is not mean."

"I get it!" Kyra said, rolling her little eyes at Braxton. "Meanie. Mama, can you show us how you sparkle?"

"Show me, please!" Braxton said pleadingly.

I looked at Embry and he gave me an understanding smile. "What if you get scared? I don't want you guys to be scared of me."

"I won't," Kyra said happily. "I like sparkling things. I like to see, too."

"Embry?"

"Go ahead, I want to see you too." he laughed, licking his lips in anticipation. Kyra nodded and clung tightly to me.

"Show me, please." she whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. "You are already beautiful, Mommy."

"OK," I said, holding Kyra in my arms and kissing her soft cheek. "But please, don't be scared of Mommy. I will never hurt you, princess." I begged. Kiki gave me a reassuring hug and kissed my nose. "I will never hurt you, princess." I said sadly, as I got up from the bed. I closed my eyes and slowly walked towards the windows. I spun around to face the bed and found Brax and Embry seating against the edge of the bed waiting patiently for me to stand under the sunlight. I looked down at Kyra and she was smiling, encouraging me with a sweet smile. "OK, here I go." I said softly, inhaling deeply. Kyra nodded and tightened her arms around my neck.

"So?" I asked, when I was near the bay windows.

Kyra's eyes opened widely the moment that I stood under the rays of the sun that filtered through the bay windows of the room. She began to bounce contently in my arms and tilted her head to me.

"Wow!" she mouthed. "Mommy! Mommy! You are so pretty!" she chanted, as she touched my face with her tiny warm hands. "Pretty! I love you, Mommy." she said, her smile dying on her lips and a lonely tear descended her face. "Don't leave me again, Mommy. Please," she cried, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, baby, please, don't cry." I said dejectedly, as I pressed my princess closer to me. I could feel her little body shaking softly as she sobbed. "Don't cry, Kiki. You are my world and I won't leave you. Never. Mommy had to be away from you for a while only, but she's not going away ever again. She'll stay with you, Daddy and Braxton forever."

I heard Embry standing up from the bed. His steps were loud against the floor. I looked to him and found him standing next to me, holding Braxton's hand. He opened his arms and I rushed into them. I picked up Braxton in my arms and I held both of my children tightly against my heart. Embry's strong warm arms encircled us. It was a tender moment. It was only us four, covered in the arms of love.


	22. To Hold

**Chapter 22: To Hold**

Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I'm almost done with this story. I hope that you like this chapter. It's the beginning of the end...

To Hold

Embry's POV

I knew that if Madison could shed tears, she would've been doing so now. It was a tender moment. Kyra finally accepted her and the bond between mother and daughter had been renewed. I held them in my arms and felt this sense of completeness wash over me. I could feel the smile on my lips spreading, when I saw out the window and found Paul, Jared and Sam staring at us. I waved at them and Paul was the only one that waved back. I had decided to leave the pack. La Push was still safe. There were too many werewolves to watch over our land. I'd made my decision. I was going to live my life the way destiny had planned it, with my wife and children. If my brothers didn't want to accept my wife in my life, then there was no need to be with them. They didn't understand that my world, my life and my dreams were next to her. She was everything that I ever needed. She was chosen for me the afternoon that I met her smoking in the woods, that day she became mine. She became my life and I would never look back and regret a single experience that I've lived with her. She gave me the greatest gift: Kyra Faith and Braxton Alexis. They were part of our love!

We stayed in our embrace for a few moments, when Kyra said that she needed to pee, because she drank too many juice boxes. Madison laughed, as she set her on the floor and watched Kyra haul ass into the bathroom.

"So," Braxton began, when Madison kissed his forehead. "We are all living together?"

"Maybe," Madison whispered.

"Yes, we are, Braxton." I said quickly, smiling reassuringly at Madison. "In a couple of weeks, we are all going to be living together."

"For real?"

"Yes, we need to find a place where to live first. After that we are going to be together." I said, kneeling in front of my son.

"I'm so happy." Braxton squealed contently, as he ran to the bathroom and started banging on the door. "Kyra, hurry up, Dad has to give you some good news!"

"I'm busy, Braxy." my daughter's voice called from the bathroom.

"I'm too happy to say anything." Madison whispered, as she jumped me and hugged me.

We talked for a while. The kids were playing around the room. Madison was stroking my hair with her cool hands and planting kisses all over my face. It was amazing how peaceful I felt. I felt like the burden I had carried on my shoulder for the last five years was suddenly lifted up. It was a miracle and I knew that no matter how my life had played out, destiny was always going to bring us together.

I fell asleep for a few hours and woke up to Madison's calm voice, as she told the kids how much she loved them. I had no doubt that they were her world. But still, it was nice to see them interacting with each other. The conversation turned a bit strange, when Braxton and Kyra asked their mother to stand under the sun's light. They wanted to see Madison's skin sparkle under the sun.

"Is it true that you can sparkle under the sunlight?" Brax asked, lifting one hand in front of him. "I heard Aunt Rachel talk about seeing a vampire sparkling under the sunlight. Is it true?"

"Seth also told us that too. He said that some vampires are friendly and would never harm us. He said that you are one of them. He told me that you loved me and that I shouldn't pay attention to Uncle Sam words. He said many good things about you, Mommy. He said that you were nice to him when you were human." Kyra said merrily, as she dug her fingers into Madison's hair and began playing with it. "He also said that some vampires are mean and that we have to be careful. He says that we should never go into the woods alone. I'm scared of the woods. It's scary and I don't want to get lost."

"Mm-Hmm," Madison said, caressing Kiki's back. "You have to pay attention to Seth. He is smart and he is saying the truth. The woods are dangerous. Only go there if you are with Seth, Embry or me, got it?"

"It's true." I said. Madison and the kids turned to look at me. I was smiling. Seeing them together was the best miracle that had ever happened in my life. "Remember what happened to Sierra? She got lost in the wood and she got scratched by squirrel and she ended up in the hospital for a day, getting her tetanus shots, because she disobeyed Paul and Rachel. She was lucky that she didn't come across a bear, a mountain lion or a vampire."

"It's true." Kyra said, nodding vehemently. "There are vampires that are mean. I know you aren't, Mommy. I can see it in your eyes. I feel safe with you."

"Of course, idiot." Braxton said aggravated. "I've told you time after time, that Madison is not mean."

"I get it!" Kyra said, rolling her little eyes at Braxton. "Meanie. Mama, can you show us how you sparkle?"

"Show me, please!" Braxton said pleadingly.

Madie-baby stared at me with pleading eyes and gave her an encouraging smile. No matter how she looked under the sunlight, I was going to love her.

"What if you get scared? I don't want you guys to be scared of me." Madison said sadly.

"I won't," Kyra said happily, touching her mother's face. "I like sparkling things. I'll like to see, too."

"Embry?"

"Go ahead, I want to see you too." I laughed, licking my lips in anticipation. Kyra nodded and clung tightly to her mother.

"Show me, please." Kiki whispered in Madie's ear and kissed her cheek. "You are already beautiful, Mommy."

"OK," Madison said, inhaling deeply and looking at Braxton, Kyra and then at me. Madison shifted uncomfortable on the bed and sighed. She held Kyra softly in her arms and kissed our daughter's precious cheek. "But please, don't be scared of Mommy. I will never hurt you, princess." she said sadly, as she got up from the bed. "OK, here I go." she said softly and drew in a deep breath. Kyra nodded and tightened her arms around Mad's neck.

"So?" Madison asked nervously, when she was near the bay windows.

Kyra's eyes opened widely the moment that Madie stood under the rays of the sun that filtered through the bay windows of the room. She began to bounce contently in her mother's arms and tilted her head to look into Madison's eyes.

"Wow!" Kiki mouthed. "Mommy! Mommy! You are so pretty!" she chanted, as she touched her mother's face. "Pretty! I love you, Mommy." she said, her smile dying on her lips and a lonely tear descended her face. "Don't leave me again, Mommy. Please," Kyra cried, hugging Madison tightly.

"Oh, baby, please, don't cry." Madie said dejectedly, pressing our princess closer to me. "Don't cry, Kiki. You are my world and I won't leave you. Never. Mommy had to be away from you for a while only, but she's not going away ever again. She'll stay with you, Daddy and Braxton forever."

I felt my chest tightening with sadness, when I saw Kyra Faith breaking down and crying. It was also heartwarming seeing them together: Madison promising our daughter that she was going to stay with us forever.

I got up from the bed and took my son's hand and together we walked to where his mother and sister stood. Madison bent down to carry Braxton in her arms and held him close to Kyra. I wrapped my arms around them and I felt completed. We were together, us four.

We stayed like that for a minute, when we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Madison placed the kids on the floor and knelt in front of them. She brushed their tears away and kissed them softly.

"Alice, come in." I said, when I caught her scent seeping through the cracks of the door.

Alice slowly opened the door and walked inside. She smiled happily at Madison.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Alice said sheepishly, as she carried two bags in her hands. "I brought the kids clothes and toys to play with. I'm assuming that they are going to be staying here tonight."

"I don't know, Alice," Madison said, as she got up. "It's up to Embry."

"Embry?" Alice said hopeful. "Can you guys stay tonight? Jacob and Nessie and their daughter are coming. I have a feeling that there are certain things that you need to discussed with him, right?"

"I guess," I shrugged, looking at my kids. "At what time is Jake arriving?"

"Soon," Alice said, taking a step inside.

"Hi, pretty Alice." Kyra said, running towards Alice and hugging her leg. "I want to stay here tonight."

"Me too, Dad." Braxton said. "I want to stay with Mom!"

"I want to stay here too, with my kids and you, Embry." Madison said shyly.

"Then I guess we are staying." I said a bit annoyed. "I hope that it doesn't bother Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, no, he insist that you stay," Alice said chirpy. "He wants to keep you under observation for a couple of days, if you don't mind."

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Yeah, we are staying!" Brax and Kyra shouted contently.

"Esme is downstairs preparing food for your family, Embry, and also for Jake."

"Thanks,"

"You are welcome,"

"Alice," Rosalie called from the hallway and made her way inside the bedroom. Madison smiled contently when she saw Rose.

"Hey, Rose!" Madison said happily, as she ran to the blond vampire and pulled her in a hug. "These are my children, Kyra Faith and Braxton Alexis Call." she said proudly.

"Oh my goodness, your kids are gorgeous!" Rose said surprised, as she waved at Kyra. Braxton was a bit shy and hid behind Madison. "Your son is so handsome."

"I know," Madison said contently. "They don't look anything like me. They are the spitting image of Embry. That's why they are gorgeous. Braxy is just so darn cute and Kyra is a doll."

"They are still so cute, even though they have the wolf gene in them." Rose whispered dryly as she eyed me.

"Rose, stop being so mean." Madison reprimanded her. "Embry is gorgeous and he is the handsomest man in the world." Madison said, as she winked at me.

"Whatever you say, Madie." Rose shrugged, turning to look at Braxton. "Look at your son's eyes. You never told me that he'd green eyes! They are beautiful!"

"Thank you," Braxton said timidly.

"I guess that it slipped my mind." Madison said, as she picked Braxton up in her arms and hugged him. "You are gorgeous, my son. I love you." she whispered in our son's ear and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Mom." Braxton said contently, hugging his mother. "Can you put me down? People are staring."

"OK," Madison laughed and set Braxton on the floor next to me. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"There are cute girls," Braxton muttered, as he looked at Rosalie.

"You have an admirer, Rose."

"And a cute one to say the least." Rose added.

"Madison, we want you and Embry to have some time alone to, um, talk, would it be alright if we can take the kids downstairs to watch television?" Alice asked, as she handed Madison the bags. Madison took them and placed them carefully on the sofa that was near the bed. "We won't harm them."

"I know," Madison smiled.

"Well," I said, looking down at my children: my life. "If Madison trust you that much, I guess I'm fine with it." I said reluctantly.

"Thanks, Embry. Seth is going to be with us... that should keep you at ease, right? We-" Alice said, but paused. Her pleasant expression changed and Madison ran to her side. "I-"

"What did you see?" Madison asked nervously, as she held Alice small body in her hands.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Kyra asked, as she moved closer to where I stood. Braxton walked closer to his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know, angel." I whispered to Kyra, as I bent down to pick her up. "Let's wait,"

"It's your brother," Alice said, her smile returning to her lips. "He's coming over tomorrow to see you! He has a surprise for you."

"Should I be happy?" Madison asked nervously.

"Yes, he's not going to argue or condemn you for what happened. Mercury loves you unconditionally, Madison." Alice assured her. "Well, come on kids, let's go eat and play downstairs." Alice said merrily.

Kyra quickly wriggled in my arms and begged me to put her down. "Please, Daddy, I want to play with pretty Alice and her," she said, pointing at Rose.

"Sweetie," Madison said, walking to where I stood and took Kyra from my arms. "Her name is Rosalie. She is my good friend and sister."

"She is my Aunt?"

"She can't be our aunt, Mom," Braxton whispered annoyed. "She is too pretty."

"Sweetheart," Madison said, cupping Braxton's face in her hand. "Rose is married. I bet that you'll find a wonderful person in the future."

"Rose and Alice are your aunts, because I love them as if they were my own sister and family."

"Yay," Kyra chanted. "Carry me, please!" Kyra said to Rose as she opened her arms for Rose to take her. "I won't be mean, I promise."

"Can I?" Rose asked, as she looked at me. I nodded my head and then turned to face Braxton.

"I won't have to play with dolls, right?" Brax sighed.

"No, you can play video games with my husband, Emmett." Rose said, as she took Kyra in her arms. "Come, let's go downstairs."

"She's married?" Braxton said disappointed. "I didn't even get a chance to ask her out." Braxton whispered to Madison. She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Mom, you won't leave right?"

"Nope, I'll be here." she said, tousling his hair. "You'll get tired of me pretty soon."

"Nah," he chuckled.

"Good!"

"Well, OK," Braxton said reluctantly. "I'll see you later Madison and Dad."

"Bye, babies." Madison said, kissing our children.

When they were gone, Madison closed the door and locked it. She turned to me and hopped in my arms. Her cold skin felt like an evening's caress against my skin. I felt alive, as she pressed her breast tighter against my chest. Her small hands slowly stumbled to remove the buttons of my shirt. Her topaz eyes never left me, her smile was mischievous as she glided her tongue over my collarbone and nibbled softly on the skin of my neck.

"Are you going to suck my blood, Mrs. Call?" I said mockingly, as I turned my head, giving her better access to the sensitive skin.

"No, Mr. Call," she purred, as she finished unbuttoning the shirt and helped me remove it. "I prefer you alive. Plus, your blood doesn't taste that good."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, angel," she said, slowly getting on her feet and kissing my chest and gently making her way down to my abdominals. "You have an amazing body, Embry." she said sensually.

"I do?"

"Yes," she nodded, her cold hand running through every dent and valley of my chest. I reached my hand to caress her face and made her look up at me. I loved her and there was no way in hell that I was going to follow my pack brothers advises. They wanted me to leave her and cease to acknowledge the union of our souls through the magic of imprinting. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, as she pushed me towards the bed.

"Nothing," I said, looking down at her. The back of my legs touched the edge of the bed, so I sat down, bringing her with me.

"Liar," she said, her voice full of concern. "I know you, Embry Alexis, tell me what's wrong."

"I love you and I can't believe that we together." I said, grinning at her. "We are going to be together for an eternity..."

"That's not what is worrying you." Madison said, running her tongue across my chest and up to my neck. She ran her hand down the waistband of my pant and stopped. "Are you having second thoughts of us moving in together?"

"No,"

"Then, what's bothering you?"

"I," I paused, and drew in a deep breath, when her hand reached for my erection. "Ugh, that feels good."

"I'll stop if you don't tell me, Embry." she said, taking my lower lip between her lips and suckling it.

"I don't want you to stop." I mumbled against her lips, as I brought my hands to her back and ran them down her pants. "Don't stop, please." I begged her, crashing my lips over her mouth and pressing her closer to me. "I'll tell you, but don't stop, please."

"OK," she managed to say, when my hands began to tear her clothes off her.

"You have too much clothes," I said, ripping her shirt off and unbuckling her belt to remove her pants. She lifted her hips so I could take them off. "That's much better!" I said, smirking, when she was fully naked.

I ran my hand down Madison's flat stomach, but she stopped me. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to ruin this moment." I said, pressing my erection to the inner skin of her thighs.

"If you don't tell me, Embry, there won't be any moment to ruin." she said sharply, as she placed both of her hands on my shoulders. "Spill it out. I want to know what's on your mind."

"OK, but only if you let me put the tip inside you." I joked.

"Embry, I'm serious!" she hissed. "Please, I'm not playing. Tell me!" she commanded, her eyes blazing with fire.

I turned us around, so she was under me. I kissed her lips fervently and ran my hand down her stomach, until it reached her navel. She looked at me, her eyes turning black as the night.

"You want me," I said in a husky voice.

"Yes," she mumbled, lifting her head to kiss me. "I want you for always, Embry. Don't forget it."

"How can I?" I said, kissing her nose, forehead and cheeks. "I don't want to ever forget it," I said, my mouth claiming her breast. She whimpered in ecstasy, as I suckled on her taunted nipple and plunged a finger inside her wet slit. "I want you." I said against her breast.

"Tell me what's, Mm, wrong, please." she moaned. Madison's fingers gently massaged my scalp, as I kissed her breasts. "Embry... tell... fucks... fuck me."

"Mmm," I said, crawling between her legs and parting them with my knee. "That's what I wanted to hear you say."

I positioned the tip of my cock on her sleek and tempting womanhood and slowly entered her. Her nails dug on my shoulder and I could feel blood oozing out of my wounds. Madison pulled me to her and I got lost in her body and every worried that had occupied my mind slowly vanished, dissipating into nothingness.


	23. Moments

**Chapter 23: Moments**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Sorry for the lateness in updating the story. I have been busy with life and stupid family members that just don't freaking understand me. Anyways, have a fun week. By the way, tomorrow is my special day. I want it to be the best and well, hopefully I won't cry or breakdown when I go to the cemetery to clean the tombstone of my late husband. It's been seven months now. Time flies and I am still lonely after all this time. I wonder how long is going to take me to go to sleep without crying and hurting because of my husband's absent?

**Moments**

_Embry's POV_

I woke up to the soft humming of Madison. She was caressing a very sleepy Braxton's face, as he held a glossy strand of her hair in his left hand. He was staring lovingly at her, tears of joy in his eyes, as he heard his mother's mellifluous hums. He sniffed softly and buried his face in the crook of her neck, wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"I've missed you so much, Mom." Braxton cried against Madie's shoulder. "Please, don't leave us again."

"I won't." Madison promised, as she kissed his head. "I won't leave. I promise that I will be there for you. I'll stay close. All you have to do is call me and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I believe you, Madison." Braxton said, as he lifted his head to face her. "I know," he smiled at her behind his tears. "D-do you t-think that I'll b-become a werewolf, Mom?"

"Why do you ask, Zeus?" she asked, as she brushed the tears away from his face.

"I-I w-want to be with y-you forever, Mom." he sobbed silently, as he reached for her face with his small hands. "I-I want to protect you from p-people that want to h-harm you."

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to protect me." she whispered, smiling dejectedly at him. "I'm strong enough to fight an army. I can protect myself… just be a kid, Braxton. Just enjoy your childhood and let your mommy and daddy worry for you."

"I know, but,"

"Hush, child," Madison said, kissing his forehead. "You don't need to worry, angel. I'm here to keep you safe. I will keep you safe. I'm not letting anyone hurt you ever again. I'll protect you, Kyra and Embry."

"I'll protect my family until my dying breath, Madison." I said, as I sat up in bed.

Madison and Braxton turned to look at me and I saw the tears on Braxton's faces shining under the moon's light. He looked so sad. A child should never have such a sad face. I got up from the bed and walked to the couch where Madison and our son sat. She accommodated him on her lap and patted the side of the seat for me to sit next to her.

"Dad," Braxton smiled sadly.

"Hey, kiddo." I said, smiling at him. "I love you, you know that, right?" I said, ambling to where they sat. "You are the best son in the world and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." he said sleepily, as he leaned the side of his face against his mother's collarbone. He smiled happily and closed his eyes. "You guys are the best parents in the world."

"I love you, Mi amor." Madison sobbed, her face scrunched up in an agonizing expression. In that instant, I wished she was human so she could cry out her frustration. "I love you so much. I adore you, Braxton. You've brought so much joy to my life. You forgave me so easily and I want to prove to you that I do love you and I'm so sor-"

"Mom, I believe you." Braxton said, grinning at her, as he placed his index finger on her lips. "You don't have to- W-we are happy, right? We are moving in together. We are gonna be a family again. That's all I've ever wanted. I wanted Dad to smile again and he's smiling thanks to you, Mom."

"Oh, Zeus," Madison wailed, as she kissed his tiny face. "You make me so proud."

I watched as Braxton snuggled closer to her and caressed her face. They continued talking and for a second, I felt like I was intruding in a magical moment. It can only be called magical, to see the powerful love between a loving mother and her child. Madison had become the person that I've wanted her to be. She was the mother that Braxton needed. Braxton became the son that Madison deserved. He had the ability to cure her aching soul and set things right for her to feel alive again. I saw a content smile on her lips and I felt a small sliver of peace nestle in my heart. Madison continued to hold him tightly, as she caressed soothing circles on his back. After thirty minutes of watching the intimate loving scene between a mother and her child, Braxton fell asleep.

It was beautiful to see the Madison's skin bathed under the shimmering light of the moon. She looked so ethereal and beautiful; her black hair cascaded down her shoulders, creating a curtain over Braxton's face. She kissed his black hair and softly caressed his face and whispered how much she loved him next to his ear.

"Do you want me to put him in bed?" I asked when Madison exhaled a sighed.

"Please," she mumbled, as she tried to stand up from the seat.

"Madie-love," I paused and scooted closer to her. "I'll do it; you stay there and just relax." I said, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Thanks, sweetie." she thanked.

I grabbed Braxton from her arms and carried him to the King size bed. I gently placed him down and tucked him under the comfortable blankets. I kissed his forehead and then Kyra's. She was sleeping next to him and they looked so angelical as they slept.

"Embry," she whispered, as she leaned back against the couch and curled her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Yes," I said softly, as I looked back at my children.

"Do you remember how scared I was when we found out that I was expecting our first baby?" she asked, laughing softly, as she played with her hair. "I can't believe that I wanted to, um, you know." she paused, bringing her hand to her lips. "I wish I could go back in time and start all over again. I would do things so differently. I-I,"

"It's alright, Mad, you have this opportunity to be with them. They are still young and they need you more than ever." I said seriously. "So, do you remember everything now?"

She shrugged and ran her hand over her face and tilted her head and faced the ceiling. "I remember certain things, Embry." she said sadly. "I remember meeting you that afternoon in the woods. I remember you and I doing it and how amazing it was. I remember you staying over at my little yellow house," she chortled.

"Mercury and Leah and their daughter live in that little house." I laughed, scooting closer to her.

"Mercury has a daughter?" she asked happily, resting her head on my arm. I nodded and kissed her cheek. "That's so nice. We had some nice times in that house. I remember finding out that you were a werewolf. There was someone with me, right?" she asked, cocking one eyebrow as she looked up at me.

"It was your brother Micah."

"Micah, he hated me." she said sadly. "All my family hated me. I wasn't easy. I made them suffer."

"We were young, Madison." I said, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to me. "We're mature now. We aren't the same, angel. We have been through so much, sweetheart."

"It's true," she trailed off and sniffled. "I was so spoiled, but you still loved me, Embry."

"I still do love you." I said, kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you more today than I did in the past. It's hard to explain, but I'm crazy over you. I find myself falling in love with you all over again."

"I love you too, Em." she said, grinning happily. "I'm in love with you. I'll never stopped."

"Madison," I paused and placed my chin over her head. She tilted her head up and stared at me. "I want to le- um, Madison, I remember when we first saw the sonogram of the baby. We found out that it was a boy and you fell in love with him. A year or two later, we found out that we were having another baby. I thought that you were gonna kill me for getting you pregnant… but you were so mellow about the whole thing and we were so happy. I miss those times, but I know that these times will be better."

"Will they?" she asked confused. "Will you be alright living with a vampire, Embry? Will your nature of killing vampires resurface and will you hurt me?"

"I won't hurt you," I said indignantly. "I can't even imagine hurting you, Love." I said, as I pushed her away from me. "I can't see my life without you… Madison, I have decided what I want with my life… I'm leaving the pa-"

I looked out the window and sighed. There was a piercing howl piercing through the night. It was Jake. Something bad had happened, because after the initial howl, a second and then a third howl echoed through the room, followed by a choir of howls boomed through the darkness of the night.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked nervously. "Are they alright?"

"I don't know, Madie, stay with the kids." I said alarmed, removing my arm from around her shoulder. I got up from the couch and began to walk to the door, when I felt two cold hands grasp my hand.

"Embry," Madison cried. "Why can't I go with you? I can protect you! I can be there for you, angel. I can assist you. We can fight side by side, Embry." she asked sadly, wounding her arms around my waist. "Let me go with you! Let me be close to you... Jasper and Emmett, they taught me, they taught me to fight..."

"I can't afford losing you… again. Please, stay behind with the kids. I will be more comfortable and able to defend my pack knowing that you stayed behind protecting our children, Madison." I hissed. "Please, see it from my perspective," I whispered.

"Stay, stay with the kids and protect them. Keep them safe... I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she stepped back. "I-I'll stay behind. But please, come back to me. Don't leave me, Embry."

"Good," I said, bending down to kiss her lips. "Be safe, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise to come back to you, Madison love."

"Please, come back to me." she whimpered. I ran out of the room and felt this agonizing feeling in my chest. I could smell the stench of unknown vampires around the perimeter of the Cullens' mansion. I walked to where Emmett and Jasper stood and quickly phased. There was no denying it, this fight was going to be a hard one.


	24. Determination

**Chapter 24: Determination**

**Nostalgia**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**AN: **I decided to update this story, because if I don't I'll forget where I want it to go. So, enjoy the three chapter update. I wanted to thank all the people that reviewed. I was thinking that if I get ten reviews per chapter, I can make three hundred by the time this fic is done... but then again, that's just me being a review junky.

PS. I did it! I went to the cemetery and cleaned my husband's tombstone. I was crying as I did it. I replaced the dirty flag with a brand new American flag and I brought him red roses... because my love for him hasn't stopped. I also placed a picture of us together. I did all that yesterday on the day of my birthday. Afterwards, I went to see Avatar. That is an amazing movie. It was better than New Moon, sorry to say that. The CGI were amazing! I am going to see it with Addivani when she gets back from Brazil this Friday. OH, yeah, I had a wonderful Christmas. I spent it in Michigan. It was fun. Enough about my life, read and enjoy.

**Determination **

_Madie's POV_

I paced around the room, unable to control the anguish that I was feeling. I only stopped to make sure that my children were sleeping safely. I tucked them in properly in the bed and continued ambling around like a crazy person, worrying for the safety of my husband. I felt scare and I really wanted to jump out of the window and run to Embry… but, I made a promise to him that I was going to stay behind protecting our children. I sat at the foot of the bed and stared at my sleeping angels. Kyra smiled dreamingly in her sleep and whispered my name. Braxton's forehead was creased in a scowl. I reached for him and ran my cold hands over his forehead and kissed it softly. The scowl on his forehead vanished and he smiled and sighed.

"Mom," Braxton whispered, as he turned on his stomach. "Don't go. Don't leave me."

"I won't, baby." I promised, as I kissed his temple and brushed his hair away from his face. "I won't,"

I stayed vigilant throughout the night, when I heard a soft knock on the door around seven in the morning. I knew it was Alice and I immediately dash to the door and opened it. I hugged my Alice and buried my face in the crook of her neck and sobbed.

"Madie," Alice said gently, as she stroke my hair with her pale hand. "It's going to be alright."

"Alice," I whispered, as I pushed myself away from her and took her hand. I guided her to the foot of the bed and sat down. I stared at my sleeping children and then at her.

"You have to eat," Alice said worriedly. "You've been here cooped up for a while now. I don't want you to lose control and hurt the kids."

She gave me a concerned look and then turned to touch Kyra's small foot that was out from under the blanket and carefully tucked it back under the blanket.

"I won't hurt them," I said with determination. "I rather kill myself than see them in pain, because of me. I won't Alice," I hissed, standing up from the bed and walking to the bay windows and staring at the rising sun. "I won't hurt them. I'm not an animal. These children are my life and I would never hurt them, Alice. You should know better!"

"Madison," Alice paused, as she carefully stood from the foot of the bed and walked to where I stood. "You have to eat. I'm only telling you, because I, we don't know what we might do in the future. Your eyes are black and you haven't eaten since Embry was sedated. It's been almost a day, Madie."

"I can't leave them," I said despondently, as I clasped her blouse and fell to my knees. "I can't leave them. I promised Embry that I was going to stay behind and keep our babies safe. If he comes and finds me gone, he'll think that I am a failure."

Alice caressed my cheek and gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'll take care of them. I promise that nothing will happen to them." she said softly.

"Alice," I paused and sobbed. I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Did Jasper tell you anything of what happened last night? Why aren't they here, Alice? Why can't you see the future and tell me what the outcome will be?" I asked desperately.

"No, I can't see the future when there is a werewolf involved, Madie. I only know what Jasper told me," she said, as she sat down beside me and took my other hand in hers. It was funny to watch the contrast of our skin colors. She was so pale and I wasn't. I had a deep mocha color to my skin. I looked at Alice's face and sighed. She was also worried about her husband. He could easily get hurt. I only prayed that everything was going to be alright. "He just told me to stay here and keep the house safe. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Bella are with them." she said sadly.

I nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "What about Esme? How is she?"

"She is downstairs making breakfast for the kids. Nessie is downstairs too; she's in the kitchen with her daughter."

I reluctantly let go of her hand and stood up. I faced the window and found a lone wolf keeping guard by the mansion. I've never seen him before, but I knew that he was young. According to Embry, the younger wolves had large paws. This wolf had a cream tone to his fur and his eyes were hazel. He turned his head to face me and then turned to look at the greenery.

"Who is that?" I asked Alice, as I pointed at the wolf with my head. Alice got up from the floor and stood beside me.

"That's Collin," Alice said reluctantly.

"Oh," I whispered. "I should go downstairs and say hello to, um, Ness and Esme."

"You should and then you should leave and go hunting. You need food, Madison. Your eyes are black and you might be a menace to anyone. You need to be careful, Madison. I'm not saying this to be a bitch. I'm just saying this because I care about you and your family. Plus, the sooner you leave the faster you can come back to be with your children."

"I will eat, Alice. I'm just going to stop by the kitchen and say hello to Nessie and Esme. And on my way out, I'm going to greet Collin."

Alice scoffed and sighed. "Fine," she whispered. "I'll take care of our babies. Go and drink plenty. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long day."

I hugged Alice and slowly let her go. I ambled to the bed and kissed my little angels on the forehead and hurried downstairs. I was really hungry. I knew that I needed to drink blood soon or someone was going to pay the price and I didn't want to do something that I would later regret. I put on my hiking boot and tied them in a flash. When I was done, I walked into the kitchen and found Nessie, playing with a little girl that sat on the white counter tops of the Cullen's kitchen.

"Nessie,"

"Hey, Madison," Nessie said, as she smiled at me and hugged her daughter. "This is my daughter, B."

"Cute kid. She looks just like you." I said quickly, turning my eyes to Esme. "Hi, Esme,"

Esme waved at me and continued working on the kitchen. "I'm making French toast. Braxton asked me if I could make him some for breakfast. I can't deny that boy anything. H's so cute."

"He is," I said proudly. "So, little Nessie is a mother. I'm so happy for you. She really looks like you."

"Yeah, she is a carbon copy of me… except her russet skin color is like her father's. She is all Jacob when it comes to attitude and her smile." Nessie said, smiling proudly at the little girl that was staring attentively at me.

I forced a smile and walked to the backdoor and stopped. "Um, Nessie,"

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"All I know is that a vampire took Paul's little girl from her room last night." she said sadly, as she clutched tighter at her daughter.

"A vampire? Why? Why would they do that?" I asked appalled. "It's so low of-"

"I don't know. They found the scent of an unknown vampire around Paul's house. They chased it to the woods near Forks. Hopefully they will find him or her." Nessie interjected.

"I heard that he has other children, were they hurt?" I asked worriedly. I closed my eyes and focused my attention in hearing my children's heartbeats. They were still safely tucked under the warm blankets, as they slept.

"No, they just took Sarah. She's Paul's six year old daughter."

"Oh, no, I hope that they find her soon. I want my husband with me." I said sadly. "I only want the little girl to return safely to her parents' arms. I don't know what I would do if it was my children that were in that position."

"I know what you mean. I just hope that little Sarah is doing fine. I pray that Jake and his brothers are doing fine."

We stayed in silence for a while. Esme just stared at me and shook her head. I ignored her and concentrated my attention in listening to the fast beats of Braxy's and Kiki's heart. I could hear the door to their room closing and Alice's steps approaching the kitchen.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I asked. "A picture of the little girl."

"Of whom?" Nessie asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed and ran my hand over my head and sighed again. "Of Sarah, Paul's daughter. Do you have a picture of her?" I asked annoyed.

Nessie looked at me like I had two heads and shrugged. "Why do you need a picture of Sarah?"

"I-"

Alice quickly ran into the kitchen and pushed me against the wall. Her small hands were tightly clasp around my throat, as she pinned me against the wall. I was much taller than her, but six inches, but the tiny pixy looked ready to kill. "Madison, don't do it! Don't you dare! For your own sake, let the wolves take care of this!"

"Aunt Alice, what are you doing?" Nessie asked alarmed, as she whisked her daughter off the counter top and dashed towards the hall. Esme clasped her hands over her mouth and yelled at Alice to stop.

"Alice, it's the only way that I can help an old friend find his daughter. They have been searching most of the night. I can bring her back home. You know I can… I, please, I know that if I do it, I can bring her back home and Paul and Rachel will have their daughter back... I will have my Embry back and we can hopefully prevent the spill of blood... Please,"

"No!" Alice shouted. "You can't! You'll get in a bigger load of trouble."

"Do what? Aunt Alice what is she talking about?" Nessie said, as she got closer to us. "What is she talking about?"

"Ness," Alice said, as she removed her hand off my neck. "She can teleport. If she thinks hard and concentrate on a specific person, then she can teleport to where they are. It doesn't matter if they are in another continent. She can find little Sarah, if she wants to… but it's dangerous. Madison hasn't eaten in a day. She needs all her strength to complete this task."

"You can do that?" Nessie asked surprised. "Can you take someone with you? I can help you."

"No, Nessie," Alice shouted. "Stop thinking crazy things."

"Alice," Nessie said calmly.

"Ness, I can teleport other people as long as they are touching me. We can find her. That way our husbands can come back to us in one piece."

"Wow, maybe we can help them. That would make this hunt easier."

"I can do it, but I need to eat first. I'm too weak to try something so grand." I said, as I adjusted my clothes and straightened my back.

"I'll go hunting with you. I haven't eaten either. Alice and Esme, can you girls watch over Bleu?" Ness asked.

Alice growled and marched back upstairs to the guest bedroom. I knew that she was angry at me, because she didn't want anything happening to me. I knew she cared a great deal about me. I was blessed to have her as a friend.

"Sure, I'll take care of your kids too, Madison." Esme said. "I can hear Braxton waking up." Esme said softly, as she wiped her hands against her apron.

Nessie handed her daughter to Esme and Bleu quickly hugged Esme. "Momma," Bleu said as she turned to face her mother.

"Yes, B," Nessie said sweetly.

"Be careful, please."

"I will, angel." Nessie smiled and kissed the little girl's forehead. "Let me change clothes quickly and I'll be back."

I watched as Nessie left the kitchen and walked to where Esme stood. She had the pretty little girl in her arms and I watched them from afar.

"Who are you? I've never met you." Bleu Rose said curiously.

"I'm Madison Call," I said, extending my hand for her to shake. The little girl took it without any hesitation and smiled at me.

"Madison Call?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, angel." I said, caressing her chubby cheeks. "I'm a friend of your mother."

"Are you by any chance Zeus Call's mother?" she asked excitedly, when she saw Braxton entering the kitchen.

"Yes, do you know him?" I asked, as I hurried to where a very sleepy Braxton stood. I carried him in my arms, and felt his warm hands touch my cheeks. He smiled at me and kissed my nose and rested his head on the crook of my neck. "He's my baby boy."

"Hi, B," Braxton said sleepily.

"He's my friend. Kyra too." Bleu said happily, as she waved at him. "Why are you here, Zeus?"

"We came to visit my dad and decided to stay." Braxton yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Momma and Daddy." she said in her childish voice.

I turned to Esme and smiled at her. I could tell that she was worried, but I had made up my mind. I was going to do this. I sat Braxton on a chair and knelt in front of him.

"Braxy, Mom needs to go out with Nessie for a short time. We are going to go eat. Will you be alright with Alice and Esme?" I asked him, holding his face in my hand. He smiled and nodded and rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

"I will," he yawned again. "I'll take care of Kyra."

"Good, boy."

"I'm ready," Nessie said, as she appeared in the kitchen doorway. Trekking after her was Alice with my little princess. Kyra looked sleepy. Her messy hair was tangled and covered her face.

"Mommy," Kyra said happily when she saw me. "Pretty Alice, I want my Mommy."

Alice carefully placed Kyra on the floor and she ran to my open arms. I hugged my little girl and sat her on the chair next to her brother.

"Kiki, Momma needs to go and eat. I'm going out for a few minutes. I promise to come back. You two are staying with Alice and Esme. They'll be taking care of you. Be on your best behavior, OK?"

I hugged my kids one last time and walked to the kitchen door. I waited for Nessie to say goodbye to her kid, aunt and grandmother. When she was done, we trudged into the woods and were stopped by Collin's wolf form.

"Do you have orders to be here?" I asked. The cream wolf shook his head. "Can you change? We want to talk to you." I said casually. The wolf walked to behind the trees and in a few minutes, a smiling Collin approached us.

"How can I help you girls?" he said, as he got closer. He was a tall young man with expressive hazel eyes. He turned to face Nessie and bobbed his head.

"Ok, Collin," Nessie started. "We have something that we want to proposition you."

"What is it?"

"We know of a way that we can save Sarah, instead of having the guys run around the woods, unable to save her."

"What is it?" Collin asked curiously. "I want in,"

"Madison can think of a person and if she concentrate real hard, she can teleport to where they are. If we can do it and find her… you can tell the guys that we found her."

"I want in," Collin said excitedly.

"I have to eat first… I don't want to risk... it." I said honestly.

Collin nodded and sighed. "Sure, go ahead, I'll follow you guys."

We began walking and Collin followed us. He was almost as fast as us in his human speed. I felt a bit strange having a wolf behind us, following our every move. But I knew that Collin, just like Seth had accepted me. I pushed the thought aside and concentrated on finding a worthy opponent to kill and drink its blood.

"You guys don't mind if I phase, right?" Collin laughed. "I'm can only go so fast in my human form… If I phase, I'll be able to protect you guys and keep the rest of the pack informed."

"No," I said, but it was too late. Collin was marching towards the tree and he quickly emerged out of the shadows in his wolf form.

"You don't want Embry to know, right?" Nessie asked me.

I nodded and continued walking. "I don't want him to worry so much about me."

"He's a great guy." Nessie laughed.

"Yeah, he's the greatest."

Nessie and I found a group of deer drinking water by a stream. We quickly made our move and in less than fifteen minutes, we were satiated. Afterwards, we came across a large moose. It provided enough blood to keep us satisfied for a few more hours. I felt content and ready to continue with my mission. When we were done, I washed my hands in the pond and turned my attention to Nessie.

"Can I have the picture of Sarah?" I asked politely.

Nessie nodded and reached down in to her back pocket and got out a picture. "Here's the picture," Nessie said, as she handed me the piece of glossy paper. "Sarah is the little girl on the right, Madison."

"OK, she looks just like Rachel." I whispered, as I studied the picture. "Well, let's do this then." I said enthusiastically to Collin and Nessie.

Nessie and Collin got closer to me and I touched them and concentrated on Sarah. Hopefully, no harm had come to the little girl. I only prayed that this feeling nagging at the pit of my stomach was only caused by my nervousness.


	25. Inevitable

**Chapter 25: Inevitable**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: Sorry for not posting so regularly. I really want to do it, but it's difficult when you have family members running around the house and looking at what you are writing from behind your shoulders. It's annoying, but I decided to just pretend that I'm in my room, resting and just write to my heart's content.

**What?**

_Embry's POV_

"_What the fuck is Madison doing?"_ I asked angrily to Collin.

"_She wants to help find Sarah, Em. She just wants to help. Did you know that she can teleport and find her? I saw her that time, when she was-anyways, it's so fucking cool!"_ Collin said, as soon, as I saw Madison approach him. Our minds were linked together and I could see Nessie standing behind Madison, as they talked to Collin. They wanted to help us find Sarah. I mean, yeah, good, but I didn't want her getting in any trouble. We were finally together, there was no need to have her involve in the pack's business.

_"No, Collin, tell her that you don't want to!"_ I shouted in my head. I could feel Collin wincing at the loudness of my voice. I saw Paul twitch at the mention of his daughter's name.

Could my wife be any more stubborn? I told her to stay away from this mess, but somehow she found a way to enter this madness. I knew that the old Madison was the one that was obstinate and willful; but this new Madison was worst. She acted impulsive and got into trouble often. I knew that she meant well, but if she would only stopped and think things through once in a while. I knew that no one could ever hold down my Madison, not even me. She was like a bird that could never be held in captivity, she needed to fly and extend her wings and soar high in the sky. I knew that she wanted to find Sarah, because she still felt connected to Paul. Those two were good friends in the past. Maybe Madison wanted to salvage that piece of history that they once shared together. Maybe she wanted to prove to Paul that she wasn't a monster... that she still felt kindness, compassion and benevolence towards humans. There was so much to Madison that people didn't know. She wasn't complex, she was amazing and if my pack brothers only took the time to get to know her, they would discover that she was still the same loving person... OK, she was still really stubborn and headstrong like before. I wanted to laugh at myself, because deep down I knew that Madison was going to do something like this.

_"I don't want her near my baby!"_ Paul gritted, as he approached me and flared his nostril, trying to intimidate me. _"If she tries to touch my daughter, I'll kill her, Embry!"_

_"Fuck you, Paul!"_ I ground out, exposing my incisors. _"She is just trying to help you. She probably has a better chance of finding Sarah than us! We've been running in circles around the Canadian border for hours now. All we've come across is this damn scent that seems so fucking familiar to me."_

_"Shut up!"_ Paul ordered. _"You are just defending her, because you get pussy from her. Jared is right. You are blinded by a mirage, Embry. She's not real. The Madison that you left behind with your children is dangerous. She is one of them. A damn vampire!"_ he said, pointing at Edward, Bella and Emmett with his head.

_"Paul, she isn't a bad vampire!"_ Collin chimed in. I could see him following after Madison and Nessie. They were going hunting because Madison and Nessie wanted to make sure that they drank enough, before they set out in their journey. They didn't want to risk hurting Sarah. I was thankful for Madison being so thoughtful of others. _"Mad, she is different."_

_"Shut up, Cole. Just because she taught you a few Spanish words and smiles nicely at you doesn't mean that you know her! She might be using you too."_ Jared spat. _"Paul is right! She shouldn't get close to Sarah or your children Embry. You don't know how she's gonna react if-"_

I ran towards Jared and sideswiped him with my massive head. Jared collapsed on the floor and quickly got up. He launched at me, but Quil was flanking me and Jacob was commanding us to stop.

_"Stop,"_ Sam ordered, but I continued snarling at Jared, as he paced around me, ready to attack me.

_"Stop, now!"_ Jake voice boomed in my head. I felt my legs cement to the ground, when I heard Jake's command, which was more powerful than Sam's.

_"Calm down, Embry,"_ Jake said. _"Jared and Paul, she is just trying to help. We need all the help we can get. We have been running circles all night. We are constantly hitting a dead end. If Madison can find her, we should be grateful. Not all the vampires that we've come across are friendly. Most of them are selfish and wouldn't care about someone that is so insignificant to them."_

_"My daughter means the world to me!"_ Paul choked, as he paced around me.

_"Like I said,"_ Jake said, gritting his teeth together in annoyance. _"Not all vampires would risk their lives to save a mere human, Paul. Be thankful that Madison still holds that part of her humanity intact and values a human life, like your daughter's."_

_"How can you be so calmed, Jacob?"_ Paul shouted in our heads. _"How can we even trust your own wife? She drinks human blood too! It may be donated, but she still drinks it!"_

_"I learned to trust my wife many years ago, Paul. Just the same way you trust my sister... because you love her. So, fucking shut it,"_ he grinned a sloppy wolf smile and turned to me. _"You should learn to trust Madison. She is only trying to help you, because she still cares about you. Be grateful and Paul, we need all the help that we can get."_

_"Fuck it, if she hurts my daughter I'll kill her with my bare hands."_ Paul hissed angrily. _"I don't care if she is your imprint."_

_"Tell Collin to stop her,"_ Jared barked.

Edward turned to his wife and told her what was happening. She became nervous when she heard that her daughter Nessie was also involved in the search party for Paul's daughter. "Guys, we should ask Collin where they are now." Edward said softly, interrupting our thoughts. "That way we can catch up with them."

"Yes," Bella said shyly. "I want to know that my daughter is doing fine." she said worriedly.

_"We need to tell Collin to turn around and return to the Rez!" _Sam said authoritatively._ "The young wolves still need someone to watch them. They might come across a vampire and they might need Collin's expertise."_

Jacob shook his head and gnarled. _"No, we need Collin to stay with the girls. They need all the help they can get and he's the only link that we have to them. I believe that they can find Sarah! I trust them!"_

_"No, I don't want her to touch my daughter!"_ Paul shouted in my head. _"No fucking vampire should be touching my daughter! Why do you have to be so impartial to our rules? We are made to destroy vampires, not befriend them."_ Paul said, turning to Emmett, Carlisle and Rose.

"We shouldn't waste our time arguing." Edward said, resting his eyes on Jacob. "We need to go and search for Paul's daughter. We don't know how long that vampire will keep her alive."

"Edward is right," Jasper added.

Paul gnarled and turned to face the trees. _"I-"_

I was in the middle of insulting Paul, when a flash of darkness surrounded the clearing we stood, and then Collin, Nessie and Madison appeared. I looked around my brothers and noticed that they were as confused as I was.

"What the fuck?" I asked skeptical. I knew that she could teleport, but this was the second time that I had seen her do it. She looked around and groaned, stomping her foot on the wet ground impatiently.

"I did it wrong!" she hissed. "Embry, I was thinking of you!" she whined.

_"She's worthless,"_ Jared muttered. I growled at him, but turned my attention to her. Nessie ran to Jake and hugged him. _"We don't need excess baggage."_

_"Shut the fuck up, asshole. You make mistakes too, so stop being all high and mighty, you filthy dick."_ I said. I walked up to my wife and she sauntered to where I was. She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled my head to her. She gently caressed the fur around my neck and sighed.

"I screw up, I thought of you. I wanted to help Paul. I don't want him to suffer anymore without his daughter, but I couldn't get you out of my mind, Embry. I'm sorry that I screwed it up. I was worried about you. I felt these pain in my heart and now that I see you walking, I understand. You were hurt," she cried, nestling her head on my fur.

I stood there, looking down at her and feeling complete and happy that she was save. "I have to go. I can't fail Paul." Madison said with determination. "I know that he hates me. I know that all of them hate me, but I'll prove to all of them that I'm not a monster. I'm still me…" she trailed off and gave me another quick hug. "Let's go, Nessie. Collin are you coming with us?" she asked Collin. He turned to Jake and waited for the OK.

_"Go, and keep us informed."_ Jake said.

Collin nodded and walked to where they stood. Madie waved at me and blew me a kiss, before they vanished into thin air. I felt empty without her. I was surprised that she felt my pain. In a corner deep in my heart, I thought that the bond that once united us was gone. I thought that the reason that I still loved her was because I was holding on to the memories of the past. But, I was wrong, she was still my soul mate.

_"Why did you let her go?"_ Jared fumed.

_"Shut up,"_ Seth said nonchalantly. _"You could've stopped her when you could."_

_"You want a piece of me, ass?"_

"_Go to hell, Jared,"_ Seth said calmly, as he stared daggers at Jared. _"All you do is talk and more fucking talking. Can you shut up for once? We know that you hate her, but for once cut the girl some slack. She's trying hard to find Paul's daughter."_

_"Why didn't you stopped her, Embry?"_ Paul said. _"What if she hurts my angel? What if my daughter has to pay for the mistakes of your damn wife?"_

_"Paul,"_ I grunted. _"She is just trying to help out. She is still the kind Madison that you befriended in High School! Your daughter will be safe with her. I trust my wife. You should trust her too," _I spat acrimoniously. _"She hasn't changed. She is still my Madison. The girl that I fell in love with eight years ago. You're just so fucking narrow minded. Your fucking ass is so tight that-"_

_"Fuck you,"_ Paul grunted, as he charged up to where I stood. He shoved me with such force that I ended up crashing against a large tree trunk, breaking it in half. _"You should've forgotten her. She is fucking dead! Our Madison is dead! She died the day that she became a vampire! She should be our enemy! But no, you're still holding on to the hope that that bitch is your Madison… That piece of cold stone that you hold and smiles back at you is not Madison. She is a demon, Embry. A cold-blooded killing machine."_

_"Ugh," _I yelled, wincing in pain. _"What do you fucking know, Paul_?_ You don't know fucking shit about me!"_ I said angrily. The pain that surged through me was devastating and it hurt like a bitch, but I stood up and faced him. _"She is my wife and I won't fucking stop loving her, because you fucking guys are against my happiness. YES, she is a vampire, but I can't smell her vampire scent and she can't smell my wolf scent. Don't you think that destiny already knew that she was going to become a vampire? I think so! I don't, ugh, I don't have to explain myself to you all the time! You guys have your damn imprints that are still alive. My wife died and destiny gave me the opportunity to have her back! I've her with me now. She makes me happy. The children are finally happy. Kyra can't stop hugging her mother. Braxton needs her! He needs to know that she's there and I need her too. You guys will never understand and I'm not fucking turning my back on that feeling of happiness that slowly made a home in my heart… If-She may not be human. She may not have a beating heart inside her chest, but she is pretty much alive to me. She remembers how to love and how to suffer. She came ready to fight for our children and she's done exactly that! She came back to me and I love her more than ever and if you think that I am fucking leaving her… You thought wrong! After we find your daughter Paul, I resign from the pack, from the reservation and from everything. If my brothers are turning their back on my imprint, they are turning their back on me, their own brother… If you guys can't see that my wife means the world to me, that she's my happiness and that I live for my children and my imprint, then I don't want to be around people that only spit and criticize my relationship with my wife! Because you are all a bunch of hypocrites. Whatever happened to the rule of protecting and defending our imprints? Was it forgotten because my Madison is a vampire? Just fucking forget it! I don't want to talk to anyone."_ I barked, as I managed to get on all four legs, but my shoulder blade was aching.

No one spoke. They could feel my agony and hurt, because I couldn't hold my feelings any longer. I felt betrayed. Madison wasn't responsible for becoming a vampire. She was made into one, to spite me. I remember Madison's words. She said that Cheyenne turned her into a vampire because she wanted me to hate my own wife.

_"Are you alright, Em?"_ Jake asked, as he tried to help me walk.

_"I'm fucking peachy,"_ I said cynically.

_"Just stay calm."_ Jake said softly. He turned to Paul and growled. _"Don't you fucking dare pull a stunt like that again, Paul? I'll break all your bones myself. From now on, no one thinks badly of Madison while in their wolf form, you fucking got it? She's a vampire, but she's different. I've seen more good coming from her than in a real human. So fucking stop bashing her. I know that she'll find your daughter, Paul. For once, stop thinking like an idiot and have faith. Sam," Jake said angrily. "Sam," he ordered. "Go towards the east side and-"_

_"Madison found Paul's daughter! That's amazing! She did it,"_ Collin laughed. We could see images of Madison and Nessie ambling around a familiar vampire. I growled furiously. _"I've seen that vampire before!"_ he said confused_._ Suddenly, we started seeing what Collin was seeing. It was the most disgusting sight. _"Seth, we-we-dude, don't we know her?"_ Collin asked puzzled. It was her. The same fucking vampire that had caused me to suffer for five miserable years.

_"Cheyenne?"_ I mumbled.

_"No fucking way,"_ Seth mumbled. _"What the fuck is she doing with your daughter, Paul?"_

_"I don't know! I'm gonna make that bitch pay for causing Rachel so much agony."_ Paul said with such loath, that I could feel Brady trembling.

_"No,"_ I paused. _"That bitch is mine! She turned Madison into a fucking vampire. She's gonna be the one that is going to die today. I'm gonna fucking kill her!"_

_"Em, take it easy… your leg."_ Quil said, but stopped, as we saw images of Madison trying to reason with Cheyenne. _"That vamp hates Madison, Em. Collin, where are you guys at?"_

_"We are in… I don't know where we are. We teleported here, Quil. I can't give you an exact location. I'm sorry." _

_"Try looking around or at the horizon, Cole,"_ Brady said worriedly. _"We need to get to Sarah soon! Maybe we can run towards that direction and find you. Just look around, do something, please. We have to get to Sarah and kill that vampire for entering our Rez."_

_"Yeah, the sun is, wait, Brady, you remember that part of the Canadian border that we ran away to when we first phased?"_

_"Yeah?"_ Brady said intrigued.

_"Well, remember the smell of the waterfall, I think that's where we are! Yeah, we definitely are here,"_ Collin said, skeptical. _"It's close to Oak Ridge or the neighboring areas… I'm sure of it."_

_"I know how to get there,"_ Brady said excitedly. _"Should I try running over there, Jake? Sam?"_

_"I'll go with you," _I said with determination. _"I want to find that damn bitch and break her into pieces."_

_"OK, fine,"_ Brady said, nodding. _"Are you sure you can walk?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"I'll go too! Guys, change of plan, we are gonna follow Brady. He knows how to get to the place where the vampire is holding my niece." _Jake said seriously_. "Stay focus! Don't go too hard on that leg." _Jake ordered me, as he ran passed me. Edward and his family followed after Jake.

I could feel my front right leg aching with every step that I took. Quil, Seth and I were the last ones walking towards the northeastern portion of Washington, near the Canadian border. I could only hope that my leg didn't give up on me. I had to motives to kill Cheyenne.

_"Take it easy, Embry."_ Quil said. _"I believe you when you say that Madison is still the same person… she's just gonna live a lot longer than most of us."_ he tried to joke.

_"Thanks," I said. _I could always count on Jake and Quil to lift my spirit. It was always like that. My best friends always had my back.

_"Don't get mushy on me, Call."_ Jake said in my head. I laughed.

I walked slowly, hoping that my body would heal soon, so I could rip that bitch into tiny pieces and kill her. I tried hard to concentrate on the conversation that Madison was having with Cheyenne, but I couldn't hear it clearly. Even though Collin was standing a few feet away from them, all I could feel was the ache in my leg and shoulder.

_"Oh, fuck,"_ Collin shouted, moving closer to Nessie. Jake began to run faster, at the image of his wife on the floor, bleeding. "_Nessie, are you alright?"_

_"What happened?"_ Jake asked nervously.

_"I,"_ Collin paused, and tapped Nessie with his nose. _"Nessie?"_

_"Damn it, Nessie, baby, wake up!" _Jake pleaded, as he ran faster to where they were. _"Collin stay with her. Protect her with your life if you have to, please."_

_"That bitch!"_ Jake said. _"I'm gonna kill her." _he yelled. _"Brady, hurry the fuck up. Quil you stay with Embry. I'll try to get ahead of you guys."_

_"OK," _Brady said.

I ran faster, feeling my ligaments healing slowly. I didn't care if I had permanent foot damage. I was going to get that bitch. She needed to be stopped, she was hurting enough people. I could see what Collin was looking at. Cheyenne was light on her foot as she avoided Madison. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. Madison was fighting to take Sarah out of Cheyenne's grasp, but it was a difficult task. I moved faster, leaving Quil and Seth behind. My imprint needed me. I saw Madison jump on the bitch's back and pulled on Cheyenne's hair.

_"Madison did it,"_ Collin said excitedly. _"She's hurt, Embry. Both of the girls are hurt. I would help her, but Madison and Nessie didn't want me to get involved."_

I could feel it in my soul. I had this same nagging feeling before, the day that Elaine attacked Madison. I had ignored it in the past, thinking that it was just something that I could easily overlook, but not anymore. The urgency that I was feeling was too overpowering, it was almost palpable. Madison was in danger and I needed to save her.

_"Paul, Madison has your daughter."_ Collin said happily. _"Madie has Sarah safely in her arms. Embry, Madison is badly hurt and so is Nessie."_

_"Bullshit,"_ Paul shouted. _"If she hurts-"_

_"She's gonna kill her. I bet you that she is! If Sarah is bleeding, I bet you that she's gonna be attacked by that damn vampire."_ Jared yelled, his voice booming in our heads. I wanted to chew him alive and dismember his fucking body.

_"That's not what Collin's eyes are seeing."_ Brady said calmly. _"He is looking at your daughter. She is afraid and she has a few cuts, but she is still alive, Paul. Madison is not reacting to the blood. But, she, Sarah is fine. She looks scared."_ Brady reassured Paul.

_"I can see it, Brady."_ Paul snapped.

_"She ate before she went into Sarah-saving mode."_ Collin joked. _"Oh, fuck, it's getting bad now. Paul, Madison just handed Sarah to Nessie."_

I could see Madison on the floor, wincing in pain and in a flash a dark haired Cheyenne stood on top of Madison and yanked her arm out of its socket. She laughed evilly, as she stared down at a screaming Madison.

_"Great, another fucking vampire appeared. Brady are you sure you know where you are going?"_ Seth asked.

_"Yep,"_ Brady said, as he ran behind Jake. _"We'll be there soon,"_

_"Oh fucks, Madison!"_ Collin screamed and then everything from his perspective went blank.


	26. Destiny

**Chapter 26: Destiny**

Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Well, here is the next chapter. I'm not really good with action and fighting scenes. I am too much of a girly girl to have too much knowledge in this area, but I think that I did a descent job. I hope that you like it. Also, this fic is coming to an end and I needed a way to bring Ashleighe back to see her daughter Madison. I hope that you like it.

Destiny

I didn't know where my thoughts would lead me. I had concentrated hard on the picture that Nessie handed me. I thought of Sarah, Paul's daughter. She was the only thing that should occupy my mind, but then I felt this pain in my soul and I knew that it was Embry. Somehow, I ended up where Embry and his pack brothers were. I watched as Embry approached me, but stopped. He was limping and soft growls escaped his mouth.

"I did it wrong!" I hissed. "Embry, I was thinking of you!" I whined.

Embry began limping towards me, but stopped again. I could sense that he was hurting. I dashed to him and place my hand on his neck and slowly brought myself closer to him. I was still a little apprehensive of being around Embry when he was in his wolf form. I mean, I knew that he would never hurt me, but at the same time, I didn't know for sure. We were natural enemies, I was a vampire and the La Push wolves killed them. I knew that our situation was different... I was a vampire, not by choice and Embry didn't become a werewolf because he wanted to. There were things that were truly out of our control. But there was one thing that I knew; destiny had a big part in our lives. It all had been preordained, my life, Embry's life, our love and everything that pertained to us. I knew one thing that was true, I loved him and he loved me. Before when I was human, he imprinted on me. I don't remember all my memories as a mortal, because to me they seem like a distant dream. But I do remember meeting him one afternoon. There was something mystical in the air, or it could easily have been my lack of nicotine or sex, that drew me to him. It could have easily been those beautiful honey colored eyes that danced so beautiful under the light of the sun. It could've been those gorgeous and luscious lips that beckoned me to kiss them. It was something that called my soul in a deeper level that brought me to him. The star somehow aligned when I met him. The world stopped spinning for a brief second and the door to my heart opened up to him. All I know is that after that initial encounter, my world changed. He became my life, my passion and everything good in me, and I loved him so much that to this day, I can't comprehend the limits of my love for him. He became my world and his happiness was mine. In his eyes I found security, protection, calmness and refuge in a world that is filled with hatred.

"I screw up, I thought of you. I wanted to help Paul. I don't want him to suffer anymore without his daughter, but I couldn't get you out of my mind, Embry. I'm sorry that I screwed it up. I was worried about you. I felt this pain in my heart and now that I see you walking, I understand. You were hurt," I cried, nestling my head on his fur. "I have to go. I can't fail Paul." I said with determination. "I know that he hates me. I know that all of them hate me, but I'll prove to all of them that I'm not a monster. I'm still me…" I trailed off and gave him a bear-hug.

It felt so good to be close to him. I was glad that he was still alive. If anything were to happen to my angel, I would cease to exit. He was my everything. Without him, life didn't make any sense. I knew this from experience since I lived five years without him. I slowly pushed myself away from him and turned to Nessie. She was caressing her husband's russet fur and hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Nessie looked so tiny in comparison to the large wolf.

Did Embry and I look as beautiful together as those two did? I wanted to believe that we did! I wasn't ugly. Thanks to my vampire transformation, I found my voice sounding extremely melodious and mellifluous. My complexion was clearer and I drew the attention of people to me. My hair was lustrous and healthy. I knew that it wasn't thanks to my parent's genes, but it helped to think that it was. It kept me sane in times like this. Embry was always telling me that I looked lovely. Was he telling me the truth? I felt so self conscious at the moment. I shook my head and pushed the thoughts aside. This wasn't my time to think of such petty things. I needed to concentrate harder and find Sarah.

"Let's go, Nessie. Collin are you coming with us?" I asked Collin. The large crème colored wolf turned to face Jake. After a moment of having the wolves talking to themselves, Collin sprang to where Nessie and I stood. I felt a bit sad to be leaving my husband, but I wanted to help. I knew that I could do this. I didn't care about the consequences; I was going to find Sarah. I waved at Embry and closed my eyes; my thoughts were on Sarah. I could feel the emptiness take possession of my body and in less than five seconds, I stood in front of the perpetrator that had taken a little innocent child from her parents.

"Cheyenne?" I whispered.

I could see my mother's adoptive daughter staring quizzically at me and at Nessie. She turned to face Collin and for a second, she lost control of her footing and almost fell. I could tell that she was surprised of seeing me. I didn't want to be on her path. I felt this sense of revenge slowly festering inside of my soulless body. I wanted to hurt her and make her feel the pain and agony that I did living without my family for five years. As I stared at her for the first time in five years, I felt robbed of my humanity, of my life and of those years that I was away from the people that I loved. I missed Kyra's first baby steps and her first words. I missed seeing Braxton grow into the bright young man that he was. I missed seeing Embry's proud face when he discovered that our youngest child was a daughter. I missed so much because of Cheyenne's need to revenge her lover's death. She thought that by turning me into a vampire, she could live happily afterwards.

"So, you came to fight me?" Cheyenne asked annoyed.

"No," I whispered, my eyes focused on little Sarah. She looked just like a younger version of Rachel Black. I sighed and slowly placed my hands on my sides. I could hear Collin's low growls as he took a step forward. "Calm down, Collin." I said, placing my hand on his head. "We don't want anything bad to happen to Sarah."

Collin nodded and remained beside me. I wasn't prepared for something like this. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing, but I knew that something needed to be done.

"What are you doing with the little girl?" I asked gravely. "Since when did you turn into a kidnapper? Why would you take her away from her family?"

Cheyenne pulled Sarah closer to her chest and scoffed at me. "I don't have to tell you anything!" she said haughtily. "What I do in my free time is none of your business!" she snapped.

"It is my business when you take an innocent child away from her father who happens to be my friend!" I yelled, moving fast towards Cheyenne and slamming her towards a tree. I quickly grabbed Sarah and jumped back to where I previously stood. "You should've never touched this child, Cheyenne. They are innocent and-"

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do?" Cheyenne interjected, as she ran towards me. In her attempt to remove little Sarah from my arms, she scratched the little girl's face. Sarah was beyond hysterics; her precious little face had a painful expression, as her hand flew to assess her wound. Nessie jumped in front of me and attacked Cheyenne, causing her to fall down.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cheyenne asked.

"Your enemy," Nessie spat furiously.

"I see," Cheyenne laughed sarcastically, as she pushed a few strayed hairs away from her face. "I will have fun killing all of you and that fucking dog. You would think that you being a vampire would find those mutts a nuance."

"Shut up, Cheyenne!" I yelled.

I didn't calculate the proximity that Nessie and Cheyenne had, but it was too late. Cheyenne jumped from the ground and landed on top of Nessie. Nessie was clawing at her, but a pure vampire was stronger than a Halfling.

"No," I yelled, placing a crying Sarah on my left arm and running towards Cheyenne, but Collin was already ahead of me. "Sarah, don't cry! I won't let that mean lady hurt you. I promise." I said, as I turned Sarah and she hid her face on the crook of my neck and sobbed softly. Collin was running towards Cheyenne and shoved her away off of Nessie. I looked down at the bleeding girl and helped her up. "Are you alright?" I asked Nessie, turning my head slightly to see if Collin was alright. I was relieved when I found him biting her elbow and spitting it out with disgust. I could hear the ripping sound of Cheyenne's body as Collin bit her.

"I'm fine," Nessie said, as she dusted herself off. "Is she alright?" she asked, as she pointed at the little girl in my arms. "She looks afraid… maybe I should carry her. She knows me."

"Sarah, are you alright?" I asked softly, placing my hand on the little girl's forehead, but she flinched under my touch. "I won't hurt you, I promise." I said soothingly, as I ran my hand over her silky black hair.

"You have cold hands like her," Sarah bawled. "I want my daddy! You- I want my mommy and daddy!" the little girl choked, as big fat tears fell down her face.

"You'll see your daddy soon, princess." I said, forcing a smile at the little girl. "You should close your eyes and cover your ears. Pretty soon, you'll be with your family." I said, trying to sooth her worries. I turned to Nessie and quickly handed her the little girl. "Nessie, here, hold her. I'm going to help Collin. Hurry up, please." I said, when I heard steps approaching us. Nessie quickly took Sarah from my arms and gave me an understanding look.

"I'll take her away from here."

"Be careful, Nessie," I said, hugging her and turning to Collin.

Collin moved closer to the trees, as he dragged Cheyenne with him. He slowly let go of her and started whiffing at the wind that was now blowing towards us. I looked at the direction that Nessie had taken and cursed under my breath. I could pick up the scent of different vampires approaching our direction. Collin began to shake his head and gnarled loudly at Cheyenne. I was hoping that Collin was communicating with the other wolves. I really hoped that they would arrive soon, but not even I knew where the fuck I was. I watched as Collin's attention turned to Nessie and Sarah, as they ran towards a different direction. Nessie probably caught the scent and decided to run the opposite direction. I shook my head and concentrated on taking Cheyenne down. It was the only way to end this. It was all up to Collin and me.

I ran to Collin and pushed him away when I saw Cheyenne's hand flying towards him. If she'd landed a hit on him, she would've easily ripped his head off his neck. I watched as he landed hard against the ground, all I cared was for Collin's, Nessie's and Sarah's wellbeing. I didn't care if he got a broken arm in the process, as long as he was safe... I would fight to protect him and I didn't care if I had to keep on doing it until I gave my last breath. I didn't want a pack member to get hurt, because of my carelessness. I wanted him to be safe. It was crazy of me to have asked Nessie and Collin to come with me to search for Paul's daughter. I should've stopped to think things through first. If I survived this action packed day, I would start thinking things first and learn to pay attention to my husband and my Alice. I only wanted to help.

"I should've killed you!" Cheyenne hissed and launched herself at me. We tumble across the wet ground. She would dig her hands on my shoulder blade and I would push her away from me. "I'm gonna kill you and then I'm going to kill them all. Every wolf and their kids!" Cheyenne yelled.

I turned us around; I was now on top of her. I grabbed her by the head and started slamming it against the floor. It sounded like metals clashing together. She was screaming expletives and profanity at me. I didn't care. I wanted her gone. I just didn't have the strength or the guts to end someone's life, but if I had to, I would.

"You should've killed me," I said, clawing her neck. "It would've been better, don't ya think?"

She managed to grab my hair and flung me across the clearing. I got up and ran towards her. I wasn't going to let her catch up with Nessie and Sarah. I grabbed her by the neck and bit into her face. She screamed loudly against my ear. I dropped her to the floor and began to kick her. I then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, but she managed to push me away from her. I lost my footing, when she clutched my arm and savagely pulled on it. I could hear the breaking of my bones. It was a loud screeching sound. It was painful. I wanted to die, but I still couldn't see myself killing someone else.

"I love the way the role has change!" Cheyenne said, a sadistic smile on her lips. "That's how I want to see you! In pain!"

I closed my eyes and brought my other hand close to her leg and dug my fingers into her thigh. She fell on top of me and I sunk my teeth into her neck, biting a big chunk of her granite hard skin. For the first time, I wished that I was venomous that way I could inflict pain on her.

"Bitch!" Cheyenne screamed. "I'm gonna kill you." she wailed in pain.

Collin dashed, running towards us like a freight train at top speed, but then another vampire came out of nowhere, intercepting him, grabbing him by the head and threw him. Collin landed a few yards away from us and he didn't get up. The anonymous vampire began to trek to where Collin laid, but Cheyenne told him to go after the girls. A few minutes later, I looked up and saw three other vampires. They had red eyes. The female one held a very scared Sarah in her arms. The two male vampires that followed were holding on to a fighting Nessie.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Nessie screamed.

"I don't think that we should do this," the female vampire said, as she looked down at Sarah. "We can't harm the little girl or her friends. They've done nothing to us."

"Shut up!" Cheyenne screamed. "You're worthless! Brian, Gunther and Allen kill all of them."

"I-"

"Shut up, Bronwyn!"

"I just don't think that," Bronwyn said, but trailed off, looking down at a crying Sarah.

"Her father killed your lover!"

"I know, but I can't," she sobbed, her eyes cast downwards. "I can't kill her. She's innocent. Her friends only wanted to protect her. I would do the same if I was in there-"

"Shut up, B," a tall dark vampire said, slapping the girl named Bronwyn.

"Brian," Bronwyn said miserably.

I tried moving, but the pain was so intense that I remained still. I silently prayed that the wolves could find us. I knew that they would. They were warriors and their fighting skills were imbued in their genes. I closed my eyes and felt like the biggest loser. I had let down my husband, Paul, Collin and Nessie, but above all, my children.

"Let them go, please." I whispered, as I opened my eyes and looked up at the gray sky. "You can kill me, but not them. They have nothing to do with this… I'm the one you want Cheyenne. It was my fault that my husband killed our Elijah."

"Don't you ever call him ours? Elijah was mine! He loved me, until you came along. Ashleighe should have never brought you into our house…" Cheyenne wept furiously, as she kicked me. I winced in pain, but kept quiet. It was all so different. If a human was the one beating on me so savagely, I would not wince in pain, but Cheyenne was stronger than a human. Only other vampires could hurt another vampire. "You're gonna die like the rest of your beloved friends."

"Please," I pleaded. "Kill me, but not them. Give Paul his little girl. He only wants his child safely… please, please, I beg you." I sobbed. "Don't take a child from its parents."

"Shut up. Your pathetic ramblings are so fucking annoying." she screamed, as she grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I turned to face Nessie. She was bleeding and I saw the vampire that was holding her left hand lick her wounds.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. I couldn't imagine anyone hurting her. I couldn't picture Bleu Rose Black asking where her mother was! No, I couldn't. "You can kill me! But let them go, please, Cheyenne!"

"I will make you watch as we kill them." she said evilly.

The vampires that held Nessie laughed, but the one called Bronwyn looked troubled. I tried pleading with her to let the little girl go, but she shook her head, screaming that Cheyenne would never forgive her.

It was futile to fight. Collin was down; Nessie was hurt and bleeding profusely. Sarah's scream were agonizing. I couldn't do anything. I was broken and the blood that I had earlier to keep me strong during this battle was slowly seeping through the wound of my missing arm. I was losing faith, but then I heard a loud howl in the distance.

"Jake," Nessie said hopeful.

"Em, Jake," I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Jake! Paul! We're here!"

"Daddy!" Sarah cried loudly. "Daddy!"

"Shut her up, Bronwyn." Cheyenne yelled, as she dropped me to the floor. I landed with a loud thud and crawled to where my arm was laying on the wet ground. I was close to Collin. He was slowly waking up from the contusion that he'd suffered. I could see the caked on blood on his fur and cried. He moved slowly, but remained on the ground. He looked at me, as if he was trying to tell me that he'd failed me.

"No, Collin, you fought bravely." I cried. "You did well... we were just outnumbered." I said sadly. "I'm sorry," I said, reaching to touch Collin's fur with my good arm. He licked my hand and face and then he quickly bounced on his feet and ran straight to Cheyenne. I closed my eyes and heard footsteps approaching us. I quickly looked to the side and suddenly, four wolves were attacking Cheyenne. The one that was leading the attack was a gray one with black specks on his back. "Embry," I muttered, feeling relieve seep through every pore in my body. I could hear the tearing of her limps as they attacked her and bit into her hard flesh.

There were other wolves that were attacking the other four vampires that were part of Cheyenne's coven. I watched as Nessie held Sarah in her arms. She was whispering in the child's ear to calm down and to cover her eyes and that everything was going to be alright. It was all happening so fast and then all my sense began to become dull and I saw the fighting in slow motion. The clashing and crushing of hard granite subsided and I knew that the wolves were finished. A few moments later, I could smell the tangy scent of burning vampires. I smiled, because it was over. Cheyenne was gone and everyone I loved and cared about was alive.

"We did it," Nessie said, as she approached me. "We saved her."

"We did," I said weakly, as I stared at the gray sky.

"Madison," Rose whispered, as she knelt beside me. "When are you gonna learn to think things through." she said sadly, as she caressed my forehead. "Carlisle is checking to see that Paul's daughter doesn't have any wounds."

"I can wait," I managed to laugh. "It's just a simple wound. I'll survive."

"I know, you are strong, sis." Emmett said. "You'll be good as new in no time. You are a fighter." he said, trying to light the mood.

"I know, Emmett,"

"Is Paul happy?" I asked, closing my eyes and sighing. "Tell him that I'm glad that he found his little sunshine. I would have done the same for anyone. I placed myself in his shoes and I found myself crying, because I would've died if someone took my little babies from me. I know," I whispered.

"Madison," Embry's voice was low and raucous. "Baby, you'll be fine." I didn't know why everything suddenly began to grow dark. All I could do was slowly blinking my eyes. Embry stood in front of me, in his human form, begging me to stay with him. I tried to smile, but I felt so fatigue and tired. "Angel, stay with me," Embry begged, as he held me in his arms. I felt warm and protected. I tried to speak, to tell him that I was going to be fine. But, I couldn't, I was being consumed by the familiar emptiness and the only voice that I heard was the loud screams of Braxton's and Kyra's.

"Esme, help me!" Embry yelled. "Help me! Madison needs help!"

There was a loud commotion surrounding me. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew that somehow, I had teleported to the comfort of the only place I've ever called home. The place where my husband and children were was my home. I was finally home.

_Did I ever tell you that when I met you, I found purpose in my life, Embry? No, I never told you that I used to close my eyes at night and wish that I met someone that would love me. I wanted to be loved and protected. I am now, loved and adored by you and our children. Death wouldn't be so bad now. I've known love, true happiness and the joys of life. But, don't I get to live forever? Didn't I promise you a lifetime, Embry?_

"Dad," Braxton said in shocked. "Why is my mother bleeding?"

"Daddy, what happened?" Kyra shouted alarmed. "Mommy is bleeding! What happened? Is she alright? Mommy," Kyra cried, as she touched me with her tiny hands. She cupped my face in her small hands and kissed me. "Wake up, Mommy!"

"Mommy isn't bleeding, kids, that blood isn't hers." Embry tried to reason with the kids, but they continued to scream. "Mommy is going to be fine, right Madison?"

"Wake up," Braxton wept, as he shook me. "Please, Mom! Mommy! Wake up! You promise that you'll stay with us!"

"Get them outside, Alice, please." Embry cried, as he buried his head in the crook of my neck and then pulled me closer to him. "You'll be fine. I'll protect you. Cheyenne won't ever hurt you again. Come on, open your eyes. You promised to stay with me. You said that you wanted to go see your father again. Don't you want to see your brothers again? Come on, wake up! Vampires aren't supposed to be sleeping! Don't be fucking lazy and wake up, Madie. Don't leave me again! Don't please, Madison. You have to come back to me! How will I know that you are alive, when you don't have damn pulse, Madie-love? You need to know, Madison. You must know how much I love you, right? I've given everything up, because I want to follow you. I-we can move together. It'll be us, the kids and Seth. You know he can't be away from Kyra. Oh, come on, Madison! Wake up."

I could hear him, but I couldn't move my body. I felt tired or like I was suspended on a thin thread that held my life. I wanted to wrap my arms around my husband's neck and tell him that I never wanted to leave him, but I couldn't. Destiny couldn't be so cruel on me; on us. It couldn't be so cruel on us...


	27. Going Home

**Chapter 27: Going Home**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I am so happy that school started. Now I can have something to do. I am alone in my house, with my sister and it's only us two. What a nice thing. My sister is back from vacation and she has fallen in love with a cute white boy that goes to the same college that we go to. He's nice and has been over my apartment for a few dates. He cooks and takes good care of her. I hope that it can last, but nothing is ever certain. My sister Addison is even nicer to me. The power of love, right? I hope that he doesn't break her heart or vice versa.

**Going Home**

_Embry's POV_

"No, pretty Alice," Kyra shouted, as she was being lifted in Alice arms. "I want to be by my Mommy. Daddy! Daddy, don't let her take me away from Mommy!" Kyra cried. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Dad, she's not dead, right?" Braxton asked me.

"No," I sighed, trying to remain calmed. "She's just hurt, she'll be fine. I promise. Esme, please take him with you."

"Come, Braxton." Esme said softly. "Let's leave your parents alone. Come child,"

"No," Braxton cried. "Daddy, will she be alright?"

"Yes," I snapped. "Just go outside like I told you kids!" I said, my voice quivering. "Please, leave! I'll see you soon. Trust me, son, everything will be fine."

"Daddy, promise," Kyra sobbed, fighting against Alice's hold. "Keep her safe, please, Daddy!"

"Kyra, we have to go outside, please. Embry needs to be alone with your Mom. Braxton come on," Alice whispered softly against Kyra's ear. "B, come on, sweetie. Follow after us."

"Yes, Alice," Bleu Rose said, as she walked around Madison's body and mine. She placed her tiny hand on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "She's alive and thinking of you and other people." the little girl said casually. "Uncle Embry,"

"Yes, B," I whispered, my eyes focused on Madison.

"She needs blood. All she wants is blood and for you to know that she'll be fine. She says she loves you and can't wait to be strong enough to be near you and the kids. She's going to be fine. Just give her blood." Bleu Rose gave me a radiant smile and followed after her Aunt Alice.

I sat on the kitchen floor, staring at Madison. She looked pallid and the black lines under her eyes were getting more prominent, reminding me of how she looked the night before I left her to go in search of Sarah, Paul's daughter, with the pack. She was hungry, yet she remained strong and determined to follow after me and help in the search of Sarah.

"Madison," I whispered, bringing her face close to my lips. I kissed her forehead and cradle her in my arms. "Can you hear me, baby girl?"

I inhaled deeply and shook my head. Madison wasn't going to answer me. I hated the silence that surrounded us. I wanted to hear her gentle voice, caressing me like a summer breeze. I stared down at Madison's blood-stained face and cried. Her serene and peaceful smile that was displayed on her lips was agonizing. I wonder what she thought at that moment. I knew that she thought of me and the kids. Were the other people Paul or Sarah? Why was she so quiet and calm? Bleu Rose said that she was alive. But now, was she dying? Was it possible for vampires to die without being shred to pieces and lit on fire? I was confused, hurt and filled with sorrow, as I held her against my arms. I began to feel a bout of fresh tears stream down my face and landed on her cheeks.

"Just open your eyes," I asked, kissing her cheek softly. "Open your damn eyes and look at me! Look at me and see me hurting without you!"

I could taste the saltiness of my tears on her skin, as I kissed her temple. I continued to kiss her, trying to cover her cold skin with my heat, but to no avail. I was slowly losing hope, as she laid in my arms, as if she was in an eternal dream. Suddenly, I felt her hand gripping hard at my leg with such force, that I winced in pain. I was startled, but knew that she was alive. She jerked in my arms, but stopped. I looked down at her hand and clasped it in mine. I picked her up and began to walk out of the kitchen. When I was outside, I could see Esme trying to comfort Braxton; he kicked her and struggled to free himself from her grasp, when he saw me holding his mother in my arms. Kyra cried louder and screamed, until her voices turned hoarse.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Braxton cried, as he stopped fighting Esme. "She left us again, didn't she? Didn't she? She lied to me!"

"No, she's isn't dead. Just listen, be a good boy and stay with Alice. I'll be back," I said desperately. I turned to Esme and pleaded with my eyes. "Esme, I need your help."

She nodded and slowly place Braxton on the floor and patted his shoulders. "Yes, what can I do for you, Embry?" she asked miserably.

"I-She's hungry. She lost a lot of blood and that's why her body can't heal. She needs to eat." I said, looking down at Madison. She looked so beautiful even with all the blood covering her clothes. I inhaled and then looked down at Esme. "Please, help me." I begged. She nodded and slowly let go of my son. "Braxton, can you be a big boy and take care of Bleu, Kiki and Alice?" I asked, my attention on my only son. "Please, son, I need your help."

"Why can't I go with you?" he said dejectedly. "I'm her son. She's my mother!"

"Because," I stopped, lifting Madison's body closer to my face. I kissed her forehead and sighed. "If I don't hurry up, your Mom can't get better. I need Esme, son, please, help me by obeying. Be a good boy and pay attention to your father. I promise that when I come back, Madison will be better. Please, son, do as I tell you."

"Alright, Dad." he said wretchedly. "I'll take care of them, but come back soon."

"I will," I said, turning to face Esme and then started trudging towards the woods.

I walked inside the mansion's living room and flopped on the couch between Kyra and Braxton. They were silent, as they watched television and waited for Carlisle and Edward to get out of Madison's room. They had arrived a few hours earlier and wondered where Madison and I had teleported to. I told them what had happened afterwards and Carlisle suddenly got into doctor-mode and ran in to the room where we had Madison resting. He immediately inspected her wounds. Just like Bleu had said, Madison only needed blood for her body to heal… I was thankful of Esme's help too. If it wasn't for her, I didn't know what I would have done. I had a new sense of appreciation for her. She was a kind woman and I was surprised to feel so glad to have her in my life. I tried to watch the television but my thoughts wandered to what had happened earlier.

_"She's going to be fine, Embry." Carlisle said, a smile on his lips, as he patted my shoulder. "Your quick thinking helped her heal fast."_

_"Yeah, I'm glad. Can I see her?" I asked, playing with my hands, anxiously._

_"Let's wait, until Alice and Rose finish getting her dressed." Carlisle said, a sympathetic smile on his lips. "They also want to talk about certain things. I think they might be in there for a while. Why don't you eat and hang with the kids and Seth?"_

_"OK, thanks. I'll be in the living room if you need me." I said, nodding at Carlisle. "Call me if she wants to see me."_

_"Is not that she doesn't want to see you, Embry." Carlisle laughed. "She's a woman after all, she doesn't want you to see her with such cracks that the battle left on her face. You are aware that vampire's skin is harder than granite and only a werewolf or another vampire can inflict such damage to break it, right?"_

_"Yeah, but," I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "I don't care about her appearance. She's always going to be beautiful to me. I just want to see her, Carlisle."_

_"I know, but you know how vane girls tend to be at times. It's in their nature and trust me, she just wants to look beautiful to her loving husband. Plus, Embry, she's scare that you are going to reprimand her for going searching for Sarah without your permission."_

_"Yeah, I know. I'm not going to reprimand her for trying to help a friend. She should know better. I was just worried about her and I don't like seeing her in pain or hurt… anyways, it's useless now. I'll let her talk to her friends. Well, I'll go see how my kids are doing."_

_"OK," Carlisle said, returning to the room where Madison was, hiding her beautiful face from me. I could hear Madison speaking to Alice and Rose in a low voice. I felt jealous of them. Why didn't she want me to see her? Ugh! It was ludicrous and just plain stupid, but if that's what she wanted, fine, then I'll let her have all the space that she needed._

_I walked down the staircase, when Seth intercepted me by standing on the last step. I inhaled deeply and looked from Seth and then to the upstairs hallway. I walked around Seth and felt his hand on my shoulder. I spun around and motioned him to let me go. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. All I wanted was to see my wife, but she was so vane and inconsiderate of my feelings, of our children's feeling that she didn't want anyone to see her._

_"Jake wants to talk to you," Seth said glumly._

_"I don't want to talk," I groaned._

_"It's about Madison." Seth said, as he looked down at the floor. "Jake has something that he wants to say to you. He's called a meeting with all the pack members. I think that you should go. It's beneficial for you and your family."_

_"I quit the pack," I said arrogantly._

_"You can never quit the pack and you know it."_

_"I'm a lone wolf now." I said, turning around and making my way to the kitchen. I saw Nessie and Bleu eating, when Seth stopped me. "What, Seth?"_

_"Please, come, you're gonna want to be present there when he speaks."_

_"Seth," I paused and looked down at Bleu Rose, who was staring at me quizzically. She really was as inquisitive as her father. "I don't really care anymore. I've made my decision. I'm leaving La Push and I'm starting a new life with my wife. I-"_

_"Are you taking Kyra away from me?" he asked miserably. "What am I gonna do without her, Em?"_

_I laughed and placed my hand on Seth's arm. "Nah, you're coming with us. Kyra can't live without her favorite wolf. I would never do such a thing to you. You've been there in our lives since the beginning. I can't just eradicate all you've done for us, for me, for my family. I wanted to consult you on that matter, but you know, things, shit happens and now,"_

_"I thought that you were leaving me behind!" Seth said relieved. "Wow, for a moment I thought that I was going to stalk my little imprint." he laughed._

_"So, where does Jake wants to meet?"_

_"In the clearing between La Push and Forks," Seth said. "We should go there soon. It starts in a few minutes."_

_"OK, let's go."_

It felt like déjà vu, except that I was not the one recovering in bed and Madison wasn't the one playing hostess, entertaining our children. I gradually continued to slouch in the couch, as the hours continue to progress. Alice continued to stare at me; there was something in her eyes that left me questioning my future. She knew that something was going to happen, but she kept quiet about the entire ordeal. I raked my fingers through my hair and pulled Braxton and Kyra closer to me. Kyra lifted her head up and offered me a wary smile. I knew that she was worried about her mother. Shit, who wouldn't? I was fucking shitting bricks with the fear, hurt, sorrow and confusion that nagged at me every second that my mind thought of Madie-love.

"Daddy," Kyra whispered, as she looked down at our joined hands.

"Yes, baby?" I asked, forcing a smile at her.

"Is Mommy going to be alright? Alice said that she is, but I wanted to hear it from you. Is she?" Kiki asked sadly. I could see her bottom lip pouting and I wanted to see my little girl smile again.

"Why was she bleeding so much?" Braxton asked, scooting even closer to me. "She told me that vampires don't sleep, eat human food or bleed, but her eyes were close and she was bleeding. She said that they never hurt, but she's been in that room for a while, Dad. Will she be alright?"

"Yes," I whispered, more to myself than to my kids. It was my way of reassuring myself that my wife was going to be alright. I turned my attention to the television, but Kyra's eyes continued to haunt me. She wanted to know more about what'd happened earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. She was only five years old, just a little girl and she didn't need to know that bad things happened in the world, not yet.

After a while, Braxton tugged at the hem of my sleeve and I looked down at him. His green eyes searched mine, before he spoke. "Dad," he paused, leaning his head against my arm. "Is she really going to be alright? You haven't said a word. I want to see her. Can we? Can I? Just, I just want to see her. She was with us this morning and she told me that she would be coming back, Dad. She was in one piece and she was smiling so happily at me. What happened? Did you hurt her?"

"No, I would never hurt your mother." I said hurt, raising my voice. How could my own son think something so vile of me? "Don't ever say that! Don't ever think that I would hurt your mother! She's my life and I love her so much! Do you think that I would cause her any pain?"

"No, but," he croaked, tears welling in his light eyes. "You're a wolf and they hunt vampires. I've heard Uncle Sam and Jared say things about them hating vampires. That's what werewolves do, right? They hunt them down, right?"

"I am a werewolf, yes… we hunt vampires that drink human blood... Evil vampires only," I trailed off and gulped hard. "But I would never hurt your mother, whether she is human or a vampire. I love her. Brax, there are other vampires that I respect because they don't drink or hurt humans. They are considerate of humans and-"

"Alice and Rose?" Kyra asked, climbing on my lap. She pressed her back against my chest and grabbed my hand and began playing with it. "Braxton, Daddy wouldn't even hurt a fly! He can't even spank us when we are naughty. Uncle Sam or Uncle Paul was probably the ones that hurt her." she said with certainty.

"No, no wolf touched her." I said, resting my chin on her curly hair.

"Then, what happened?" Braxton asked.

"She was attacked."

"Who attacked her? Mom is so nice, who would be so mean to hurt my Mommy?" Kyra asked, tilting her head to face me. Big fat tears were falling down her face, as her lower lip quiver. "Why would they hurt my Mommy?"

"I don't-" I stopped, when I smelled the rich scent of gardenias and lilac. It was her. I could feel the tug of the other gravity, pulling me to her. I whipped my head to the living room entrance and that's when I saw her. It was Madison. She smiled at me and then looked down at Alice's chair.

"What Daddy?" Kyra asked confused.

"Look, who's there," I said, pointing with my finger where Madison stood.

"Angels," Madison said, as she entered the living room. She was dressed in flannel pajamas and her hair was pulled back in to a messy bun. Stands of hairs fell down the left side of her face, hiding the gash that was on her forehead. She noticed me staring at her and covered the right side of her face as she forced a smile for the kids, but remained distant from me. Yep, she was afraid that I was going to admonish her for disobeying me. "You don't have to cry," she said softly, when she saw the kid's expressions.

"Mom?" Braxton asked skeptical, he moved closer to the edge of the seat and stopped. "It's really you!"

"Yes, Braxton" she whispered, as she leaned against the wall. "It's me. I'm fine."

"You promise?" Braxton asked, as he ran to where she stood. He stopped in front of her and then took a few steps back to admire her and then turned to look at me. Kyra was crying in my arms and Alice sat in the reclining chair beside our couch. She turned to Madison and sighed.

"Braxton," Alice whispered gently. Madison and Braxton turned their heads to Alice.

"Yeah, Alice," he said, unable to pull away from his mother.

"Can I speak to your mother in private?"

Braxton looked from Madie to Alice and then sighed. "Um, can I hug her first? We've been worried sick, thinking that she was dying and-"

"Don't talk like that, Meanie!" Kiki interjected angrily. "Mommy wouldn't die without me… telling her how much I love her."

"I love you, too." Madison said, looking despondently at me.

"Fine, when you guys are done, please, come talk to me! I have some news that I have to tell you."

"OK, I'll see you later." Madie said, as tightening her arms around the kids.

Alice stood up from the chair and slowly made her way towards the hall, but stopped in front of my wife and children. I noticed that her lips began to quiver and that's when I heard her speak so inhumanly fast, that the children couldn't hear. Madison's eyes were still on me. She nodded softly and continued to force a smile.

"Bye, Alice," Braxton mumbled.

"Thanks for getting me dressed." Madison said seriously, when Alice finished speaking.

"It's no problem. You and I are sisters after all." Alice said, her back was to me, so I couldn't see her facial expression. I did see her turn to my princess and kiss Kyra's nose. "Kyra, remember to take a bubble bath in an hour. I'll come and get you to remind you. Ohh, and Braxton, remember that you are going to Port Angeles with Rose and Emmett. The movie starts in two hours so remember to get dress."

"I will, Alice," Kyra said happily. "Thank you,"

When Alice left, Braxton pushed away from his mother and steered her towards the couch I was in. Madison was hesitant, but walked with the kids."Mom," Braxton said, as he placed on short arm around her waist. Madie took Kyra's hand and sauntered to the middle of the room. "Rose invited me to the movies. I didn't know that you were going to be up and moving so soon."

"I only suffered a few scratches… nothing that would keep me down for too long. I needed to see my angels. So, don't worry, Zeus. You can go with Rose and Emmett. I bet that they'll buy you anything that you want."

"Are you sure?" he said hopefully. "I don't mind staying with you."

"No, don't worry."

"Don't worry, Braxy. Have fun with them. I heard that Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward are taking Kyra and Bleu Rose to the park in Forks and Rose and Emmett are taking you to the movies..." I said, trying to sound aloof.

They now stood in front of me. I could smell Madison's fresh scent and I wanted to kiss her so badly. If she knew how desperate I've been without her. I wanted to talk to her and hold her in my arms. But, I knew that whatever she needed me to be I was going to be for her sake, even if it destroyed my heart.

"I don't want to go," Kyra said, I reached forward and brushed the tears off her face with my index finger. She turned to Madison and shook her head. "I want to stay with you Mommy."

"Why not Kyra?" Madie asked.

"Because I'm scare that you'll get sick again," Kyra responded. "What if you bleed like this morning?"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like that." Madison said, placing herself between my legs and taking a seat on the floor. I scooted to the edge of the couch and placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her cold cheeks. I felt her relax under my touch and sighed. "I was-"

"Your Mom was hurt," I interjected, making Madison moved forward, so her back was leaning against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nestled my chin on the crook of her neck and kissed her. "But now she's fine. You kids shouldn't worry so much. Like I told you earlier, the blood that you saw wasn't hers. Braxton, go and get ready for your movie date with Rose and Emmett. Kyra, do as Alice told you and take a bath." I said.

Madison reached for Kyra's hand and sat her between her legs and Braxton snuggled beside me. "I don't want to leave my Mommy." Kyra protested.

"I'll be here," Madison laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But," Kyra sulked. "I want to stay with you, Mommy. What if you forget about me?"

"How can I?" Madison laughed and hugged Kyra. "You are too cute and beautiful for your Mom to forget. I can't forget you or Braxton. You kids are my world."

"Promise," Kyra sighed.

"Kyra, do as she says, please." I said in irritation. "Go and take a bath and let Alice take care of you. Zeus, you do the same."

"Mommy, I want to stay with you. If you are with me, you'll be safe" Kyra cried, as she straddled her mother. "Please,"

"It's true, Mom." Braxton said sadly. "If you're with us, nothing bad will happen. Right, Dad?" Braxton said, as he leaned his head on my chest. "We can all go home... where we can watch TV together and Mom can tuck us in, Daddy."

"That would be nice, but-"

Madison hugged Kyra and kissed Zeus shoulder, as she turned her head slightly to stare at me. Her eyes were a pool of emotions. I could feel her pain and I wanted to ease her heart.

"Mommy, hug me tighter, please." Kyra sobbed. "Don't let me go, please."

"I won't Kyra," Madison whispered, as her amber eyes were fixated on me. I felt like she was looking inside my soul. It had to be that, because I felt naked, exposed under her stare. "I won't leave you, Braxton or you, Embry. I love you guys so much." she said, inhaling deeply.

"We know," I said, tightening my arms around Braxton and Madison. "Why don't we pick our belongings and we all go home, Madison. It would be real nice to go home again, with you, angel." I said, a lonely tear streaming down my face. It was priceless to see the look on her face, when I said that we should all go home. Yeah, life was good.

AN: Can you guess what Jake wanted to talk to Embry about? Can you guess what Alice is worried about? Wow, if you have suggestions or think that you know or you want to have a saying on the matter, let me know. I'll gladly consider your opinion, comment or suggestion. Have a great day and thank you for reviewing... well, review and then I'll thank you! -Mercury Serenity...


	28. Changes

**Chapter 28: Changes**

**Nostalgia**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: This story is so definitely, like, OMG, coming to an end. I just wanted to thank you all for being so kind to review and to leave me messages encouraging me to continue. I must say that it makes me happy! Someone asked me, if I was planning on writing a spinoff of this story, to make it on Leah's and Mercury's relationship. I would do one on either Kiki/Seth or Braxton's POV, but not on Leah and Mercury. The simple reason is or are, because, one, Leah is very complicated. I can't grasp her in my writing. That's the reason why I don't update my story Salvation. Secondly, I was thinking and wow, my name is Mercury and I'm with Leah! Writing about Mercury kissing Leah, it's just yuck (Nothing against homosexuals!). It's just funny to write how much I love Leah and then thinking that those words are coming out of my lips. Just too complicated! That was just what I thought! I won't bore you with my rambling. I'll let you enjoy your read. So, Read on! Enjoy! Review and enjoy life!**

**-Mercury-Serenity **

**Changes**

_Embry's POV_

Home is not a home, unless you are surrounded by the people that you love and care about. Home is not a home, if you aren't happy and content. Home is truly where your heart is and my heart was with my family. I was surprised the morning that Madison and I were packing to leave the Cullens' house and Madison decided to stay with them for a few more days. I knew that they were leaving Forks again, but I thought that Madison would prefer to leave with me.

"Madison," I said, as I shoved my clothes in a duffel bag. "Are you sure that you want to stay here, with them?"

She nodded her head and continued to hold Braxton's pants in her hands. "I do, it's just for a few more days, angel." she said sadly, as she folded one of Braxton's pants. She brought them closer to her face and inhaled our son's scent. "They are leaving this Wednesday and I want to be there for them. Please, look at it from my point of view, Embry! I need to be with them, until they leave. They are the only family- besides you and the kids- that I get along to. My mother hates me! I've tried calling her! Alice told her about my injury and she didn't even bother to call! I understand her point of view and I respect it. I didn't call anyone to let them know that I was alive, even though it was as a vampire... but, she could at least have some consideration! I also called Mercury, but he's skeptical about meeting me. He said that he needs to take things one step at a time. I understand him, but I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, angel." I said, trying to sound sympathetic towards her need. I offered her a forced smile and continued to pack my things. Although, deep down I felt like I wanted to smash the wall with my fists. I was angry! There were so many things that I had to do and face.

"Thanks," she said.

I turned my head to face her and smiled. "What am I going to tell the kids, then?" I said, trying to make her feel guilty. Yes, this had to work, except, I was feeling like a total douche bag. "How are you going to tell them that you're staying a few more days with the Cullens?"

"Oh," Madison laughed, when Kyra stepped inside the room and looked at Madison. "About that," Those two were hiding something from me. It was cute the way our daughter looked from Madison and then to me and giggled.

"Did you tell him, Mommy?" Kyra asked, trying to sound inconspicuous.

"Not yet, Kiki," Madison said, winking at our baby girl.

Kyra nodded and slumped her shoulders. "Oh, OK, I'm going downstairs to watch Emmett and Braxton play." she said.

"OK, baby girl." Madison said, placing Braxton's pants on the bed and walking to where Kyra stood. She lifted our girl in her arms and spun her around. "I'll let you know how things go, OK," she said, placing Kyra's feet on the floor.

"OK," Kyra said happily, skipping to where I stood and hugging my leg. "I love you Daddy!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"I love you too, princess." I said, kneeling in front of Kyra and hugging her. She hugged me back and kissed my nose. "Be good and don't cause any trouble."

"I will," she said happily and waved at Madison, as she exited the room.

"What was that all about? Are you and the little girl ganging up on me?" I asked amused.

"No," Madison said quickly, as she walked back to sit on the bed, arranging her skirt and continued folding Braxton's clothes. "It's just that the kids, um, the kids, are gorgeous." she said, laughing nervously.

"I already know that," I said, staring quizzically at her. "What are you girls hiding from me?"

"We aren't hiding anything from you?" Madison said quickly. "OK, yes, we are hiding things from you… But it's because, well you are scary when you get mad! I don't want you to be mad at me, Em."

"Just tell me, alright?" I said annoyed.

"See," Madison said, pointing at me and getting up from the bed. She took a few steps and walked towards the window, creating a big gap between us two. "The kids, they are staying with me," she said nervously. "Kyra said that she's not going anywhere without me. Braxton said the same." Madison said quickly, as she opened the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritated.

"Making sure that I have a way to jump if you get angry and phase." she said shyly. "You've been a bit irritated lately and I don't know why, so I'm taking precautions, Embry." she said softly, as she gently closed the window.

"I know," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my left hand. "It's complicated. So, they already know that you're staying and they want to stay with you?"

"Yep," Madison nodded. "Braxton was the one that begged me to stay with me."

I took a step to where she stood and stopped. "OK, so, what about my little girl?"

"She doesn't want to leave her Pretty Alice. She's really not staying because of me," she laughed, as she sat near the edge of the bed and played nervously with her hands. "I'll be staying in my apartment with them. I was going to ask Seth if he could take them to school and maybe, ask you if you- I don't really want to over-stay my welcome here, but I'll be close to them."

"Why didn't any of you consult with me about this?" I said annoyed, turning from her and walking towards the king size bed. I continued to shove the pants in the damn duffel back. Cursing loudly in irritation. I was slightly shaking. I felt like I wasn't included in their plans. Yep, I was casted away by my own family! I thought that we were a family and we told each other our secrets, but I was mistaken! My kids preferred their mother. What fucking luck!

"The kids were afraid of how you were going to take it. Have you seen yourself lately? You're temperamental, moody, unstable and grumpy! Poor Seth only asked you what your plans were this morning and you practically chewed him out and spit out his bones! Then, Jake tried talking to you about something regarding the meeting that you guys had last week and you cursed at him and puffed! You turned in to a werewolf in front of the kids! What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked aggravated. "Tell me, please!"

"Ugh," I groaned, throwing the damn bag on the floor and exiting the room. I groaned furiously, as I walked out of the room. It was stupid to argue, because I knew that she was right. I'd all this pent up frustration and anger, that I was taking it out on the people that I cared about.

"Embry," Madison called, as she followed after me. "Angel, wait, please."

I went down the massive upstairs hall and down the staircase. I passed the living room and saw my children playing happily with Emmett, Rose, Bleu, Alice and Jasper. I could feel Madison following after me, but what I had to say to her needed to be said away from prying ears.

"Embry," Jake said confused, when I opened the patio door and stepped outside the house. It was a rare sunny day in Forks. I didn't care, I continued walking down the back porch's step, but Jake's arms stopped me. "Dude, what the fuck is wrong?"

"Nothing," I snapped. "Let me go, please."

"I will, as soon as you tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" I gritted.

"Liar!" Jake laughed. "You haven't told her about La Push, haven't you?"

"What about La Push?" Madison asked confused, as she stepped out into the sun. Her skin began to sparkle softly. She looked beautiful and for a second, my brain froze and all I could see was her. "What's going on, Embry?" she asked, bringing me out of my stupor.

"He didn't tell you that you can now return to La Push. I have talked to the Council and they've granted you permission to live with your family in our lands. I know that you'll never hurt anyone. There are rules that you must abide by, though,"

"You knew this and didn't tell me?" Madison asked sadly.

"I did," I said exasperated, as I snatched my arm away from Jake and reached for Madison. She took a step back and sighed. "I was going to surprise you, but my idiot of a best friend, ruined it for me!"

"Hey," Jake said nonchalant. "You should've been faster."

"Shut up," I barked. "It's not fucking funny, Jake! Let's go, Madison." I ordered, taking her by the arm and pulling her to me. "We've to talk! There are things that you and I have to talk about without this idiot interrupting us,"

"Wait, Embry," she said confused. "What's going on? I'm confused! Are you angry because I can go in to La Push?"

Madison's hand was on top of mine, as I glared at Jake. Jacob quickly grabbed Madison's hand and pulled her to him, away from me, and shielded her with his body. "You're angry, Embry. You need to cool off and relax. Why don't you go for a run? I don't want you hurting anyone. You might take it out on her. She's done nothing wrong. What happened last week is between you, Jared, Paul and Sam! If you're angry at someone take it out on them, alright?" Jake said, as he grabbed my forearm and grimace at me.

"Jake," I snarled. "Stay out of my life. This is between my wife and me! What happened between Sam, Jared, and Paul is different," I hissed, shoving Jake's hand away from me. "Please, Jake, let her go."

"Jake," Madison said from behind Jake. "Let him go, he just need to cool off. I-"

"You should stay behind, just in case." Nessie said worriedly, as she placed a hand on Madison's arm and pushed her behind her.

"No," Madison said with determination and stood between Jake and me. "I'm going to talk to my husband and he's going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with him! Right, Embry? I know that he won't hurt me. Embry has never hurt me and he never will!"

Madison took my hand and looked back at Jake and Nessie. "We'll be fine." she said wryly.

"Be careful," Nessie said, as she stared daggers at me.

"We will," Madison answered, turning to face me. "Shall we go," she said, forcing a smile at me. I nodded and held her hand securely against mine.

We walked slowly, at human pace, down the familiar pathway. It had been days since we've been together alone. I could feel my anger melting away to nothingness. My life was complicated, yet at the same time, I was sure that this is where I wanted to be. This was the path that had been prepared for me. After an hour of walking and of not speaking. Madison turned to me.

She jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around me, bringing her body closer to mine. "What you need is this," she said mischievously, as she snaked her arms around my neck and her lips met mine. It was a passionate kiss, filled with the fire that I needed to match my own desire. Her tongue gently glided over my lips and slowly prodded in my mouth. She moaned softly, as she gently tugged at my hair.

I pinned her against a tree and slid my hand under her shirt and grabbed her breast; kneading it softly, eliciting moans from her. Her legs tightened around my waist, bringing her womanhood close to my erection. "This is what you've needed, isn't it?" she asked sensually, her lips trailing down my neck. "Ah?" she asked, as she nibbled on my collarbone and left velvety kisses on my skin.

"Yes, princess," I moaned loudly, as my hand moved all over her body, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs and her butt. I squeezed her butt tightly, lifting her skirt and tracing the outline of the waistband of her panties. "I needed you so much. I'm jealous of how much time you spent with Alice and Rose. I was thinking that you fucking forgot about me," I said.

"I'll never forget about you," she whispered against my ear. "I can't fuck you all the time, when there are people that can hear me moan loudly,"

"Why?" I said, as I ripped her panties and pinned her tightly against the tree. "You are mine! I can have you any time I want, Madie-love," I said, unbuckling my belt. "That's why I prefer cutoffs. They are easy to use when a time like this comes across,"

"I'm yours, angel. I won't fucking go anywhere,"

"I know," I said, nibbling on her neck. "Ugh, this fucking zipper," I complained, as I tried to unzip my fly. It took a while, but I got it. "Enough talking," I said, when I positioned my cock at the sleek entrance of her slit. She placed all her weight on my dick and engulfed all of me. I kissed her fervently, as I grabbed her by her ass and trusted inside her with all my might. I was desperate to be inside of her, to feel her walls tightening around my penis, until we both reach the heights of our orgasm. "Fuck," I said into her mouth. She bucked and writhe, until we both reached our climax.

"Better," she smiled, as she moved her hips softly. I nodded, my eyes focused on her. It was good. This was good. Us two, alone, in the forest, making love. Yes, it was very good. I kissed her face, her cheeks and lips, as I managed to sit on the floor, as she straddled me. "This is good," she smiled.

"Yeah," I whispered, caressing her hair softly.

We remained closed in each other's embrace for a while, until she broke the hug and stood up. She adjusted her skirt and extended her hand for me to take it. "Come, let's continue walking. I want to show you a place that Kyra, Braxton and I found yesterday." Madison said, smiling at me.

I nodded, taking her hand and let her pull me up. We walked for a while and came across a small stream. She turned to me and grinned. "This is Kyra's and Braxton's place,"

"It's beautiful," I said sincerely, as I stood behind her and hugged her. Her back was pressed to my chest and she leaned her head against my chest and sighed.

"Embry," she whispered, when my hands moved under her shirt. She tilted her head to me and smiled happily. I leaned down to kiss her.

"Madison," I whispered against her lips. She smiled and deepened the kiss. Her fingers raking my hair and my hand moving from one breast to the other. "I love you," I said, squeezing her left breast, as I gently pulled away.

"I love you too," she said, as she walked away from me and started to pace around.

"What?" I said, when she turned away from me and sighed. I watched her sit on a rock and she slowly took off her shoes. She dipped her feet in the cold water and sat back, her palms flat on the rock as she rested her weight on her arms.

"Talk to me," she demanded in a soft voice. "I'm all ears."

"Madison," I breathed.

"Just get it out of your system, angel." she said, an understanding smile on her lips. "Just tell me what's bothering you!"

"A lot of things," I confessed, as I walked to where she sat and knelt beside her, tucking lose hairs behind her ear. "Life didn't work out the way we wanted it to, princess. I wanted to grow old with you, but that can never happen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Beautiful Madison," I said sadly, taking a seat beside her. "I'm going to see my children, our precious children die. I'm going to outlive my friends and live in a world filled with hatred and-" I trailed off.

"Oh," she said, looking down at her hands. "I've thought of that since the day that I became a vampire, Embry."

"How do you deal with that? With it?" I asked, resting my head on her lap. I looked up at her and saw her sigh.

"You don't, you just accept it. It's the law of life. We are born, we live, we suffer, we find love, we raise children and then we die." she said, shrugging her shoulders and looking down to offer me a dejected smile. "You accept it and move on."

"I see," I sighed, lifting her shirt and taking one nipple in my mouth.

Madison leaned forward, giving me better access to her breast. She caressed my hair and ran her other hand down my back. It felt good to have her so close to me. I felt like an idiot for taking out my anger and frustrations out on her. But it felt good to have her body to myself. It felt amazing to taste her and to please her, because when I pleased her, my heart found comfort.

"The kids can stay with you. I'll go back to La Push and-" I said, licking her nipple and staring up at her from behind my eyelashes.

"I was hoping that you and I can stay together too." she said hopeful.

"That'll be nice, but I have to get back to work." I said, smiling despondently at her. "I have a company that won't run on its own. Quil can only do so much. I'm the boss and I should be there,"

"I know," she said, gnawing at her bottom lip. "Listen, the kids, they wanted to stay with me. I was hoping that you were going to say yes, but only on the condition that you stayed too. I don't want you thinking that because I'm their mother, I can do whatever I want or please with them. You're their father and I wanted your opinion on the matter. If that's what got you so riled up, I'm sorry." she said sadly.

"No, it's not that." I said, sitting up on the stone.

"Then what is it?" she asked softly. "What is making my shy, nice and amazing Embry so mean and grumpy?" she said sorrowful. "You've been so not yourself in the last few days."

"Madison," I paused, and kissed her forehead. "I needed to feel you," I said with all honesty. "I needed to be able to do this to you," I said, nearing her face and planting a chaste kiss on her lips. I moved closer to her and lifted her shirt. I leaned forward and claimed one breast and ran my fingers on the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. I gently pushed my hand up, until I was touching her moist center. "It's depressing not having you. I lived without you for five years… I thought that I was never going to touch you or kiss you like this," I whispered in her ear. "I can't seem to stop now. I want you so badly,"

"I-" she said, closing her eyes, when my finger entered her. "I just wanted to, um, stay, ugh, feels good… with my family… Embry…"

"Yes,"

"Just a bit more, please." she begged, spreading her legs further apart. "I just, time… with… them… before…yes, yes, yes! Before, ohh, they… baby, yes! Left! Yes!" she moaned loudly.

I lifted her up and placed her over my lap, facing me. "Embry," she whimpered, I kissed her breast, suckling on her nipples and shoving my fingers inside her wet slit, but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted to taste her and savor the sweet nectar of her lips. I entered her softly, pulling back just to tease her. "All of you, Embry," she said, her eyes pleading. "Please,"

"All of me," I whispered, as I nibbled on her ear.

She moved her hips circularly, her hands on my chest and back, as she caressed me. Her lips never left my mouth, as she claimed me over and over again. I felt like flying high on the sky. I touched her, making sure that this was not a dream, this was a reality and this was my Madison. She was bucking her hips up and down, moaning loudly against my mouth.

"Embry," she moaned. My name sounded gloriously on her lips. I moved inside her, plunging deeply, until I had to explode inside of her. When we were done, we remained together. Somehow, she managed to remove my shirt, without me even noticing. It was floating on the water next to her shoes and her own shirt. She followed my line of vision and laughed. "I'm sorry if that ruins your plans." she said, kissing my chin.

"What do you mean?" I said, smiling at her, as I caressed her flat stomach.

"I ruined your plans,"

"Nah," I said, when I felt her hand on my arm. "I didn't have anything planned." I lied.

"Liar,"

"Excuse me,"

"I know that you'd something planned for all of us. You are so cute, Embry. But listen baby, I'm only staying for three days. The Cullens are leaving in three days… and…" she said, her smile dying.

I kissed the corner of her lips and leaned closer to her ear. "I didn't have any plans,"

"Liar," she said, getting off me and walked into the pond and retrieved her shirt and mine. She gently squeezed the water off them and placed mine on the rock next to me, to let it dry and put her humid shirt on and returned to where she was sitting. I could see her nipples through her wet pink shirt. I felt my erection slowly growing. I shook the thought aside and reached for a small pebble and threw it at the stream. It hopped on the surface a few times and then it sank in the water. I inhaled deeply and licked my lips. I adjusted my pants, buttoning them and buckled my belt.

"I'm not lying," I said, feeling a bit irritated. I couldn't imagine three days, without my kids, my wife and just-damn it! Everything was happening so fast. Even my relationship with my imprint required time and dedication. Nothing was ever perfect. I wanted to make it work, but it was hard.

"I really want to stay with the kids and you," she said, wrapping her arms around my arm. "I just-I want to be able to say goodbye-to the Cullens-to them and stay at little longer in Forks, before I move to la Push with you." she added quickly.

"You aren't planning on moving back to La Push, aren't ya?" I asked, turning my head to look down at her.

"No," she answered brusquely, pushing me away from her. "It's not that!"

"Then why are you getting angry?" I laughed, grabbing her by the waist and sitting her between my legs.

"I'm not angry, Embry!" she snapped. "I don't like it when you try to twist things around on me. This was about you, almost phasing in the room earlier and then snapping at me because you don't want our kids to stay with me and of your horniness!"

"Excuse me," I said laughing this time. "You're scared, aren't ya? You don't want to return to La Push, so you're turning all this around on me now! I admit, I fucking wanted you badly! I really wanted to be with you. But right now, this is not about me! This is about you and your fear of not wanting to return to La Push, isn't it?"

"Yes!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "I don't want to be near wolves that will only act cordial around me, because they have an order from their Alpha to obey!"

"Baby," I said, taking her face in my hands.

"No, let me finish! I'm not done talking!" she yelled. "You had your chance to explain yourself and you didn't so it's my turn to complain and get angry."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, kissing her lips softly. "I'm sorry that I'm an ass."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she drew in a deep breath and smiled dejectedly at me. "I didn't mean to take out my frustration out on you, Em."

"Are you that scared?" I asked her, as I caressed her cheeks with the back of my hand. "I'll be there for you. You know that, right? I'll never let anyone harm you, sweetie."

"I know, Em. I'm just worried," she said lowly. "I'm scared that I'll suffer from one of my sudden bouts of impulsiveness and I might hurt one of those idiots if they tempt me." she said, inhaling deeply. Her eyes were cast downwards, but there was a playful ghost of a smile on the corner of her lips.

"I wouldn't mind you teaching Jared a lesson," I jested. "I might even help you." I laughed, pinching her cheeks.

"Ouch," she mocked. "No, I'm for real." she sighed theatrically. "What if I hurt one of them? They are annoying and stupid when it comes to judging a vampire. Yes, I love blood. But I only drink animal's blood. I can control myself around humans! I have this amazing control on myself. I've gone a month without blood and I still managed to control myself. Yes, it's hard, but I can guarantee that I'll never hurt anyone. Specially my little babies."

"I believe you," I said, kissing her lips gently. "I know that we can be happy. I know that an eternity with you will be filled with happiness."

"Ugh," she said desperately. "I can't imagine an eternity without Kyra."

"What about Braxton?" I said, cocking one eyebrow.

"He'll be fine," she smiled, caressing my chest. "He's going to be a werewolf, Embry. Haven't you notice how big he'd gotten in the last few months that I've been here?"

"No," I lied, touching her collarbone and kissing it tenderly.

"You're so distracted,"

"No, I'm not. I've been busy observing you and getting to know your new body." I said jestingly.

"OK, Embry, we aren't talking about me! Let's concentrate on what's important." she said, playfully shoving me away from her.

"You're important," I said seriously, kissing her.

"Embry," she laughed, when I kissed her cheek and glided my hand under her shirt, until I was grasping her breast. "We are talking about Braxton,"

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "They are calling me,"

"Like I was saying," she paused and looked down at her chest. There was a playful smile on her lips. "We can do whatever you want, as long as we finish this conversation."

"OK, sorry! I can see your nipples through your shirt and it's distracting me." I said, removing my hand from under her shirt. "Continue,"

"Good," she giggled. "Like I was saying, Braxton is getting tall and he's going to continue growing. He's getting moody like you. He can detect the smell of vampires. The other day he asked me what smelled so sickly sweet and he complained that it was bothering him. He did asked this when he was near Alice and Rose. When we are together he doesn't complain, but I'm worried. It's my fault that he's growing so fast! He's five feet and something already, Embry."

"He is?" I said, shrugging. "He looks so short to me," I said confused.

"No, he's getting tall." she said desperately. "He lost most, OK; he lost all his baby fat. The boy looks like he's thirteen or fifteen, instead of eight. It's all my fault, honey! If I move to La Push, there are kids that are going to be turning into werewolves pretty soon and they'll hate me!"

"That's true, Madison," I said. "Not the part that they will hate you, but the part that a lot of other kids will be phasing soon." I said worriedly. "We should do like Jake did,"

"What did he do?" she asked curiously.

"He moved to a town a few hours away from here," I sighed. "Having Nessie around the Rez was turning boys into werewolves. The gene was activating in them, even though, she is a half human and half vampire."

"I," she paused and turned to face the water. "Would you like to do that?"

"I don't know," I said, bobbing my head.

The return of the Cullens and of Madison indeed had created a catalytic reaction, accelerating the growth of many young kids in the Rez, including my son. Madison was right; our son was suffering the same symptoms that I experienced before I became a wolf, a shapeshifter.

Braxton had always been a beautiful husky boy, but since his mother's return and the return of the Cullen clan, he'd grown. It was all happening too fast. He didn't look like the eight years old that he was. People were confused when he went back to school. He towered over the kids in his school and even on some of the teachers. I'm not saying that he grew taller than me. He was probably five feet eleven inches or less, and didn't tower over my six feet and eight inches frame, but he was getting close. Paul was the first one that noticed the changes in him. Braxton has always been a calmed and collected little boy, but he was getting agitated easily. Especially with Jared, Jake and Sam. He couldn't stand being around Sam, to be honest. At first, I thought that he was just acting out, since he knew of his Uncle's hatred towards his mother. But, it continued to happen. He couldn't be in the same room as Jake or Sam. He would shake uncontrollably from time to time and I could see the changes in him. I didn't want Madison to worry, but it was obvious that she'd noticed. Our son was turning in to a shapeshifter. He had my gene and it was only imperative that we kept an eye on him.

"I've known about Braxton growing taller than before, Madison." I sighed. "I just didn't want to worry you."

"You have?"

"Yeah," I paused, taking her waist and lifting her up, until she sat on my lap. "I've know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I didn't want you to worry. I wanted you to enjoy him. I've been noticing the changes in him. He's growing fast and I'm scared that he's going to hate you if he becomes a wolf. I don't want you to suffer, princess."

"You think?" she stopped and lifted her head. "You think that my own son will hate me, Embry Call?"

"I don't know," I sighed, shaking my head. "But when I became a werewolf, I hated vampires with all my heart. I had to stop being myself- I wasn't human anymore. I was a powerful killing machine. I stopped hanging with my friends. It was hard, angel... I had to defend my people, at an early age, of enemies that we only thought that existed in fairy tales and nightmares. It's a hard life. We have to live with all this secrets, while pretending to be normal. I don't know how he's going to handle it, you know, baby, he's only eight,"

"I understand," she said sadly. "So, does that mean that we won't be able to be together?"

"No, no, sweetie," I said, kissing her lips tenderly. "It just means that we're going to have to be more careful with him. Don't think things like that, OK?"

"Oh, OK" she mumbled.

"Madison, don't even think that Braxton is going to hate you because you are a vampire, please." I said, when I felt her slouch and sighed loudly. I could feel her pain and it was slowly killing me. "He's your son! He loves you- maybe, I don't know, he won't be able to smell you, just like me. Just don't give up. Have faith!"

Her head was hung low and she was sobbing softly. "I'm not thinking that," she wailed. "I'm not giving up! I'm just so sad! Things never work out for us!"

"Oh, come on, we still don't know how he'll turn out!" I said, trying to comfort her. "Just take it easy and let's take it one day at a time. Just one day at a time, let's not rush things, OK?"

"Yeah, let's take it one step at a time, right?" she said, leaning her head against my chest.

"Yes, changes will happen. We just have to stick together to face them. I'll lean on you and you can lean on me. That's how it's always been. We can get through this... Madison, we can get through this together, alright? Have faith!"

"Yes, we can make it work."

**AN2: OK, so I have to advance the story in order to continue to the most important parts. So, anyways, I hope that you bare with me. I'm getting to the juicy parts of this story. Soon, Madison will be able to talk normally to her mother, brother and the rest of her family. Thank you for the reviews. I want to end the story with at least, 300 reviews, so come on! We can make it work! Yes, we can!**


	29. Surprise

**Chapter 29: Surprise**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I don't know what to do with this story, because I lost all my data today. I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome.

**Surprise**

_Embry's POV_

It was raining, when we made our walk back to the mansion. I was feeling better, not completely at ease, but better. I still hadn't told her about my conversation with Sam and Jared. Just thinking about it made me want to rip their throats open and just let them bleed to death. How can they be so insensitive? It was my life and it was my decision to stay with my wife. I couldn't believe that they were so hypocrite! I bet if it was Sam's Emily that turned into a damn vampire, he would do everything in his power to protect her and have the pack respect her. It was all bias. I gulped hard and tightened my warm hand around Madison's small arm. She knew that something was bothering me. That's why she pretended to stop and stare at the leaves that were slowly falling. She knew me better than anyone, she was chosen to be my better half and I guess that came with the territory. I pulled her to me and sighed. I kissed her forehead and cheeks.

"I love you so much," I began, turning her to face me. "Without you or the kids, I'm nothing. You make me complete, Madison. I don't know what I would do without you." I said honestly.

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing my chin. "Are you gonna finally tell me what's going on with you?"

"Yeah," I said, gnawing at my bottom lip. "Just promise me that you won't get mad or chide me for my decision..."

"Oh, how can I get mad at you, honey?" she smiled tenderly. "I get irritated, but never mad at you." she joked, jabbing my side.

"OK, here," I said, guiding her towards a clearing. The rain was pouring harder, but I didn't care. It felt good against my skin and I knew that Madison wasn't going to get sick, so everything was alright. I sat on the floor and looked up at her. "Sit," I motioned her to sit on my lap. She chuckled and obliged.

I wrapped my arms around her small waist and I pressed my chest against her back. She caressed my forearm with her gentle hands and tilted her head back, until I had full view of her face.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"I-" I paused and kissed her cheek. "I don't know how you are going to take this, but, Sam doesn't want you in the Rez. He thinks that you're putting everyone's life in danger. He and I got in an argument; he started acting like I was a traitor and shit for loving you with all my heart."

"Tell me something new," she chuckled. "According to Brady and Collin, Sam never did like me for you. He said that I was too brash and brazen for your peaceful nature."

"Well," I swallowed hard and offered her a weary smile. "I guess that it's true. Sam never liked you. You were a bit of- that's in the past. You've changed and you're kind, nice, amazing and so damn cute, Madison!" I said, smiling tenderly at her. "You are all I care about in the world. I'm useless without you."

"Shut up, don't say that, Embry. You're-just don't say that again." she said sadly. "So, that's what has you so temperamental and grumpy?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nah," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I quit the pack!" I said, smiling at her.

"You what?" she asked, turning her body around, until she was completely facing me. "Why would you do something like that? You love the pack! The pack is your family! I know that Sam hates me, but he's your brother! Why would you do that?"

"I quit the pack." I said nonchalantly. "I am so fucking fed up with all this shit about the pack trying to run my damn life. They practically want to raise my kids! I know that they are part of my family and they are-ugh! Yes, it's my damn life and I think that have a choice in the matter. I can't be held back any longer. I have dreams and aspirations and being stuck in La Push isn't helping me either, Madison! I believe that I have served the pack with my life. I have served my purpose in La Push and its people enough to be able to leave with my head held high. I've done anything dishonor that merits their treatment of us, of you and me. They can't condemn our love. It's pure and I love you so much! It's not fair! I have served my people for a long time, since I was sixteen years old to be exact. I have served them for the last eight and a half years and I think that I have the right to quit! I have the right to find happiness. I don't enjoy what I do anymore. I feel like they are forcing me and I just- I have been faithful and never did I do something out of place, until last week," I paused.

Madison clasped her hands on my face and forced me to look at her. "You have light brown eyes, Embry?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "What does that have to do with our conversation?"

"I always thought they were honey?" she laughed sheepishly. "I'm so bad at differentiating colors!" she said, kissing my lips. "So, what did you do last week, angel?"

"According to Sam and Paul," I paused, resting my chin on her shoulder and sighed. "I betrayed them by choosing a vampire over my brothers."

"What?" she snapped, raising her head to face me. "That's just wrong!"

"I know," I said, caressing her cheek. "I imprinted on you way before you became a vampire. I still love you and I made a promise to you on the altar when we got married,"

"What was it?" she asked sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I barely remember my life."

I shrugged and hugged her. "I promised to love you, until death separates us," I said, placing her hand over my heart. "Until my heart ceases to beat for you, Madison. I'll love you even after my own death."

"Oh," she exhaled, a smile painted on her luscious lips. "OK, I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I guess that I broke that promise, by forgetting it and by dying."

"You're fine," I said, tucking stray hairs away from her face. "There are things that we can't help doing. You didn't choose to become a vampire. Cheyenne turned you into one to avenge Elijah's death."

"I know, but, I don't have a heart, Embry," she said sadly. "But I still do love you. I love you a lot and I can't imagine living a day without you. It was hell,"

"Hell?"

"Yeah," she said sarcastically. "Hell! So, you are a traitor for loving your wife?"

"According to them, I am." I chuckled. "But I really don't give a flying fuck. If I'm a traitor to them- If it's like that, then Jake is too, because he imprinted on a half vampire-half human girl. I brought that up and they said that Nessie was born a half vampire, so it's fine. But in our case, you were human and then became a vampire. They say that I shouldn't feel any love for you! Are they crazy?"

"That's all bullshit!" Madison said angrily, her hands clenched into fists.

"I know," I mumbled.

"What else?"

"Well," I stopped and closed my eyes. "Jacob told them that he's the true Alpha and that he'd talk to the Council and they all agree that an imprint is an imprint and needs to be protected by the pack too. But to Sam and Jared, you're not part of the imprint clan." I laughed, caressing her arm. "They say that they won't rest until you're ashes."

"They should try, then, because I'm not giving up easily."

"Good," I laughed. "Because I'm not giving up either. I'll be fighting for you. Will you fight for me?"

"Always, silly." she said, kissing my lips. "So, we aren't moving to La Push, right?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I'm confused and I still have to take care of some things."

"I'll move to La Push and be a housewife!" Madison laughed. "I don't care about what Sam says. If Jake is the true Alpha his word can't be broken, right?"

"Exactly," I said, smiling at her. "But they'll be keeping an eye on you. They'll watch your every move, until you slip and they'll attack you."

"I can't afford to slip, Embry." Madison said seriously. "I have a reason to live once again, Em. How long will we be living in La Push?"

"A few months, until I can sell the house, or rent it, whichever comes first? I have to get the kids enrolled in a new school. We need to buy a house."

"Yeah, I can't stay too long in La Push," she said concerned. "There are going to be kids that are going to be turning into wolves because of me."

"That's true,"

"I got it," I said happily. "We can stay in your apartment, right?"

"Yeah, sure," she said. "But what about Seth?"

"He can come and visit Kiki, whenever he wants."

"Won't that kill the boy?"

"Nah," I said smugly. "It'll be good for him. He'll appreciate her even more."

"You're mean!" Madison giggled, snaking her arms around my neck. "I love yo-"

"Madie," I whispered in her ear. "There's someone coming."

She nodded and pressed her body closer to me. I could hear footfalls approaching us. It wasn't human. It was large and I could hear its slow breathing. Madison gently pushed away from me and looked around. The breeze was blowing from the opposite direction, so it was difficult for me to know what it was. It was probably a bear, ready to attack us. Madison continued to move away from me, her left hand extended, motioning me to stay still. She smelled the air and turned to face me, a strange expression on her eyes.

"What time is it?" Madison asked worriedly.

"What?"

"What time is it?" Madison asked again.

"Ten thirty in the morning, I think," I shrugged. "I don't know."

"OK, be ready, Embry, this is going to be a bit strange to swallow," she laughed nervously. "Just be ready, I think-"

Suddenly, she held her breath and a large black wolf appeared from the thicket. Its slow growls rumbled in the woods. It gnarled, as it approached Madison and stood before her. I ran to where she stood and shielded her with my body. Madison tried to fight me, but I securely pinned her against a tree and my body.

"Stay," I ordered her.

This black wolf didn't smell like Sam and it was smaller. His paws were large and his movements were of a novice. I could easily take him down.

"Embry, move away! Let me touch him!" Madison protested.

"No," I mumbled, my eyes fixed on the wolf. It was staring down at me. Its mouth opened exposing his incisors. It took a step back and moved its head, staring attentively at Madison and me. Madison giggled and it quickly dropped to the floor and rested its head on its front paws. I grabbed Madison's hand and guided her away from the wolf.

"Go and run to the mansion." I ordered, my eyes focused on the wolf.

"No," Madison yelled, when I ran away from her and turned into a wolf. I paced around the creature and growled, exerting dominance over the new pup. Madison got between me and the black wolf and raised her hand. "Don't hurt him!"

"Braxton," I though, when my mind linked with my son's thoughts. He was happy to be a wolf and he didn't hate Madison!

"He's my baby, Embry! Don't hurt Braxton, please!"Madison exclaimed, running towards us and stood between Braxton and me.


	30. Understanding

**Chapter 30: Understanding**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Well, like I said before. This story was supposed to come to an end, but I lost my computer, OK, they stole my computer. I have a gut feeling that that's what happened. I didn't have any backup and now I have to pull a new story line out of my ass. What I wanted to do with this story is completely gone, because of the previous chapter that I wrote. Ugh! I suck, my life suck and this stupid broccoli soup sucks! Anyways and anyhow, I already forgot what I wanted out of my story. Excuse my language and my rambling, but I have to vent, it's imperative that I do so or else, I will get gray hairs and feel like I'm a hundred years old... JK! Anyhow, I guess that I won't be done anytime soon. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy. OH, before I forget, this chapter is narrated in Braxton's POV. Two years have passed and he is going to give you an overview of what happened during those two years. I think it's cute, because Braxton is such an observant kid and in order to understand him, I needed to dig deeper in to his character and bring forth the sweetness in him. I hope that you like it and enjoy it. Also, there is a surprise for a friend of mine (you'll know who you are!), when she reads this chapter. OK, enough with me rambling on… it's getting tiring and I want you to read on, so I let enjoy the chapter…

**Understanding**

_Braxton's POV_

I really don't know what was going through my mind the first time I phased. I was angry at Kyra for mocking me after I lost my game. Alice was sitting beside me and she quickly looked at her wrist watched and began to laugh.

"Oh, it's happening!" Alice exclaimed, as she carried my little sister and her niece Bleu Rose out of the living room. "It's almost ten o'clock." she muttered to herself.

Emmett and Rose stared quizzically at me and then at each other. I was shaking angrily, because I hated losing. It wasn't everyday that I got to level twelve in my favorite game and lost. I had practice, but Emmett had even more practice than me. Hell, the guy didn't sleep. He would feast on animal's blood and then return to play. A vampire's life was easy… OK, some of them had an easy life. But that's beside the point! I wanted to win and when I lost, Kyra began to mock me and I felt ridiculed by my puny five years old sister.

"Ugh!" I groaned and threw the remote control on the floor.

"Brax," Edward said calmly, as he steered me outside the living room. "We should go outside to relax. Fresh air will help you calm down."

I nodded and let him guide me out the patio doors and into the backyard. Esme was staring sadly at me and she whispered to Carlisle that it was their fault that I was going through this changes. I ignored her and looked at the woods. I could smell the vampires' scent burning in my nostril and it was hurting. I wanted to run away from there, but I didn't know where to go and where to hide from their smell. I stared back to the house and I noticed Kyra staring at me from the second story window. Her tiny hands were flat on the window pane, as little tears descended her face.

"You hate me?" she asked me from the window.

I shook my head, but the rage was poisoning me. It was a strange sensation and I didn't know how to control it. I shook my head again and she smiled at me, but I could still feel myself getting lost in oblivion. It's hard to describe my quandary.

"I have to get out of here, Edward." I said, my hands running to my face, to cover my nose. "I feel like I might hurt someone and I don't want to cause any trouble."

Edward nodded and smiled sympathetically. "I know," he whispered. "You are going through a physical change and the only person that might be able to help you is your father. He knows what happens when you phase for the first time."

I don't know why, but the simple tone of his voice sent me into fits of anger. I wanted to rip his head out of his body. It wasn't the real me speaking or thinking. It was the wolf in me. It wanted to break free and destroy every vampire on its wake. I felt ashamed, because I knew that these thoughts weren't mine. I was letting the beast, the animal, share the same body and mind with me.

"It's alright," Edward said. "You aren't at fault. I know that you really don't want to hurt anyone. It's part of your nature."

I nodded and ran towards the woods alone. I inhaled deeply and the burning smell in my nose slowly subsided. All the colors of the forest seemed to become alive, clear and enhanced. I could hear the footfall of small critters in the forest and it felt like I was entering a different dimension or world. My anger slowly faded, but the pain in my body continued. I struggled with my body and continued walking. If my father knew that I was alone in the woods, he would chew me alive. The thought of my father, led me to start thinking of my mother.

My darling and beautiful mother, frozen in time, she would never age or die. She had the ability to live forever. I leaned against a tree and began to cry. If I had reacted so cold towards Edward, because he was a vampire, how was I going to feel when my mother, the woman that gave me life, stood in front of me? Would I want to rip her into pieces, because the wolf in me hated her for what was happening to me? I knew the legends of my people. I was a Quileute above all! I felt pride of my heritage and I knew that someday I was going to be a shapeshifter. I knew the moment that my mother and the Cullens came to live at Forks, that I was bound to change. I was a short kid. And after three or four months of having my mother reside in Forks, I grew drastically fast. I knew of my impending change, but what I wasn't ready for was the way I was going to react towards her after I became a wolf.

I knew that I was going to change soon. I had felt a bit irritated over the last few days or even weeks, but I easily let it slip away, because I knew that I could control myself, for the most part. I'm not an edgy person. I tend to be calm and collected and I like to see the world from every angle and the world to me is a vast ocean. It can't be explained through words, but through things you learn from your daily experiences.

Everyday a new experience teaches me why I am in the world. I always wanted to know my purpose and why I was born. See, I was born when my mother was only seventeen years old and my father was eighteen years old. My parents were young and they could've easily ended my life and aborted me, but they loved each other and to them I was a miracle of their love and they chose Life! They gave me the gift of life and I am always thankful that I was given that opportunity to live and to learn. I know that it may sound cliché to many, but love, life and gratitude are the foundation of my way of thinking and they are an integral part of my upbringing.

My parents gave me life and I live to make them happy as my way of thanking them for everything they've done for me. I know that they have endured and surpassed great hardships and adversities for bringing a child into the world when they were both young, but they did it and I'm proud of them. Yes, I read a lot and I spend most of my time in the library or with adults, so I know a bit about this situation.

My life hasn't always been a walk in the park. I've gone through many situations that people my age never go through. My mother disappeared from the hospital after she had my little sister Kyra and was presumed dead. No one knew of her whereabouts, but everyone thought that she'd died and that she would never come back to my father, to Kyra or to me. They thought that she would never return and many people made sure that we were constantly reminded. There were a few people that were different; they told me that she would be back, to never lose hope. Aunt Emily, Nessie, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul were amongst them. They told me to never give up and to wait for her, because she would be back. I was also one of those people that never gave up on the idea of seeing her again (Kyra can be counted too, but this narration is about me~!). Whenever I thought of my Madison, I thought of her as my fort; in her memories I rested and found peace from the daily struggles of my daily life. I know that she was not there for five years out of my ten and half years of life, but she was there for me through the home videos that she left behind. I could see the love and dedication that she felt for me in her eyes.

There were nights that I would stare at the pictures that my dad hid in a shoe box under his bed after he would go patrolling around La Push. I would spend hours staring at her smiling face and I would imagine how it would feel to hug her and kiss her cheek. I wanted to know what it felt like to be tucked in at night and read a bedtime story by your mother. Kids at my school didn't understand my family's predicament. They only knew what they heard from their parents and from the people around the Rez. There were rumors that were too painful to hear, but I knew that none of them were real. My mother loved me and she would soon be returning to us! What mattered to me was that she loved me and that my father had faith that she would be coming back to us. My father always told my sister and me that Mom had only lost her way back home, that she would soon be back with us. She had to come back, because, my dad, he needed her, Kyra needed her and I needed her with all my heart. I needed my mother and I wanted her to see me. I wanted her to know that I would forgive her, even though there was nothing to forgive, because in my eyes she was a saint.

My father always told us that people deserved second chances in life. I knew that my mom just needed to be reminded of that. I wanted to give her a second chance, a third chance and as many chances as she needed.

It was a few months back when I saw her at the Port Angeles' mall. She looked different from the Madison that I had memorized from the pictures that I so love to stare at. She was beautiful and I felt like crying when I saw her. I wanted to run to her, but at the same time, I knew that she was not going to recognize me. I had changed a lot from the chubby kid that followed her around and looked adorable. I must say that I was a little on the hefty side. It's not that I didn't exercise, it's just that sometimes our genes dictate how we are going to look.

Anyways, the day that I saw her again at the mall was a miracle. I had gotten lost from the group that I came to the mall with and lost my money. I was really hungry and this is where she comes in. She sees a kid in need and she comes to the rescue. She can feel the ties, calling her to me, because she had me when she was human and according to many, blood is thicker than water; our blood-ties were calling each other.

Plus, destiny had planned our lives way before our own existences and we only followed along the scripts. She saw me and if she didn't felt the connection, I did. I felt the missing pieces fit perfectly in the jigsaw puzzle that was my life. It was love all over again: a child seeing his mother once again. I felt content to finally have her next to me. It's inexplicable, but it feels exactly like joy. I wanted to celebrate and express my gladness to the world. Except one thing, she didn't recognize me. She didn't know who I was and why she felt this strange connection to me. She didn't know why she felt that bond pulling her towards me.

_"My name is Zeus." I said nonchalant, as I stared at her. She had noticed that I was hungry and she was kind enough to buy me food. If it was a stranger, I wouldn't have taken it, but it was her and to me she was still my mother. I didn't care if years had passed and I barely remembered her, she was still my adorable mother._

_"Zeus?" she asked confused and leaned forward on the table where we were seating. I could see the expression on her face. It was exactly the kind of expression that I was hoping for. I knew without a doubt that it was her. It was my mother._

_"Yes," I nodded and took a sip of the drink she'd bought me. Her eyes were on me, studying me and examining me. "Zeus Call."_

_"Zeus Call?" she gasped. I nodded and continued eating. It was fun to watch her expression. It varied from extremely happy to sadness. I only wanted to see her smile. She was beautiful. Now I know where Kyra gets her smile from._

_"Did you know that Zeus is the most important name in human kind?" Mom chuckled, as her hands gripped the edges of the table._

_"My dad says the same thing." I laughed. I knew the story behind my name. It was supposed to be my name, but instead, it became my nickname. I loved it, because my parents gave me the gift of life and I have never taken it for granted._

_"Your dad?" she asked curious._

_I nodded and chortled. "Yes, my dad. He is always calling me Zeus. He jokes around saying that my mother didn't like the name that much and that's why he uses it… because it reminds him of her."_

_Madison continued to ask me questions. I told her about Kyra Faith and about Seth imprinting on her and her response was funny. She practically gave herself away when she said, "He imprinted on my little girl!"_

After our initial meeting, she became a constant person in my life. She never ceased to tell me how much she loved me. I would call her every night, whenever I felt sad and she would reassure me that she loved me and was never leaving me again. I couldn't get enough of her melodious voice as she spoke to me over the phone. Her presences alone had the power to sooth me. I love my mother and I am so glad that she gets to be in my life.

But that morning, the fear of hating my mother because she was a vampire settled in. I didn't want to hate her. She was my mother, my angel and my best friend. I hated myself for even thinking of disliking her. I began to feel the anger, but it was at myself, because I didn't know how I was going to react if I saw her before me again. I felt fear of her wellbeing. I was going to be turning into a large wolf and the roles were going to change. I was going to hunt vampires and I knew without a doubt that she was going to become my enemy.

"No!" I screamed, as tears of helplessness fell down my face and I found myself hating my life. I wanted to die! I couldn't imagine hating my mother. No, this was not happening to me.

I fought the urges, the anger and the hatred that I felt towards myself. It was inevitable. I was going to phase, alone in the middle of the woods. I closed my eyes and felt my body transform into the heinous monster that lived inside me. I was letting the beast, the wolf in me take control of my emotions. It all happened fast. I looked down at my hands and saw black fur covering my paws. I was no longer human-Braxton. I was what I have been born to be.

I looked around and saw my clothes shredded into pieces around me. I growled loudly, there was no one to guide me through this. I was alone. A lone wolf that needed to learn to live on his own. I stood still, hoping to hear the thoughts of the other pack members, but there were none, just my own thoughts jumbled into a single thought, my mother.

It was drizzling, when I started to walked deeper into the forest. The soft calming sounds of the forest lulled me and I felt more at peace. I sauntered close to a stream and checked my reflection on the water. I could see a distorted image on the small stream. The rain drops created undulations on the water surface. I was black, just like the night. My green eyes were the only thing that gave my true identity away. I stepped on the water and continued on my way.

I walked for a few minutes when I heard her voice. Yes, it was my mother's voice followed by my father's baritone voice. They spoke in hush voice, but it was definitely them. I slowly made my way to them. The wind carried their scent and I couldn't smell the rancid and repugnant smell of vampire in her… it was a sweet scent. I smiled to myself and ran towards her. If she only knew the joy that her presence brought me. I had thought that I would hate her and that hatred would push me from her, but it was all a waste of time. My lovely mother looked even more beautiful in my eyes.

I ran to them, as I mentally screamed her name, but it came out like loud growls. My father immediately shielded her from me. He didn't recognize me. He stared menacingly at me. Mom fought him, but he ushered her away from me. Somehow, she knew who I was. Finally, Dad phased and heard my thoughts.

"Braxton?" he asked, his husky voice echoing in my head. I slowly nodded and laughed. "Son?"

"Yep, it's me, Dad." I said, my eyes averting from him and then to Mom. "I can't smell her," I whispered contently.

"You can't?" he asked confused. "When did you phase?"

"I'll tell you late," I said, my eyes focusing on my mother's beauty. "She's beautiful!" I said proudly. "Mom is really pretty."

"Isn't she?" Dad said. Images of meeting my mother for the first time popped into his head. Their wedding, the day that I was born and the day that he got the news that she'd been taken from her room after giving birth to Kyra. "She is the only woman that I'll ever love."

"Dad," I said softly, when I felt the intensity behind his thoughts. There was something deeper than love. I didn't know what love was. It was unknown to me. I mean, I did love my family, but the love that he felt for her was indescribable. "What is that emotion? It's too strong for me, why do you feel it towards Mom?"

That afternoon, after I phased for the first time, Dad explained to me what imprinting was. I still didn't understand the concept behind it. I only knew that it was strong and beautiful. It was strange at the same time, frightening and alluring. It was an emotion that contained such intensity that a person that have never experience it, didn't have the words to describe it.

Two years have passed since that day. In a way, being a wolf is not so bad. Yes, I was young and afraid of hurting the most important woman in my life. But thanks to destiny, I didn't. In fact, I felt capable of protecting her. I felt at peace knowing that my mother had my father and me to protect her.

Days after I phased for the first time, the Cullens left, but every now and then, Rose and Alice return to check up on my Mom. We moved to my Mom's apartment and after a few weeks, Seth begged my parents to move to a bigger house that he'd bought for all of us. He couldn't be away from Kyra. He had imprinted on her and he just couldn't stay away from her. So, after a lot of begging and pleading, all of us moved to a large house. Things were calm and peaceful. Mom homeschooled Kyra and me. We were a bit ahead of our classmates, but it was fun. We got to hang with our mother and make up for the lost time. Kyra adored Mom, but I had a feeling that I was Mom's favorite. She would stay in my room late at night and we would talk about trivial things and our future.

One night, Seth and Dad were working late. Kyra fell asleep on my Mom's lap and I was leaning my head on her shoulder as we watched television. It was a lazy Saturday, so we were allowed to stay up a bit late. I held a strand of Mom's hair when she turned to smile at me. I smiled back and kissed her cheek. I might have a Mom-complex, but who cares. She was my inspiration and for the last two years, all I have done was dote her with my love.

"Aren't you a bit old to play with my hair like that, Zeus." she said jestingly.

I shook my head and turned to the television. "Nah," I said, smiling. "I like your hair."

"I know," she said, patting my face with her cold hands. "Are you going with your father to Paul's house?"

"I doubt it," I shrugged. "I've nothing to do at La Push."

"Come on, son," she said softly. "La Push is your home and it's where your roots are. It's in your blood and you can't run away from it."

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered and sighed. "Besides, they don't like you and if they don't like you, I don't want to know anything about them."

"Son," she said. "You aren't that type of person. You are kind hearted and loving. Paul is still your Dad's good friend. If your Dad found a way to forgive them, why can't you?"

"I don't know,"

"Braxton Alexis," she said scolding. "You are going to go to Paul's house tomorrow with Kyra, Seth and your father and you're going to wish him a Happy Birthday, you got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said. She nodded and turned to face the television.

The next day, I woke up early to the smell of my favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, English toast and pancakes. I sat on my bed and growled. I could hear my parents making out in the kitchen. I pushed the mental thought out of my head and headed to the bathroom. I got dressed and went downstairs. Seth and Kyra were already eating and Mom and Dad were still kissing each other. They giggled happily and I felt like I was intruding on their private moment, except that it wasn't private.

"You should come," Dad said to Mom.

"I don't think so," she said, pulling away from him. "It's not right for me-"

"You're coming,"

An hour later, Seth, Kyra, Mom, Dad and me were on our way to La Push. I haven't been here for almost two years. We made it to the familiar yellow house. Uncle Mercury and Leah stepped outside to greet us. My cousin Leanna was waving happily at us. I waved back at her and groaned. I didn't want to be here. I really didn't mind being around my father's family. I just didn't one any of them talking about my mother. I opened the door and looked around. Seth and Kyra were already on their way to the backyard, where I could smell the delicious and alluring smell of BBQ. Dad was already out chatting with Mercury, Leah and Brady.

"Are you ready, Braxy?" Mom said, as she removed her sunglasses. I don't know why she was using them. It was cloudy and there was no sign of the sun anywhere. I shook my head and looked around. "I used to live here when I found out that I was pregnant with you."

"I know," I mumbled. I saw three little girls run out of the house, screaming happily. I could easily distinguish Sienna, Sarah and Sierra, Paul's daughter from the rest of the kids that ran outside the house. I sighed loudly, when I pushed myself out of the SUV. I could hear the whispering as soon as Mom and I stepped inside the house.

Paul, Jared and Sam were staring talking quietly, but stopped when they saw Mom. "Embry," Jared said angrily, as he daggers at Dad for bringing Mom along.

"Do you have a fucking problem?" I barked, as I quickly stood in front of Mom, shielding her with my body. Paul and Jared's eyes opened widely, when they saw me. I guess that they were surprised to see how tall and strong I'd grown over the last two years. "Mom are you alright?" I quickly asked, as I turned my head slightly to my mother.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. "It's alright, Braxton, I'm fine." she said softly. "Come, let's go outside,"

"Sure," I nodded, taking her hand in mine and glaring at my dad's friends. "We're going outside, Dad."

"Wait," Dad said, taking Mom away from me. "Your Mom has a right to be here,"

He bent down to kiss my mother's forehead and smiled lovingly at her.

"That's your kid?" Sam asked Dad. My father nodded and walked to where I stood, dragging my mother with him. "Damn, you're the only one that had a boy. Paul and Jared each had kids after you left La Push. Is it true that he's an Alpha?"

"Yeah," Dad said proudly. "That's why he couldn't hang around you and Jake. He is a good Alpha. He has all the characteristics of a leader." Dad patted my shoulder and smiled at me. There was so much pride in his eyes, that I felt elated. Mom smiled at me and took my hand in hers. "So, you guys had kids and were they girls?" he said, in a mocking tone.

"Yeah," Paul said proudly. "I had a little angel. Rachel," he yelled.

"Coming," I could hear Rachel call from another room. A few minutes later, Rachel came in, holding a little girl in her arms.

I couldn't look away from the toddler's eyes. "Dad, Mom," I whispered, holding on to my mother's arm. Something was happening to me. I looked around, but all the faces in the room became a blur and the only thing I could see was her. She giggled happily at me and extended her small, chubby hand for me to take it.

"Oh, fucks!" Jared cursed. "Rachel, give me my daughter!" he ordered, as he took the little girl that Rachel was holding.

"Embry," Jared said angrily. "Tell your boy to stay away from Laura for now. She's my little girl!"

So, her name was Laura. What a beautiful name. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. I felt happy and as if my life had a new meaning. It all made sense to me now. I finally understood that destiny had a way of writing on story and we just played along.


	31. A Good Thing

**Chapter 31: A Good Thing**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Hello! Well, I'm back and I'm happy to say that I've finished all my homework and got the house clean. I studied and now understand organic chemical reactions with ammonia and I'm proud of myself. Well, back to some basic questions. First, Laura is Jared's daughter, not Paul's. If you would have let me post this story, you would've known why Rachel's carrying the little girl. Another thing, this is a Embry and Madison imprint story. I wrote Braxton's POV, because I lost all my files and I didn't know where the hockey-pockey I wanted to get the story going. Another thing is, that I needed Braxton to imprint on Jared's daughter, as a way of reintegrating Madison to the pack. Well, here is the chapter. Enjoy and I really want insights on what should happen next, because I'm lost. So, freaking lost! HELP ME!

**A Good Thing**

_Embry's POV_

What can I say? I was happy that my son found his better half. This was really a great thing for all of us. It may not look like that too many, but for the optimist inside of me, it was a great sign that things were about to change. Braxton needed this. He was a great boy and he adored his family, but he really needed a distraction from his life. He didn't go to school, but was homeschooled by his mother. The only friends he had were a bunch of fifteen years old that got together to skateboard around the plaza of the town that we lived in. If he wasn't with his friends, he would spend time talking and joking with Seth, Kyra and me. The rest of his time would be following his mother around. He would protect her while she went to hunt for her food. He would help her around the house and he didn't mind staying with her, he adored her. He was still a young boy, stuck in the body of an eighteen years old. He had grown drastically and had gotten a lot taller, almost reaching my size. But he was still my little boy.

He needed something to that would help him want to look forward to a future. He was a responsible child, but he didn't want to go out and patrol around our town, just to make sure that there weren't vampires. He would phase just to go hunting with his mother and that was it.

He was like a lonely wolf, without a care in the world. I was proud of him, but at the same time, I was worried that my son was going to waste his life away. It wasn't healthy for the kid. He said that he was only a kid and that it was too much of a responsibility.

Collin and Brady would come over the house- since they were really good friends with Madison and Seth- and tell my boy that they first phased at thirteen and they took on the job to protect their people and they were proud of their Quileute roots. Braxton would nod his head and continue watching television.

Imprinting was a great thing for him. It gave him the opportunity to become more responsible and to worry about someone else that wasn't his mother, sister and me and concentrate on his future with Laura. The little girl had claimed his soul as hers and he would never leave her side. I was glad that it happened, because imprinting on Madison was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Also, through this imprinting, Madison had gained access to the pack-in an unorthodox matter- and they could see how truly wonderful she was.

I watched as Zeus let go of his mother's hand and took a step forward and stared at Laura. She smiled contently in her father's arms, as she stared at the stranger that stood in front of her.

"Hi," Braxton said softly, as he extended his hand to Laura, but she started to struggle and writhe in Jared's arms. "Can I carry her, please?"

Jared rolled his eyes and handed her to Braxton. "You do know how to carry a child, right?" Jared said annoyed.

"I think so," Braxton answered, as he took Laura in his arms and held her so securely that you might think that she was the most precious thing in the world. "She's beautiful!" he exclaimed, as he stared mesmerized at the beautiful little girl. "Dad, Mom," he said, as he turned to face us.

I looked down at Madison and noticed that she was tensed. Her eyes were focused on Braxton and not on Laura. There was something bothering her. She forced a smile and quickly let go of my hand and cleared her throat.

"I'm happy for you, son." she said, her tone of voice sounded strained.

I glanced at Jared, Paul and at Rachel. They were giving us curious stares. Braxton was so absorbed in his imprint, that he didn't notice his mother's reaction. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I wanted her to know that Braxton imprinting, didn't mean that he'd forgotten about us.

"Mommy," A tiny voice called from the inside of the house. Rachel smiled and rushed to the door.

"Here's our daughter, Paul." Rachel said, a wide smile on her lips. "Madison, this is our little girl…" she paused, as she stared at the little girl that followed after a very pregnant Leah. "Sabrina, this is Madison. She's an old friend of mine." she said proudly, lifting up her daughter. She was the exact replica of her mother.

"She's beautiful." Madison said honestly. "She looks so much like you and Sarah."

"Hi," Sabrina said, waving at Madison.

"She's a talker," Rachel said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Sometimes I don't understand her… but I know that she's talking to me."

Madison nodded and turned to Leah. "Hi, Leah," Madison said, smiling shyly at Leah. Leah growled and walked inside the house.

"I should go," Madison said, as she took a step away from me. She looked around and played with her hands nervously. "I knew that this was a mistake, Embry." she whispered to me.

"No," Rachel said sternly, putting her daughter on the floor. Sabrina rushed after Leah and came back to give Paul a big hug. "Come," she said with determination. "You are part of the wolf-girl's clan. Just ignore Leah. She's moody, her pregnancy is really affecting her." Rachel joked, as she took Madison's hand in hers. "Wow, vampires really are cold." she laughed.

"Ok," Madison turned around to look at me and I smiled at her. You could always count on Rachel to calm the tension in a room full of wolves. "I'll see you around, Embry."

When Madison left, Jared walked up to me and folded his arms over his chest. "So," Jared said to me, his eyes focused on his daughter and my son. "Why did you bring her?" he said in our Quileute dialect.

"Because she is my wife," I responded in Quileute, nonchalantly, taking one of Laura's hands and kissing it. She was a lovely little girl, with a dark brown hair and large, expressive eyes and the most gorgeous dimpled smiled that I've seen in my life. Braxton bounced her and she giggled and cooed contently. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes," he grunted. "What if she hurts my daughters?"

"She won't," Braxton answered, staring menacingly at Jared. "Mom is not like those vicious vampire. She's peaceful and loving."

"Calm down," I said to my son. "Go inside, alright."

Braxton grunted, but nodded. "Yes, sir." he said reluctantly.

"We don't want her in La Push," Jared said. "She might-"

"Too bad," I smiled. "She's welcome to come to la Push anytime she wants. In fact, I was thinking of moving here. You know, for my son's sake. He needs to be near his imprint, right, Jared?" I said sarcastically. "You do remember what Jacob said that day that we rescued Paul's daughter, right?"

"I know," he grumbled. "I was there,"

"Listen," I said, turning to Jared and Paul. "She's proven herself to be friendly and not harmful to our people. I think it's time that you start treating her with respect, especially you Paul. She saved your daughter from that bitch of Cheyenne. Did you ever thank her? No! And you Jared," I paused. "Our children are going to always want to be together. We have to compromise for their sake. You know how it is to be away from your imprint."

"I know," he said aggravated. "I know,"

"Good," I grinned. "I don't want you to forget that,"

I heard footfalls approaching the porch and looked at the doorway. Braxton stood there, his arms folded in annoyance, as he stared outside the door. "Dad," he said quietly, as he pointed at the red SUV that was approaching the house. "He's here."

"Who?" Paul asked curiously.

"Jake," Braxton said, as he pointed at the red Ford SUV that was pulling into the dirt driveway.

"What's wrong with Jake being here?" Jared asked.

"Braxton can't be around Jake or Sam," I said casually, as I stared at Nessie getting out of the passenger seat. She walked to the back door and pulled out her daughter Bleu Rose. The little girl waved at us and smiled happily at Braxton. He waved at her and went back to the house.

"Is that why you stay away from our pack?" Jared asked curiously.

"Yep," I said, shrugging. "He doesn't want to join any pack or create a pack of his own."

"I thought it was because of Madison," Paul added.

"That too," I sighed. "She didn't want to be close to La Push, because of the way you treating her," I stopped, pointing at Paul and Jared. "And because she doesn't want other boys turning into wolves in the middle of their recess break. Plus, Nessie and Madison are best friends and they like living close to each other."

I walked to Jake's SUV and helped him unload the packages that he'd brought. "What the hell is all this?"

"Leah and Mercury are short on cash, you know with the economy, so we bought them a crib for the baby." Nessie whispered.

"OH, that's bad." I said, as I carried one of the heavy boxes and followed after Jake. We walked into the house and up the stairs. I remembered the wonderful times that Madison and I had in this little house. We walked to the small room and placed the boxes on the floor.

"Thanks," Jake said contently. "How's your boy?"

"The same as always," I sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"No apparent reason, just thought I asked," he smiled.

"Well, he's the same," I paused and leaned against the wall. "He imprinted on Jared's daughter."

"Which one?" Jake asked, as he opened the box he'd carried inside the room.

"Laura,"

"She's a cutie," he grunted, as he pulled out the Styrofoam out of the box. "I hate Styrofoam. I really hate this shit."

"Well, I'll let you work," I laughed.

"Embry," he said. "Your son might be the next Alpha of the pack. I'm planning on retiring soon."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused. "He's not a descendant of Ephraim Black. He's from the Uley line. That's not how it works. You might have a son in the future an-"

"Nessie can't have any more children." he said sadly. "According to Carlisle, she's reached maturity and- well, she can't have any more kids."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright," he laughed heartedly. "I can't complain. We have B, and she is a handful."

"I bet," I said, staring down at him. "I'm going to go and check on my wife."

"OK," he said, as he sat on the floor. "I'm going to be here… putting together the crib. You might want to send one of those lazy butts in here to help me with this fucking shit,"

I nodded and walked out of the room. I went to the kitchen and saw Nessie bringing in more food. She turned around and smiled at me and went outside.

"Hey," I heard Brady said, when I stepped in to the front porch. "I was angry at Seth for kissing Eva and that's when I phased." he chuckled, as he took a sip of his cold beer. "Those were good times."

"I still don't want to patrol with anyone," Braxton said, as he looked down at his hands. "I don't want to be a leader. I don't have the right stuff."

"But it's in your nature," Brady said, patting my boy's shoulder. "You can't turn your back on who you are. You might be the next leader of the pack. Sam is retired and I think that Jake is retiring soon. Well, that's what Billy told us the other day..."

"Are you still hung up on Eva Masterson? I only kissed her because she asked me to." Seth asked, as he carried his niece Tabitha Ferreira. "You won't let it go, Brade?"

"Who's Eva Masterson?" Kyra asked from the doorway, her tiny hands on her hip. "And why did you kiss her Seth?"

"Kyra," Seth said nervously, as he looked down at my pint-size daughter. "Angel-"

"I want to see how this is going to turn," Paul muttered, as he stood beside me. He was laughing hard at the sight of a jealous and angry Kyra.

"Sweetie," I said, walking up to my seven year old daughter and scooping her in my arms. "What have I told you about interrupting adult's conversations?"

"That it's rude," she said, her eyes narrowed in to slits as she stared at Seth.

"Extremely rude," I said to her.

"But," she complained and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Next time say excuse me at least,"

"OK, Dad," she said, smiling at me. "I will, I promise."

"Go play with your friends," I said, as I placed on the floor.

"Bleu Rose," Kyra said, when she saw her good friend running after Sierra, Sienna and Sarah. "Wait for me,"

"Kyra," Bleu smiled. "Hurry!"

Kyra ran to her friend and they hugged and started talking about the new cartoons that came out on television. Nessie was carrying a large tray of finger foods inside the house and stopped to wave a quick hello to the guys.

"Where's Madison?" she asked curiously.

"With the girls, I presume." Paul said, shrugging.

"Good," she smiled, before walking inside the house. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Hey, guys!" Jake said, as he stepped outside the house.

"What's up, Jake?" I said, nodding at my friend.

"Everything good, just thought I get someone to help me put the baby crib together, that's all." he said, bobbing his head and looking at me. "I guess that Embry forgot." he laughed.

"My bad, Jake," I chortled and walked to where my son stood. He was looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Jake.

"How are you, Zeus?"

"Good, and you, Jacob?" Braxton shrugged.

"Great," Jake smiled.

"Um, can I go inside?" Braxton turned to asked me. I nodded and watched him leave.

"Well," Jake mused, as he watched my son leave the porch. "Isn't it funny that Zeus imprinted on your daughter, Jared?"

"What do you mean by that?" Jared said in irritation. "What's so funny about that?"

"Your daughter's mother-in-law is going to be Madison!" he teased.

"Suck a dick, asshole!" Jared said annoyed.

"I would, but I can't reach mine." Jake jested.

"Hey, watch your language, idiot, the kids might hear you." Sam said, as he joined our conversation.

"Daddy," Kyra whispered, when she ran into the porch. She was holding Laura's hand and smiling at me.

"Yes, Kyra?"

"Dad," she paused, grabbing Laura's hand in hers. "Mommy wanted me to tell you that she's going to go for a walk with Uncle Mercury." Kyra said. "They are going to talk."

"Thank you," I said, bending down to kiss my daughter and picked up Laura. "Where's your brother?"

"Helping Rachel, Emily, Kim and Nessie with the grill." Kyra said, reaching for Laura's chubby leg. "He's mad, because he has to help and I get to hold Laura." she giggled.

"She's cute," I said, averting my eyes to Jared. He smiled proudly at his daughter.

"Yeah, my girls are my life."

"Where's Tamara?" I asked, as I looked at the group of little girls that ran around the front yard. "I've not seen her since we got here."

"She's with Collin,"

"Did he imprint on her?" I asked confused.

"No," Jared said relieved. "One daughter with an imprint is enough. She wanted to go to the beach and collect sea shells. He was the only wolf available."

"Tell me about it," I said, looking at Kyra. She smiled at me and motioned me to put down her new little friend. "Here, take care of her and don't be bossing the other children or Seth around, do you hear me?"

"Yes. I won't, I promise." she laughed, taking Laura's chubby hand in hers. "I'm going back to the house. I want to play with Tabitha and Seth. Bye, Paul, Uncle Jake and Jared."

"Bye, kiddo," Jared said, as he waved at them. Laura stopped walking and turned to her dad and rushed to his side. He smiled at her and I knew that he was thinking that at least his little girl still loved him. It wasn't so difficult to have a wolf imprint on your daughter. If you had patience, then you were all set. After Kyra took Laura inside the house, the guys and I talked for a while, until the sky began to darken and it began to drizzle. Leah waddled outside the porch and looked around the perimeter nervously. She caressed her growing stomach and sighed.

Mercury and Madison weren't back from their walk. She glared at me and then at the horizon. "When is your wife bringing my husband?" Leah said acrimoniously.

"My wife has a name," I snapped. "Why do you ask?"

"They aren't back yet! What if something happened to him?" Leah hissed. "If she does something to my-"

"Leah," I barked. "She won't hurt her brother. Madison is not like that."

"She better," Leah threatened. "Why did you bring her?"

"Because she's a right to meet her niece and see her brother! And because Mercury asked me to bring her."

"Mercury?"

"Yes, your husband. The father of your children, that Mercury Ferreira that has a sister that happens to be my wife, Leah." I said sarcastically.

"I- ugh! H-He didn't tell me," she stuttered.

"Why would he?" Jared laughed. "The guy is petrified of you. His probably afraid that you're going to eat him!"

Paul and Jake laughed, causing Leah to growled and return inside the house. I turned around to watch the rain fall. It was strange that they weren't back. They had been gone for over a few hours. I knew that Madison would call me if anything bad happened, but that didn't stop me from worrying.

It was time to eat, when Madison and Mercury came back. They were smiling happily, as they held hands. I was glad that my wife had a chance to speak to her brother. Dinner was delicious and I enjoyed the company of my brothers. They were still a bit hesitant to accept my wife, but their wives already loved her. It was all thanks to Rachel's ability to bring out the best in people. Hopefully, having Braxton imprint on Laura, was going to be a good thing.

AN2: Well, what do you think? Do you like it? For those that don't remember the names of the little girls. Tabitha (she's 2) is Mercury's and Leah's daughter. Leah is pregnant and Sabrina ( she is 2 and is Paul's and Rachel's youngest daughter) follows Leah around, because she is having a boy and in the future, he might imprint on her. The other names of Paul's and Rachel's daughters' names are: Sarah she's 7, Sienna 5, Sierra 3. Sam and Emily have twin daughters- Emmalynn and Jenna (they're 7). Jared's and Kim's daughters are: Tamara 6 1/2 and Laura 2. Jake and Nessie have only Bleu Rose 6. I hope that that clears a lot of your confusion. Oh and yeah, Braxton is the only boy so far, of course.


	32. Where from Here?

**Chapter 32: Where from Here?**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Hi! How are you doing? I've been doing good! I hope that this chapter was acceptable. I wrote it as a bonus chapter, because I didn't know what to write. I did want to make Mercury and Madison talk for a bit. It's my way of letting you know how the rest of Madison's family is doing. I hope that it was good. Let me know and review.

**Bonus Chapter:**

**Where do we go from here?**

_Madison's POV_

I stared blankly at the little girl that had stolen my son from me. She may not be aware of it, but she'd taken my last scraps of hope with her. I'd given up on the idea of having Kyra live forever with me. I knew that there was a dim chance of having her turn into a werewolf, just like Leah. According to Seth and Embry, a female werewolf had never happened in the history of the Quileute tribes. I lost all hope, but the need to believe that at least my son would remain with me was a comforting thought. Now, I felt like a leaf being tossed into the winds of despair.

I didn't know what I was feeling- it was a mixture of emotions that were new to me... The only emotion that I could identify was loss, as the heat of my right hand left me. Braxton Alexis Call was letting go of my hand to take hers. I felt loss, anger, sadness- but at the same time, I felt blessed. He was doing the right thing by following his heart. His heart and Laura's heart would forever be joined. She would love him with the same intensity that I loved him. She would make him happy.

"Hi," Braxton said softly, as he extended his hand to Laura. She giggled softly and as he moved closer, she began to fuss and struggle to get closer to my son. Jared's face was a mixture of sadness and annoyance. So, he was feeling the same thing as me? He probably felt like he'd lost his daughter. I knew the feeling, because in a way, I felt like I'd lost my little boy too. "Can I carry her, please?" Braxton asked, his eyes never leaving the little girl.

Jared hesitated to put his little girl on Braxton's hand. "You do know how to carry a child, right?" he said exasperated.

"I think so," Braxton answered, taking the little girl in his arms. "She's beautiful!" he exclaimed proudly, causing Jared to smile at the comment. There was pride on both of their faces. Laura was a beautiful little girl. Her hair was short, but so glossy under the gray sky. Her smile was contagious, except I felt like there was nothing to smile about. Braxton lifted her up close to his face and turned to us and smiled. "Dad, Mom," he said.

I was still glaring at Jared and at the scene displayed before my eyes. If I had the ability to cry, I would have done so already. The pain was tenfold and I couldn't help but feel like I was in mourning for the future that I had envision and loved.

"I'm happy for you, son." I said through clenched teeth. Was I happy? No, I wasn't! I was not content. I didn't feel the happiness that I should be feeling. No, I was dejected. I was so desolated that I felt selfish. I knew that it was wrong to feel so discontent, when I should be wishing my children happiness. I didn't want to share Kyra or Braxton with anyone. They were mine!. They were still kids and yet, they already found their soul mates. I swallowed my selfishness. I hated my life and I hated destiny. It was cruel to take my children away from me! Once again, my time was cut short from them. Destiny had something against me. It didn't want me to live a lifetime of joy with my family. It was always taking useful time away from them.

I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders. I leaned my back against Embry's broad chest and let the heat of his body engulf me. I closed my eyes and pictured an eternity without my children. I felt the bitter taste of sadness in my mouth. I hated this. I was so insecure and self-deprecating! I should be happy. I looked up and found Embry staring quizzically at me. I forced a smile, when his warm lips touched my cheek and forehead. This always felt good. He always felt right and secure: just like a security blanket. Maybe he was the only constant thing in my life? Perhaps, the only thing that I ever called mine, was Embry. I was lost in my thoughts and the feel of Embry's arms that I didn't notice a small version of Rachel appear in front of me.

"Mommy," a little girl said.

"Here's our daughter, Paul." Rachel said, smiling widely. "Madison, this is our little girl…" she paused, averting her eyes at a tiny replica of her. The little girl was following a pregnant Leah. I couldn't help smile at the thought of knowing that my brother was having a child. He always wanted kids; at least, that is what I remember of him. He always wanted to have a large family, a family that he would love and care for. He didn't want to be like dad. He wanted to be there for his children. His family was always going to come first. I knew that he was going to accomplish it! Mercury was always my favorite brother. He was always shy and he was a little eccentric, but hopefully, fatherhood was good on him. "Sabrina, this is Madison. She's an old friend of mine." Rachel said proudly, lifting up her daughter. She was the exact replica of her mother.

"She's beautiful." I said, looking from Sabrina and then at Rachel. "She looks so much like you and Sarah."

"Hi," Sabrina said contently, waving at Madison.

"She's a talker," Rachel said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Sometimes I don't understand her… but I know that she's talking to me."

I turned my attention to Leah. She stood far away from us, her nose wrinkled, as she stared outside. "Hi, Leah," I said, smiling timidly. Leah growled and walked inside the house, making me feel once again unwelcome.

I didn't like feeling this way. I wanted to run, to cry and just vanish in my defective, damaged and imperfect existence. "I should go," I said, turning to Embry. "I knew that this was a mistake, Embry." I whispered to my husband.

His lips pursed in to a frown. I was determined to leave. But Rachel wouldn't let me. "No," she said sternly, putting her daughter on the floor. Sabrina rushed after Leah and came back shortly to give Paul a big hug. "Come," Rachel said, walking towards the front the door. "You are part of the wolf-girl's clan. Just ignore Leah. She's moody; her pregnancy is really affecting her." Rachel joked, as she took my hand in hers and steered me inside the somewhat familiar yellow house. "Wow, vampires really are cold." she laughed.

I smiled too. I felt small, like a child that was lost for many years and was finally found. I felt the nostalgic feeling of once having this amazing life, full of warmth and love… but I never did. My childhood was a lonely existence. My mother left me when I was a little girl, my father immersed himself in his work. My brothers had a life of their own; all I had was the hope, the need to feel that I was worth it.

I swallowed hard, when I felt the room grow quieter. I had followed Rachel into the tiny yellow house and stopped by the familiar kitchen. It was painted a soft yellow, making the soft light of the lamp dance gently on the walls. I sighed; the sweet smell of children, love, and happiness invaded my nostrils. I felt like I belonged. The lively laughter and chatter dimmed, when a tall figure, with mocha skin entered the backdoor. He stood beside Leah and he held in his arms a little girl.

"Madison," he whispered, his eyes filling with unshed tears, as he took a step forward, but stopped, when his wife placed a caring hand on his arm. "Madison Love Ferreira, is that you?"

"Mercury Alexis," I whispered dejectedly. I looked around the faces in the room, as they stared at us quizzically. "How are you?"

"I've been better," he mumbled, the corner of his lips curving into a ghost of a smile. "And you?"

"Great," I said, looking down at my hand. "I should leave," I said, standing up from the chair I had been sitting for the last twenty minutes.

"No," Mercury said, as he placed the little girl on the floor. Leah quickly ambled towards the girl and held her hand. I could feel the eyes focused on me. "Why would you leave your own house?"

"It's not my house anymore." I said forcing a smile. "I would never take this house from your family, Mercy."

"I know," he laughed gingerly. "I meant to say that you shouldn't leave, my house is your house. Everything that Leah and I own is also part yours."

"No," I mustered. "I d-"

"Love," he said, taking a step closer to where I stood. "I know that I have ignored you for the last two years. I'm sorry," he said dejectedly. "I have my reasons, but- you left us to believe that you were dead. Mom and I, we even made an improvised tombstone for you. We thought that you were dead,"

"Look," I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation. "I don't think that I will ever have the strength to repeat myself all over again, Mercury. I've told you and Mom that I was sorry that I didn't tell you that I was alive. I had my reason," I snapped. "I don't, ugh; I don't really feel like explaining myself constantly about my decisions. I got to go,"

"Wait," he said annoyed, as he grabbed my arm and spun me to him. "Listen, please, I want to apologize to you. I want to talk to you- to my sister, I want to talk to my sister. I want to know you again. I want to have the relationship that we never had."

"Why now?"

"Mommy," Kyra called as she entered the kitchen and walked up to me. She looked from Mercury and then at me. She smiled understandingly and hugged me. "Can I go to the beach with Seth?"

"Hold on, sweetie," I said, taking her hand in mine. I looked up at Mercury and motioned him to continue.

"Because," he paused, as he ran his knuckles over my daughter's cheek. "I'm not getting any younger. Plus, I have a family and I see how important family really is. Our children are growing and I want Tabitha and our unborn son to get to know his family. I missed you, the children- I honestly thought that I lost my only sister, my little sister- Micah, Manuel, Marcus and Miguel- we all suffered your absent."

"I," I stopped and looked at him. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much sadness." I said dejectedly. Kyra gave my hand a gentle squeeze and offered me a radiant smile. She knew how to brighten anyone's day. Her perfect unruly hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and she was dressed in spring clothes. She was my treasure and I didn't want her to see me sad. I smiled bravely at her and then turned to my brother. "But if you want me to here in your house, then I'll oblige. I just-"

"I know," he laughed nervously. "Do you want to go for a walk? We could talk without the interruption of the kids."

"Um, are you sure?" I asked skeptically. "I don't want Leah to-"

"Leah knows that I need to speak to my sister," he said, turning to stare lovingly at his wife, who was sitting next to Kim.

"Ok, then," I said bashfully. I knelt in front of my daughter and took her hands in mine. "Angel, can you do Mommy a favor?"

"Yes," Kyra said in a singsong voice. "Anything for you, Mommy."

"I love you, princess." I said, hugging my daughter and kissing her forehead. "Can you tell Daddy that I'm going on a walk with your Uncle Mercury?"

"Braxton," Emily called, as she walked to the kitchen doorway. "Can you help me, please?"

Braxton came into the kitchen holding Laura in his arms. "Yes, what is it that you need, Emily?" he asked politely.

"Can you reach me the salt and the other spices, please?" Emily asked, as she took Laura from his hands. He hesitated a bit, but forced a smile. I felt my heart sink to my chest. I'd love my son.

Emily placed Laura on the floor and I watched as the little girl ran to her mother's arm. Kim lifted her on her lap and bathed her with kisses. Yes, I felt envious of that simple display of maternal love. I'd missed that with my Kyra. I didn't get to see her give her first step. I didn't hear her say her first words. I missed on her many first and I missed seeing my son grow. I didn't take life for granted anymore. I took each day with such joy that it was sickening.

"Mom," Kyra said, as she framed my face in her hands and smiled at me. "I love you. I love you very much."

I hugged my daughter and kissed the top of her head, as I stood up. "I love you too, Kiki. Now," I smiled. "Got tell your dad that I'm going for a walk with your Uncle, alright?"

"Sure," Kyra nodded, as she skipped out of the kitchen into the living room.

"She's a pretty little girl," Rachel said from the dining table. "She gets along with everyone."

"Yeah," I marveled. "She's a handful though, but lovely nonetheless." I said, as my eyes followed my daughter.

"She's a pain in the butt, isn't she, Mom?" Braxton chuckled as he placed the salt and spice bottles on the counter and walked up to me.

"She's not," I said, playfully smacking my son on his arm. "You are impossible, Brax."

"Mom," he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Go with Merc, you have a lot to talk about." he said, hugging me and kissing my cheek again. "Go, Mom,"

"Down," Laura said loudly, catching Braxton's attention. Kim placed her on the floor and she ran out of the kitchen behind Kyra.

"Go after her," I whispered, winking at him. I looked at him and smiled tenderly as he rushed after his imprint. I still had my little boy. I turned around and saw Kyra stopped in the middle of the living room and talked briefly with Seth and then took a little girl's hand and together they skipped.

"Should we go now?" Mercury asked, extending his hand for me to take it. I nodded and handed him my hand. "Geez, Mad, you always had cold hands, but now- wow." he laughed.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah," I said. We walked towards the door, but he stopped. He let go of my hand and ambled to his wife and kissed her softly on the lips and promised her that everything was going to be fine.

"I trust my sister, Leah," he said gently, as he kissed her one last time on the lips. "Will you be alright?" he asked. Leah nodded and reluctantly let go of her hand.

I couldn't blame her. She was worried for him. I was glad that my brother had someone to love and that loved him. I didn't care if it was only because Leah had imprinted on him. Living life alone was merciless. He needed someone to share his life with and I knew that destiny chose Leah for a reason. I really didn't know why, but it did!

I smiled, a bit content, when I remembered that Embry was mine. We loved each other with the most selfless, kindest, truest and purest kind of love. I wished that everyone had that type of love.

I stared at Mercury and Leah and I didn't envy them. I had that shared the same kind of love with my husband. Embry was constantly telling me how important and lovely I was to him. There was never a day that I didn't hear from him, or the kids or even my friend Seth, Collin and Brady that they didn't appreciate me. I felt love by the people that I cared about. Maybe life was not measured by the big accomplishments, but by the small details.

Ten minutes later, Mercury and I were walking down the shoreline, as the wind blew softly against the waves, making them rise and wash against the shore.

"I like La Push," Mercury mumbled contently, as he shrugged, kicking seashells with the tip of his shoe. "I came here looking for a way to get away from Chicago. Away from Micah, he really was getting on my nerves… I never knew that I was going to find love in this part of the world."

"Yeah," I laughed softly. "I found my share of happiness too."

He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed inwardly. "Are you happy?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Are you happy? I heard from Seth that you are happy. I wanted to know if that was true."

"It's true," I smiled. "I'm happy. My happiness would be completed if Mom would at least talk to me." I said slowly. "But I am happy."

"Give her time,"

"That, Merc, I have. I have an eternity and so does she." I said casually, as I smiled widely at him.

"Is it scary to know that nothing can kill you? Aren't you scared that you will outlive your father, brothers, son, and daughter? Is it scary?" he asked, staring at me inquisitively.

"Is so frightening," I said, offering him a sincere smile.

"I bet," he shrugged. "At least you didn't give up your immortality to be with an insignificant person like me." he added sadly.

"Leah?"

"Yeah," he paused and cleared his throat. "She could live forever, yet she chose to live and grow old with me. Is that even fair? Do you think that my wife is crazy?"

"No," I laughed. "She's in love with you. She chose to follow her heart and that's not crazy. That's amazing, Merc."

"You always followed yours, Mad," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "It led you here, to La Push. It got you away from that cold mansion, we called home. You fell in love. You had two amazing children and-"

"Yes, it did. It got me further away from Dad. My mistakes will always outweigh the good that I've done in the eyes of Dad. I wish I could go back in time and maybe find a way to mend the broken bridges. Set things right between us- Maybe, if I was more, intelligent, I would've found a way to talk to him. Maybe Dad-"

Mercury shook his head. "He's only thinking of providing a safe home for us, that he lost his way. He pushed all his children away from him… But now, he's a very sick man, Madison. Mark doesn't think that he'll make it to the end of the year."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, he suffered a heart attack a few weeks ago and he's still recovering. He's weak and his new wife left him,"

"Wife?" I asked. "Damn, I don't know shit about my family." I laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, she left dad after an argument. She hated how dad worked so hard. She felt ignored and doesn't it sound familiar?" he paused, raking his fingers through his hair as he drew a deep breath. "They had a daughter, but she left her in the care of father- but Micah is the one that takes care of her after dad had the heart attack." he said, looking at the direction of the trees.

"I-we have a little sister and Micah is her father figure? Shit, she's gonna be fucked up isn't she?"

"Yeah, we do have a sister." he acknowledged. "Her name is Melody. She's a pretty little girl. She's about four years old. I met her last year and she cried when Leah and I left. She loved Tabitha. She wanted to dress my daughter all the time. She asked us to bring her with us… But, trust me; Micah is a doting brother to that little girl,"

"Oh, poor thing! Being raised by Micah must be hell." I laughed bitterly.

"No, Micah changed a lot." he said inclining his head to look down at the wet sand. "Micah felt responsible for your disappearance. He is-"

"Trying to mend his past mistakes?" I finished.

"Yes, something like that," he chortled. "Micah and Tom are a couple now."

"No!" I laughed heartedly. "So, our brother is-"

"Yeah, he is. I always knew it, but two years ago, those two announced that they were getting married in California. Dad was devastated. He couldn't believe that his son, Micah was a homosexual."

"I- wow!" I said. I didn't have words to describe how I felt.

"They wanted to take advantage of that same-sex marriage laws that they had passed in California. It was a pretty wedding. Leah and I went. I invited Embry, but he couldn't make it, because Kyra was sick and he just couldn't leave her behind."

"He's a great father," I said proudly.

"The best for your children." Mercury said, as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Your kids are lucky to have him as their father. He defended them with such strength and might. I'm proud to say that your husband in a great guy."

"He is," I said softly, as I sat on the sand and stared at the beautiful horizon. I could see the sun hiding behind the clouds. The golden and orange hues displayed on the firmament reminded me of lost days of my past. "I'm sorry that I was not there to see you get married."

"It was in Las Vega, Mad, no one went. It was Leah, Elvis and me." he jested. "It was an impromptu wedding."

"You, spontaneous?" I laughed.

"Leah was the one that came up with the idea." he blushed.

"Leah? I can't fathom that idea, though."

"Yeah, we were together for almost eight years and then suddenly, she wasn't feeling good. We thought it was common stomach flu, but then we went to after she continued getting dizzy and vomiting. The doctor told us that she was four months pregnant with Tabitha. She was the one that suggested that we get married before the baby was due. We drove there and had a great time!"

"How nice,"

"We had Tabitha Love Ferreira five months after and I swear to you, Mad, she is the best thing that has happened to me," he said proudly.

"Love?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I always thought that you hated my name." He shook his head and I sighed. "I like her name, though,"

"I like it too," he chuckled. "I wanted a name that started with the letter M, but Leah said that there were enough names starting with M in my family."

"That's true," I cackled. "Mercy, how are-"

"Our brothers?" he finished.

"Tell me about them," I said, giving him a sidelong glare. "What are their names, I really can't remember them that well,"

"Did you forget a lot of things?"

"Yes, but not you, Embry, Mom, the kids or that I had an arsenal of brothers," I laughed softly. "I remember certain things, but they are sort of distorted. Almost like there is a thick curtain or a cloud of smoke blocking me from seeing my past human memories."

"Oh," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Mom said that she saw you, but she was too angry to even look at you. She also said that you forgot a great deal of your life."

"I did,"

"I am really sorry," he said sadly. "I wanted to see you sooner, but I was afraid. Can you forgive your brother for being a coward?" he asked dejectedly.

"Afraid of what? That I was going to drink your blood?" I laughed sarcastically.

"I have a daughter, Love; I have to think of her wellbeing," he said seriously.

"I know," I said gravely. "I'm not mad at you for that. I know that we all cope differently with life. I thought that being a way from my family for five years was necessary. I did it thinking of my children, Mercy. I didn't want to be unable to control myself around them. I did it, because I loved them so much and I wanted to give them a safe life."

"I'm glad," he said, stopping to look at the horizon. "I am so glad that you are with us. I promise to be more involved in your life. I have been thinking lately how fast life passed us by. I remember Braxton being a small child and now, wow, he's a man."

"Those are his wolf genes, Mercy," I said, bending down to pick up a blue seashell. "I feel responsible for being the cause of his rapid physical change. You know that the gene is past down from father to son, right?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Leah told me that."

"I am the reason that he phased two years ago. At least he doesn't hate me for it. He's a kindhearted boy. I'm proud of being his mother." I said proudly.

"I bet,"

"Mercy," I said, tossing the seashell from one hand to the other.

"Yeah,"

"Does, um, dad know my children?" I asked, not meeting his gaze.

"He knows that you had two, but- he was hurt when he found out that you were pregnant. He had hopes for you. He wanted you to go to college. You always talked about going to England to become a journalist. He even had a savings account in your name…"

"I- wow- I really let a lot of people down. I'm sorry if I let you down. I'll live the rest of whatever time I have left-which is a long time- expressing how regretful I am,"

"Shut up," he said, smacking my arm playfully. "We can't live like that, Madison. We have to let go. When you let go of the things that are holding you down, you'll feel so much free. Your life will be more enjoyable and you'll see that love can save even the most hopeless souls."

"You are such a hippy!" I said mischievously.

We talked longer, but it began to drizzle and I knew that Leah was going to be worried about her husband. On our way back, he told me about his life with Leah and how blessed he was. I listened to him speak and for once, I felt at ease, peaceful to be with my brother.


	33. Changes, II

**Chapter 33: Changes, II**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Well, here is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy. This story is coming to an end soon. I hope that you like it. It's hard to write, because I'm not feeling this story anymore. Enjoy and take care. Happy Weekend.

**Changes**

_Embry's POV_

It was good to know that little by little things were getting better. I was happy with the turn my life had taken. The day after Braxton imprinted on Laura, he decided to run patrols around her house. He would tell us that it was his way of contributing to protect the La Push society, but we knew exactly what the reason behind his decision was. It was to be closer to Laura. It was the need to know that she was fine and well taken care of. Those wolves that had imprinted knew how important it was to be everything our soul mates needed.

"_Dad,"_ Braxton said, as we ran through the forest, patrolling.

"_Yep,"_

"_I wanted to say thank you for being my father_," he said shyly. Images of us playing and goofing around began to pop into his head. His thoughts were streaming, as we ran. The kid was a grateful child. He thanked me for being his anchor when times were rough. He thanked his mother for coming back and he thanked the world for giving him Laura. She was his reason to live, to breath and love.

"_You are welcome,"_ I said contently.

Months went by and Sam completely retired from being the Beta of the pack. He wanted to dedicate his time with his family. He was still young-looking and people around the Rez were wondering why he still remained youthful. Jake also retired from his position as Alpha. He also wanted to spend time with his family. Nessie wanted to be with her family and Blue Rose wanted be closer to her Aunts Alice and Rose. They were scheduled to move to Canada by the end of the summer.

"Embry," Jake said one afternoon that Braxton and I were visiting Paul's house.

"Yea," I answered.

"Let's go outside. I wanted to speak to you about something important," he said seriously.

"Sure," I said, getting up from the chair and looked at my son. He smiled at me and turned to watch the football game that was on the television. We walked out of Paul's living room. I walked to the kitchen and got two beers out and we walked the front porch.

"Here," I said, handing him a bottle.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. He opened the cap with his hand and jugged down half of the liquid. "Em, I've noticed how your son has grown in the past few months. He's slightly taller than you."

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly, as I walked to the back porch balustrade and leaned against it. "What about him?"

"Sam and I were talking the other day," he paused and kicked one of Paul's daughter's toys away from him. "Sam's retired and I'm planning on retiring by the end of the summer and I was thinking- Not thinking, suggesting- that we make your son become the next Alpha of the pack. I've talked to the tribe's council and they all agree. We also had a meeting with the pack and they were all in agreement. I would've put Jared or Paul as Alpha, but let's be honest, they are already talking about retiring so they can settle down and raise their kids. Seth, Collin and Brady suggested that we make him the next leader. I think that he has the strength, stamina and dedication to become the next Alpha."

"You really think that the can be a leader?"

"No doubt about it," he smiled. "He's your son! He was born to be a leader and have others followed after him. Look at the way that the others follow him without a second thought. It's in his blood."

"I thought that-" I stopped and took a sip of the bitter drink. "He isn't a Ephraim Black descendent, Jake,"

"It doesn't matter," Jake shrugged and laughed smugly. "He's going to be the next Alpha. I can't provide any sons to pass down the responsibility of becoming an Alpha. I already told you that Nessie and I-we can't have any more children. Paul definitely won't have any boys. He has four girls and Rachel already closed factory-well, she made Paul have a vasectomy so they wouldn't have any more kids. Rebecca, she is married to Samoan and her children won't have the gene in them to become the next Alpha. The pack members they don't have it in them to be the next leader, Embry. Your son is it! He's what the pack needs and I know that he'll do a great job..."

"I know," I said, smiling proudly. "I'm just worried. He is so young. There are many things that he has to know and learn,"

"We can help him, Em," Jake chuckled. "I know that he'll be a great leader and he'll have the best teachers to guide him into becoming the best."

"Thanks," I grinned, turning to look at Jake. We drank the rest of our beer in silence and returned shortly to the football game.

Jake, Jared, Paul and I began to train my son about how to be a protector of La Push. It was hard on Braxton being around Jake, since they both had the Alpha gene, but they worked around their difference, and somehow we accomplished the task to teach Braxton everything he needed to know to become the next Alpha of the La Push werewolves.

I always knew that my son was a leader. It was strange, but all the things came to him naturally. He was by far, no offense, better than Sam. He didn't impose on others, but he made sure that things were done correctly. He wasn't forceful, arrogant and-well, he was a bit intimidating- but Braxton was always open to constructive criticism and he listened to any suggestion that would help bring out the best in the pack. He was always grateful for the things that happened in his life. I was a proud father. My child had exceeded my and everyone else's expectations in so many ways! I was proud of him. I always had a smug smile on my lips whenever my son entered a room. He was my pride and joy and he knew it. He knew that he'd made his old man proud!

We still lived an hour away from La Push, but Braxton always found a way to be near his imprint. Madison at first didn't like the fact that her son was away from her for such long periods, but she accepted her son's faith. He couldn't be kept away from his imprint. Braxton was always trying to bring Madison along with him, but she kept her distance from La Push and only went there when it was necessary.

She didn't want any other young boy or girl to turn into a werewolf, because of her. But Braxton, Rachel, Kim, Emily and Mercury found a way make her come back to La Push. At first, they were silly request, like inviting her over for a picnic, even though, they knew she didn't eat human food. Then the request were more formal, like birthday parties, baby showers, anniversaries and things that friends do together. Emily was the first one that included Madison in her get-togethers. She also invited Madison to chat with her while Sam was away working. They would go shopping at the mall and they would come and visit us at least twice a month and Madison did enjoy her newfound friendship with Emily. Madison always took Kyra with her whenever she went out with the girl. Our daughter was her anchor in so many ways.

Emmalynn and Jenna, Sam's and Emily's twin girls became fast friends with Kyra and were always inviting her to have sleepovers or to just to come over their house to play. Madison would then get stuck with the wolf-girls and enjoy each other's company. Kim and Madison established an amicable friendship due to our children's imprint.

Laura and Braxton's imprint had been the factor in bringing the pack together. Although, I knew that Jared didn't like the fact that his little girl was going to have a vampire for a mother-in-law, but in time he accepted it. He also began to like Braxton. Who didn't like my son? He was like a radiant sun that shone brightly even through the dark clouds.

"Dude," Jared said to me on the day of Laura's third birthday. "I'm glad that your son imprinted on my kid."

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused, as I sipped of my Kool-Aid drink. "Last time you said that it was a punishment from god." I laughed smugly.

He chuckled and ran his hand over his hair. "I know. I'm sorry about all the nonsense I said in the past. I also wanted to apologize for what I've said to you and your wife. It was uncalled for, I-" he paused, when his Sierra, Paul's daughter ran in front of us and waved happily.

"Hi, Unca Embry and Unca Jar," she giggled happily and ran after the rest of the kids.

"Oh, I take your apology, but you still have to apologize to Madison." I said nonchalant, waving back at the little girl.

"I know," Jared said remorseful. "I did, but she thought I was joking and left with Kim and the kids." He leaned against the wall and looked down at his hands.

"Where did they go?"

"They went to the beach, if I ain't mistaken."

"Oh," I said worriedly. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

He shrugged and sighed. "Listen," Jared paused and chuckled. "I really take back all the shit that I said to you and your family. Madison has proven herself in my eyes and in the eyes of the pack. We've seen how caring and kind she is to my family. I'm glad that she is interested in my daughter's wellbeing and I-" he said, gulping.

I patted his shoulder and nodded. "I get you man, I get you. There's no need to bring back the past." I said, nodding my head contently. We continued talking and laughing, when the piercing sounds of a child crying caught our attention.

I looked at the backyard and saw Laura running after Braxton happily. Her chubby legs carried her across the grass as she tried to catch her friend.

"I hope he makes her smile all the time," Jared said, punching my arm playfully, before he returned to the kitchen.

"I hope that too,"

Laura couldn't live without her Braxton and he couldn't live without his little imprint. They enjoyed each other's company and in a way, Braxton imprinting on Jared's daughter was what the pack needed. It was a way to bring us closer. Too much time had been wasted. Too many feelings had been hurt. This was a time of union, of healing. Of course, the path to true healing was going to be a rocky one, but it was worth it.

Paul and Madison talked on occasion and I knew that he was eventually giving in to her charm. I watched the kids playing and saw Leah swinging from a tire swing, as she held her son in her lap. Eli was at least nine months and he was an exact copy of his uncle Seth, except that he'd inherited his father's green eyes.

I walked to her and leaned against the tree.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Nothing,"

She rolled her eyes and smacked her lips in annoyance. "Then why are you standing there looking like an asswipe? If you have something to say, then just say it, Embry!"

"I don't know what to say," I said nonchalant. "I just felt curious and wanted to see your son. He really should be considered Seth's kid. He's always happy and laughing, unlike you. You are such a sour puss," I said jestingly.

"What is there to be happy, Embry?" she said bitterly. "You might want to refresh my memory. Because I don't remember ever being happy with a vampire next to my husband all the time. I can't stand your wife. I want to-"

"Leah," I said irritated. "Why are you so hostile with my wife? She's done nothing to you! She's allowed to be with her brother, isn't she? I thought that imprinting on Mercury was going to make you changed… but lately, since you had your son you've been such a bi-" I said.

"It's your damn wife! Her presence is not making me happy! Her damn," she hissed, adjusting little Eli on her arm. "Since she came back into my husband's life-"

"He's happy?" I grunted.

"No," she barked. "Just forget it!"

"Talk to me, Leah," I said desperately. "Why do you hate her so much? She's done nothing to you. In fact, she's been very supportive of your decision to not talk to her. She keeps her distance from you and the kids, except when Mercury is around... Even though, being far from her brother's children is tearing her apart, she respects your opinion. What more do you want? You do know that Madison and Mercury share a special relationship, right? They are brother and sister! No matter what happens, they will always be, brother and sister! You can't change that! Mercury needs his sister, just like she needs her brother, Mercury, Leah! Why can't you see that Mad doesn't want to hurt your children or anyone? She's never tasted human blood and I can vouch for her that she never will!" I said furiously, my hands slightly shaking.

"How can you love her? She's not the same girl! She's different. Her-"

I ran my hand over my face and growled. Eli's lower lip began to quiver and I knew that I was speaking too loudly. I sighed and inhaled deeply.

"She's the same person to me, Leah," I said lowly. "What if it was Mercury the one that changed into a vampire? I bet on my life, that you would not be the damn self-righteous bitch that's giving me all this shit. You would be defending him and telling people that he is still the same too, am I right?" I asked cynically.

"It's not the same," she spat. "It's not the same between us! So there is no need to discuss that matter."

"Yes it is," I said angrily. "You are just fucking bias! You've always been too fucking- You know what just forget it! There is no need to talk about this. You made your choice and I've made mine to be there for my wife. I love her and if you are going to be hating on her… I rather her kept her distance from a bitter bitch like you!"

"Embry,"

"No, Leah, you have said enough! I'm leaving," I said, hitting the tire swing with my hand and leaving her to stew on her devious thoughts.

Later that day, We heard loud voices, getting near the house. Brady was the first one to tell us that something happened to Tabitha Ferreira. Leah was pacing nervously, as she kissed her crying son's forehead.

"It's going to be alright," she reassured her baby, as he hiccupped and cried.

"There they are!" Emmalynn yelled, as she pointed at the kitchen door. "Mom, is Mercury,"

Emily and Leah rushed to the door and Leah's screaming were blood booming in the small kitchen.

"Calm down, Leah," Sam said. "It's going to be alright,"

Leah didn't pay attention to Sam's words. She was glued to the floor. She held on to her son, for comfort. A few seconds later, Mercury came dragging a bloody Tabitha, his oldest daughter, into Sam's kitchen.

"Madison isn't far behind me," he said, as tears fell down his face.

I looked outside the door and saw Madison carrying Laura in one arm and Kyra on the other. Kim carried Tamara, her oldest daughter and tried to take long strides to keep up with Madison. I ran to meet her and she smiled despondently at me.

"What happened?" Leah screamed to Madison. "Did she fucking attacked my daughter?"

"No," Madison whispered, kissing Kyra's cheek softly.

"Let's stay here for a while, Madie-baby." I said, kissing her lips. "I know that you didn't do anything,"

"She didn't, Daddy," Kyra said sadly, as she hid her face in the crook of Madison's neck. "She just wanted to help Uncle Mercy."

I looked back to the house and I could hear Emily trying to calm a desperate Leah. "Here," Emily said worriedly, when she took Eli from Leah's arms. "I'll take him,"

"Thanks," Leah replied. There was mumbling and then Leah's voice could be heard. "Did that bitch hurt my daughter?" Leah asked gravely. "If she did, I'll kill her!"

"No!" Mercury yelled. "Let's concentrate on our daughter! My sister didn't do anything, got it!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"For fuck's sake, Lee, just, ugh!" Mercury screamed.

"Holy fuck," Jared said. "I can smell the fucking blood. I hope that this doesn't cause any more problems."

"I can too," Seth said chimed in. "I'll take the kids out. Brady, Collin, help me out, please."

"Sure," Brady said.

"Come on, kids, let's go outside to play."

Everyone was worried that Madison would do something to Tabitha. I could smell the scent of blood, lingering around the perimeter. My heart was beating hard, what if Madison wasn't able to control her urges. I looked at Madison and she gave me a forced smile. She looked calmed, but there was something lurking behind her eyes, pain.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, as I stood in front of her. She handed me Laura and I watched as her eyes followed her brother into the house. "What happened?"

"She fell off a cliff, Embry." Madison said, as she ran her knuckle over Laura's face. "She was playing with Kyra and then I saw her running away from the rest of the little girls and she was stepping too close to the edge. I heard Mercury screaming at her to get away from the edge, but she just smiled and leaned forward to grab a pebble and stumbled forward and- but she was falling. It all happened too fast, so I jumped after her and caught her before she hit the water. She scraped her legs and head against the sharp rocks, but she's going to be alright. There weren't any broken bones." Madison said, smiling wearily.

"I'm glad," I said, when I felt Laura's arms wrap around my neck. She rested her little head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Dad, what happened?" Braxton asked, as he ran to greet us. "Why is Tabitha covered in so much blood? Mom, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, as he hugged Madison.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm fine!"

"Good," he sighed. "Hey, Laura, are you alright, princess?" he said, as he took his imprint from my arms. Laura nodded and opened her arms for Braxton to carry her.

"She's fine," Madison said, running her hand through Laura's thick black hair. "She's just a little frightened."

"I'm so glad that she's fine," Braxton said. "And you Kyra?"

"I'm fine," Kyra answered from her mother's arms. "Where is Seth?"

"He's playing in the front yard with the other little girls." Braxton said, as he smiled down at Laura. She was beaming at him. Her chubby cheeks turning rosy, as they stared at each other.

"With the other little girls?" Kyra asked, lifting her head. Braxton nodded. "Mommy, put me down, please."

"Sure," Madison obliged. "Son, can you take her to Seth. I know that he'll be relief to know that she's fine and can you keep an eye on your sister?"

"Of course," Braxton said. "Come, Kyra. Bye Mom and Dad."

"Bye, kiddos." I said, waving at them. I turned my attention to Madison and held her in my arms. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, her eyes fixed on our children, as they walked around the house and disappeared behind the trees. Kim and Tamara walked to where we stood and Kim sighed.

"Is she alright?" Kim asked.

Madison shrugged and smiled at Kim. "I really don't know, but I do hope so."

Kim smiled back at Madison and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Thank god that you were there to rescue your niece. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there."

"I'm glad that I helped," Madison said meekly.

"I'm going to go and check if she's doing alright," Kim said.

"Sure," Madison said sadly. "Let me know how she is doing,"

"Yes, I will," Kim said, offering my wife a sympathetic smile.

I could hear the commotion in Sam's house, as he ordered people around. "Try to clean the blood before Madison gets here," he said sternly.

Madison walked after Kim and her daughter, but I stopped her. "I have to see how my niece is doing, Em." she said sadly. "I can help, I studied to be a nurse in Alaska. I might be able to help her."

"Don't, princess, stay with me." I begged. "I'm doing this for your own sake, angel."

"I won't succumb to my thirst, I promise," she said, turning around and rushing inside the house. I trailed after her and kept her close to me. Everyone was staring at her. I watched as she pushed past Rachel and Kim and stood beside her brother.

Emily tried to stop the bleeding from the little girl's leg, but Tabitha was writhing and squirming that she didn't want anyone to touch her.

"Mommy!"

"We have to get her to a hospital or have Sue take a look at her." Emily said, as she turned to look at Sam.

"I'll call Mom," Leah said, tears brimming in her eyes. "How did it happen?"

"We were playing and she walked closer to the cliff and she-" he trailed off and swallowed hard. "She fell,"

"I ran after her, but it was too late," Mercury said, tears falling down his face. "My baby girl was falling. Madison, she jumped after Tabs, and she rescued her. My sister saved our daughter's life, Leah."

"I ran after her and caught her before she hit the water." Madison said calmly, as she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "It wasn't his fault. It just happened."

"Get out," Leah screamed as she pushed Madison out of the kitchen. "Stay away from my family! If you weren't there, Mercury would've paid more attention to our daughter and this would've never happened!"

"Leah," Mercury said confused. "What is wrong with you? If it wasn't for my sister our daughter would've died!"

"I want her out! Away from my family!" Leah sobbed angrily.

"Leah," I said, but she was trembling. "Calm down, please. There are children here! Try to control yourself."

"I should leave," Madison said softly and stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Kyra gather your stuff, baby, we are leaving, angel. Do you want to go shopping for new shoes?" I heard Madison's muffled voice.

"OK," Kyra said contently. "Can I say bye to Seth, please?"

"Of course, princess." Madison said.

I shook my head in disappointment at Leah and sighed. "You should be glad that your daughter isn't dead. Her aunt saved her and didn't harm her." I said hatefully. "For once, be grateful!"

Leah was beyond herself, she was shaking uncontrollably, and when she pushed passed me and went into the living room. I knew that she wanted to hurt Madison. I heard Kyra's screaming and then a loud thud against the wall. That's when I lost it and ran to the living room, ready to defend my wife and child against Leah.


	34. Fight

**Chapter 34: Fight**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I'm happy that this is coming to an end.

**Fight**

_Madison's POV_

Everything happened so fast. One moment, my hand was holding Kyra's soft hand, so that we could get out of Leah's and Mercury's house and then the next minute, I was pushing my little girl away for safety. Leah was running towards us at full speed and I had only seconds to react, before she trampled over my daughter and kill her. I clutched my daughter close to my chest and dashed at inhuman speed to the couch and placed her on the couch. I threw Kyra's backpack at Leah, but it landed against the wall, causing a loud thud.

"Leah, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked, as I glared at her.

"Why do you have to come to my house? We were happy without you!" she shouted angrily, as she continued to amble closer to where I stood. I could hear Kyra trembling and sobbing quietly, as she curled into a ball on the gray couch.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth called from the doorway and ran to where Kyra was.

"Ask your sister!" I shouted spitefully. "That bitch went crazy and tried to launch at Kyra and me."

"Tell me that is not true, Lee." Seth said miserably.

Leah didn't answer and just continue to grimace at me. I wanted to poke her eyes out of their socket, but I needed to remain a bit calm for my daughter's sake.

"Leave me alone, Seth. This is between Madison and me. She hurt my daughter and I'm going to make her pay."

"I didn't hurt your daughter. How could I? She is my brother's daughter! I would never hurt anyone. I'm not a fucking monster."

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Leah, calm down." Embry said, as he walked into the living room. "You could hurt someone."

"Leave me the fuck alone," Leah screamed. Mercury was standing beside her and Embry sauntered around them and stood between us. He was trembling and he looked agitated. I didn't want any trouble, but if Leah thought that I was going to let this one slide, she was in for a rude awakening. No one attacked me in front of my daughter. I knew that violence was not the answer, but when my kids' lives were involved, then it became personal.

"No," Embry growled. "You could've hurt my daughter. Are you trying to get revenge for what happened to yours? Madison helped her. She could've died, but she didn't. You should go back and tend to her. She needs you."

"Come on, Leah. Embry is right. Madison helped our daughter. She rescued her."

"Mercury," Leah gritted. "I'm not able to control myself. Stay away from me, please." Leah said, as she began to shake uncontrollably.

Leah turned around pushed passed Mercury, Embry and then Seth and until she stood in front of me. "Bitch!" she screamed, lunging at me with all her human strength. I jumped high and grabbed her by the shoulder and flung her out of the front door, causing her to phase in mid-air.

"I don't want to fight you, but if you don't calm down, I will!" I shouted, as I sprang forward. Wolf-Leah was fast on her feet. I had to hand it to her. She made an easy fight, really hard. "And you are the bitch."

She was running towards me, growling with anger, showing her pointy knife-like teeth. I knew if I let her she was going to attack me. I teleported and landed behind her and quickly hopped on her back and wrapped my arms around her muzzle. She halted and started moving her head in all directions, trying to pry herself free from me.

"Embry do something." Emily sobbed.

"Seth, stop your sister." Kyra shouted.

I wanted to run to my daughter and take her in my arms, but I needed to put Leah in her place. Leah was smaller than the rest of the wolves, but she was feisty and calculating. She writhed and struggled to get out of my hold, but I wasn't going to let her go; not yet.

"What the fuck, Leah?" I hissed angrily, my arms were still swathed around her muzzle. I hopped down from her back and pinned her down to the ground. She fought, but seemed to slow her movements. I could feel the tears falling down the fur around her eyes and splatter on my arms. "Leah, I don't want to do this, but you could have killed my daughter! My Kyra is innocent; she shouldn't be dragged into the middle of your disturbing anger. If you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you!" I said gravely, as I stared down at Leah's dark eyes.

The wolf-form Leah growled and moved in agitation. "Just calm down," I hissed. "I would never hurt you intentionally, Leah; you are my brother's wife. He loves you and his happiness is all that I desire."

"Madison," Embry said, as he got closer to where we were. I still held on to Leah. She was now on the floor, her heart beats were fast. "Baby, be careful. Leah can truly hurt you. Just let her go and let us control her."

"No," I shouted to my husband.

I stared down at Leah's eyes. They were filled with pain and hatred. I didn't blame her. We had become different people over the years. I knew that she wasn't bitter. Mercury changed the old Leah. This Leah that was in front of me was a grieving mother. She was fighting for her daughter. She thought that I had endangered my niece's life. She was wrong, but there were people that were difficult to convince.

"If I let you go, will you calm down?" I said, as I slowly unwrapped my arms from around her muzzle. She took a few steps back. I sighed and got up. I turned to face Embry, when his eyes opened wide.

"Watch out!" Embry shouted, but it was too late. When I turned around Leah's claws were on my face. The sound of granite tearing, boomed in my ears. "No!" he yelled.

It was painful, but I could manage a blow to the face. She'd the upper hand, but I could still see her movements from my left eye.

"Daddy, help her!" Kyra shouted, distracting Leah. I took that as my opportunity and sank my teeth on her neck, bringing her down to the ground and pulling at her front left leg with all my strength. I could hear the flesh breaking under my touch and I could smell the stench of her werewolf blood pouring out of the skin that I was pulling. She howled in pain and fought me with her right leg.

I couldn't speak, half of my face was broken. She had done a cute number on me. I could feel the afternoon breeze and the soft rain falling on me and the marble skin that was dangling. I pushed her away from me and I stepped back away from her. I heard the sound of clothes ripping and then low growls. I turned my head slightly to the left and saw a large gray wolf with black spots on its back approach me. It was standing close to me, my skin could feel the warmth of his breathing and beside him stood a large black wolf. For an instant, I thought that it was Sam Uley and I panicked. But then the scent of my son invaded my nostrils. Those soft green eyes stared at me with such pain, that I felt like crying.

I walked away from Embry and Braxton. I looked down at the floor and saw that the right face was dangling. I pressed the skin closed together and began walking passed everyone.

"Oh, my god!" Mercury whispered, as he ran to his wife. "Madison, what did you do? You killed her!" he shouted.

I turned around, covering the rest of my face with the light sweater that I was wearing. It was covered in mud and Leah's repugnant smell. Embry was growling at Mercury, but ran to where I stood. Braxton was in front of Leah hissing at her. Seth stood in between Leah and Quil, as he touched his muzzle to his sister's face. I shook my head and ran towards the woods.

**m*(^_^)*m**

_Embry's POV_

I watched as my Madison ran towards the woods. She looked angry, so I tried to give her space. I knew that what Leah had done was unfair. She could've hurt my daughter or my wife. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but apparently, Leah had her own agenda. Leah had swiped her claws over Madison's face, leaving half of my wife's face to dangle on the side. Madison inflicted probably as much pain on Leah too. She pulled Leah's femur out of its socket and ripped the skin around the chest and the left front paw.

When Madison stopped walking she turned to face me and motioned me to go. I shook my head and stood there. She groaned furiously and continued walking. She stopped when she came across a bobcat and in less than a second, she was drinking its blood. Her face was slowly returning back to normal. I knew that if she drank plenty of blood, it was going to heal faster. She let go of the wildcat and buried the body deep in the ground. She moved deeper into the woods and killed four more cats and two bears, before she turned to look at me. I phased back to my human form and stood naked in front of her. She gave me a scrutinizing stared and rolled her eyes at me and continued walking.

"Do you want me to help you hunt?" I asked, as I tailed behind her.

"No," she snapped, grabbing tree trunks and uprooting them. "I don't need your help. Thank you." she said uncouthly.

"How many bears and wildcats are you going to kill?" I asked amusingly. "I think that you're taking your anger out on those animals and on me."

"As many as necessary," she said curtly. "And don't look at me yet! My face still has a damn crack on the right side. Thanks to that fucking bitch!" she retorted.

"You are beautiful to me," I said, walking towards her. I placed my hand on her hip and my index under her chin and forced her to look at me. "Madison, look at me, princess."

"No,"

"Baby," I paused, looking up at the sky. "The scratch that Le-"

"It wasn't a scratch! Listen, I don't want to hear her name again!" she hissed, pushing me away from her. "I hate that bitch. She attacked me when our daughter was in the room. I wasn't going to permit something so atrocious. What if my daughter had gotten hurt?" she said worriedly. "I don't even want to imagine it!"

I nodded and pulled her into my arms. "But you left her damaged too. Leah wounds won't be completely heal for another couple of days or more. Werewolves' bones don't heal as fast and I may not be a doctor, but I think that you broke a few. You on the other hand, look like you just got scratched by a puppy."

"So, what? I still have a slit coming from my right temple down to my neck!" she said. "She deserved more. I should have pulled all her fur."

She moved away from me and ran to the left and pounced at a wildcat that was slowly getting ready to attack us. "Madie-love," I said, pausing, when I saw her wring the wildcat's neck and sunk her teeth on the jugular and began to drink the bobcat's blood. "The scratch on your neck and lower side of your face is gone."

"I don't care," she barked, her eyes fixed on the dead cat. "I'm still thirsty."

"I see," I whispered, folding my arms over my chest. "Did you see our son in action?"

"No," she said casually, her anger disappearing from her eyes. "I didn't."

"Yes, he did. He handed Kim his imprint, Laura and ran to you. He told Leah to stop. He'd control over her, but it was too late, thought. You were pulling on her leg when that happened."

"Oh, well, the bitch deserved it!" she snapped. "I wouldn't have been so merciful, but Braxton, Kyra, Seth and Mercury were there."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I can't believe that Braxton defended me. I thought that because he is a wolf and I'm a vam- forget it," she said, as she lifted her face to look at me. She shook her head and continued to what she was doing previously. "This blood is good. Emmett mentioned something about wildcats being better than deer. He wasn't lying." she muttered.

"Braxton would always defend you. He does it all the time. He's your son above all. You are his mother, Madison." I said, narrowing my eyes as I stare at her.

"I know." she mumbled sadly and dropped to her knees. "I hate La Push! It's always bringing me problems."

"Hey, I'm from La Push, dummy." I said, sauntering to where she was. I crouched beside her and took her hand in mine. "What's really bothering you, princess? Don't say that it's because Leah's crazy attack, OK? I know you. You've been edgy and pissed for a couple of days now. What's the matter? What's going on?"

"Nothing," she shrugged and placed a hand on the wildcat. "I'm just irritated with Leah and her stupid attitude."

"Mad," I said sternly. "Really, what's wrong?"

"Em," she sighed. "It's nothing. Just let me eat."

"Mad," I paused. "You already ate. What's wrong? I thought that we were best friends. Aren't you going to trust me?"

"Em, leave me alone." she said softly and sat on the damped forest floor. "I told you that I don't want to talk about it."

"Why are you talking to me like that? I haven't done anything to you. You shouldn't take out your anger on me! I've been sweet to you."

She sulked, but nodded. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like talking about it. It's useless. It might not even happen."

"Please,"

"Don't ask, I'm not saying anything. Stop being so nosy, Embry Call." she said, sinking her fingers into my hair. "You need a haircut. You look like a hippy wolf when you phase."

"But," I paused. "Don't change the subject. Really, Madie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Call," she muttered, leaning her head against my chest. "I don't have anything to say."

"I want to know," I begged. "Please, tell me. I want to be able to help you. I want to see you smile again."

"Ugh," Madison bellowed and pulled away from me. She walked to the dead wildcat and lifted it with one hand. "You can be so annoying, angel."

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked calmly, as I got to my feet.

"Fine," she said feigning to be annoyed. She dropped the carcass on the floor. "Let me dispose of the body first, please."

"Uhhh, that sounded so dangerous, Mrs. Call," I laughed. She grinned and got rid of a bear bodies that she had collected after her feeding frenzy. When she was done, she walked to where I stood and reached for my hand. "So, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Everything," she sighed.

"What do you mean by that? Is it me? The kids? Have I been a complete douche to you without noticing it?" I asked alarmed.

"No, silly." she laughed, but suddenly turned serious. "I have too much in my head. It has nothing to do with you or the kids. I have accepted my destiny. I am aware that our children are going to live their lives and we'll watch them grow old. I'm at peace with that, Embry. It'll be sad, but I can accept it. They will have children and those children will have kids of their own. Our legacy will live through them. I'm-" she trailed off and sighed.

"It's going to be hard." I said to her. She nodded and raked her finger through her long hair. "But I'll be with you. I'll give you the strength to carry on. You'll be my strength when I'm feeling down, Madison."

"I know," she said wearily. "Alice called me last night when you and Braxton were on patrol."

"What does she want?"

"My mom wants to meet with me." she whispered. "I'm nervous because of that. I wonder what she wants with me?"

"Oh," I muttered.

This was going to be interesting!


	35. Livin' La Vida Embry

**Chapter 35: Livin' La Vida Embry**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

AN: So, isn't this a long chapter? It's almost seven thousand words. Well, it is and it's the one before the end. Yes, I have written it and I'm glad that I am almost done. Well, let me know how you like it. R&R.

**Livin' La Vida Embry**

_Embry's POV_

Madison was nervous as she checked her reflection on the mirror. It had been a few days since her altercation with Leah. The gash on her forehead had disappeared and all that was left of that moment were the memories and Leah's hatred for my wife. Madison was still furious at that, but she was smiling at me. That was all that I asked for. I wanted my lovely wife to shower me with her smiles. I stood behind Madison and encircled her waist with my arms. She pressed her back against my chest and I kissed the soft skin of her neck. She wore her hair down and a short red and black skirt, that showed off her long lean legs, a black halter top and black combat boots. On the sink counter there were two sets of light shimmering fairy wings. I looked at them and wrinkled my nose.

"Are you going to Rachel's Halloween party dressed like a gothic fairy?"

"No, according to our daughter, I'm going as a rock-n-roll fairy." she giggled softly. "Kyra dressed me. She's going as a garden fairy and she told me that I have to look better than the wolf-girls."

"You are the cutes wolf-girl in the world, Madison. So, um," I said, taking a step back from my wife and scrutinizing her. "Our daughter chose those clothes for you? She has those slutty tastes in clothes?" I said confused. "Our daughter dressed you, Mad?"

"Apparently, yes. She wants me to wear a lot of mascara and red lipstick. She told me that she didn't like the combat boots that I'm wearing and to change them into the black leather platform boots that I you got me for Christmas." Madison laughed.

"But Madie," I gulped. "Those platform boots, they are for, um, when we are role-playing in our private bedroom."

"I know," she said, rolling her eyes at her reflection. I moved closer to her and pressed my chest against her back and sighed next to her ear.

"Poor Seth," I muttered, as I shook my head and stared ahead at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh, gosh, Madison, she's only seven years old now. Do you think that she knows about sex? Are we too loud when we are doing it? Oh, man! Can you imagine when she's fifteen or older. I'm going to have a heart attack if she dresses like that when she starts dating Seth… You gotta change, precious!"

"Calm down, Em, we still got a few years to spare." she said chortling. "Besides, I don't dress like this all the time. It's only for a Halloween party, babe. And I don't think that our daughter-maybe Braxton- hears us doing it. You know that he has that super enhanced hearing like you… but, I don't think that Kyra knows. So, just calm down, relax and chill!"

"But, Madie," I said worriedly. "I get worried about things like that. I don't want Kiki to dress like you. I know that you are only dressed like that for a party, but what if she dresses like that. Did you know, that Quil is having problems with his imprint? She dresses provocative, Mad. I'm just worried for our daughter,"

"You aren't the only one. I think that I'll die a thousand deaths before I let her go out the way that I'm dressed. I'm only dressed like this because it's a party. You know that I set example for our children." Madie laughed mellifluously. "Thankfully, we have our son that is the Alpha, he can keep Seth in check if he ever strays."

"I know," I whispered and rested my chin on her shoulder and sighed. "Madison,"

"Yes," she said casually, as she tossed her bangs away from her face.

"What did your Mom want to talk to you about, yesterday?" I asked intrigued.

"To talk," she shrugged, leaning forward to apply more mascara. She grinded her butt against me and I felt the temperature in my body rise a few degrees above normal. She was playing with fire and I knew that she was going to get burned- in a good way of course. "Why?"

"I'm just curious." I said, running my hand over her flat stomach. "Did she insult you or yell at you?"

"Nope," she shook her head and stood straight. "It was a quiet and nice talk that we had. We were suppose to meet at the clearing, but she changed her mind and we met at the Rave Kid's store at the Port Angeles mall. She bought Kyra a lot of stuff and then we walked around the mall and talked. Kyra chose this outfit when we entered Hot Topic. You should've seen Mom's face."

"Why didn't you let me go with you? I could've been there for moral support." I said, reaching up her chest to grasp one breast in my hand. She looked down at where my hand was and laughed heartedly. "I'm serious. I was so worried when you arrived so late. I called you and-"

"Embry," she said sensually, her cold hand rested on my arm. "I didn't really need you there, prince. Alice saw the future and told me that there was nothing to worry about. She even suggested that I bring Kyra with me. Alice would never jeopardize our daughter's life. My mom wants to see Braxton too. She couldn't believe that he is a werewolf and is almost as tall as you." Madison said quickly, looking ahead at our reflections.

"What did she say? What did you guys talk about?"

"Well," she paused and sighed. "She wanted to talk about me. She wanted to make sure that I wasn't a danger to the kids. I told her that she shouldn't worry, that I had excellent control over my thirst. I also told her that my children's safety was my priority. She told me that I needed to be more involved in my father's life. I know that I have to at least see my father, but there is so much anger inside of me. I don't hate him, but, damn, I don't like him either. She told me what Mercury told her about the fight that I had with Leah."

"What did he say to her? Is it about what you did to her last week?" I asked, caressing her perfect breasts in my hands.

"Mercury wants to continue seeing me. He wants us to spend sibling time together, but Leah doesn't want me around Mercury or their kids. I told Mom that I was alright if Mercury and I hung out without his kids."

"So," I said, staring at her worriedly. "Let me get this straight. Is it Leah that doesn't want you near her children?" I asked. Madison nodded and gave me a weary smile. "What a cunt! I mean, sorry for the language, but those kids are your nephew and niece! What's next?"

"I know," she said nonchalant. "Mercury wants our kids to grow up close to his children. I don't mind that. But the moment that Leah does something to my children, I'll kill her, Em."

"You aren't the only one." I said, kissing the back of her neck. "What else did your mama want?"

"She scolded me for not coming to her after I was turned into a vampire. She said that I should've called her and she would've helped me. She told me that she did love Cheyenne like a daughter, but she loved me above all things. In a way, she was right. If I would've talked to her first, things would have been different."

"But you didn't," I sighed. "We can't turn back the hands of time. We can only hope that we did things properly and live accordingly in the future..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled, turning her body to face me. I dropped my hands to her waist and held her securely in front of me. "Embry, Mom was angry because I thought that she would've preferred Cheyenne over me. I know that I hurt everyone… But, I hurt you, Em… I am so sorry. I know that I caused our children a rough time, but- well, I did what I thought was right. It wasn't the right thing to do, but it was the right choice at the time:, yes, it was a choice that brought you pain, it brought us all pain, but it also brought happiness in to my life. I met Alice, Rose and all the Cullens. I learned so much and it made me appreciate my life even more. I thought me to forgive and accept that there are things that I must learn to live with. Life is not perfect, but at least, I have you and you are as close to perfection, as I'll ever get, Embry..."

"Ah?" I said mockingly. She punched my arm playfully and planted a sweet kiss on my nose.

"Well," she sighed. "The reason why I didn't go to her was, well, I thought that she would hate me if I told her that Cheyenne turned me into a vampire. I mean, she did love her like she was her own daughter. They shared more than I ever shared with my mother. I barely remembered her, Em."

"It's alright," I whispered, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her cheek, temple and collarbone. "You don't need to worry about that anymore. You came back and you fought hard to get to where you are now. Not a lot of vampires can say that they've accomplish all the things that you have. You are kind, sweet, amazing, and sexy and mine, Madison." I said, looking down at her. She smiled shyly and licked her lip sensually.

"It was hard, Embry." she said, giving me a painful smile. "I cried for you- my heart longed for you."

"I bet, because I missed you so much. I wanted to give up, Mad. If it wasn't for the kids and for that constant feeling in my heart that told me not to give up, I would have."

"I thought that if I turned to you when I first found out that I was a vampire, that you would've killed me."

"I doubt that I would've," I chortled nervously. "I loved you too much then, and I love you even more now. I would've never hurt you, Madison. I can guarantee that much."

"I love you so much. I know that now, angel." she said tenderly, as her cold hand caressed my face.

"I love you, Madie-baby." I whispered in her ear, as I nibbled on her earlobe and kissed her neck gently. My hands slipped down her hip and to the small of her back. "I know." I said slowly, as I ran one hand down her butt and kneaded it carefully, as my lips searched for hers. Her tongue slowly glazed over my lips and sought entrance in to my mouth.

"Hmm," she moaned, snaking her arms around my neck and pressed her body closer to mine. I held one hand firmly on her waist and with the other, slid it down her leg and then up, slowly, to her inner thighs, until I could feel the wetness collecting on the thin fabric of her panties. "Madison, you're mine." I said against her mouth. She pressed her chest closer to mine and her hand slid under my shirt.

"Always," she whimpered, as she caught my bottom lip in between hers and suctioned it gently.

"Fuck this," I mumbled against her lips, as I ripped her panties and casted them on the floor. She pulled down on her halter top, exposing her perfect mounds. "You're so sexy." I said, looking up at her from behind my eyelashes. She was smiling wickedly. I lowered my head and kissed her enticing breast. Hearing Madison moan softly, as her fingers dug into my hair and massaged my scalp as I kissed her supple breasts, was like being in heaven. I suckled on her nipple until it was taunted. Madison was moaning loudly. "Keep it down, baby." I laughed. "Kyra can hear us."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, as she hopped in my arms.

I kissed her hard on the lips, while I hurriedly unbuckled my pants and sat her on the sink top. "Are you ready, Madie-baby?" I asked, as I parted her legs with one hand and lifted her with the other and placed the tip of my penis in her entrance. She nodded, her eyes turning black with lust, as she stared down at me. There was a ghost of a smile tugging the corners of her lips.

"I'm ready, love." she groaned, closing her eyes, as my mouth covered her nipple.

I entered her slowly, enjoying the contrast of her cold body against the scorching heat that emanated from my shaft. She tilted her head back and caressed my chest, as I tasted her body with my tongue. She bucked wildly, moaning and purring against my ear. I moved my mouth up to her neck and nipped at her ear.

"You are so fucking sexy," I growled, thrusting in and out of her.

"Embry," she said, begging for me to fill her with my love. "Harder," she moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist and brought her body down on my dick, as she moved her pelvis in a circular fashion. "I need more. Do it faster. Faster, please." she said wantonly.

I pumped harder, feeling her body grinding against me. The friction and the pulsating of the sleek, moist walls of her pussy was too much for me. I needed to find release. I came inside her, burying myself deeper, until I couldn't control myself and climaxed at the same time as her. She held me close to her heart and I whispered sweet nothings in her ear. I looked up at her and found her smile.

"I'll never get tired of you, Embry." she said, a timid smile on her lips. "You make me happy."

"I love you," I said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"We should get ready for Rachel's and Paul's Halloween party," she said softly against my ear. "What are you going to be dressing as?"

"As a cowboy." I laughed, as I licked her neck and nipped at the sensitive skin near her ear. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." she purred. "I love sexy cowboys, Embry. Maybe I should ride the cowboy again when the party is done. Maybe near the beach? In the woods?"

"I would love to do it with a hot and sexy gothic fairy. I hear that they bring good luck and are wild in bed." I winked, as I dipped my head and claimed a taunt nipple with my mouth.

Ten minutes later, Madison was completely dressed in her costume and was helping Kyra with hers. I wore fade jeans, with a unbutton flannel shirt and a cowboy hat. When Madison was done applying glitter on Kyra's face and placing her little fairy wings, they stood by the reclining chair that I was sitting on and modeled for me.

"We are ready, sweetie." Madison said.

My two ladies looked like they'd stepped out of a fashion magazine- Kyra a children's magazine with her cute fairy costume and well, Madison, wow- an adult magazine! She looked ravishing! Madison looked like a temptress, with her long black curls cascading down her back and shoulders. Her perfect makeup accentuated her facial features, giving her an even sexier look. She exuded sensuality and her attitude was confident and relaxed. Her snuggly halter top, was so tight that it amplified the size of her breasts. I found it hard to look elsewhere. She also wore a short black and red skirt that was high on her thighs, leaving little to the imagination. Her outfit accentuated all her womanly curves. She'd changed the combat boots that she'd on earlier and wore dark stockings and leather platform boots, that made her look like a vixen or a dominatrix. All she was missing was her whip! Damn, I would love to be-OK, I need to breath!

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and smiled at me, when I ogled her. She knew that I was getting horny again, just by staring at her. I blinked twice and drew in a deep breath. I averted my eyes to my little princess and she smiled at me.

"How do I look, Daddy?"

"Beautiful, princess." I said walking up to her and taking her in my arms. I spun her around and she giggled contently. I placed her on the floor and took her hand. We walked out of the house and stopped by the front porch steps. Madison locked the front door and tapped her feet on the floor.

"Em," she paused and turned to face the house. "Where is our son?"

I took her hand and guided them to the driveway and stopped in front of our Nissan X-terra. "He's already gone. He left early, sweetie. Kim called him because Laura couldn't stop crying and wanted her Braxy, so he rushed to his imprint's side."

"Ok, does he have his costume?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled. "Then let's go!

"Yeah, we have a thirty minute drive. We should really get going or I won't be able to control myself around you, Mrs. Call." I said jestingly, as I leaned towards my wife and kissed her.

"I don't mind doing naughty things with a married man," she joked, placing her free hand on my chest.

"Don't tempt me, Madie." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to the car, Daddy." Kyra said, rolling her eyes, as she let go of my hand and got in the backseat.

"You should stop tempting me, Madison." I smirked.

"I wasn't tempting you."

"Besides, we have a daughter that is looking attentively at us. Thank goodness, she can't hear what we are saying."

"Yes, she did, Embry," Madison grinned.

"You should really tone down the sexiness a bit, vixen. I don't want the other wolves to be having dirty thoughts of you."

"I won't," Madie said, pouting. "I'm dressed to impress. And later, if you want, I can impress you by pleasing you and making all your wildest desires a reality."

"Liar,"

"You want to bet?" she said cockily, placing her hand on her waist.

"Um, not really. I might go crazy and take you right here." I said honestly, kissing my Madison's lips.

"Kyra is watching, angel. That would be very traumatic for our little girl."

"And that's why I'm controlling myself, princess. Shall we get going, then?"

She nodded and took my hand and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I opened the passenger's side door for Madison and she smiled brightly at me, as she got in. I closed the door for her and checked on Kyra, making sure that she was correctly strapped on her booster seat.

"Yay, party!" Kyra screamed and hugged me. "Seth is going to be there, too!"

"Yes, princess." Madison said. Kyra was clapping contently, because she was going to see her friends and Seth.

"Seth is going to be dressed like Woody from Toy Story, Mom." she said excitedly.

I locked the backseat door and mosey around the SUV and got inside the vehicle and buckled my seatbelt. "You have your seatbelt on, Madison?" I asked, as I adjusted the rearview mirror and checked on my daughter.

"Yes," Madison answered.

"Me too, Daddy!" Kyra grinned.

"Good girl!" I praised her.

I watched as Kyra sat back against her booster seat and sighed. Madison smiled at me and then turned her body to face Kyra. She reached her arm to grab our daughter's hand. I couldn't be any happier. I had the girl of my dreams, two healthy children, a house filled with love and hope. Life couldn't get any better. It was all surreal. I never thought that I was going to have it all.

"Embry," Madison said, pointing at a car that was blocking our driveway. "There is a strange black BMW behind us, sweetie."

"Kiki, cover your ears, babe." I said to my daughter. She covered her ears with her hands and cocked an eyebrow as she stared at her mother and then at me. "Who the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, baby." Madie shrugged. "Why is that fucker blocking our driveway? Can he see that we are getting ready to head out? How damn rude! Kiki, you can uncover your ears, sweetie."

"I don't know," I shrugged, opening the driver's side door. I got out and looked inside the car. "Madison, you take care of Kyra and I'll check who this person is, OK?"

"OK, be careful, prince." Madison nodded.

"I will," I said, blowing her a kiss. I ambled towards the BMW that was blocking my driveway. "Sir, can I help- OH," I stopped, when he opened the door of his car and stepped out. I've seen him before in pictures. He looked older, he wore a look that told me that life hadn't been kind to him. I never imagined that I was actually going to be standing in front of my father.

"Hello, Embry, how are you?" he said nonchalantly, extending his hand for me to take. I looked down at his hand and straightened my back and scoffed.

"Do I know you?" I lied.

"Well, technically no, but we are more than acquaintances." he joked, pulling back his hand. "I'm-"

"Excuse me, sir. I think that you should leave. You see we are expected somewhere else. I don't have time for frivolous talk," I said, trying to sound politely.

"You know who I am, right. You are acting mighty rude. Didn't your mother teach you manners, ha? I'm your father, son." he said, placing his hands in his front pockets. I looked down at him. He wasn't as tall as me, perhaps five feet and eleven inches. His dark hair was turning gray and I could detect a hint of aftershave mixed with cheap cigar and alcohol. He also looked old, as if life was slowly slipping out of his hands. Yet, he was so cocky as he smiled smugly at me, like if he told me that he was my father, I was going to be jumping with joy. What a fucking asshole.

"My father? I don't have a father," I retorted. "I only have a mother. I never needed a father." I spat annoyed.

"Oh, well, son, you do. I'm Joshua Uley." he said smugly. "Your father. Your mother and I did a pretty good job. You are handsome. How old are you now? Twenty-seven? Twenty-eight?"

"None of your business." I hissed. "So you are the asshole that loved his freedom so much that forgot entirely of his own children, right?" I said angrily. "Please, leave."

"Excuse me?" Joshua said.

"Can you get out of my driveway now, before I slam your damn face against the sidewalk." I said, my hands clenched into fists.

"You are just like Sam." he laughed. "You have a short temper! Are you a wolf, too?"

"Just leave, before all your past mistakes come back at you and beat the shit outta of you, dick! If you don't leave-"

"Your mother," Joshua interjected, smiling arrogantly, as he raised his hand and took a step back. "How is she? I bet she withered away. She was a lovely woman. I heard from mutual friends that you were a hellion and she kicked you out of the house."

"Sir," I said, trying to sound calmly. "Please, get your car out of my driveway. Drive away from my house and never come back. Don't ever look for me. I'm not responsible for the damage that I'll inflict on you if you don't leave." I gritted.

"It's alright," Joshua said calmly. "I was leaving anyways. I just wanted to see if it was true that my son lived in this street... I guess is true," he laughed, pulling out a handkerchief out of his coat pocket.

"What is true?" I asked curiously.

"That I had a son with that Makah tramp," he laughed haughtily.

"Don't you ever," I snapped, jerking forward and grabbing him by the collar of his suit. "Don't ever speak ill of my mother! She was an innocent teenager, a minor, when she met you! You seduced her and left her when she told you that she was pregnant. She is a saint for enduring the life that she had with me. She had me and on her own she brought me up! Yes, there were times that she found me difficult, but she still managed to be a great mother! Unlike you, you fucking lowlife! You mother fucking, bastard!"

"Bastard?" he sneered. "I wouldn't be talking, son. Your mother wasn't a saint. She was the one that got in the middle of a married couple. She wanted me! What was I supposed to do? Resist a fine piece of pussy? I highly doubt it! How many times have you been unfaithful to your wife, ha?" he laughed.

"You fucking," I yelled, as I raised my arm, ready to slam my fist against his face for talking about my mother and forever doubting my sincere and pure love for my wife.

"Embry," Madison shouted, as she stepped out of the car. "Ignore him, sweetheart."

"What's going on, Mommy?" Kyra asked from the backseat.

"Stay inside, baby girl." Madie ordered.

Joshua turned to look at Madison and smiled, bobbing his head approvingly. "Is she your wife? I heard that she left you and came back. Did she get tired of the dick she was using?"

"Sir, please, leave." Madison said softly. "We don't want you in our lives. My husband already told you to leave, please, just go."

"She's a cutie." he said, as he glanced at Madison and then averted his eyes to me. "So you did the honorable thing and married the girl that you knocked up?"

"Fuck you," I hissed, letting go of him. "Just leave, please."

"You became a father at a young age…" Joshua continued. "How was that-"

"You're trash. You aren't even worth my time. You are the most despicable man in the world. You are worthless and I'm so fucking glad that my mother taught me to be a better man than you. Yes, I became a father at a young age, but I was more of a man that you'll ever be! I do know how to be a loving father to my kids. I do know how scary it is to actually be a father, but I did what I needed to do. Children aren't at fault for their parents' mistakes. It's hard, but it's also rewarding when you see your children growing strong and healthy. My children do know what it is to have a parental figure that they can trust... I have all that thanks to my mother. She taught me to be a man; a real man! Not a man that fucks a girl and flees as soon as he finds out that he got her pregnant. I would've never left my children's side, because I know how it felt to grow without a father. Because I know how it is to be looked upon for the mistakes that my mother made in the past. I know what it actually feels to be called a bastard. I would never want my kids to feel the way I did! And also, my wife is not a tramp! She is an excellent mother. She loves me! Not the cheap kinda fake love that you're probably used to. It's real love! The purest of all kind! So, get the fuck away from us and don't ever show your fucking face around here. You aren't welcome." I shouted.

"You are a wolf, aren't you? I can see the anger in you. Just like Sam. I know that you are a wolf! Thank god that I never stayed beside you or Sam. You guys are dangerous, just like animals. Worthless human beings." Joshua spat.

"Please, leave." Madison said softly, as she stood between us two. "If you call my husband worthless, then you have no right to stand in front of him. He's a pure hearted guy. A real man that any child would be proud to have as a father. Yes, we made mistakes in the past, but we had each other and we made it through. We have a great life! He's not corrupted like you-"

"Ahh, isn't it cute! You left him for five years and now that he took your sorry ass-"

"Fuck you!" I yelled, when my fist landed on his jaw. "Don't you ever talk about my wife again. I told you to leave!" I shouted, when I pummeled his ass to the floor.

"Embry," Madison said, as she rushed to my side and placed her hand on my arm. "Leave him. He's not worth it, baby. His insults are nothing to me. You know what happened between us! You know that I was never with another man. It's always been you! He just wants to get under your skin-"

I looked down at the floor and saw Joshua scrambling to his feet. Madison tightened her grip around my arm and took a step back. She could smell the scent of his blood.

"Go inside the car, Madison." I ordered her. She nodded and slowly walked away from me. I heard the soft thud of the door closing. I could hear Kyra shuffling about inside the car and Madison's sweet voice telling her that everything was going to be fine.

"You should leave," I said nonchalantly, cleaning his blood on the inside of my flannel shirt.

I felt nauseous just by looking at the man that had impregnated my mother, I pitied him. He didn't look like the intimidating man that stood in front of me a few minutes ago. He looked like a coward, as he shook in fear.

"If that's all that you wanted to say, I don't give a damn. To me you are nobody. I don't care what you have to say. Just leave and never come back."

"I'm leaving," Joshua said, as he wiped the blood with his sleeve. "I know that you don't want to hear this from me, but, of all my bastard children… you are the best." he chuckled, his eyes moistened with unshed tears.

"Leave,"

"I am,"

"You've a beautiful family there, son." he said, laughing.

"I'm not your son." I testily. "Don't ever call me that. Forget about me. I never want to see you."

"I do believe that you carry my genes." he chuckled. "I'm your father, aren't I? You look like me. There is nothing that resembles your mother in you."

"Don't talk about my mother. Get the fuck out of here," I shouted, slamming my fist against the hood of his black BMW.

Joshua took a step back, startled. "It's the truth. I have six sons. I raised three of those six and they are pieces of shit. The children that I didn't raise and abandoned, were the best."

Madison got out of the car and stood beside me. She took my hand and I looked down at her. Her eyes were staring attentively at Joshua. "Sir," she whispered, as she got closer to him. "Leave. If my husband doesn't kill you. Oh, trust me, I will."

"You'll go to jail." he said irritated.

"That's if they catch me. Which I doubt that they'll ever will!" Madison laughed. "And trust me, they can't find my victims." she laughed menacingly. Joshua stared at me and then at Madison. "Don't ever come here again. Leave my husband alone. In fact, forget about him. He doesn't need anything from you. You decided to not include him in your life, so we don't want you in ours. You can die in peace for all that I care! I know that you're dying, Mr. Uley." she said casually.

"How did you know that I'm dying?"

"I know," Madison said nonchalantly. "You have a few weeks, a few months top, don't ya?"

"How do you know?"

"She's a vampire, asshole." I spat. "She can smell your blood."

"Liar!" Joshua said aghast.

"You know what I am, right? I'm a werewolf! I carried the gene that my damn father, the sperm donor passed down to me!"

"A werewolf." Joshua said in a low voice. "You carry the gene from-"

"Yes, that's right." I muttered. "My wife is a vampire and your blood is tempting her. You better leave if you want "

"You are a demon," he shouted, pointing at Madison. "A demon! Are you gonna-"

"Yes, a demon that will kill you if you don't get out of here." Madison laughed. "Go leave us! If you don't have anything good to say, then just leave. But if you have something good to say to my husband, then please, stay. Because I know that your life is short and there is so much mending that you have to do in your life, right?"

Joshua began to get in his car, but I stopped him. I was so confused. There was so much that I wanted to ask him, but at the same time, I was so fucking pissed. He left my mother when she told him that she was pregnant with me. He walked out on us. Especially on me! What kind of man does that? A worthless piece of man! He glared at Madison and then at me.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, looking attentively at him. "What did you want from me? Why would you investigate me? What the fuck you want from me?"

Joshua sighed and shook his head. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize for the type of life that I gave you. I'm glad that you became a better man than me, son." he said, placing his hand on the steering wheel.

"I'm not your son. Stop calling me son," I said furiously. "And hell yes, I'm a better man than you'll ever be. Even my ten years old son is a better man than you!" I scoffed proudly. "I took care of my family. I am raising my children and I am part of their life. I will never desert them… because, even though we carry your blood in our veins, we were always better than you. We'll always be better than you! You fuckin-" I stopped when I heard Kyra step out of the car.

"Daddy, why are you upset?" she cried, as she rushed to her mother's side. Madie carried her and kissed her cheek. "Mommy, why is Daddy sad?"

"What a cute kid," Joshua said, smiling kindly at Kyra.

"Kiki cover your ears." I said, giving my wife and daughter a sidelong view. Kiki covered her ears and leaned her head on the crook of her mother's neck. "You are a fucking asshole. Just leave and never come back."

"I will leave," he paused. "But, before I leave, I wanted to tell you that I have terminal cancer. The doctors have given me a few weeks of life. I just wanted to know that my children had good lives. I know that you and Sam turned better than me. Fucks, you guys never needed me. I wasn't a good influence in anyone's life."

"Good, your said your part, then leave."

"I am," he chuckled. "I'm proud of you Embry Call. Your tram-mother brought you up good. I'm glad that you have a beautiful family. I do regret not being there for you or Sam, but, what can I say. I'm a bastard and I can't change. I will let you go. You should be receiving a visit from my lawyer in a few weeks. I hope that you like the surprise that I have in store for you and your brother. Well," he paused, nodding at Madison and smiling at Kyra. "I'm off now. If you are a vampire, if you really are of course, why didn't you drink my blood?"

Madison placed our daughter on the floor and with her inhuman speed, she was sitting on the passenger seat of Joshua's BMW. He shrieked when he saw her sitting beside him. Madison leaned forward and grabbed his shoulder.

"You scream like a bitch!" she teased. "Plus, your blood is filled with your chemotherapy medicine. And you aren't my type." she smiled and in a flash of an eye stood beside me.

Joshua slammed his door closed and turned the ignition on and bolted out of the driveway. Kyra was giggling loudly and sighed. "What a complete douche bag is your father, Daddy!" she said, shaking her head, as she stared at the direction that Joshua's car had taken.

"Did she say," I paused and looked down at Kyra. She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly and hid her face in Madison's neck.

We got in my SUV and drove to Rachel's and Paul's party. When we got there, I saw my son sitting on the front steps, playing with Paul's daughters. Laura sat on his lap, smiling contently.

"Hey, Dad." Braxton said, as he stood up and walked up to greet us. "Mom, I've missed you." he said, giving his mother a bear hug.

"I missed you too," Madison said, as she held on to our son. I excused myself and went to where the guys were.

"You got that strange visit from Josh Uley, too?" I asked Sam, when he told me that Joshua had visited him. "Well, I wonder what the fuck he wants."

"Yeah, he was acting strange." Sam muttered, as he took a deep breath. "He's a douche,"

"I know," I said, taking a gulp from my beer. "I wonder what the wants. He mentioned that he had another son that he abandoned. DO you know who he is?"

"No, but I think that he might be trouble for us." Sam sighed.

"He said that he'd terminal cancer. I don't wish him bad, but I don't want to have anything to do about him, Sam."

"Me neither." Collin said, as he walked into the living room. "I don't hate the dude. He came over to my apartment and told me that he was my father. All of a sudden, everything started making sense. You see, my dad, the man that raised me, he is Mexican-American. Plus, I don't look like my mother, so I was always questioning who my father was."

"No wonder you have that resemblance of Sam whenever you get mad." I said, nodding.

"Anyways, I don't hate the guy. My father raised me and he loved me. I don't wish him bad. In fact, I don't wish him anything." Collin said casually.

"He really fucked us up, right?" I asked.

Collin shrugged and flopped on the couch. "Nah,"

"I do think that he did. He made my mother's life a living hell. She loved him a lot, but in the end, he never came for her and she forgot about him..." Sam said bitterly. "I don't think that I ever needed him. I'm a great father. I don't think that my children need him in their life."

"Kyra and Braxton either,"

"Me neither," Collin sighed. "Kyra and Braxton have a great father that would fight for them and somewhat of a descent vampire for a mother." he teased.

"Don't mess with my wife, Collin." I said mockingly. "I'll beat your ass."

"I like Madie, she's cool." Collin said.

"She's a great vampire." Sam said. He caught Collin and me off guard.

"Are you trying to make a joke, Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe, why?" he laughed.

"Nah," I said. "I'm just glad that you can see that Madison is different from the other vampires."

"Yeah, I still don't trust her. But Emily, Kim and Rachel are crazy about her. Even Paul is having a soft spot for your wife," he said aloof.

"Yeah, all the girls except Leah." Collin added. "So you two idiots are my brothers? Who would have thought."

"Yes, we area your brothers." Sam said. He then turned to face me and drank the rest of his beer. "Leah is a strange one." Sam said, bobbing his head. "But she's her right to want Madison close to her children."

"Madison promised to stay away from them." I said, leaning against the back of the couch. "She doesn't want to hurt her brother or his children. I think that's the best for them, anyways. By the way, where is Paul?"

"Outside with Jared and the rest of the girls." Collin said. "I'm going outside. This talk is getting boring." he laughed and got up from his seat and exited the family room where Sam and I were.

Sam cleared his throat and placed his beer bottle on the coffee table. "Madison," he paused. "She had to give up on a lot of things, hasn't she?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "She has. But she is so brave about the things that she'd to give up. I love her a lot, Sam. It feels like I never did stop loving her during the five years that she was gone. I always knew that she was still alive."

"I've noticed. I guess that we don't know shit about imprinting do we? At first, I thought that it was to preserve a strong linage… but, it's not like that. It's not love at first sight, like I always thought. It's strange, I really can't describe it."

"I can tell you that it might be stronger than death itself. Madison in a way-well, she is dead, but my love for her remained intact, solid and pure. I love her and I can't imagine my life without her." I said honestly.

"Then don't imagine a life without her. Madison is crazy about you. I can tell by the way that she looks at you. She took many insults from us, but she remained pure in her convictions. She stood beside you even when we didn't approve of her. She proved to us that she loves you like crazy."

"I'm glad that I fought all of you, when you wanted me to stop seeing her." I said, smacking Sam on the head.

"I'm glad that you didn't. I wouldn't want to see my brother sad. I'm glad that you fought for her." he said.

"Me too,"

Sam and I continued talking for a while, when Madison stormed into the room, laughing merrily. I got up from my seat and rushed to her side. I took her in my arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Embry," she muttered, bringing her hand to her lips. "Why the kiss?"

"I love you," I said, kissing her again. I heard Sam groan, but I ignored him.

"I love you too," she said quizzically. "Did Sam say something?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she stared at Sam.

"I didn't,"

"Oh, OK," she said, not fully convinced. "Anyways, Kyra is dancing with Braxton! You have to come and see this! They look gorgeous!" Madison said contently.

"I'll see you around, Sam." I said, taking Madison's waist and ushering her out of the family room.

"Go, bro. I'll stay here for a little while." Sam smiled, motioning us to go.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks," Sam said.

Madison and I ambled down the hall and out the backyard, where Rachel and Paul had built a dance floor. Jacob and Nessie were dancing, with their daughter being held by Jake with one arm. They looked good together. They were happy. I could see it in the way that they stared at each other. Kim and Jared watched as their daughters, Laura and Tamara danced. Emily was busy in the kitchen, as always, preparing food.

"I've heard that song before, what is it?" I asked Madison.

"Time After Time," she whispered, leaning her head on my chest, as we watched our children danced.

Kyra looked so tiny near her brother. Braxton twirled her around, as they danced. I could see the flash of a camera and looked and found Mercury taking pictures of his niece and nephew. I waved hello to him and then wrapped my arms around my wife.

The music slowly died and an upbeat song began to play. "What are they dancing?"

"Living la Vida Loca, by Ricky Martin." she laughed, as she linked her arm with mine. "Isn't it funny? That should be our theme song, Em. But it should be titled Livin' La Vida Embry."

"True," I laughed. "Guess who my other brother is?"

"Who?" Madison asked curiously.

"Collin,"

"Collin?" she gasped. "For real?"

"Yep," I nodded. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"I decided to forgive him. He's my father after all, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Plus, he's dying, right?"

"Yeah," she said intrigued.

"When are you going to forgive your father? He's dying too."

AN2: I hope that you liked the chapter. I closed a lot of the gaps that were opened left opened throughout the story. Madison did talked to her mother, but I didn't go into details about it. Right now, I am angry at my mother, because she wants to control me and if I would have delved into that mother-daughter drama, Madison would've ended up hating her mom. So, that's why I just gave an overview of what they talked about.

For some, you might think that Madison loves Kyra more than Braxton, but that's not the true. She loves them the same. Braxton is with his imprint all the time and Kyra is only seven years old and spends most of her time with her mother. Seth is also with her, but he works during the day and patrols in the night. Thus, she spends most of her time with her mother. I think it's cute. Little girls are so adorable. I still prefer little boys, but that is my opinion.

I also incorporated Embry's father, because that's the only way that Madison would take the initiative to look for her father. I also added a twist to Embry's and Sam's father here. Yep, it's Collin! Except Collin had a great man that raised him as if he was his son. Isn't it cute! Anyways, Sam is slowly accepting Madison, but he might never truly accept her completely, of course. He's too much of a wolf to be like Seth, Jake or Embry. Also, Mercury and Leah decided that he can hang out with his sister, but their children can never be closed to Madison, just to be on the safe side. That was the only alternative that Mercury could find. Well, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. If there are things that are enjoy and let me know, please.


	36. Prodigal Daughter

**Chapter 36: Prodigal Daughter**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own

AN: Well I thought that this was going to be the last chapter of the story but it's not. There are still two chapters, which includes a Bonus chapter and the epilogue. I do hope that you like it.

**Prodigal Daughter**

_Madison's POV_

Just forty minutes more and I was going to be in O'Hare Airport. I sighed, when I saw the stewardess passing drinks for the First Class customers. One the kind stewardess stood beside me and asked me if I wanted to eat or drink something. I nodded and asked for a bottle of water. Braxton stared at me with curiosity.

"You don't drink or eat human food, Mom." Braxton leaned closer to me and whispered so low that I doubt the stewardess heard him.

I ignored him and took the water bottle she gave me and placed it on my tray. "Thanks," I mumbled to her. She nodded and proceeded to ask my son what he wanted to drink.

"Do you have any Root Beer, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Yes," she responded kindly, as she handed him the soda can. "Is there anything that I can get you?"

"No, we are fine," Braxton said, smiling at her. "Thank you."

I looked to my right side and noticed that my son was not a boy anymore-at least not in appearances. He was tall, broad-shouldered, muscular, a defined jaw and handsome. He looked just like his father. Everything about him was similar to his father. He'd the same dimple that the decorated his father's smile. His hair was cut short, and he wore it in spikes, just like Embry and his husky voice, was just like my husbands. I was so proud of them. I couldn't believe that I had been blessed to marry Embry, the most gorgeous man in my life.

"What?" he asked me, after the stewardess left. "Why did you ordered water?" he laughed.

"Nothing, I wanted to be polite." I shrugged, smiling at him. He stared at me quizzically with those big green eyes that reminded me of my brother Mercury. "Besides, I got the water for you." I sighed, as I continued to stare at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Braxton asked worried, as he glazed his hands over his face. "Is it a pimple?"

"No, silly," I laughed, touching his arm. "I'm just admiring how much you've changed in the past few months. You have grown big and handsome. The girls are starting to stare at you. Laura is going to be jealous when she grows older and see all those girls flocking around you."

"Is it bad?" he asked worriedly, as he brought his hand to his face. "I mean, is that bad that I'm getting noticed by girls?"

"No," I shrugged..

"Plus, I don't think of Laura that way, Mom." He pouted. "She's like a little sister."

"I know. Son," I shook my head. "You are the way that you were meant to be. You are a wonderful son and Laura is blessed to have you. I'm also proud that girls admire the work of art that your father and I made." I joked. "We worked very hard, my love."

"Me? You are talking about me?"

"Yes, you, silly."

"Thanks, Mom." he blushed. "You are really embarrassing me. What will people say when they find out that I'm your son? The lady back at the airport asked me if you and I were dating. How mortifying!"

"I'll doubt that they'll believe us if we tell them that we are mother and son, honey." I laughed, but turned suddenly turned grave. "Braxton,"

"Yes, Mom," he said softly, as he opened his soda and poured in on a cup. I leaned my head against my son's shoulder and felt like crying. When did my son grow up so fast? I always held a vision of him being two years old, just waiting for me by the door. That was the memory that held me together during the five years that I spent away from him.

"Son," I said, drawing in a deep breath. He was so warm and so comfortable. I was surprised that he'd agreed to come with me to Chicago. I mean, wouldn't he miss Laura? I bet he would! But that's not what worried me in that instant. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

There were so many things that were happening to me. Everything was happening too fast. Here I was, in a plane, on my way to Chicago, IL. My son had agreed to accompany me, since Embry had an important meeting with a client and couldn't come. Kyra stayed with him, because Seth almost had a heart attack when he found out that she was going to be flying to Chicago and staying there for two weeks. Like I wasn't going to take care of my own daughter!

"I'm just afraid that I'm too late to ask for my father's forgiveness." I muttered. I was afraid that when my father saw me, he was going to kick me out of his house. I was never the daughter that he wanted me to be. I didn't want him to tell me that I was a disappointment. Braxton held my hand and placed it over his heart. "Do you hate me for being a vampire?" I whispered, raising my head to look at him. "Did I screw up your life?"

"No," he said quickly, as he stared at me in surprise. "Why do you ask? Mom, don't ever say that, please. You should know better. I love you for who you are, alright?"

"I just wanted to know," I said relieved.

"Mom," he paused and let go of my hand and turned his body to face me. "I don't hate you. I have never hated you. In fact, I loved you so much. I'm glad that you are my mother. I'm glad that we can have these kinds of conversation. I held on to the hope that you were going to be with me and look at us, we are... I knew that you were going to find your way back home and you did… so please, Mom, don't think sad thoughts. Your family will accept you. I have no doubt."

"I'm glad that you came with me, Brax," I sighed. "Ugh! I can't stop thinking about how my father might react when he sees me. I mean, it's been ten years since I've talked to him, son. What if my dad doesn't want have anything to do with me? I was a bad daughter. I did things that I should've never done."

"But you've changed." he said. "You've proven to many people that you could change and you have. Just be proud of what you are doing. If your dad doesn't want to be with you, at least you tried, Mom."

"You think that he'll agree to see me?"

"I don't know, but if he doesn't, is his loss." he shrugged and drank from his cup. "He's a douche bag if he doesn't."

"Did you teach Kyra that word, B?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Maybe," he said sheepishly.

"B, do you think that my brothers will want to talk to me?" I asked anxiously.

"I don't know them, Mom." he stopped and drank the rest of his soda. We remained quiet for a few minutes. The stewardess came by our seats and took our trash. She eyed me suspiciously and then at Braxton.

"Are you guys related?" she asked timidly.

"Yes," I nodded, looking at her and smiling.

"She's my Mom," Braxton said nonchalantly. "Why?"

"Your Mom?" she asked incredulous.

"Yep," he said, yawning loudly. "Why would I lie?"

"But," she said puzzled.

"Yes, he's my son." I said nervously. "Um, I had him when I was really young. He doesn't take after me, he looks just like his father."

"How old are you?" she asked me. "You look so young, ma'am."

"I'm twenty seven years old, going on twenty-eight." I said proudly, as I took my son's hand. "He is tall and looks just like his father. His father is almost seven feet and his genes are strong. That's why none of my children look like me." I smiled proudly, when I thought of Embry.

"No way," she exclaimed.

"Want to see a picture?"

"Sure," she said happily. "I can't believe that this gentleman is your son."

I reached into my purse and retrieved my wallet. "See," I said, pointing at a picture of my husband. "This is my husband and these is my little daughter. This was him," I said, pointing at Braxton, five months ago. He changed a lot."

"Oh, goodness," she laughed softly. "Neither of your kids looks like you. They are gorgeous, just like their father. Wow!"

"Tell me about it," I said grinning.

"Well," she paused and giggled nervously. "I must go and do my rounds. I really wish you happiness. You can tell that you have a lovely family. Enjoy them now that they are young."

I nodded and watched her leave. "Mom," Braxton said sadly and pulled me in his arms. I felt like a teenager again. I was full of insecurities. I only wanted to see my father before he died. Mercury had said that the doctor had given him a few months of life. If Embry was strong enough to forgive his father, why couldn't I do the same? Right? Hopefully, I was doing the right thing. "You'll be fine, Mom," he whispered the last word. I nodded and kissed his nose and returned to my previous position.

"Let's change the subject," I said, as I played with his IPod. "Your dad said that he would be meeting us tomorrow night," I paused and raked my fingers through my hair and sighed loudly. "Do you think this is a mistake, right? Me coming here and dragging you to the 'boca del lobo'? Dragging you to the 'mouth of the wolf'."

"The 'boca del lobo'? Mom," Braxton laughed. "I don't speak Spanish. And I really don't know a lot of the things that happened between your father and you, to give my input. But, I do know that asking for forgiveness is never easy, but hopefully, it will bring you peace. You are going to live forever, right?"

I nodded and pulled away from him. "I am going to live for an eternity." I said lowly. "What do you think about that, Braxy? How do you feel about having your parents outlive you?"

"I think," he stopped and grabbed a strand of my hair and curled it in his finger. "I think that you are going to suffer a lot when you don't age and the people around you do. I think that you and dad will have a hard time, letting go of Kyra and me. But that's the story of our lives. We are born, we grow, we live and we die. I'm sorry that you have to witness it, Mom."

"Yes," I said, bobbing my head. "Why, um, why are you so calmed about things like this, silly?"

"I don't know. I am an observant kid. But listen, Mom, you are going to be fine. You've loved us and the way that you are raising us, well, we are happy kids. We love our parents and I promise to continue loving you until I die."

"Yes, I know, but, please, don't talk about death, Braxton." I said, placing my hand on his arm. "Am I a good mother to you? Do you think that I am a good daughter and friend?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "I think that you are the best. You are the best mother for me and Kyra. Dad keeps on telling Sam, Paul and Jared that you are the best wife and mother in the world! I think that you are! You are the best, that's the reason destiny chose you for me. I don't regret having you as a mother. I love you and I always will."

"Do you think that Kyra feels the same way?"

"That girl is crazy about you, Mom." he chuckled, pulling at my hair. "She loves Dad, Seth and you equally. I sometimes feel that she doesn't love me. I think I've been too mean to her," Braxton laughed.

"Why are you so amazing?" I said astonished. "Where do you get the words to make me feel better, Braxton? What did I do to deserve such an amazing son?"

"Because," he shrugged. "Well, I have amazing parents? Destiny?" he asked confused. "I don't know, Mom. You are just so loving and I guess that it rubs off on me…"

"I think Embry did a great job raising you." I said proudly.

"You did too, Mom." He shrugged and blushed. He was still a kid, but what a sweet kid he was. And to make it even better, he was my kid. The son that I thought that I didn't want at first. He was everything I wished a son would be and he was. He was a blessing and a gift to me from Embry. We made him and he was perfect. We talked some more throughout the flight, but he eventually fell asleep on my shoulder. When we got to Chicago, I rented an SUV and we stayed at a downtown five star hotel. Braxton was surprised when we rented a large suite.

"Get dressed; I'm taking you out to eat." I said, when we had settled in our room.

"Are you sure, Mom?" he said worriedly. "I don't want to spend your money."

"Son," I sighed. "Don't worry about it! I have plenty of money. So, get your ass up from that chair, take a shower and get dressed. I am going to take you to eat!"

"That's what I'm talking about, Mom!" he said excitedly, getting up from his chair. He ambled to where I stood and twirled me around. "I'm very hungry. Do you think that we can have Chicago's famous hot dogs? Eat at a buffet? Any suggestions?"

"Anything you want!" I said, framing my son's face in my hands. "You name it and you'll get it!"

"Don't spoil me too much, Mom." he laughed. "I might become a snob."

"I doubt it,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be one."

When we finished changing, Braxton and I went out to eat. He ate five to six large burgers and then we stopped near a abandoned part of the highway and I went to hunt. I drank plenty of blood, enough to sustain me for the rest of the day. Later we drove around. I took him to the place that I remember visiting when I lived in Chicago. It was cloudy outside, so being outside didn't impose any threat. We walked and explored downtown. We even went to the Sear's towers and took many pictures. When it was evening, Braxton reminded me what we'd come to Chicago for.

"Let's do this, Mom," he said, taking my hand in his. "You are just stalling. You always do this when you are nervous." he mocked.

"Hey," I said haughtily. "I'm the adult here, no mocking me." I said, trying to sound serious.

"Sorry,"

"I was just kidding, son."

"Me too, come on, Mom, for real," he paused, hugging me. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Of being rejected, Braxton."

"You won't know unless you go there, Mom,"

I parked near the sidewalk and held the steering wheel with all my strength. I could feel the metal twisting under my touch and decided to stop. I turned to look at the large mansion that stood stoically across from where we parked. I don't recall having any wonderful memories in that house. All the memories that I recalled were faded, but they were there. I remember forgotten birthdays, Christmases and many nights, where I cried myself to sleep.

"Let's go, Mom," Braxton said, as he opened the passenger side door. "We can do this! I'm here for you. If that old geezer doesn't want you, is his loss. That means that Dad, Kyra and me will have you all to ourselves."

"Yeah," I said nervously.

I stepped out of the car and locked it. I stared at the floor and felt a warm hand on my arm. It was my son, offering me a tender smile. I took his hand and together we walked to the mansion. I had made up my mind, I was going to do this. There was no sense in waiting any longer. Time was slowly slipping and I wanted to take advantage of it. I would live for an eternity and never age, but the people that I loved didn't... I didn't want to sleep on my laurels. I wanted to see how this evening was going to turn out. I just needed to gather my strength and do this.

We walked to the door and Braxton knocked. "Mom," Braxton whispered, when we heard footsteps shuffling about inside the house. "Someone's coming!"

"Calm down," I told myself. "OK, this is it!"

"I'm just glad that there is someone there… I know that they'll love you, Mom."

"Thanks, Zeus!" I said, squeezing his hand gently. "You are the best."

"Hi," a little voice called, as the front door to the mansion opened. "How can I he-"

"Melody Ferreira," A male voice shouted, followed by hurried footfalls. "How many times have I told you not to open the door? You don't know if it's a person that wants to-" Thomas said, as he picked up the little girl and stared baffled at me.

"Melody," An anonymous voice called from behind Melody and Thomas. "Madison?"

"Do you know him?" Braxton asked me.

"Tom? Micah?"

"Yes," Tom asked. "Um, what are you doing here? It's been so long? Embry?"

"Wow, well," I said nervously, as I looked from Melody, then to Thomas, Micah and then finally at my son. "Well, it's been a long time, right?" I asked anxiously. They nodded and continued to stare at my son "And well, I came to visit my father. And by the way, this is my son, Braxton Call. You see the eyes; they are green just like Mercury. He does look like my husband, though."

"Um, yeah," Thomas paused, placing the little girl on the floor and hid her behind him, as he shielded her from us. "Your son you say?"

"Yes," I grunted. Thomas continued to nod his head, as he stared daggers at my son. I guess that he still hated Embry for beating his ass many years back. "They grow big and tall in the Rez." I said jokingly, trying to alleviate the tension. "Is my father home?"

"Y-yes, sure, come in." Thomas said, giving us space to enter the grand house.

"Are you my sister?" Melody asked sweetly.

"I don't know," I said, looking up at Thomas. He nodded and took the little girls hand in his. "I guess I am."

"Nice," Melody said. "Were you treated like a little princess?"

I ignored the little girls question and walked behind two incredulous men, as they took us to the living room. I heard voice mumbling in the kitchen and I took my son's hand and we ambled down the hall.

"Mom," Braxton hissed. "You are going the wrong way."

"Hush," I said, walking down the hall, until we stood in the kitchen.

"Madison? Embry?"

"Miguel? Manuel? Marcus?" I asked confused.

"I am Miguel," my older brother said, as he stood up from his chair. "Wow, Embry, you remain the same." He said, as he scrutinized my son.

"This is my son, Braxton." I said annoyed. "Embry stayed in Washington with our daughter."

"Your son?"

"Yes," Braxton answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But your son," Miguel paused. "He's only ten years old. Five months ago, Mercury sent us a picture and-"

"They grow fast in the Rez," Thomas added softly.

"Yeah, whatever he said," Braxton said, rolling his eyes. OK, seriously, my son didn't like Thomas either?

"It's nice seeing you," I said, as I played with my hands. Miguel rushed to my side and gave me a bear hug. "Um,"

"Wow, you are cold. It's not even winter yet." He said smiling. "How are you, Love?"

"Fine,"

I heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, forcing me to turn around. "Madison?"

"Um, yeah!" I said, waving shyly at the two men that stood in front of me. "Hello,"

"It's me, Manuel!" Manuel said, as he took a few steps forward. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Hello,"

"Yeah, you forgot definitely forgot your brothers?" Miguel said.

"Yes," Braxton answered. "She forgot all of them." he said bored, folding his arms over his chest.

"Wow, Embry," Manuel paused. "You don't change. You remain the same spiteful bastard."

"I'm not Embry. My name is Braxton Alexis Call." Braxton said irritated. "See, I have green eyes. My dad has brown eyes. And who are you calling bastard assh-"

"OK, he's definitely your son, Madison." Miguel joked. "Sit down; tell us about your life? How long are you guys going to stay here?"

"Two weeks," I mumbled. Braxton placed one arm around my neck and brought me to him. "It all depends, why?"

"So, this big guy here," Manuel said, getting closer to where we stood and pointing at Braxton. "Your-um, your son? Are you for real? He could pass as you-forget it. But for real, the last time that I saw him, wow, he was tiny! He was chubby and he didn't look like he was going to grow so much,"

"Well, kids in the Rez grow tall." I mumbled, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I can see that." Micah said, as he joined our conversation.

"So, Micah," Manuel said. "Doesn't our sister look like she's a teenager?"

"Wow! It's true! You do look different. You haven't aged a bit, Madie. I like your contact lens. Amber eyes, wow, they really suit you, sis."

My hand flew to my face and I looked up at my son. He snickered at Micah's comment and shook his head. I knew that Braxton was laughing because he knew the reality behind my change. I wasn't human anymore. I tried to smile at my brothers, who were eyeing me suspiciously.

"Thanks, I guess." I said, scratching the back of my neck. "Listen guys, um, I wanted to apologize for all that I did. I am so sorry."

"Mad," Manuel said. "What happened in the past, well, it stays in the past. I'm glad that you are here. We can start again and maybe, well, you can meet the rest of my family. I would love for you to meet the rest of my family. My wife Cindy is pregnant with our fourth son."

"Son?" I asked perplexed. "You finally got married?"

"Yes," Manuel said proudly. "We have three boys and another boy on the way."

"OK, I see a pattern." I laughed. "How old are your children?"

"Nine, seven, six and an unborn child." Manuel answered. "And none of them look like your boy. They are tiny and have squeaky voices." he jested. "I'm proud of your son, Madison. I hope my kids grow as tall and strong as your boy."

"I doubt it," Braxton mumbled. I jabbed him on his side and forced a smile.

"Cool," I said, turning to Miguel. "What about you? Micah? Marcus?"

"I have a little boy." Miguel grinned. "My wife is upstairs. Maybe you can meet her later."

"I would love that. What about, um, you, Marc-"

"Marcus married a British woman and they have two sons." Manuel interjected. "His wife stayed in England, because she has to take care of their law firm. She's a lawyer, right, Marc?"

"Yes," Marcus yawned. "She doesn't like Dad, so we decided that she stay behind with the boys in England."

"Nice," I whispered. "Wow, all of you guys have boys... what an irony."

"I know," Miguel laughed. "Your daughter is the only granddaughter father has."

"And you Micah? Any kids?" I asked, turning to face my brother.

"Well," he paused and looked back at Thomas who was standing on the doorway of the kitchen, holding Melody in his arms. "We-well-"

Manuel, Miguel and Marcus exchanged looks and snickered. "Micah is, well, this might shock you, but," Miguel said, hiding a smile.

"He's married to Tom, right?" I said nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Micah asked.

I raised my hand and pointed at my wedding band. "I see the same matching wedding band on his finger and yours."

"Aren't you a little appall-" Manuel began.

"No! So, what if they are both men? Love is love. It knows no gender, right? They look very much in love and that's all that matters. Good luck to you both. I wish you many years of happiness." I said, smiling to Micah.

"Thanks," he whispered. "That means a lot coming from you."

"You are welcome." I said, shrugging.

"Mom," Braxton complained. "You came here for a reason." He said between clenched teeth. He looked just like his father that it was getting ridiculous. "Go talk to your father."

"Are you sure that you aren't Embry?" Micah asked, as he sauntered closer to where we were.

"No," Brax barked. "Damn, do I really look like Dad, MOM?" he asked. I winced and nodded. "Great!"

"OK, seriously, the kid has some anger issues, right, Madie?" Micah said, shaking his head. "Anyways, why don't you guys come over to the living room? Dad's watching the news. He's been expecting you."

"Oh, OK, expecting me?" I said, reaching for my son's hand. "Come B, don't let go of my hand, please."

"I won't, Mom," he promised. "I'll be here for you."

"So, Madison, where is Embry?" Miguel asked, as he followed us. "Are you two divorced?"

"He had to stay behind…" I said over my shoulder. "He has his own construction company and he has many clients. He can't just leave whenever he wants..."

"I'm glad. To be honest, I always thought that the kid was strange... but he turned out to be a nice guy." Manuel said. "So, um, you also have a daughter? Is she as tall as your son?" he asked, giving my son a sidelong glance.

I shook my head and smiled. "No, Manuel. She is still seven years old. She is really tiny and petite. My little girl stayed with her father."

"How are Mercury and his wife?" Miguel asked. "He rarely calls or writes."

"They are good. Did you know that Mercy had a son? He also has a daughter, Miguel."

"We rarely speak to him," Manuel sighed. "His wife has some anger issues... just like your son." he laughed.

"I'm glad that Mercury is happy. His wife was a nice person. She really didn't like Manuel. Heck, not a lot of people like him. I'm surprised that his wife does." Thomas said, as he joined our conversation. I began to feel nervous, as we approached the living room. I stopped walking and turned to face them.

"Listen," I said, scratching my forehead nervously. "Before I see dad, Micah, Tom, Miguel and Manuel; I wanted to, um, apologize. I wanted to apologize if I ever offended you guys. I was a brat and I know that life passes us by and we-"

"You shouldn't apologize," Thomas said sadly. "We're the ones that should apologize. We hurt you and we are sorry. We were young and we didn't know what we-"

"I forgive you only if you forgive me!" I sobbed.

"You are stupid, Madison," Miguel said. "You stayed away all this time because you-"

"Shut up, Miguel," Micah said, pushing passed him. He ran into my arms and we held each other tightly. I never let go of my son's hand. He was my moral support. My solid ground. It felt good to be held by my brother. Manuel joined us, followed by Miguel. I felt tiny arms snake around my waist. I looked down at saw Melody staring happily at me. Her green eyes brought peace to my soul. Her smile made me feel welcome.

"After you finish talking to Dad," Micah said against my ear, as he pulled away from me. "Can you stop by our room? I want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked.

"About you appearing in the middle of my room and then disappearing five years ago, Madison." he whispered.

"Sure," I nodded, looking back at my son. Braxton shrugged and turned to look down the hall. "Um, yeah, I'll tell you later."

"What are you two whispering about?" Miguel asked. "It's rude to-"

"Shut up, Miguel." Manuel sighed. "Hurry up and let's get moving."

"Yeah," Manuel said. "We have a lot of things to discuss, Madison. Finish talking with the old man. When you are done, let's go out to eat and celebrate the return of the prodigal daughter and nephew!"

"Idiot," Braxton muttered. I hid my laughter under a cough and turned to Braxton. His lips were curved into a wonderful smile, as his eyes shone brightly under the hallway lamp. "Come on, Mom. You can do this. I'll be there for you..."

"Damn," Micah scoffed. "Your kid is amazing."

"I know," I said proudly, giving my son's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Papa is this way," Melody said, as she pushed passed my brothers, taking my hand and guided me to the familiar living room. "He doesn't like it when I interrupt him while he's watching TV."

"Oh," I said, looking at my brothers. "Should I wait?"

"No," Manuel said, motioning me to continue. Micah stopped me and hugged me again. He leaned close to me and kissed my cheek.

"You'll be fine," he smiled at me. "He loves you and your visit will be a blessing for him."

"Madison," Melody said, as she tugged at my hand. She held out her hand other hand for me to take, but I couldn't. I just couldn't let go of Braxton's hand. He was my lifeline to everything that was peaceful and calm. In a way, holding my son's hand was like holding Embry. He kept me grounded and made me feel secure. She motioned me to get to her lever. I knelt before her and she framed my face in her hands.

"Yes?" I asked. She brought my face closer to hers and gave me a sisterly kiss on the cheek. She leaned forward and sighed against my ear.

"Alice wants you to know that everything will be alright, Madison. Everything that is part of nature cannot be control. She knows that you'll be sad, but she wants you to know that happiness walks hand in hand with suffering. Alice told me to tell you that she'll be here for you. No matter how great the distance, your family will be with you." Melody said, as she smiled sympathetically at me. "I know what you are and I'm not afraid. I love you just the same, sister. Welcome back…" she whispered near my ear. "Don't be afraid, life must happen and we can't control it. You'll be fine. Just remember the happy memories that will live with you forever..."

"Alice?" I asked incredulously. "You met my Alice?"

"Shh," she said, placing her chubby finger over her lips. "It's a secret between us three."

"Four," Braxton corrected her. I looked up at him and he just shrugged. "I heard it too, so it's four, Mom."

"Secret?"

"Mm-hmm," she said, tightening her hold on my hand. I looked at Braxton and found him snickering. My brothers were staring quizzically at us. I stood up and watched as my little sister took my hand in hers. "Let's go, Madie." She giggled. She skipped all the way down the massive corridors that led to the living room. "We are here, Madison."

"Thanks," I muttered confused.

"Do you want to play with me?" Melody asked, turning to Braxton.

"Um, Mom?"

"Go ahead, son," I said nodding. Braxton shrugged and kissed my cheek. "She's your aunt after all."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," I said confident. "I can do this, son. Thank you for all the help."

"Yippy! You'll play with me!" Melody said excitedly as she clutched my son's hand. "I'll be the princess and you'll be the dragon. I'll slay you meanie!"

"Ugh, here we go again." Braxton protested, as he walked behind Melody. I watched as they walked down the hallway, my brothers were standing beside me.

"You should go," Micah said, smiling and placed a caring hand on my shoulder.

"I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine, silly." Miguel said, ushering me inside the living room. "He won't bite. Shit, he can't even stand up without assistance. If you need help, just call. We'll tickle the old man for ya."

"What's all that commotion?" someone said annoyed.

"The old man is calling," Manuel said, pushing me towards my father's seat.

"Dad," I said softly, as I ambled around his chair. I looked back at my brothers and they were gesturing me to continue.

"Who the-Madison Love?" He chuckled. "Sweetheart, you are here? It's really you?"

"Yes, Dad,"

"What a great day! Get over here and give your father a hug!" Dad snickered, opening his arms for me to fall into them.

"Daddy! I'm sorry!" I said, when I hugged my father and he hugged me back.


	37. Unforeseen

**Chapter 37: Unforeseen**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Hello, everyone! I'm glad that you've taken the time to review. Well, here is a Bonus Chapter before the actual ending. I just thought that I write it. I like it a lot. I hope that it was to your liking. I will be posting the last chapter this Friday and that will be the end of Nostalgia.

**Bonus Chapter: Unforeseen**

_Embry's POV_

I had finished the meeting that I had with a client, when I received a phone call from Collin. He told me that Joshua Uley had passed away in the early hours of the morning. He sounded a bit sad, because even though Collin lived twenty-one of his life without meeting Joshua Uley, he still was still a compassionate soul. He cared about everyone, to be honest, that was one of the reasons why I liked the kid. He told me that a lawyer had stopped by his house and gave him a big manila envelope and asked him not to open it, until Sam, Collin and I were together in the same room.

"You have to get here soon," he sighed. "I really don't know what is going on, but I can tell you one thing," he made an awkward pause and inhaled deeply.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"I think the lawyer is going to read what was in Uley's will. I think we are getting money." Collin laughed playfully. "Anyways, just get here as fast as you can, OK?"

"Sure, I'll be there in thirty minutes," I said, as I grabbed my car keys and closed the cell phone.

I was confused. I wanted to know what the surprise that Uley had warned me about three weeks ago was. I drove slowly to my house. Kyra was staying with Seth that day, since Madison and Braxton had headed to Chicago, IL to see Madison's father.

I was nervous, as I approached my house. I called Madison and left her a massage on her voicemail to call me back as soon as she could. I hung the phone and felt my heart beating fast. I know that Joshua Uley was a worthless human being, but in the end, he showed that he had a heart. Or so I thought… I only hoped that he didn't leave any stupid request in his will for us to do.

"Em," Seth called, as he stepped out of the house with Kyra clinging tightly to his neck.

"Hi, Daddy!" Kyra smiled.

"Hi, baby girl." I grinned, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh," Seth said, as he placed Kyra on the floor and walked inside. He quickly came back with a manila envelope in his hands. "Here, some lawyer came earlier and told me to give you this. Collin and Sam have been calling you, but they couldn't get a hold of you. They want you to meet them at Sam's house." Seth said, as he picked up Kyra in his arms.

"I don't want to stay here in the house without Mom, Dad. Can I go with you, Daddy?" Kyra asked, batting her eyelashes. "Please," she pouted.

"Of course, you can, sweetie. But I won't be able to pay too much attention to you for a few hours. If you go you can play with the Uley twins. How about that?" I said, taking the envelope from Seth's hands and giving it a quick inspection. Kyra nodded contently. "Let me take a quick shower and then we can go, alright?"

"OK," she said happily, as she snaked her arms around Seth's neck.

"I'm going too," Seth said casually, as they followed me inside the house. "Where Kyra goes I go," he said nonchalantly, as he smiled at my daughter.

"Whatever," I muttered, rolling my eyes and placing the envelope on the coffee table.

Twenty minutes later, we were on our way to the reservation. I was nervous. I was intrigued to know what Joshua had left us in his will. I knew that it was going to be something outrageous. He did mention something about a 'big surprise' the last time that I visited him in the hospital.

"Are you nervous, Daddy?" Kyra asked from the backseat of the car.

I nodded and looked back at her from the rearview mirror. "A bit, why?"

"Just asking," Kyra shrugged and continued staring out the window. Seth eyed me and then turned his attention to the little girl that sat in the backseat.

"Hey," Seth whispered. I turned to look at him and then veered my head to look straight ahead.

"What?"

Seth leaned closer to my seat and sighed sadly. "She has been very sad without her mother. I tried to cheer her up, but she's having a mommy-withdrawal if you ask me."

"She has?" I asked inquisitively.

"Mmm-Hmm," Seth said, assenting his head. "She didn't play with me, she just sat on my lap and watched television and sighed. She would mutter something like, 'Mommy likes this commercial' or 'Mom would be laughing right now'."

"For real?" I said. "Poor kid."

"Yes, why would I lie? You need to bring your wife back." He said, curling his fingers behind his head. "I miss her too."

"I would bring her back in a heartbeat, but she has unfinished business to take care of in Chicago. I only hope that everything works out for her."

"I know,"

We drove in silence, until we came down the dirt street that led to Sam Uley's gray house. There was an unfamiliar gray Mercedes Benz parked by Collin's green motorcycle. I stared quizzically at Seth and he just shrugged. I parked my SUV near Sam's minivan and got out. Seth pulled Kyra out of her booster seat and together we walked up the front steps.

"Hey, finally you are here," Collin said, as he stepped out of the front door. "Listen, I really don't want to be here, but, um, it was that dude's final wishes and I guess that a little money wouldn't hurt, right?" Collin said, trying to be funny.

"I guess," I said nonchalantly, as I took my Kyra's hand and kissed it. She smiled happily at me and motioned me to carry her. I took her from Seth's arms and kissed her cheek gently. She still smelled like Madison's perfume. I felt sad, because my wife wasn't beside me. At a moment like this, so full of uncertainties and insecurities, I would've liked a hug from my wife. She always knew how to calm me and give me strength to reach my goals. I couldn't stop counting the hours until I held her in my arms again.

"Then let's go inside and get this over with," I sighed. "Kiki, you'll have to stay with Seth, until Daddy finishes this meeting, Ok, sweetie?"

"Yes, Daddy," she nodded, as I placed her on the floor. "I'll play with Emmalynn and Jenna like we agreed."

"You do that, I won't be long." I said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Seth, take care of my princess."

"I will, you know that, idiot." he chuckled and walked passed me and punched me on the arm. "Good luck, dude." Seth said, as he took Kyra's hand and together they walked inside the house.

I stalked after them and found a man dressed in a very expensive suit, sitting next to Emily. When I sauntered into the middle of the living room, he stood up and extended his hand for me to greet. I shook his hand and sat between Sam and Collin. This must be the Uley's lawyer?

"Hello, Mr. Call, I'm glad that you could make it on such short notice." the man said politely, letting go of my hand and sat back down. "My name is Andrew Monroe and I was Joshua Uley's attorney for many years."

"I wouldn't have guessed it," Sam said sarcastically. You could tell that he didn't like the name of our father being mentioned. Who would? His name only brought us painful memories.

"Well," Monroe said, clearing his throat. "You have all received an envelope with the copy of Mr. Uley's will. He divided his fortune between four of his seven children."

"Seven?" I asked perplexed. I thought that he had six sons. "He said that he had six children, who is the seventh one?"

"Yes, he mentioned something like that, the last time that I visited him at the hospital." Collin said.

Andrew Monroe shifted uncomfortably in his seat and turned to face Collin. "Mr. Uley had six sons and one daughter."

"We have a sister?" I asked confused. Sam nodded. "How old is she?"

"I will get to that part shortly." Monroe said calmly, as he opened his briefcase and started skimming through some papers. "Oh, yes, the first order of business that I would like to discuss is the distribution of his properties."

"Properties?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes, Mr. Uley amassed a large amount of property over the last thirty years of his life. He was a good entrepreneur and investor. What he lacked as a father, he compensated for his knowledge to create lucrative businesses. He has land in Washington, Montana and Texas."

"Wow," Collin muttered.

"So, he's giving us land?" Sam asked. "I guess that he at least thought of us in his deathbed. Whatever I get, I'm going to give it to my daughters." I'm glad that he was thinking of his daughter's future. Emily nodded and gave Sam a loving smile. Damn, I wish Madison was here with me!

"Yes, in the envelopes that you received is the titles of ownership that have been passed from Joshua Uley to your names. You can read your papers," Monroe said, as he looked around the living room. I looked down at my envelope and sighed. It was still sealed; I should've read it, that way there were no surprises. In my need to get to Sam's house, I didn't even read what I had inherited from that man. I was deep in thought that I lost track of what Monroe was saying.

"… Samuel Joshua Uley received two properties that Joshua Emmanuel Uley bought in Sequim Washington and the sum of $250,000 dollars. Collin Xavier Brown received the sum of $250,000 dollars in inheritance and properties in Montana. Embry Alexis Call rece-"

"Holy fuck!" Collin exclaimed, interrupting the lawyer. "You are bullshitting me, aren't ya? I can build my own fucking house! Shit, Em, you are so gonna build me my house, ass!" he said, leaping from his chair and ambling towards me. "I want it huge! I want large closets, four bedrooms with large bay windows, an enormous garden tubs, Jacuzzi and all the shebang!" he said excitedly. He quickly turned to the lawyer and turned serious. "Wait, a minute, you are fucking with me, are you?"

"No, sir! I take my work very seriously." Monroe said calmly. "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes, sorry," Collin said, looking around the room, a smile on his lip. He returned to his seat and continued to smile contently. "Go ahead, continue."

"Embry Call," Monroe paused and looked at me. "You have received the amount of $500,000 dollars, properties in Seattle, WA, Montana and the custody of your two month old sister, Ioney Michelle Uley."

"What?" I asked befuddled. "I have custody of a little sister. Holy fucks! No way! What-"

"Yes, sir, is there any questions that you might have?" Monroe asked annoyed.

"Obviously," I snapped. "I have custody of a what?"

"Of your two month old sister Ioney Michelle Uley, sir. Your father wanted you to take care of your sister. He said that of all his sons, you are the most capable of raising her. You have also received a larger amount of money than your brothers, because Joshua knew the expenses that come with a small child to care for."

"What about the little girl's mother?" I said, running my hand through my face in disbelief. "Why doesn't she have custody of the baby?"

"Ioney's mother died after giving birth to her. Mr. Uley doted on his daughter and treated her like a princess. She was left orphaned the minute that Mr. Uley died." He said, his expression changing. "She has no one, but you and your family, Mr. Uley."

"Where is she?" I asked. "Where is the baby? When can I see her?"

"She's in the upstairs room sleeping, Embry." Sam said.

"Yes, indeed." Monroe said, snootily.

"So, what did Uley left Io- what's her name again?"

"Ioney, like the actress from _**Say Anything**_ with John Cusack, excepts it's spelled I-O-N-E-Y. I already asked." Collin corrected me. "So that little girl is our sister? I thought she was your child, though. I thought that our sister was close to our age." Collin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mr. Uley also left her a sizable amount of money that you can administer to your discretion. She can have full access to her money and inheritance, once she turns eighteen years old. Mr. Joshua Uley, knew that his daughter," he cleared his throat and placed the papers that he was holding on top of the coffee table and reached for his water. "Ioney, your sister, would have the best opportunity to have a better life if she is to remain in your home. According to Joshua Uley, you showed more character than any of his illegitimate sons."

"Where are our other brothers?" Collin asked curiously.

"Well, let me see, two are in jail for arm robbery and the other one is in Japan serving a life sentence."

"Holy fuck!" Sam laughed, causing Emily and Andrew Monroe to jump, startled on their seats. "Did he raise those "brothers" of ours?"

"Yes," Monroe said haughtily. "Are there any more questions?"

"So we are the best of the best in the Uley clan?" Collin laughed. "That's funny! Thank god that we weren't raised by him. I feel so lucky."

"Apparently," I sighed. I raked my fingers through my hair and inhaled a deep breath. "Holy shit, this is really a surprise! I'm going to be the parental figure for our little sister," I muttered. "Monroe, when can I meet my sister? I mean, my child,"

"Are you seriously going to raise her?" Collin asked. "Will Madison agree to something like this?"

I nodded and placed my hand over my chest. "Yes, I am- we are going to raise her. I'm not going to abandon a little girl to her luck. Uley told me that I was going to get a surprise, but this is beyond me. He knew that I can raise his daughter and the least that I can do is provide for her a safe environment, where she can be happy and safe. I'm going to treat her like she's one of my own children."

"But," Sam paused and turned to look at the lawyer. "I'm a great father. I would have looked after my sister."

"There is no doubt that you are an excellent and doting father, sir," Monroe made a brief pause. "But Mr. Uley wanted Mr. Call to look after his daughter. He said that Mr. Call had risen above his circumstances and raised a lovely family."

"I have a lovely family!" Sam said loudly. "I'm a great father. Ioney is safer with me. Shit, she's better with Collin too!"

"Shut up, Sam," I spat. "Too bad! Suck it up and accept that Uley wanted me to raise his daughter. And that's what I intend to do…"

"Fuck it," Sam hissed. "I'm an excellent father,"

"I don't doubt it," Monroe said nervously. "I was not the one that dictated the will. Ioney's father was Mr. Uley and he saw Mr. Call fit to be the guardian of his daughter. I am only his employer. I make sure that his will is distributed accordingly."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Sam whispered. "Emily, can you bring the baby?"

"Yes, Sam. She's with Kim upstairs." Emily said, as she stared sadly at me. "I'll go and get her," Emily said nodding, as she got up from her seat. "Do you want me to bring Kyra too, Embry?"

"Yes, please," I mumbled. "I should call my wife."

I watched as Emily exited the living room. The lawyer continued talking and reading from his list. He mentioned something about valuable stocks that were going to belong to Ioney and Collin. I think he said that the properties in Montana were being given to Sam and me. I was totally out of it. I was thinking if I was blessed or cursed. Whatever it was, I could only face my destiny. I barely listened to the rest of the conversation. Every now and then, I would hear Collin shouting excitedly. My mind was somewhere else. I didn't see Emily or my sister or daughter standing in front of me.

"Daddy," Kyra whispered softly, when she touched my face. "Are you alright?"

"Kiki," I smiled at her and sat her on my lap. I looked up at Emily and saw the sleeping baby in her arms. "Is that, um, my sister?"

"Yes," Emily smiled, as she placed the little girl in my free arm. "Look Kyra, she's your younger sister!"

"Sister?" Kyra shrieked happily, causing the baby to shift and open her eyes. Ioney pouted and closed her eyes again and fell asleep. "Sorry, baby sister. Look, Dad, she has our same eye color too!"

"Yes, she's my sister, but since she is so little, Madison and I are raising her to be our little daughter. Now I have two little girls to love and protect."

"I get to be a big sister?" Kyra asked excitedly. I nodded and kissed the crown of her head. "Awesome! She'll like me more than Braxton!"

"Yes," I said, as I studied my sister's sleeping face. She had a head full of black hair and her skin was lighter than Kyra's and mine. She sighed dreamingly and smiled when I ran my thumb down her cheek. "She looks like us, though."

"Is Mommy going to be mad that you are bringing a baby into the house?"

"No, I think she'll be fine." I said, kissing Kyra's cheek and then Ioney's. "Madison will be very happy with our new baby girl, Kiki."

Two hours later, we were done with the meeting. I still held my new baby girl in my arms. I was enthralled by the beauty and innocence that radiated from her. She was so tiny and she was alone in the world. I was glad that Kyra was so mature and understanding and accepted her so lovingly. I couldn't wait for Madie-love to meet the new addition to our family. Mr. Monroe handed me a few of Ioney's belongings and left. It had been long since I'd to feed and change an infant, but I was up to the challenge. I placed Ioney's car-seat in the backseat of my SUV and placed her inside. I made sure that the baby was strapped in and secure. I placed her pink blanket on her and watched as she stared at me. Her eyes seemed to be studying me and I was enthralled by the hazel color of her eyes. She could easily pass as my daughter and Kyra's little sister. Both little girls had the same facial features and eye color. Ioney gave me a sweet smile and I saw her right dimple and I fell in love with her. Shit, I was such a pansy; all three of my girls and my son had me wrapped around their fingers.

"I can't wait for Mommy to meet her!" Kyra said excitedly.

"Me too," I whispered, turning to look at Kiki. "Come on say goodbye to Seth,"

"Why?" she asked sadly.

"Because, we are going to the airport." I said, looking down at Kyra. "We are going to Chicago,"

"Are we going to see Mommy?" she asked contently, her eyes were opened wide and there was a bright smile on her lips. I nodded and she started hopping on the same spot. I looked down at Ioney and she was cooing softly. "Say goodbye to your Uncle Collin and Uncle Sam." I ordered. Kiki ran inside the house and yelled for her uncles.

I sat in the backseat, contemplating the innocent face of my sister. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I looked around and saw Brady coming in the driveway. He parked his black motorcycle beside my car and hopped off.

"Hey," he greeted, walking towards my car. He leaned next to the car and yawned. "Collin told me what happened. He's already planning to go to La Vega to gamble some of his money and invited me."

"That kid is crazy." I laughed.

"You are telling me!" Brady chuckled and looked inside the car. "Is that the baby?" he asked, pointing at Ioney.

"Yeah," I said proudly.

"I bet Madison is going to be psyched." Brady laughed, placing an arm on the door. "Are you going to change her name to Call?"

"Yes, I had a brief talk with Madie and well," I said. "Madison suggested it. We are driving to the Port Angeles airport and we are flying to Chicago. Madie can't wait to meet our baby girl."

"I'm glad that you get to start all over with your wife. You deserve a happy ending."

"I'm looking forward to raising this baby girl. Madie and I have done pretty good so far. Kyra and Zeus are happy kids; I think that we can do it! When I sent Braxton a picture of the babe to his phone, Madison said that he was crying with happiness. He can't wait to meet his new sister."

"I'm glad," Brady chuckled, as he reached his hand inside his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Man, this woman won't leave me alone!"

"Who?"

"A girl I met at the club last week," he answered sheepishly. "She had a nice pair of tits and an ass bigger than-"

"Dude, keep your profanities to a minimum. I got a baby here," I said annoyed. "Plus, you gotta be careful, those girls tend to be the craziest one," I joked.

"Well, I let you go-"

"Daddy!" Kyra shouted, interjecting Brady. She rushed to the car. Seth was following after her. He had on his famous sad face. He only used it whenever Kyra was going away for a few days.

"Is it true?" Seth asked dejectedly.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"That you are going to Chicago! You are taking her with you?" he said worriedly. I nodded and got out of the backseat and slowly closed the door. "Can I at least take you to the airport?"

"Sure," I said, nodding my head. "That way you can be with your imprint for a few minutes."

"Thank goodness I don't have one." Brady chuckled. "I can't imagine myself being such a pansy."

"You are missing on a lot of fun, sleep deprivation, love sickness, etc." I said, smacking his back. I watched as Seth placed Kyra in her booster seat and checked to make sure that she was properly buckled. He closed the door and ambled to where I stood.

"I want to go to Chicago too." Seth said coolly. "I'll help take care of Kyra. That way your wife and you can dote on the new baby."

"What about work?"

"Quil can take care!" he answered. "It's been decided, Em, I'm going."

"Well," I paused and looked inside the car. "Sure, why not? You are part of our family anyway."

"Good," Seth said contently, as he got inside the passenger seat. He rolled down the window and poked his head out. "See ya later, Brady."

"Bye, love-zombies." Brady laughed.

"I love being a love zombie, Brady!" Seth chortled. "You see that girl in the backseat?"

"There are two," Brady shrugged. "A sleeping baby and a cute Kyra,"

"The cute Kyra," Seth said annoyed. "She is my reason to live! Things can't get better than this."

"I'm gonna puke," Brady laughed. "I am my own reason to live, idiots."

"I gotta go," I said, shaking Brady's hand. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"OK," he muttered.

"Kyra says bye," Seth added. "She wants you to have a good day."

"You too, Kiki!" Brady said, bending forward to wave at Kyra through the window.

"Bye," I said, sauntering around the car to get to the driver's side. I got inside and gently closed the door. I didn't want to wake up Ioney. I turned the key in the ignition and brought the engine to life. I placed the car on drive and peeled out of the dirt driveway. I heard Brady cussing and I laughed. The kid was a strange one.

"What the hell is wrong with that idiot?" I asked, when I saw him trailing behind the vehicle.

"I don't know," Seth shrugged. "Let's just continue. If it's important, then he'll call."

"True," I said casually.

I looked at the rearview mirror and saw Brady running after the SUV, as he waved at us. He was running and fumbling to get something out of his pocket. He stopped running and a few seconds later, my phone was ringing. I looked at it and saw Brady's name in the caller ID.

"Hello, ass, what do you want?" I asked irritated. "Why are you following my vehicle?"

"Dude, when are you coming back?" he asked desperately.

"Um, in two weeks. Why?"

"You gottta come back sooner,"

"Why?"

"You just have to, man."

"Why?"

"I think that I imprinted on the baby."

"When?"

"Daddy," Kyra said. "Ioney is awake."

"Oh, man! Kyra cover your ears! Seth cover Ioney's ear!" I said angrily. Seth unbuckled his seatbelt and reached back to cover the baby's ears. "Holy fucks!"

**\M/(^_^)\M/**

**Rock ON!**

_Madison's POV_

I couldn't help pacing around the airport lobby. I was nervous. I couldn't help it! I was falling in love with the idea of having a little girl in our family. I still loved my children with all my heart, but there was still so much love in my heart and I wanted to share it with Embry's little sister. The moment that he called me and told me about the surprise that his father had in store for him, I almost fainted. He'd left his daughter in the care of his son and me.

"Mom," Braxton said irritated, as he stood up from his chair and walked to where I was and placed his warm hand on my shoulder. "You are going to make a hole on the floor."

"Braxy, I'm so nervous." I said, wrapping one arm around his waist. He gave me a side hug and sighed. "What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks that I am a bad mother? Oh god, I'm going crazy!"

"Don't be, you'll be a great mother." he laughed. "And she is only two months,"

"Thanks, honey." I said, patting his arm. "You are an amazing son," I said proudly. Braxton walked back to the waiting area and he began to fidget in his seat. I turned around and found him playing with his hands. "Are you alright, B?"

"Ugh," Zeus groaned and got to his feet. "Mom, what if she doesn't like me? What if I'm not a good brother, Mom?"

"You will be an excellent brother for her, angel!"

Twenty minutes later, Braxton and I were waiting by the gate where Embry's Kyra's, Ioney's and Seth's flight would be arriving. I sat still and I barely forgot to blink. There was a little girl staring at me. She was studying me with her eyes. She walked over to where I stood and smiled at me, as she batted her eyes. I waved at her and she giggled louder. "If you don't blink your eyes will pop out." the little girl giggled. I nodded and watched her run back to her parents. I closed my eyes and imagined how my life would've been if I had seen my children grow. I missed so much in their life, but this time, I was determined to take advantage of the situation. I was going to be a great mother to Ioney. She was going to be loved and cared by all of us. We were going to be a happy family.

"There they are, Mom!" Braxton said, pointing at the two tall men that were walking out of gate 23. "There's Seth carrying Kyra."

"OMG!" I said excitedly, when I saw Embry holding a tiny little baby in his arm and a car seat on the other. I couldn't contain my excitement. "I'm so happy!"

"I know," Braxton chuckled. "Look at Dad, he looks all responsible."

"He's always been responsible, silly boy." I said, jabbing Braxton playfully on his side. "Come on, let's go greet them." I said contently. We pushed our way past the sea of people.

"Madison!" Embry shouted, waving at me. I laughed, because my husband could easily be spotted in the crowd. His six feet eight inches frame, practically towered over the crowd.

"Baby," I said, running through the crowd. I ran up to him and stop a few feet away from where he stood. "I love you! Let me see her!" I said contently. He turned to his side and showed me the baby's face. "Oh, my, she looks so tiny in your arms, Embry! She looks like you!" I said, ambling closer to him. I placed my hand on his waist and got on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I know," he said, leaning forward and kissed me. I looked up at him and I saw my future in his eyes. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered. "We can start again, together. This time you can see our child grow and you'll know how rewarding it is to be needed in someone's life."

"Thank you, Embry." I said happily, kissing his soft cheek and then looking at the pink bundle that he held in his hands.

"Thank you for supporting me in the decision of raising my little sister. I knew that you would accept my decision, princess." Embry said thankfully.

I wound one arm around Embry's waist. I was admiring our new little girl. I felt only love for her. In her, I saw a second chance to atone for my past mistakes.

"Braxton we have a little sister." Kyra said, as she held on to Seth's hand. "Mommy, don't worry. I know that you still love me."

"Always, silly." I smiled, walking to where my daughter stood. I took her in my arms and kissed her nose. "You are my baby for always."

"Madison," Embry winced. "The baby needs a diaper change."

"Yes, I can smell that too." I said, turning to face Embry. "I'll change her."

"You don't mind taking her to the bathroom and changing her diaper. You want to be a mom, right?" he teased.

"I don't mind," I said laughing, taking the baby girl in my arms. She snuggled closer to me and sighed softly. I saw Kyra staring at me and I extended my hand for her to take. "Want to come with me, Kiki?"

"Sure," she answered giddily. "Let's go."

"Seth, Braxton and I are going to go and get the luggage." Embry said, kissing my cheek. He ran a warm hand over Kyra's head and waved goodbye.

"I didn't bring any, so I'll have to buy some clothes tonight." Seth shrugged.

"I don't mind going to the store." Kyra smiled at Seth. "I like buying candy."

"Good then," Seth said, smiling at his little imprint. "It's settled! I'll buy clothes and Kyra will get a candy."

"Hell, no." Embry chuckled.

"Come Kyra; let's take care of our baby." I said proudly. "We'll see you guys later."

"Yes, let's do this!" Seth said pumped up.

Kyra and I made our way into the lady's bathroom. I found it rather easy to change the baby's diaper. Ioney smiled as I talked to her and kissed her cheek. Kyra smiled giddily and told me how happy she was with our new baby. I felt so content with my life. It'd been so long since I felt so completed. I only had Embry to thank for. He'd given me so much and I still felt that I needed to try my best to prove to him that I was sorry for abandoning him. Those years of suffering that I caused could never be returned, but I can do my best to bring him happiness for the rest of our days.

When I was done, I dressed Ioney in her pink dress and then put on her coat. I wrapped a blanket around her and we exited the bathroom. Kyra smiled proudly at her new sister, as she held my hand and followed me. We met up with the guys and hurried to the parking lot. We got in the Ford Excursion that I'd rented and I drove us to the hotel where we were going to be staying.

"How was your meeting with your father?" Embry asked, as he reached for my hand and kissed it.

I gave him a sidelong gaze and turned my attention to the road. "It was sort of interesting!"

"Was it? How did it go?" he asked curiously.

"My dad knew that I was going to visit him. He was prepared and waiting for me. Some nosy vampire took the liberty of going to his house and informed him that I would be visiting him soon. We talked a lot and he said that he loved Alice. Her bubbly personality won him over. She lied to him and told him a big white lie," I paused and turned my face to him.

"What did she tell him?"

"Um, well," I whispered, enough for Kyra not to hear our conversation. "She told him that I'd suffered from post-partum depression after I had Kyra and left the hospital disoriented. She told him that I was found by her father, who happens to be a doctor and that her family took care of me. She said that little by little I regain my memories and consciousness and returned to La Push. You took me back, end of discussion." I chuckled nervously.

"Wow," Embry sighed. "Alice is good at elaborating the truth…"

I nodded and remained in silence as we drove down the highway. "Did you know that I have a baby sister? I mean, I know that I told you before, but now I can finally say that I do have a sister. Her name is Melody and she is a pre-"

"Is she prettier than me?" Kyra asked. "How old is she? She can't be as pretty as you, Mom, right?"

"I don't know Kyra," I sighed. "I do know that you and her are gorgeous little girls."

"Super," Kyra said excitedly. "Will she like me?"

"She looks like a doll. Her green eyes are like mine." Braxton laughed.

"Curse those green eyes." Embry laughed.

"Hey, I got green eyes, Dad." Braxton protested.

"I know, have you seen the amount of girls that flock behind ya?"

"I haven't," Zeus laughed.

"He's too busy with his imprint." I muttered, laughing.

"What's an imprint, Seth?" Kyra asked from the backseat. "I want to know."

"Um, it's someone that-" Seth began, but Embry shook his head and turned to face the back.

"I'll tell you later, after you help me feed the baby." Embry said to Kyra.

We continued to talk about trivial topics when Braxton reached to tap Embry on the shoulder and leaned forward. "What's her name, Dad?" Brax asked softly.

"Ioney Michelle." Embry said, smiling proudly. "Kiki calls her Nini."

"Nini?" I asked.

"Yep, Nini, because it sounds cute!" Kyra shrieked. "It's a cute name for our pretty baby."

"It' does, baby girl." I sighed pleased. "Nini Call. It's such a cute pet-name."

"Dad, I met Micah and the rest of Mom's brothers. They want me to spend the summer with them in Argentina. They have properties there."

"Are you going?" Embry asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Nah, I can't stay away from Laura. I'll go crazy without seeing her. I've called Jared seventeen times since we got here. He's not answering anymore. It's only been a day since we left La Push and I am already missing her, imagine three months?"

"I know exactly how you feel," Embry said, giving me a smug smile.

We spent two amazing weeks with my father and brothers. I got to see and play with my little sister Melody. She wanted to spend time with Kyra and the baby. She tagged along in every outing that we went to. We visited the museum, the Sear Towers, amusement parks and did other things that we could come up with. The day before we were scheduled to leave to La Push, I decided to take my little girls to visit my father one last time. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I needed to be beside him. I was enjoying the time that we spent together and he'd grown fond of his granddaughters. He knew that Nini wasn't blood-related, but the ties of the heart were stronger than blood ties. He accepted her and doted on both of my girls. When I got to the mansion, Micah asked me to his room and we talked for a while. He already knew what I was. He promised that he was going to keep it a secret. I was glad, because the secret brought me closer to my brother. Marcus, Miguel and Manuel returned to their houses and the house was somewhat empty. The only sounds that could be heard were of Kyra and Melody laughing contently, as they played. Thomas was a doting uncle to Ioney. When I finished talking to Micah, I went to see my father in the living room, where he was watching his Fox news.

"I'm a bit tire, Madie. Can you take me to my room, please?" Dad said, as he motioned me to help him get up from his recliner. I obliged and we walked down the spacious halls. "Would you stay with me, until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, Dad." I smiled, and helped him inside his bedroom. "Here, let me tuck you in." I said, as I helped him to his bed. He nodded and laid on his king size bed and placed his head on the pillow.

"Madison," he said softly, as I tucked him in.

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm proud of you." he said, closing his eyes. "You lived your life the way that you wanted to. I hope that you are always happy and never have any regrets for the way that you live your life. I know that we all make mistakes but learn from them. Don't do them again and just live happily with your family... I'm sad that I won't get to see Melody grow up, but I know that Tom and Micah will do a good job raising her. Make sure to include her in your life, too."

"Don't say that, silly man!"

"Is the truth, Madison," he yawned. "Just promise me that you'll be there for your sister."

"Yes, I will be there for her if she ever needs me."

"Madison," Dad sighed, as he smiled at me.

"Yes, father?"

"Live a happy life." He said, tilting his head. "You have a long life ahead of you, don't ya?"

"I guess, Dad."

"I'm glad." he chuckled. "Child of mine," he paused and patted the side of his bed, motioning me to sit beside him. "I apolo-If I ever hurt you, darling, forgive me. I know that I wasn't the best father in the world, but I did and I still do love you. I worked hard thinking that it was necessary to make my children happy. When I look back at my life, I see all the wonderful things that I missed. Please, forgive your father for all the hurt he caused you. Promise me that you'll remember the small things. You will live your life and embrace every good and bad thing. Because when you take the time to enjoy the little things, you will be so blessed."

"I already forgave you, Dad. Do you forgive me for being such a rebel?" I asked, hugging my father.

"I've already done so, Madison." He said, kissing my forehead. "I don't want to die with the burden of not knowing if you forgave me or not."

"Don't talk like that, please."

"Well," he stopped and placed his hand on my cheek. "I want to know something and please be honest,"

"Yes,"

"When your friend Alice and her husband came to visit me," he trailed off and coughed. "Their hands were cold just like yours. They were beautiful people on the inside and out,"

"Dad," I said nervously. "Do you really want to go there?"

He nodded and coughed again. "Let me finish, please,"

"OK, but don't be angry with me if you don't like my answer."

"I already know your answer, silly," he chortled and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Your mother, before she divorced me… she was beautiful when I married her, but after she came back… Wow! She was breathtaking and her eyes were amber just like yours. Didn't you have brown eyes? Your mother's eyes were green and they-"

"What exactly do you want to know, Dad?"

"What are you, princess?"

"I'm your daughter," I sighed. "I'm your daughter. I may have changed somewhat physically, but I am still the same. I am Madison Love Ferreira-Call, your oldest daughter…"

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled. "I do know what you are, but I'm not scared of you. You don't look menacing at all, Madison. Alice told me a few months ago. What a lovely young girl. Anyways, I'm tired. Will you stay beside me, until I fall asleep?"

"I will," I said softly.

"Tell your children that I love them, alright?" he said, as he closed his eyes and his breathing pattern changed.

"I will, Dad. Get some rest."

"Thanks," he sighed, placing his head on his pillow. "Oh, before I forget,"

"Yes?"

"There is a letter inside that book on the night stand. It's for you and Embry to read."

"What is it?" I asked puzzled.

"It's something that I wanted to say. Well, I'm awfully tired, sweetie. We'll talk another day…"

"Sleep tight, Dad."

"I love you, princess."

"I love you, too," I said, kissing my father's forehead. He didn't mind the coldness of my lips of the iciness of my hands over his arms. He just accepted me as I was… his little girl.

"Remember that I love you, Madie." Dad whispered, as he turned on the bed and fell asleep. I slowly got off the bed and walked to the chair that was facing the window that overlooked the backyard. I saw my brother and Tom playing with my two little girls. Melody was there too, but she was eating a Popsicle and laughing merrily at the silliness that Tom and Micah were doing. It was a beautiful sight.

That afternoon, my father went to bed and asked me to stay with him. I did. He fell into a deep slumber and never woke up. I watched as he tossed and turned, until he found a comfortable position. Twenty minutes later, I couldn't hear his heart. I rushed to his side and began to do compressions over his heart. I didn't want him to die! It wasn't fair! I had just found completeness in my life and I was losing part of it; I was losing him.

"Micah!" I shouted dejectedly, as I rushed to the window and screamed for my older brother. I ran back to where my father laid and looked down at my father's peaceful smile. "Tom! Somebody! Call 9-1-1!" I screamed.

Micah rushed to the room, holding my daughter Nini in his arms, followed by Tom, Melody and Kyra. "I'm sorry, Madison." Micah whispered, as he pulled me away from Dad's cold body. "It's no use."

"No! What are you sorry for?" I said, as I pushed passed him and continued pressing on my father's chest. "Call 9-1-1!" I ordered. "Please, don't let him die!"

Tom shook his head and walked to where Micah stood. He took Ioney out of Micah's arms and hid his face on the nook of my baby's neck. He ushered the little girls out, but Kyra ran to where I was and hugged my waist and cried.

"Dad filled out a DNR form. He doesn't want to be resuscitated, Mad." Micah said despondently.

"What?"

"It's a Do Not Resuscitate form. He didn't want to be resuscitated if he died. He was in too much pain, Madison. Your visit gave him a bit of life, but he was weak, sister." Micah explained. "The doctor warned us that this was going to happen. We wanted him to have a happy ending and thanks to you and your family, he got it. Thank you for making Dad smile."

"It's ludicrous." I yelled, as I fell to my knees and tearlessly cried. I was in agony. I haven't felt this kind of loss in such a long time. Kyra fell to her knees beside me and sat on my lap. She was shedding the tears that I should've been crying. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her forehead against mine. "He shouldn't have died! It's not fair."

"Mommy, please, don't cry!" Kyra sobbed. I held on to my little girl and sobbed in her arms. I heard my baby girl crying in the other room.

"Bring me my little girl, please." I pleaded.

Tom came into the room, holding my tiny princess in his arms and handed her to Micah. "Here she is, Madie," Micah said and quickly placed her in my arms. I held on to my little girls and kissed their foreheads. Kyra sobbed quietly and Nini sniffled as soon as she was in my arms. "I'm sorry." Micah kept on repeating.

The rest of the day was gone pretty fast. I sat on my father's recliner with two sleepy girls; Nini in one arm and Kyra on my lap, her head resting on my shoulder. Their warmth and presence gave me strength. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to remain still, until the pain that I felt subsided. I closed my eyes and saw my father's peaceful smile. I could hear people speaking downstairs. It was my husband's voice. I could feel the tug, pulling us together. It was a strange force that beckoned us.

"Madison," Embry said worriedly, when he entered the room. He placed one hand on my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Embry," I mumbled. "It hurts, baby." I sobbed.

He took Kyra from my lap and carried her. She was sound asleep and didn't notice the change. He caressed her long hair and looked down at me.

"Baby, let's go, sweetie." He said, running his knuckle over my cheek. Kyra opened her eyes and looked at her father and then at me.

"Mommy," she said sleepily.

"Mom, will be alright, angel." I said forcing a smile. She asked Embry to put her down and he obliged.

"Mommy." she said despondently, as she leaned her head and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and a soft hug, before she climbed on my lap.

"Kyra." I said, forcing a smile. "Thanks for being stronger than me."

"I love you," she said sadly. She kissed me again and resumed her previous position.


	38. Epilogue: The End

**Chapter 38: Epilogue: The End**

**Nostalgia**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This is it! The end! I promise that it's going to be cute and I think that I have kept my promise... I had a great time writing it. I don't know if people stopped liking the fic, but what the heck! It was great and I am happy to be ending it.

**Epilogue: The End**

_Embry's POV_

I don't know where to begin! I think that I should begin with describing the bride. Yes, I should do that. The bride was beautiful. Her dress was the most beautiful dress that I've ever seen. Her white, strapless wedding dress was a little unorthodox, because she wanted to carry the message of how much she loved her wolf… it had rhinestones in the shape of a sandy color wolf, baying at the platinum moon embroidered around the hem of her wedding skirt. Her black wavy hair was pulled up in a perfectly coiffed bun with ringlets that framed her beautiful and innocent face. Her veil didn't cover her face. She wanted her wedding to be unconventional. She was just like her mother; a free spirited girl. She chose two maids-of-honor; Melody and her sister Ioney.

The bride looked gorgeous, not because she was my daughter. It was the truth; Kyra Faith Call-Ferreira, soon to be Kyra Clearwater, was beautiful. Her soft honeyed eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she looked straight ahead at podium of the church aisle. Seth Clearwater was waiting anxiously and nervously as he waited for her. You can tell that he was desperate to call her his wife. He loved that girl with all his life. Knowing that my angel was safe in his arms made me so proud! Seth looked nervous from we were; Kyra and I were walking down the threshold of the church, as I led my daughter to the arms of the man that had promised her the stars and the heavens. I could hear his heart beating hectically against his chest. Seth's hands were clenched into fists and his breathing was forced. He wasn't mad, but he was about to collapse if he kept his knees locked. That would be a funny sight, though. Brady and Collin were his best men and they stood beside Seth, trying to calm the poor guy.

"Let me be nervous," Seth whispered exasperated. "It's my day and I want to remember how I felt when I first saw my beautiful bride walking down the aisle, idiots. Wait until you marry Ioney, Brady." He said smugly.

Brady scoffed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Ioney doesn't like me. She can't stand me."

"Dude," Seth sighed. "Give it time. All imprints eventually cave."

"Seth, this is your wedding. Don't worry about what happens to me." Brady said, forcing a smile. "I'll be whatever Ioney Michelle wants me to be. She wants me to keep my distance from her and that's what I am doing."

"Sorry, dude," Collin shrugged, as he took a step to the side and adjusted his tie. "I don't know what to say to make you guys feel better. I just hope that Ioney can see the great guy that you are, Brady. My sister is a little strange. And Seth, I was just trying to help you."

"Ignore him," Brady laughed softly. "What's taking Embry so long? Turtles can walk faster than those two." He said wearily.

I rolled my eyes and ignored Brady's comment. Kyra and Seth were going to eventually get married. Kyra tried to hurry her steps, but I gently tugged at her arm and slowed her down. There was no rush to get there. She was going to get to him, eventually. I just wanted to spend the last minutes of her singlehood with her. I didn't want to imagine her as a married woman. I didn't want to let go of the image that my heart held of her as a little girl. I wanted to turn back the hands of time and see her as baby… where Madison and I were the only people that she preferred. I wanted to go back to the time, when cotton candy was all I needed to make her stop crying or when she would fall asleep in my arms. I wanted her to return back to the days of precious innocence.

I sighed sadly with every step that I took; I felt my heart contrite with the sadness that I felt. I didn't want to let go of her. Not yet, not ever. But I had to. Kyra wasn't a little girl. She was a fully grown woman. There were no deceiving tactics that I could use to make her stay with me any longer. All my ultimatums were patiently accepted and fulfilled. I asked my Kyra to finish high school with excellent grades if she wanted to date Seth and she did. She was Magna Cum Laude in her graduating class. I asked her to finish her college degree and she surprised me by finishing her Business Administration degree with excellent grades and in less than four years. I asked her to move to England for a few years away from Seth and she bravely accepted it. I couldn't ask anything else from her. She had done everything that I asked her. She did it with love and with the hope of being with Seth. I couldn't ask anything else… she was ready to be with the man that she loved. They deserved each other.

I always knew that Kyra was going to end up falling madly in love with Seth. I was just counting the days, the years that it would take until that happened. But eventually the years caught up with us. I am a very fortunate person, because while I waited for those years to come by, I enjoyed my daughter's company. It was clear to me on the day of her fourteenth birthday, when Seth gave her a promise bracelet that her feelings for him changed... He promised to wait for her as long as she wanted; he was always going to be there for her.

_"Seth," Kyra said, as she fell into Seth's open arms. "You promise to wait for me?"_

_"Forever, princess," he whispered against her hair. "If you want me to wait for you, then I will. I'll do anything that you want and makes you happy. I live to see you smile."_

_"Wait for me, Seth," Kyra said, pulling away from his embrace. I was hiding behind the trees, when Kyra told Seth that we were moving to Europe. "I'll be back. When I am worthy of you, Seth, can we get married?"_

_"Kyra," Seth said surprised, as he looked down at her. "You are only fourteen, angel… Do you want to- I thought that you wanted to marry Paul?" he teased nervously._

_Kyra giggled and hugged Seth again. "To be honest, I stopped liking Uncle Paul a few years back, when he didn't like my Mom. But as I grew up, um, my feelings for you have changed. I noticed that you were present in all the important aspects of my life. I like you, Seth. I really want to marry you. Mom, she told me, um, about you and me. She explained that deep link that ties us together. She told me that you are my imprint. You won't hate me if I leave with my parents to Europe? Will you wait for me?"_

_"I will," Seth sighed, kissing the top of her head and looking to the place I was hiding. "I will, princess."_

_They talked for a while longer. I was leaning against the tree, when Seth appeared from behind me. "I bet you heard everything?" Seth asked cockily. I nodded and continued leaning against the tree. "I want her to be happy, Embry."_

_"I know," I said nonchalantly, as I looked at him. "I know how you have always felt for her, Seth."_

_"Good, because, I want her to return to me. I'm not letting her go because I want to. I want her to live with her family and be happy. I know that it's not going to be easy for her… So, promise me that I can go visit her every few months."_

_"I promise, Seth." I said, nodding at Seth. "You can visit her anytime that you want. Just let Madison enjoy her daughter. Kyra and Ioney are mortal and I just want them to be with their mother." I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair. "Kyra will someday be your wife and until that time comes, let us enjoy our daughter, please."_

_"I will, Embry," _

_"We'll make her happy."_

_"I hope so," Seth said, offering me a dejected smile. "Make her the happiest little girl in the world. This is going to be good for both of us, Embry. Kyra will miss me and she'll appreciate me even more."_

_"Idiot," I scoffed. "The girl thinks that the sun rises and sets in your eyes. What more can you do for her to appreciate you? But anyways, thank you for sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of Madison."_

_"It's the least that I can do, Em," Seth paused and turned to look towards the house. We could see through the large bay windows, Madison and Kyra talking. Kyra was showing her mother the promise bracelet that Seth had given her earlier. Madison smiled and pulled up her sleeve and showed Kyra the old bracelet that I had given her many years ago. They giggled loudly and I turned to Seth. "Madison gave me Kyra, that's the least that I can do." Seth smiled and began walking towards the woods._

_A few months later, we were in the airport. Kyra held on to Seth's hand the entire time. Ioney sat next to Madison, giving Brady the cold shoulder. She scooted closer to Braxton every time that Brady tried to grasp her hand. It's a strange thing for an imprint to dislike her imprinter, but Ioney disliked Brady. I tried to cheer him up, but he just smiled dejectedly. _

_"She'll come around," I promised Brady._

_"I hope so," Brady sighed. "Because she is hurting me big time, dude."_

_"I'm sorry," I said, patting his shoulder and turning to my other pack brothers. They had gathered around the airport lobby waiting for our flight to start boarding. Paul was there with his family. Jared, Sam and Collin hugged Madison goodbye, when they started announcing that our flight was boarding. We talked some and said our goodbyes. It was the hardest time in my life, leaving my brothers behind. They were my family and it's hard to let go of the people that you'd grown so close to._

_Our lives in Europe were great. Kyra, Ioney and Madison were very good friends. As Kiki and Ioney grew older, Madison remained the same. Despite Madison remaining the same, their mother-daughter relationship, grew stronger. The girls trusted their mother with their heart. There were times that I would hear them giggling in the family room, while Braxton and I went deep into the woods to phase and keep in contact with our friends back in Washington. One night, after coming back from work, I heard Kyra confessed to Madison how much she loved Seth._

_Our time in Europe was coming to an end. We did live a good life, just the five of us. Kyra enjoyed her time in Europe, but there was always that shadow of sadness lurking behind her eyes… she missed him. Seth accepted this, because he knew that Kyra would return to him. I heard her cry for him, because he was so far away from her. I knew that even though, Ioney kept her distance from Brady, she felt like something was lacking in her life. The next morning, Braxton, the girls, Madison and I sat around the breakfast table. Madison looked pensive and worried._

_"What's wrong?" I asked her concernedly._

_"Um, nothing," she said, trying to force a smile. _

_"Liar," I sighed. "You can't lie to me, woman. I know you, princess." I said reaching for her hand. "Please, tell me,"_

_She shrugged and looked around the table. "I want to move back to the states." She said, gnawing at her bottom lip. Her eyes trailed over to Kyra. I could see Kyra's eyes widening and the glass of orange juice that she had in her hand fell to her. _

_"Mom," Kyra whispered. "Is this because of me...?"_

_"Madison," I said, darting my eyes from Kyra to Madison. "Is this what you really want? I don't mind. It's always nice to see the guys."_

_"Mmm-hmm," she said, nodding. "I think that it's time that we moved back home… well, I was thinking in another part of Washington, for obvious reasons..."_

_After that, we made arrangements to move. Brady and Seth were content to have their imprints closer to them. Laura was calling Braxton the entire time, asking him if it was true that he was coming back to Washington. Madison always caved when it came to the matters of the heart or our three kids… After we settled in a small town near the Washington and Oregon borderline; Seth and Kyra started dating. She was on her last semester of Business school, when Seth proposed to her. _

_"Yes!" Kyra shouted, as she ran around the house, crying happily. Ioney trailed after her, clapping and chanting how happy she was for her sister's happiness. Six months later, she graduated and seven weeks later, she was going to get married. The preparations for the wedding were arduous for the poor girl. Alice, Rose and Nessie were constantly changing the plans and style of the wedding. Kyra didn't mind what they decided; all she cared about was wearing a white wedding dress that had a sand-colored wolf baying at the moon. Alice tried to persuade her of opting for a more traditional wedding, but Kyra wasn't having it. She wanted to decide on what kind of design her wedding dress was going to have. The day of the wedding slowly crept on us, and now it was that time; her wedding._

I looked at my daughter and noticed her sighing dreamingly, as she stared at Seth. My time with her was ending and today was the last time, that I would see her as my little girl. From today forward, she was going to be a married woman, Mrs. Seth Clearwater. Yes, my little girl was no a child.

I always knew that Seth was going to take her away from me. They were destined to be together; he was her soul mate. Even before Madison and I found out the sex of our second baby, we knew it was a girl. How, you ask? Well, Seth followed Madison like a faithful puppy since we found out that we were expecting a second child. I knew that he was going to imprint on her, just like Jacob did when Bella was pregnant with Nessie.

"Daddy," Kyra whispered, as she slowed down her steps, tugging gently on my arm.

"Yes, princess?" I said, smiling at her. If she knew the bittersweet sadness that I felt. I didn't want to let go of her.

"You won't ever let go of me, right?" Kyra asked, as a lone tear descended her perfect face.

"Excuse me?" I asked, leaning my ear to her.

"I love Seth with all my heart and soul," she paused and looked around at the congregation and her eyes rested on her mother. Madison was smiling proudly at our daughter. Kyra waved at her mother and turned her attention to me. "But you will always be my Dad and I will always need my Daddy. What if I'm not a good wife, Dad?"

"You'll be fine!" I smiled down at her. We stood in the middle of the threshold. She held on to me and I caressed her cheek. "I won't go anywhere, sweetie. I'm always going to be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you, Kyra."

"I'm scared." She leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "I know Seth is the one for me. I've always known. I'm just scared," she laughed behind her tears. "What if I don't make him happy? I want him to smile at me the way Mom smiles at you, Dad."

"Sweetheart," I paused, looking ahead of the podium, Seth was approaching us. "This is your time to shine brightly. You are all that happy punk needs to be happier. Live your life with the person you love the most and you will be rewarded with happiness. I will be honest, marriage is not easy. There are going to be times that you may want to throw in the towel, but just remember that love can conquer anything. Your soul mate loves you and I know that you'll be happy with Seth, Kyra." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy," she smiled at me, behind her tears.

"Kyra, is something wrong?" Seth whispered, as he extended his hand for her to take. Kyra shook her head and smiled tenderly at him. "I love you, sweetie. You know that, right?"

"I know," she said, looking at me. "Daddy, I'm ready!" she said excitedly, as she carefully wiped her tears with the heel of her hand. "Let's get me married, please." She said, smiling brightly at Seth and then turning her head to me. "Let's rock-n-roll!"

"No, you'll ruin your makeup, Kiki!" Alice hissed from the crowd. I turned to see a tiny pixie vampire, hurling through the crowd, as she rushed towards us. Madison stalked behind Alice, trying to catch her, but Alice was walking a bit faster than a human.

"Alice, sit, you are making a scene," Madison muttered angrily, trailing after her good friend.

"We are going to have to redo her hair, makeup and everything, Madie. We worked so hard for this wedding!" Alice sighed deeply. She stood in front of Kyra and got on her tippy toes to be leveled with Kyra. "No, I'm sorry, but we are going to have to start the wedding again after I am done doing her makeup. Thankfully, her hair is intact and beautiful. Come, Kyra," Alice said, taking Kyra's hand and dragging her out of the church aisle. There were murmurs coming from the crowd, but Kyra obediently followed, waving happily at Seth. He waved back at her and turned to Madison and me.

"What just happened?" Seth asked confused, as he looked around at the crowd. "Am I still getting married? Did she leave me?"

"Dude, relax! Kyra's makeup got ruined and Alice wants to fix it. I think. Am I right, Madie-baby?" I said in the form of a question.

"I'm still marrying your daughter, right?" He asked nervously. Madison nodded and took his hand. "She loves me, right?"

"Yes, Seth. Just tell the crowd that the bride is getting ready, um, again." Madie said lovingly, as she kissed Seth's cheek and turned to me, her eyes narrowed. "This is your fault, Embry." Madison groaned, as she dragged me behind Alice and our daughter. "You made her cry. I told you to stop being such a pansy! She's a grown woman now. She's twenty-one years old. All she wants in this world is to be with the man that she loves and you-" she said, poking her finger at my chest. "Ugh!" she grunted, taking my hand in hers. We walked down the threshold out to the church's double door.

"I didn't say anything, Love." I protested, as she guided me to a small empty room of the church.

"I heard you," Madie said, as she closed the door behind us. "All you had to do was take her down the aisle, hand her to Seth and that was it, baby. Now Alice is going to be there for a while redoing her makeup."

"For real?" I asked, raking my fingers through my hair.

"For real, Embry! Damn, don't you know Alice after all this time? That girl is a perfectionist." Madison laughed, as she kissed my chin. "This time, just walk her to where the reverend and the groom are standing and waiting. Don't slow down, just do that and it will be fine. It's better to just get it over with this, OK? Having Alice plan this wedding was chaotic for our little girl. Poor Kyra! She's so easy going that all of Alice ideas sounded great to her. All our baby girl wants is to be with Seth. Let's make that dream come true, Embry."

"Fine," I said, encircling her waist with my arms. "Just promise me that you'll console me tonight."

"I will? Why should I do it?" she said, kissing my lips. "You are the one that cause a delay in the wedding." She snickered.

"Becau-" There was a soft knock on the door, forcing Madison to pull away.

"It's time, Embry and Madison." Alice said, as she opened the door ajar and stuck her hand inside. "Let's go! The bride is anxious to be married!"

"Let's go, baby." Madison said excitedly, as she took my hand and we walked out of the room.

Everything happened so fast. One minute, I was holding my daughter's hand and walking her down the aisle, again. Seth took her hand and smiled lovingly at her; he murmured something to me. I think it was a 'thank you', but it could easily be a 'fuck you, man! Thanks for ruining my wedding with your daughter.' Either way, I was glad that they were going to finally get married. The reverend began to read from the Bible and before I knew it, my mind was wandering down memory lane. I remembered my daughter's childhood and how happy it was when Madison joined our lives again. We were blessed. We knew how plentiful a life filled with love was. Madison's hand slowly brought me to reality. I looked at her and saw her smiling at me.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." The reverend said. I looked up and saw Kyra and Seth sealing their wedding with a kiss. When they separated, Seth carried her in his arms and twirled her. Kyra was beaming contently at her husband. They walked down the aisle, followed by the maids-of-honor and the best me. It was all over. I looked around and saw everyone standing up to trail after the newlyweds.

"We did it!" she said triumphantly.

"What? Is over, already?" I asked puzzled. I raked my finger through my hair and laughed nervously. "Wow, was I that-um, forget it." I sighed.

"Braxton recorded the wedding, just in case you missed a lot of it, Embry." Madison said, as she kissed my cheek. "You really get lost in your thoughts, Em." She mocked.

"I was just thinking about how fast our children have grown. Braxton is twenty-four years old and has his own business. Ioney is fourteen years old and she is growing so tall. She's almost six feet. Damn, soon she'll be eighteen and wants to go to a faraway college, Madison… We, our kids, damn, they are all grown up!"

"It's part of life, angel." She kissed me and stood up, pulling me with her. "Now let's go! It's party time! I want to dance all night if I have to." Madison laughed. "At our wedding, I didn't even get to finish my wedding dance."

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Quil said from the pew behind us. "That was the day that you had Braxton, right?"

Jake was sitting beside Quil, shook his head. "No, they had Brax a few days after that. I should know, I'm the kid's godfather."

"No, I bet you five dollars that it was that of their wedding, Jake." Quil laughed. "You are going to lose." He said, extending his hand for Jake to pay up.

"I'll double it," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "In fact, I reme-"

"Jake," Nessie hissed annoyed. "We should get going to the reception now. Blue is texting us to hurry up or she'll leave with Collin."

"Guys, shut up and let's get going." Madison said, placing her hand on her hip. "And by the way, Quil, you are wrong. We had Braxton two days after our wedding..."

"Pay up, Quil!" Jake laughed impishly.

"Damn," he muttered. I laughed and placed my hand on my wife's waist and together we walked out of the church.

The reception was an intimate one, only family friends and close friends. Alice and Rose had decorated the small reception hall, where most of the wolves and their families were attending. The windows and doors were open, since the Cullens were also attending the party. I watched the married couple dancing and smiling at each other. I felt content to see my daughter smiling so brightly. I looked around hoping to find my wife.

"Beautiful wedding," Emily said, when I passed her table. Sam raised his Champaign cup and nodded at me.

"Sam," I said, bobbing my head at him and continued walking. I got stopped by many of my friends telling me how beautiful the wedding had been.

The Cullens were sitting at the back of the room, talking and laughing merrily with Madison. I could see their lips moving fast, hiding their words from normal ears. Madison was giggling, when Alice pointed at me. She waved at me, motioning me to sit beside her. I obliged.

"How do you feel to have your little girl married?" Emmett asked, as he played with the unused fork.

"I don't know," I lied. I was sad, like someone had taken a part of my heart and hid it somewhere else. I stared at Edward, who was staring at me, with a ghost of a smile. I knew that he understood me better than anyone.

"I do," Edward said, nodding.

"I do, what?" Madison asked curiously. She reached for my arm and brought me even closer to her. "What are you two mentally talking about?"

"Nothing, princess." I said, kissing her cheek. "I just thought of something and the mind-reader agreed with me." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, I see," she grinned, turning her attention to her friends. We talked some more, until the music died and I could hear loud sounds coming from the back entrance of the reception hall. "That sounds like Ioney."

"Mom," Ioney yelled, as she ran to our table. Her dark hair was unkempt and her tears made a dark path down her face, thanks to her mascara. "Laura and Melody are fighting! I tried to separate them!"

"Calm down," Madison said, as she got up from her chair. I followed after her, taking my daughter's hand in mine. "Stop crying, sweetie." Madison said, as she stopped and touched Ioney's face. "Mama got this one." She smiled. Ioney nodded and we trailed after her.

"Dad, Laura was trembling." Ioney whispered, as we walked down the corridor. There were loud sounds, and then Melody's angry voice rumbled in the distance. Ioney let go of my hand and ran in front of Madison, exiting the hall through the open door. I stalked after her, but Madison stopped me.

"Alice-"

"Shut up," Kyra's voice reverberating through the hall.

Madison took my hand and we ran out the door. Kyra was on the floor, cursing angrily. Seth tried to calm her down, taking her hand in his, pulling her up the floor. Her white dress was covered in mud. "Look what you did, Laura!" she hissed, letting go of her husband's hand. "This was a very expensive dress! Do you know how hard it is to remove mud from silk fabric?"

"I'm sorry!" Laura lamented. "Your aunt started it! She's blaming me for catching the bouquet!"

"She snatched it form my hands!" Melody shouted, pushing Laura. I could see from the corner of my eye, Braxton making his way to where his imprint was. He looked angry, ready to defend her. Collin rushed to Melody's side and placed his arm protectively around her.

"Calm down, Braxton!" Collin said seriously. "Don't touch my imprint!"

"You- you imprinted on my aunt?" Braxton said, the crease on his forehead hidden by a surprised look.

"Yes,"

"Braxton, Melody pushed me!"

"No she didn't!" Ioney said, walking towards Laura and pushed her. "You started it all," she said, as she began to tremble. Kyra tried to touch her, but Seth pushed her away. Madison rushed to her side, caressing our daughter's face. "Mom, Melody didn't do anything. I swear. Laura pushed her."

"Mom," Kyra cried, tears rolling down her face. "They ruined my wedding and my dress." She whined, stomping her feet on the wet ground. "Ugh!" she growled, trembling.

I looked from Seth, Braxton, Collin and Brady, who had appeared from behind Braxton, when the Kyra began to tremble angrily. "I hate it! They ruined my beautiful day! Daddy! They ruined my day," she sobbed, shuddering.

"Shut up!" Emmett exclaimed when he was beside me. "Your daughter, is she?"

Seth carried Kyra away from the small group that had gathered around us and ran towards the trees. "Ugh!" I heard Kyra scream, followed by the ripping of clothes. I stared quizzically at Madison and saw her shrugging. She turned her attention to Ioney, who was also trembling.

"Mom, let me go, please." Ioney said loudly, as she began to pace around. Her fists were clenched and her breathing was labored. "Mom, Dad, what's happening to me? I'm furious! I-"

"Oh, no," Brady said, when Ioney fell to her knees and he ran to where she was and took her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Let go of me!" she demanded, pushing him away from her, when she too phased into a small brownish wolf. Her eyes settled on Brady and she didn't move. Seth emerged from the trees with a wide smile on his lips; following behind him was a medium size gray wolf.

"I think she imprinted on me?" Seth said proudly. "She can't take her eyes off of me." He laughed.

Madison was laughing nervously, as she made her way towards me. I stood in front of her, shielding her with my body, when Kyra's wolf form approached us. She stared at me, and then raised her head to look at Madison. Kyra placed her head on my shoulder and looked down at her mother. I could hear Kyra's steady heart beats.

"Do you hate me?" Madison asked, raising her hand to touch the gray wolf. Kyra shook her head and licked Madison's hand. "Good, because I would die if you hate me, princess."

"I think Ioney imprinted on me," Brady whispered softly, as he got closer to Ioney. He placed his hand on the fur around her face and she leaned her head against it. "Yes, I think she did." He said smugly. "You aren't going to fight me anymore, right?" he asked. Ioney shook her head and licked his face and began prancing around him. She stopped when she saw me, sauntering over to where we stood. Kyra stood in front of her mother protectively and growled, but stopped, when Ioney licked Madison's hand.

**(^_^)**

**Madison's POV**

In a matter of seconds my life changed. I smiled as I watched my daughters sitting around the table eating their food. I guess that I never noticed that they could also turn into giant wolves. They were talking and giggling, as Kyra shared her honeymoon pictures. Braxton stood by the stove serving himself more food.

I sighed. Life had been a rough journey. I didn't know what it had in store for me, but I was glad that I got to live it. I was glad that even after all the mistakes that I made in my human life, I was still blessed with wonderful children. Kyra and Ioney were werewolves, but they still accepted me. I felt love and adored. My children were my life and I guess, that destiny had many surprises in store for me. Not everything was going to be perfect, but I knew that I could endure it. I had a husband that was willing to fight with me. He never gave up on me, why should I give up?

It turned late and Seth came to pick up his wife. He stayed for a while, after Kyra offered him some food. Brady also came to visit Ioney, his imprint. I was happy for him. I was worried that she was never going to like him, but surprisingly so, she phased and imprinted on him. Now, she couldn't live without him. I smiled, as I watched my daughter smile happily.

Braxton on the other hand was having problems with his imprint. She was constantly moody and rejecting him. Two weeks passed and we finally got the answer to the problem. Laura was going through the final phase before she turned into a werewolf. We didn't know why so many daughters' of the pack were phasing… but Embry and I had a theory: One single vampire was able to trigger the wolf gene in the male population that carried the gene. But for a girl to phase into a giant wolf, there had to be many vampires around the vicinity. The day of Kyra's wedding, there were approximately twenty vampires. Perhaps that was the cause. Either way, I was happy. I got to have my kids for a little longer now.

"Hey," Embry said, as he stepped outside into the porch where I was sitting. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing," I said, smiling at him. "The kids are gone. We have the house all to ourselves." I said teasingly. He nodded and knelt before me. His light eyes stared at me, as if he was searching my soul. "What?" I asked concerned. "Did something happen?"

"No," he grinned. "I was just thinking how blessed we are. That's all." Embry said, taking my hand in his. "You and I have come so far. We have endured so many obstacles and yet, our love manages to grow stronger."

"I know," I said, caressing his face with my free hand. "I love you more with each passing day. Is that even possible?"

"Yes," he said, leaning his head against my hand. "It's possible… because I love you more with each breath that I take."

"Silly," I said, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

"I do,"

"Embry," I whispered against his lips. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Anytime," he whispered next to my ear, as he stood up, pulling me with him. "So, are you ready for the next chapter in our lives?"

"And that would be?" I asked puzzled.

"Guess," he said, laughing. He held me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I shrugged, snuggling closer to his warm chest.

"I don't know, what is the next chapter in our lives?" I asked, raising my face to him.

"We get married again." He mumbled, as he rocked me against him. "We have an intimate wedding and go on a proper honeymoon."

"Where to?"

"Esme island…" he sighed. "Alice saw a vision of us getting married. I say that we make it come true!"

"Good," I laughed. "Let's be like Emmett and Rose! Let's get married every year!" I joked.

Embry turned serious and then nodded. "Sure, why not! We are going to live forever. Might as well, show everyone our love! Let's do it!"


End file.
